Push and Pull
by HeidiCullen
Summary: Bella Rose and Alice are best friends living together in boston MA. but what happens when 3 sexy cullen men come into the picture. sparks and libidos fly and wild fantasys play out vividly! Graphic Lemons and humor. Mainly ExB Lemons. some drama. canon/ah
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. S M Owns twilight I just love to play around with her characters….**

****** I have revised a bit guys. CERTAIN RE-WRITTEN CHAPTERS FROM HERE ON OUT!********************

**This story takes place in **_**Boston**_** and some **_**surrounding areas**_**….**

**There will be a small Authors note at the bottom see you then…hope you like it. **

**Chap 1 "So it begins"**

As I climbed into my car after a long ass night, I couldn't help but feel the

that the chilly air was extremely welcoming.

As I turned the ignition and waited for my car to warm up, I moaned at the feet that were now killing me-but the _"fuck me boots" _was essential for tonight.

I was managing the new local night club and as happy as I was with it being packed opening night I couldn't help but become increasingly annoyed by all the many obnoxious people needing something that they claimed only the manager could handle. It usually was what they thought was a clever drink concoction or just a lame excuse for a guy to ogle me relentlessly.

I guess it became obvious when a mini skirt clad- fuck me boot wearing, woman was the manager, as so many eyes stalked me as I went from in front of the bars to behind them, as I saw the bartenders getting swamped.

Several guys felt my hand grab and grip there balls as soon as I felt them palm my ass.

I'm known to be the biggest bitch but the best at what I do.

It's a front of course, when you're a woman running a night club it can come off as a hand out from sleeping with the owner or just having a past with a VIP who put in a good word for you.

I was determined to prove the theory wrong.

Even though I did date the owner and we had quite a past when I worked as a bartender at one of his other locations, that's beside the point.

We split and maintained a friendship when he wanted to travel and pursue other business ventures but not walk away from "his baby" as he calls his first club….."aka his goldmine" thanks to me.

He needed someone he could trust to run his new club. Over dinner one night he handed me the reigns.

I was shocked to say the least but I wanted to prove to everyone I was more then the skimpy outfits everyone saw me wear, which wasn't exactly a brilliant tactic… duh every bartender knows you gotta show off the goodies in order to keep em coming back…

but of course the other bartenders always wondered why my bar caused quite the audience, it pissed off my competition even more when they learned I flipped bottles and spit fire.

Sigh…the good ol days.

Anyway I've seen my fair share of drunks in my line of work, in my life in fact, but tonight the male customers were getting on my last nerve and I just had to get out.

Cricket agreed with my annoyance as we locked up for the night and headed out to our cars.

Cricket who just happened to be a great friend and fabulous bartender befriended me as soon as I stepped into the club my first meeting and introduction with the staff.

_Flashback…First Meeting_

… as awkward as it was being a strong no bullshit woman running a nightclub, shrugging off the glares and whispers… I was not going to get walked all over as if I don't know what I'm doing.

I told myself this as I entered the club.

After I quickly greeted and explained what I expected of everyone by passing out the contract they all needed to sign, I immediately declared….

"Bars open".

I swore you could've heard a pin drop.

I realize it was brief but it was a Monday night and we never open on Mondays, but clearly it didn't take a rocket scientist to see it was my way of saying "that's all folks lets drink!"

Cricket stood and walked to the bar, leaned over it, her booty all kinds of up in the air, grabbed the patron and pulled out 2 shot glasses.

Just as she noticed everyone's eyes on her she snickered and said

"Listen bitches I am not serving you on my night off but obviously our mama bitch here is offering free cocktail time and I aint passing that shit up!"

I watched her as she poured to shots and handed me one.

"So here's to you Bella welcome to hell but I wish you luck with this crowd" she yelled and waved over at the other employees.

I raised an eyebrow and took the shot from her compellingly shocked that she downed it just as I did without even the slightest wince in facial expression.

Yup I knew right then that she and I would be quite a pair to be reckoned with.

Slowly but surely everyone got up grabbed there drink of choice and made small talk with me, some were clearly intimidated while others were clearly threatened.

I watched them all eagerly gossip and grab a beer or make a drink; I find you can tell a lot about an employee by what they drink and how they handle themselves while drinking.

I groaned internally watching a girl named Tanya behind the bar asks what one of the bar backs wanted and the confusion on her face when he said scotch and soda.

I looked to Cricket and she rolled her eyes

Cricket nodded to Tanya, "soda water, not coke you fool."

It was like a light bulb went off and she pulled the gun and proceeded to put the soda water in first, I immediately groaned and plopped my head on my arms on the bar.

I felt cricket nudge me, I looked up to her pouring another two shots for us snickering "honey you got your work cut out for you".

I knew then that I was gonna have to make some serious cuts, but I decided to give everyone a one night trial run when we opened.

I stated this out loud to everybody after the third shot. Several of the girls were whispering in panic and even some of the guys gulped.

I was pleasantly surprised with two of my bar backs, they drank and worked grabbing more ice and filling up the beer cooler in hopes that it made them look useful and loyal, I have to admit it did.

After about an hour I pulled them to the side and thanked them for their commitment but assured them when my people are off the clock and having fun on my orders that is what they are to do. I ended my statement with a wink and immediately felt their relief as well as glares from a girl or two obviously waiting for the attention from these guys.

I rolled my eyes and went back to cricket at the bar to get the dish on whomever I could.

She was surprisingly forth coming but ironically not in the gossiping kind of way.

I get and give that enough at home with my two best friends / roommates.

Cricket was incredibly refreshing, she didn't bullshit and I really liked that about her.

She filled me on who was sleeping with whom, who was going to need serious help with their bartending skills and who she personally thought needed the boot.

She simply seemed to want this place to flourish and she and I agreed the best bartenders would bring the crowds in.

Before I knew it several hours flew by and the place had emptied and even though I new I wasn't drunk, but getting there, I barely remember saying bye to everyone.

Thankfully I mentioned earlier there would be cabs out front and I would not allow anyone to drive if they had more then two drinks, I might've fibbed and said I saw an unmarked cop sitting in the parking lot possibly catching up on his reports.

I think they bought it.

I don't mess with drinking and driving and my people wont either if I have anything to do with it.

As I was locking up the back and shutting down some of the lights on the upper levels of the club I saw Cricket was still sitting at the bar, I asked her if she wanted another shot and she grinned at me so this time I poured.

I definitely felt the warmth in my belly and the truth serum working its way into my head, especially when she asked me who I fucked to get my shot.

I actually laughed, I thought I would've been offended but again I found her frankness quite becoming.

I gave her a wicked grin as I downed my shot and her eyes immediately bugged out and said "look bitch if you and I are gonna work don't hold back on the cock talk."

I almost spit out my shot laughing.

I filled her in on Jake and I's whirlwind rollercoaster relationship as best as I could.

She sat quietly and listened which I loved, it reminded me a lot of my best friend Alice who loves to get the 411 as she would put it but always seems to know the outcome, like she's clairvoyant, its annoying yet endearing.

Alice never interrupts and just soaks up your entire story it's refreshing.

Cricket held up her finger and slurred

"So let me get this straight"….

"you knew each other in high school, he was your first kiss you ran into each other again years later when he was loaded and established, began fucking, it was mediocre at best, you began working for him, built up his club and brought in the masses to astonishing heights with your skills, you guys end it and now he asks you to do the same great things with this place."

I cleared my throat, nodded and said "basically".

"I think I put everything a little differently, but ya when you say it like that that would be the short version" and I giggled.

I watch as she sips on some water she poured for us and was clearly deep in thought, she then popped her elbow on the bar and placed her head on her hand and looked at me puzzled.

I sipped my water and then looked at her and said "what".

"So you guys still aren't fucking?"

I laughed and said "no".

"Far be it for me to judge but dang Bella, sounds like that could be guilt free dick at your disposal, and I am not one to waste a fuck."

I snickered and said "mediocre remember."

"Ah, I forgot you said that, patron must've really kicked in, ya mediocre aren't worth even guilt free dick." she declared

I smiled and agreed.

Man eater started blaring from my phone and I picked it up

"Why hello my Rosie"

I could hear her sighing on the other end, "it must be a patron night." she said knowing it was.

I laughed and confirmed her suspicions.

"Well ally and I are coming to pick you up; we wanna see the place anyway."

I told her that would be great and would see her in a few knowing we only lived about 15 minutes away.

Cricket looked at me confused.

I told her my roommates and best friends were on their way to check out the place and scoop my patron drinking ass up.

She still looked puzzled and declared with too much slurring…..

"What bitch, cabs are cool for us but not you"?

She smirked and I did too, I told her not at all just something Rose, ally and I have always done

"We take care of each other especially when were drunk"

She smiled understanding

Before I knew it there was pounding on the front double doors.

I got up to open the doors and was pushed aside by Alice the pixie bouncing through them running amuck to see everything.

I swear sometimes rose and I threaten to dose her drinks with valium.

They both were here a few weeks ago though it was when the club was shut down for two weeks under construction, I explained to Jacob there was no way this place would be anything like the sister club, as out dated as everything was so he gave me a budget and boy did I use every penny wisely.

The DJ booth and sound system was completely gutted and upgraded with the times, the mixing table alone was ancient, even though my house and guest deejays refuse to use anything but their own.

I can live with that, but since I don't require them to supply their own I furnished our booth with the best.

I also added an insane light show to the reasonable lighting we already had.

I had the stage torn down and created a multi level one that completely surrounded a circular moving dance floor, that actually drops down into the basement for choreographed dancers to get on the nights we have shows.

It was actually a beautiful club, multi leveled, 8 side bars as its called in the business that are spread out everywhere in the club and a massive circular bar in the center on the bottom that you can lean over the railings from above and watch the girls work and do what they do best, entertain.

I was quite proud and the look on Rosie's face made me feel even better.

She never needed to say anything, though she did usually and never censored what came out of her mouth, she looked in awe and grinned at me, the grin that said "oh the nights were gonna be partying it up here" It was a scary determined smile, I grinned back.

The three of us always knew how to work a room individually but when we were together Mary mother of god watch out.

I heard a squeal and turned to see Alice jumping up and down when hearing cricket introduce herself.

Rose and I both looked at each other, groaned and walked up the stairs to get to them.

Alice kept screeching 'we got a fourth, I just know it, and our group just grew."

I leaned into rose as we walked, "how many glasses did she have?"

Rose looked up thinking and shrugged her shoulders and simply said "we will need to buy more wine at the store."

"Ugh" I moaned

I knew Alice was nervous for me tonight, she always takes our emotions for herself, and it's just how she loves.

I walked up to them and immediately introduced rose to Cricket

Rose sized her up like she does everyone.

Cricket grinned at rose, "So I call you Rosie?"

Rose glared at her and tossed her hair over her shoulder

"I heard Bella call you that when she answered your call." She told her nonchalantly

Rose replied with "you may call me rose until you've held my hair at night while I puke and I ALLOW you to brag to me the next morning of how much of a blast we had."

Cricket debated this for a minute and added …"and if we are in jail while this all happens I may give another night a thumb up and give you my number so we can do it again.!"

They both cracked up slapped hands

Alice and I stood their stunned it was almost the exact words I used when I first met Rosalie at a bar I worked at what seemed like ages ago.

"Oh ya baby, I like this hooker." Rosalie said, with the biggest shit eating grin.

I stood and said "Alright my lovies, we need to get our asses home."

Cricket stood a bit wobbly but I was still impressed seeing that we had 6 shots of patron.

I only had a good buzz but I also ate almost a whole large pizza by myself before I left the house tonight.

I eat when I'm nervous, sue me.

Thank god I have a killer metabolism and it burns off before I can worry.

Alice offered Cricket a ride home from us and she reluctantly agreed, it is just not possible to tell Alice no.

As I shut the last of everything down and locked the door, we all climbed in Rosalie's GTO I thought cricket was gonna cum on the seat, she clearly was a car nut like Rose.

We laughed and rose nodded in the rear view as if she didn't need to be reminded how bad ass her car was.

Men freak when it pulls up and immediately start duckn' like there bobble heads amazed a vision like her is driving it.

I brag about rose, she is my best friend but I don't think even I can do her beauty enough justice.

She has long flowing blonde hair, that amazingly never seems out of place and a banging body that quite simply is shaped like an hour glass. She has a hard shell on the outside and puts up with no men treating her less then she deserves but has the most soft, giving heart when she lets you in.

She's happily single right now.

We have that in common her and I, we don't need a man to justify where we are in life, but also like me when we love we love hard.

Cricket actually resembles rose, same hair though not as free flowing and a tad on the dark blonde side but its long and thick like Rosalie, she has a cute figure she has a gadunkadunk like I have never seen not large breasts but they fit her body shape perfectly.

I can tell she knows when she looks good because she doesn't over do her out fit or makeup it's just simply sexy.

Alice is a completely different kind of beauty where rose and cricket have a banging look to them or as guys would say when they walk by, "damn!"

Ally was simply stunning; she always dressed effortlessly to perfection. She had a tiny frame, jet black hair and crystal blue eyes she emanated class no matter how rambunctious or crazy she got.

Like I said, endearing.

I always felt I was too simple to be around them, now even cricket, who ironically told me 3 times tonight in her patron stupor that I was nothing short of a "vision" whatever that means.

I have chocolate brown hair which I will proudly admit does everything I want it to. I don't have vivacious curves or a plump ass; I have a great rack and a nice dip in my hips.

I've been complimented by men many times before but when you're behind a bar dressing to stand out and feeding them the alcohol they want, you tend to doubt everything they tell you.

I am not easily impressed and I think ive heard every pick up line there is.

A running joke in our home over coffee in the morning is the lame pick up lines I heard the night before.

Ironically I have yet to get one rose hasn't been subjected too.

As for me, I'm simple; I love my pj's my hair thrown on top of my head a glass of wine and a great book.

When I'm at work I'm different I'm all business and I'm on fire.

I'm good at what I do and I find men are drawn to my confidence.

A lot.

Little do they know that its the persona I have to have in this business, it is rare to find an attractive women running a million dollar night club having big money VIPs' eating out of the palm of your hand simply because you know what they want and make sure they have it, but with class.

You train yourself how to work a room and a customer to stay alive in this business.

I am guessing Jacob saw this in me through the years and knew he didn't have to take that big of a chance on how great I could make this club.

He told me it was a no brainier, and that I took as a compliment.

But at home and out of work I'm quiet and content.

I like my privacy and I don't like drama but as one can imagine I handle it better then most women.

I'm content with where im at in my life, don't get me wrong lonely nights and a cold bed suck more often then not and I wonder how great it would be to curl up in the nook of a great man.

That just hasn't been in the cards for me.

Jake took the chill out of the bed occasionally but I knew it was just sex especially when there was no nook, just rolling over by both of us to sleep after and with that he was nothing to call home about, figuratively.

I have no family living, that is. Just rose and Alice they are all the family I need.

Rose is happy being alone, so she claims, I know better though I know she wishes she had a guy that challenges her and is not intimidated but her beauty or smarts.

Alice hates to be alone she prefers to experience everything with someone who makes her "light up" as she puts it; I never really got that expression of hers until recently.

She met a guy at the local star bucks who completely swept her off her feet with one phrase as she puts it…

_Alice Flashback_

She was patiently waiting for some dingbat to get off the phone and take her order; Alice knows the importance of a needed talk and venting to your girls

But she had been standing there for 10 minutes already after huffing a few times and tapping her nails on the counter, she felt a presence behind her and a manly aroma she said immediately made her week at the knees with a scent that the three of us secretly declare "Come fuck me spray"

The gentlemen's name was Jasper he calmly interrupted the girls conversation when she laid eyes on him.

She immediately whispered "I gotta go" and swooned as she got to her register

After a few seconds of fantasy land, jaspers southern drawl brought her back to reality when he simply asked Alice,

"What is it that this lovely lady" he asked pointing to the annoying cashier, "can get you?" he smiled big and left the cashier ogling him foolishly as he winked at her.

Alice responded with… "A green tea with honey and a croissant."

The cashier ran to get the order, oblivious to Alice, who was the one that ordered it and handed it to jasper.

Jasper politely said "thank you" and gave it to Alice who smiled and said thank you as well, he then leaned down to almost inches from her lips and said

"Mam, your beautiful smile is thank you enough"

That was it she said, that's when she knew she was gonna marry him.

She had her tea and croissant with him and she said conversation flowed so naturally.

It was three hours later when he stood and said in that southern drawl

"Mam I do believe you made me miss my meeting, I have another one tomorrow Id like to miss if you'd do me the honor of meeting me again".

And so they began and have been inseparable ever since.

_End of Flashback_

Rosalie and I were subjected to the story about 5 times over a week of breakfast and coffee.

When we were told he requested our presence for dinner one Monday Rose and I both said what the hell, little did we know it was at his house and he was cooking for us,

He glowed when Alice was near him and he looked at her like she was the most precious creature,

Ya rose and I loved jasper immediately.

He told us his adoptive brother was moving in with him 2 weeks from then and their cousin was also.

He invited us to a get together when they were settled and we agreed and this was all Alice could talk about after we dropped off Cricket and made our way into our house.

Alice loved to dress Rosie and me.

Whenever she shopped which was constantly, she always came home with crazy amounts of bags and there were always 3 of everything.

Alice came from money and like me she was an only child and her parents had passed away.

Unlike me though- she had a mother and a father.

I only had a loving father who passed and a mother somewhere.

Alice always told us who better to spend her money on then her best friends.

How do you argue with that when you're the best friend?

I have to admit though my closet looked fantastic simply due to Alice impeccable taste in fashion.

So as usual she was running from bedroom to bedroom lining up possible choices for outfits.

Rose and I plopped on the couch and popped in True blood.

That's what rose and I do "Plop and pop".

We were all true blood fanatics!

I barely heard Alice ask me about the contracts she typed up for me for the bartenders.

She threw my favorite Steelers jersey at me from across the room,

"Oomph" and "huh" was all I replied, being that sexy ass Eric was in the current scene on the TV.

She repeated herself and I said "ya I handed them out to each of them and told them they needed to be signed on there first night of work Friday."

She smiled and walked back into my bedroom.

Rose elbowed me also without taking her eyes off the screen, she does that when he is about to look incredibly mouth watering, knowing I know every scene as she does.

As if in synch we both sigh.

Ya we have a huge crush on Eric.

We can't understand why sookie is with Bill he's just ugh yuck.

Alice most recently likes sookie's idiot brother I personally think it's the blonde southern thing, reminding her of jasper of course, but the fact is he's an idiot! Complete turn off.

After we watched about half the season and Alice ends her long ass call with Jasper going over the plans for the party tomorrow, which Alice insisted on helping with.

The three of us start getting ready for bed.

It was already 3 am.

The party Jazz, which we all affectionately call him, and Alice planned, started with a BBQ at noon followed by a night of drinking poker and Wii.

I was baffled at this but Ally assured us Jazz said this plan has his brother and cousin written all over it.

I crawled in bed after I washed off my makeup and brushed my teeth, only to feel a tiny warm body curl up next to me.

I smiled knowing exactly who it was

"Ally what's wrong?" I asked her

She sighed and started her rant, "Bella I'm so afraid his brother and cousin wont like me, he values there opinion I just know it, I don't want them to hate me. Jasper and I are crazy about each other and I just think he is so special and definitely the one."

Rose and I knew they were a match made in heaven as soon as we heard them joking around at dinner about there wedding and future children.

"Ally, honey if jasper is related to these guys they are gonna love you, and you are deluded if you think anyone could hate you. I don't even think it's possible, it's kind of scary how everyone is drawn to you, and you are exquisite and by far the most loveable woman I have ever met."

I heard her sniffle behind me, so I rolled over, kissed her forehead and told her not to cry, her eyes would puff up and I stared in her eyes and she smiled.

Happy with that response I then told her, "now get your cold ass feet outta my bed and in your own!"

She giggled and kissed me on the lips and with one more swipe of her cold feet on my shins I all but pushed her out of my bed.

She giggled all the way to her room.

And like every night out of some damn green acres movie you hear the three of us shout from our perspective bedrooms good night and love you.

Before I could laugh at our silly nighttime tradition I found myself drifting off to sleep dreading the party the next day and wishing the week flew by.

After I shook out of my memories from the last week up until jasper and Alice's party

I took one last huge intake of cold air and cursed again about how bad my feet were killing me and proceeded to put the car in reverse and head to the house exhausted

But knew as soon as I opened that door I would see my two best friends

Two great guys I adored and the most beautiful man I've ever seen who makes my VA jay jay scream TAKE ME NOW IM YOURS! Sigh…as I drove through the parking lot I drifted off to the memories of when I met him…

***********Alright loves I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, I am posting the second one back to back to give you a good enough glimpse into how fun this story is going to get. I am loving every minute of writing it. Next chapter soooo Lemony so be warned! Please Review, I know a lot of authors on this site say that and now I see why. Id like the feedback and from now on I am going to review other authors a lot more then I used too. See you next chap…FYI I still don't have a beta….if anyone's interested….? ;-)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. S M Owns twilight I just love to play around with her characters….**

*******LEMON ALERT**

**This chapter starts off the morning of Jaspers party welcoming home His adopted brother Edward and cousin Emmett**

**Chap 2 Party time**

…_.Next morning the day of the party_

"BELLA MARIE SWAN!" Alice shouted

_Snore….._

"If you don't get out of that bed right now I will unwrap all your tampons dip them in itching powder and place them back in the wrappers…" She shouted even louder

_Snore…._

"BELLA!" she screamed at the top of her lungs

"Holy cheese and rice, I'm up." I yawned half asleep while Alice pounced on my bed

"Why are you screaming and jumping on my bed?" I yelled back

"Bella, I've _been_ screaming, you didn't her me?" she asked me exasperated

"Ugh no."

"Well I fully intend on carrying out my threat because you didn't wake up the first time!" she threatened

As I stumbled out of bed, I thought to myself,

"Oh shit, wait ally what was the threat?"

"Never mind that hooker, get your ass in the shower its eleven o clock already we need to be there in a hour." she called heading back to the kitchen

Groggily and regrettably I asked, "Need to be where?"

A huge wooden spoon was thrown in my direction with

"That's it I'm doubling the dose on my threat!"

I hauled ass in the bathroom to jump in the shower

Last time Ally said those words all the crotches of my panties were cut out and I had a horrible yeast infection mysteriously out of no where on top of it

I wasn't even having sex.

Evil pixie.

I heard rose yelling "what the hell is all the commotion?"

Just as I jumped in the shower I remembered…..jazz and Ally's party, oh right.

When I climbed outta the shower, after shaving every inch of myself that should be shaved, only because I needed more time in the shower then usual to wake up. I dragged my ass into my bedroom only to find my outfit laid out for me on my bed.

A pair of tight jeans not the tight ankle, Alice knows I hate that crap. And a white crisp long sleeve V-neck top that flatteringly cut into a long angle past the top of the jeans. And a pair of super cute ugh boots.

Hell it was Massachusetts and cold as hell.

No belt or jewelry, I was shocked, its way casual even for Alice.

I dried my hair wispy, as Alice yelled to me from the kitchen and Rosalie from her bedroom yelled, "I agree it looks so hot that way."

I'm wearing jeans and a top. Who cares?

After rose and I finished putting on makeup we met Alice in the kitchen where she handed us a huge cup of coffee each, which we usually finish by the time we get to the car.

So we climbed into Ally's car since clearly Rosie and I weren't awake yet.

Before we knew it Alice called Jasper to tell him we were on the way.

As we pulled up a huge and I mean huge muscle guy was on the driveway telling several people to move their cars and back up, next thing I knew Ally pulled into the spot he was clearing the way for and we all got out.

He introduced himself to me and Alice as Jasper's cousin, and his name was Emmett.

We went to shake his hand and he enveloped us both in a huge hug, he was like a giant teddy bear!

We both giggled and I went to introduce him to Rose who was still climbing out of the car and they both stared at each other.

Alice waved her hand in Emmett's face and he didn't even blink, he reached out for Rose, grasped her hand, kissed it and introduced himself.

Ally and I looked at each other smirked real big, cause we've never seen Rosalie dumbstruck, EVER!

Ally looked at me and as soon as I looked at her, she said…. "Hmm… So that's Emmett I guess."

We both cracked up linked arms and walked to the front door.

We walked in and immediately bumped into someone

He just nodded in our direction and continued his conversation with another guy.

I noticed his eyes right away though, piercing green eyes and hair that was in the most incredible state of disarray.

I just wanted to run my fingers through it.

These 2 incredible traits could easily make a woman's knees weak.

In fact mine all of a sudden got a little wobbly; I shrugged off my stupor especially since he didn't seem to pay us any attention.

But as I walked away and got a glimpse of his ass as he turned around, I swear I foamed at the mouth.

The majority of the house was filled with men, and some of their wives or girlfriends it would seem.

We found Jazz after a few minutes of searching, when he lifted Alice off her feet and kissed her.

He released her and looked at me and pointed to his cheek, where I laid one on him as I always do now.

He filled us in on some of these people were his work buddies from his real estate company and the others were college friends since all three boys went to college near here.

It turns out Edward, piercing green eyes himself, graduated from Harvard Law and specialized in Corporate Law, while Emmett and Jasper both graduated from Boston University.

Emmett had an MBA and pursued advertising while Jasper received his MBA and pursued a passion in Real Estate.

Sigh, talk about being intimidated.

I just got my BA in literature up the street at Boston College while working and passionately wanting to get into writing.

I new it would be a long shot the way my work quite literally was my life.

I secretly wrote a few excerpts to the Boston herald, to my astonishment they published them.

The editor for "the weekend in review" which was a small editorial on the hot spots for the weekends, where the crowds ended up and the best places to party, was thrilled with my literal sense of where to let loose in our town.

She told me she would love to publish more of my work, I thanked her but declined, guess my little stint of bravery didn't last long.

What I did write though, was about some of the clubs around town and the bars as well.

I did everyone their fair share of praise especially because I was writing from a single woman's point of view.

I didn't mention, push, my club, because I wanted the anonymity and my goal wasn't to plug the club, just give my perspective on our cities nightlife.

So there I was standing in a house full of "suits" so to speak, dressed casual though of course, and college frat boys.

With my beer in one hand and a measly BA to brag about, I walked into the kitchen to take one last swig and threw it in the garbage. I turned around bumping into a rock hard chest, with you guessed it, an intoxicating smell of fuck me spray.

I inhaled and immediately swooned especially when I saw those green eyes looking down on me.

I placed my hand on his abs and went to back up, and holy hell I could've washed my panties on his ripped abs, Ill have to try that later if I'm lucky enough to get the chance.

I came out of my daydream to apologize and he just smiled.

He began to start up a conversation…my inner dialogue spoke, holy hell keep your bearings Bella.

He apologized for his rudeness when he didn't acknowledge Alice and I when we came in, he mentioned he was in a mindless conversation with an ambulance chasing fellow classmate and attorney.

He wanted nothing more then to end the conversation and come meet me.

I had to do a double take, "huh, you wanted to meet me?" I asked confused

"I've seen Alice's pictures on Jaspers desk at work, when I recognized her and saw her walking with you I knew you must've been the one of her notorious best friends." Edward announced with a shrug

I looked at him confused, he smiled again…ugh swoon….and told me Jasper talks about Rosalie and I all the time.

He said that Jasper told him and Emmett almost immediately he fell in love with us and was very protective.

He said the notorious part was when Jasper described me.

He mentioned I ran the soon to be hottest club in town and how he gave himself the duty of looking into the security portion for me, which was all true.

Over drinks one night back at our place, jasper mentioned he knew a couple guys from college that were looking for a nightly position while they get there doctorates in whatever they were getting them in.

He said they were big muscle guys and could really use the money, more importantly he trusted no one else to watch his girls, and knowing ally and Rosie would probably be at the club more often then not.

I agreed and hired them immediately after I met them, Sam and Seth were definitely my bad asses and I told them to do the hiring for the rest of security being that they were now in charge of that department.

I immediately felt relieved and was really appreciative to jasper for stepping in like that.

Security is essential in running a successful night club not to mention a necessity seeing that on a nightly basis bartender and cocktail waitresses are accosted.

Edward stared at me intently listening to every word that came out of my mouth as I told him all this.

Before I knew it I was rambling.

I apologized and held out my hand and properly said "hi I'm Bella."

He took it and I felt a buzz run up my arm, he must've too cause we jumped a bit and looked at our hands at the same time.

"Hi" he said "I'm Edward."

He then began to tell me a little of his story

He said that he and Emmett moved here from Colorado where his parents were, to open their new company.

He and Emmett were starting an advertising firm; Edward would run the legal department while Emmett ran the advertising part.

He said it was already up and running from the previous owner, they just recently bought out the firm in Boston, he said it was a great offer they couldn't pass up.

It was run by a husband and wife who were going through an ugly divorce and the company was in the husbands name and even with her infidelity he didn't want her to have any part of it, especially through the courts, so he sold it to Emmett and Edward for a steal.

He also turned out to be an old college buddy of theirs.

We stood there leaning on the counter completely engrossed in our conversation.

All of a sudden we heard shouting out back and a lot of it.

We followed several people out the back doors only to find Rosalie in some guys face.

I apologized and excused myself from Edward and ran over to her to calm her down and find out what the hell happened.

I couldn't see jasper or Ally anywhere and found out later that they snuck off to his bedroom.

Typical.

I got in between her and the guy.

She was screaming "how dare you" and "I will knock your teeth out"

I wasn't really paying attention to what he was saying but dear lord I could smell the alcohol on him.

The three of us were standing in front of the pool, all of us trying to yell over the other.

Finally I turned around and asked the guy his name, he called me sexy and said his name was James, I rolled my eyes and told him thank you "now shut the fuck up"

I heard Edward snicker behind me

I didn't see him but I new he was there I can't explain it I could just feel him.

Rosalie still screaming, preceded to tell me the punk grabbed her ass when she walked by to grab Emmett another beer out of the keg that was out back here, while he "ran to take a piss".

She used air quotes with her fingers as if she was repeating how he told her.

This made me laugh.

Just as I was about to tell her to relax and just walk away, knowing full well I could relate to her aggravation, I heard the ass behind me say "awe come on you girls love it when we do this" ….and the bastard grabbed my ass….HARD!

I immediately swung around drew my arm all the way back and put my whole body into the punch It landed directly on his jaw

I should've paid better attention to where we were standing because before I even realized it he and I both from the force of my punch were falling-he backwards into the pool.

My inner voice was shouting "oh shit I am going to be freezing!" as I began to descend into the icy water right behind him. The weight of my punch making me lose balance and follow right behind the bastard.

But right before the point of no return I felt two arms encircle my waist and pull me against a warm chest.

My feet out of reflex were stumbling to get my footing before I just completely relaxed my body in Edwards's arms.

I was heaving pissed and trying to calm myself.

Behind Edward I heard Rosie still screaming, "Let me at em" "Bella can't be the only one to get a good hit in"

When she wasn't moving forward I came to the conclusion Emmett must've emerged from the "pisser" finger quotes, and restrained her as Edward was restraining me

Hmm... maybe I should shut my brain up and just enjoy being restrained…swoon…

I was brought out of my moment when Jasper ran out as douche bag was climbing out of the pool, teeth chattering and clearly livid

Edward didn't let me go but stood in front of me to block him

Jasper looked at James then me and Rosie and yelled "what the hell is going on?"

Before I could speak up, James opened his mouth and inserted his foot all on his own

"This bitch decked me and I fell in the pool" He shouted angrily he continued with "all because I grabbed there asses, damn teases."

Jasper and Edward had a brief moment of clarity and a nonverbal agreement as they looked at each other then at the same time Edward hauled off and punched him in the face… again, as jasper slugged him right in the gut!

Needless to say he flew into the pool a second time.

There was laughter from several people and even a few of the women mumbled "serves the bastard right".

We were escorted back into the house where I immediately hissed when I opened my hand from the fist I was still making.

Rose was still mumbling profanities.

Edward led me back into the kitchen where Emmett who was in front of me, turned around and lifted me up on the counter he pulled out a bag of frozen veggies from the freezer and said "alright let's have a look rocky!"

I couldn't help but giggle.

Edward was standing right next to me, smelling soooo

"Fuck me spray scrumptious." I watched as he leaned on the counter again smiling and shaking his head.

I immediately pouted and put on my stubborn face at the way he was looking at me and he laughed even harder.

I was not going to be made fun of right now, even by "sex hair come take me now" himself.

He placed both his hands on my face, taking my attention away from Emmett moving my fingers around

"I wasn't laughing at you Bella, just the situation I promise." and he smiled and I felt wet below.

I continued to put and declared in my Bratty state, "I can take care of myself when it's necessary" and shrugged my shoulders.

He smiled real big and said "I have no doubt you are quite the force to be reckoned with."

"Now that the entertainment is over, what can we get you ladies to drink?" Emmett shouted

Rose and I simultaneously replied "patron".

Edward and Emmett raised there eyebrows but grabbed the tequila from on top of the fridge and poured four shots.

As I downed my first shot, I welcomed the warmth that trickled down my throat into my belly.

Rose grabbed the shot glass from me and said

"Hit us again"

We must've had four or five shots because I know my limit and immediately regretted that I only had coffee and we never did get to the Bar B Q.

Rosie was definitely feeling it too.

She had her head on my shoulder as we watched several of the guys play Texas hold em on a card table

Ally was playing with them and cleaning up I may say!

Rose and I knew better to play with her; she really is almost psychic I swear she always knows when to fold and when not too almost as if she's seen what transpires before it happens.

The party began to dwindle down substantially, Emmett lost his ass in the game to Alice and like her and Jasper, he and rose disappeared in his room.

I was very tired, yawning constantly and was about to get up and say my goodbyes and head home when I swayed a bit as I stood.

I took a deep breath and new I was screwed, I couldn't drive and there was no way I was getting my two hooker best friends out from underneath they're men.

I went to use the bathroom and to throw some water on my face, when I opened the door, there stood sexward, and yeah I named him already, in all his glory smiling at me.

Sigh.

I just looked at him and asked, "Oh sorry did you need to use the restroom?"

He grinned, and responded "no." "I told Rose and Alice Id make sure you got home alright, you look like your ready to go."

I nodded my head and thanked him.

I told him I had a key to Alice's car but probably shouldn't drive, he wouldn't hear of it, and said to leave the car for her and rose and he'd take me home in his.

He said he was going to grab his coat from his room but when he opened his bedroom door and looked in he immediately closed it and scratched his head.

He had a repulsed look on his face

I knew that look and said "oh god what did you walk in on"?

He shrugged and said "two naked people I've never seen before are passed out on my bed."

He looked perplexed and continued "I haven't even slept on that bed yet and I'm definitely not doing it till I get new sheets, ugh."

I laughed and looked out to the living room where I noticed a guy passed out and drooling on the couch, ironically he wasn't that big but took up the whole thing.

I smiled at him and said, "look you don't have to if you don't want too but your welcome to stay at my house with me tonight, you can crash on the couch or in mine or the girls rooms."

I immediately threw my hand over my mouth, "I mean I wasn't insinuating that my bed had to be a choice, I just meant…oh the hell with it I'm going to shut up now. "

He gave me the biggest smile and said "your filter turns off too when you have tequila?"

I grinned real big and said "yeah, real bad!"

He grabbed my hand and said "come on lets get you home and us some sleep, wherever it is we end up landing when we get there."

I smiled and let him lead the way. But not before he cringed and disappeared in his room covering his eyes to grab a few things for the night

Sigh…. and off to my house we go.

EPOV

It was really foggy on the way to Bella's. But the streets were fairly empty so I wasn't complaining, not to mention I had the most stunning woman I had ever seen sitting in my passenger seat.

I had no intentions on sleeping at her house tonight but when I saw some naked chick with her leg sprawled over some naked guy with his raunchy ass out there for the world to see I knew I would have to sacrifice tonight

Ugh I mean really, don't people pass out covered with blankets for crying out loud, I didn't need to see that.

I am burning those sheets.

They crazy thing is I had no idea who they were.

When Emmett and I got to town we were surprised to hear that Jazz and his new girlfriend were throwing us a get together.

Which was fine with us, alcohol, food and old friends sounded good to me.

I was sipping on my beer bored out of my mind and completely not interested in what this tool in front of me was talking about.

He seemed to be going on and on about the benefits of injury law and blah blah blah… I was zoning out completely when he asked if I wanted to meet up for a beer sometime and compare the worst of our clients I was about to lay into him on how I do not discuss my clients, when I felt the front door bump into me.

I moved aside to let Alice in; I knew it was her from the pictures in my brother's office.

I expected a blonde, big breasted bomb shell to walk in behind her; at least that's how jasper described Rose to us

Not my type but I wanted to introduce myself to her none the less

He also described Bella as a knockout.

Jasper talked about these three women a lot and he seemed to care a great deal about them.

I was shell shocked when linked in the arm of Alice was by far more then just a knockout.

I hadn't the heart to describe her as such.

Let's just say I wasn't expecting a goddess.

She looked about 5'6'' long brown hair, a heart shaped face with the most beautiful complexion, she was not pale by any means but you could tell she didn't fake and bake either which really impressed me.

What caught my attention though were when we locked eyes, she had the most incredible chocolate brown eyes and I could tell in the sun they would probably look like a shade of honey.

She smiled as soon as we looked at each other and forget it I was done for.

I looked for her periodically throughout the afternoon, while being social and dodging unwanted stares from women I know I saw come on the arm of other men.

I never understood the appeal women have to me.

I don't dress showing off my body like my cousin Emmett does, he is quite larger, well then, anybody especially myself.

I am built well I do go to the gym regularly.

I just never understood the come fuck me eyes I get all the time. I worked so hard in law school I never found time to bed hop or get in a relationship.

I had my share of dates and even the occasional sexual encounter but I never looked for it that was for sure.

When I saw her in the kitchen I was speechless because I didn't see her body before.

Wow.

She was not overly curvaceous but she had the sexiest stomach, I could tell from when she lifted her arms to twist her hair up momentarily, and I got a peek at her belly and holy hell she had something that dangled and sparkled from her belly button.

Whoa I never thought Id like something like that on a woman, a piercing but this was dainty and small and not something that screamed "hey look at me".

When she turned around to throw her bottle of beer in the trash I internally screamed…

… "Jackpot"

She had the sweetest ass, completely perfectly plump and sat in her jeans that hugged her hips like it belonged only on her.

Yeah I was hooked.

When I approached and started a conversation with her I constantly caught myself staring at her lips and being shocked she had me interested in her every reply

She was quite intelligent and had confidence but also an uncertainty with herself that I couldn't quite put my finger on.

I don't know how long we talked before that dickhead had to ruin it by inappropriately grabbing her friend Rose.

I was completely shocked when Bella decked him and incredibly turned on by the fact that she stood up for herself and didn't allow a man to touch her without her permission.

I was even more turned on when I had her in my arms.

I felt the same jolt of electricity when I touched her in the kitchen.

Kind of like being zapped by one of those annoying gag gifts at novelty shops but this wasn't as alarming and I did not want to pull back or stop touching her.

Needless to say she completely enthralled me.

I have never had this intense of a reaction with any one woman, my brother and cousin new immediately and told me they could see it in the way I looked at her all night.

During poker Jasper and his Alice disappeared again and at one point so did Rose and Emmett but not before Rose nudged me and asked me to make sure I get Bella home safely, she didn't think she would be able to drive when she was ready and made a point of saying how much the ladies looked after each other when drunk.

I promised her and they disappeared.

When I saw Bella head for the bathroom and also saw on my watch it was getting pretty late, I excused myself from the poker game and offered to bring her home.

I wish I could take credit for the plan of having to crash there but I couldn't.

I didn't have that much game.

So here we are driving to her house, I heard her stomach growl and not two seconds later so did mine.

I offered to stop at McDonalds or something and she looked at me as if I offered her water in the middle of a burning hot desert.

We pulled up to her place and as she grabbed the bags of food we had just bought, I ran over and opened her door and helped her out.

She liked that I could tell, she beamed at me.

This simultaneously made me smile back.

When we got to the front door she hesitated a bit and then said

"Um Edward would you mind getting the key out of my pocket"

I felt the confidence swell in me and decided to go with it, everything felt right with this woman.

I gave her a shit eating grin and I didn't hesitate.

I paused as I roamed around searching for the key in her pocket knowing I already had it in my grasp, when she did something so completely unexpected and so ridiculously hot.

She leaned into me so close to my face I could feel her breath on my ear and she whispered seductively, "Edward I like it really hot." …_Holy shit….._ "Urgh…. my food that is" and giggled seeing my intense gaze turns to a pout at her teasing.

"My pockets aren't that deep I know you have the key by now." She continued teasing as I took my time searching the depths of her jean pocket.

I fumbled with the lock and opened the door for her, she lightly bumped me with her hip and said "ok enough foreplay for now, lets eat I'm starving."

I followed behind her and under my breath as I shut and locked the door I whispered, or so I thought, "you have no idea the kind of foreplay I want to do with you!"

As I turned around I watched as she peeked her head around the corner from in the kitchen…

"Don't be so sure, the feeling IS mutual and winked."

I felt my dick immediately stand at attention! Clever Vixen!

I willed my cock to go back down

I can't let the girl starve I got to get some food in her at least.

But immediately I knew what I had to do, to feel completely comfortable the rest of the night no matter what happened,

...And I meant that, I would be completely content holding her in my arms again or sleeping on her couch.

Either way I knew I had to break the ice.

Assuming she liked me and wanted it broken.

So as she stood in the kitchen, pulling out the greasy garbage we were about to inhale.

I came up behind her where I felt her body stiffen then relax and lean into mine

Dear God …like she was meant to be there

I pushed that thought out of my head and knew I had to do this now.

So I spun her around to face me I got within an inch of her lips and looked in her eyes and asked

"Bella?"

She stared at me heavy lidded and replied "hmmm?"

"May I kiss…"

She sealed her lips on mine before I could finish.

I was immediately light headed; her lips were so soft and insanely plump. I sucked on her bottom one and when she opened her mouth I slowly and passionately kissed her

I felt her move her hands into my hair and massage my scalp which sent tingles down my body, I pulled her close to me flush against my body and swept my hands down her curves

I was about to give her one last little peck and pull away….

But she let out this soft moan into the kiss and I couldn't help myself I trailed my hands down her body and grabbed her ass.

Sweet Jesus she was so intoxicating, she tasted like sugar and lemons

I assumed from the last shot rose had us all drink, I think she called it a lemon drop.

She kissed perfectly.

She didn't shove her tongue down my throat and expect us to breathe at the same time.

She licked my lips and lightly swept my tongue with hers like she was licking ice cream, back and forth while pulling back to taste my lips and do it all over again.

I was screaming on the inside,

"Please don't stop"

I swear I could've kissed her for hours, but we both slowly pulled away at the same time to catch our breaths.

Now our lips parted but not our bodies, neither one of us budged and continued to embrace.

I looked down at her and said

"I couldn't help it I've wanted to do that since I first saw you walk in the house today, and I wanted to break the ice."

Then I placed a small kiss on her lips again.

She kissed me back the same way and said "don't hold back again, feel free to do that anytime you want" and she smiled.

Right then both our stomachs growled.

We laughed, grabbed our grub and planted ourselves on the carpet in the living room and each dove into our food.

I was so impressed watching her inhale her Big Mac.

I told her so too.

She laughed, "what did you expect me to eat a couple croutons and a water"

We both cracked up after she said that.

Honestly after eating a few bites of my Big Mac and some fries I could care less, I had my fill and all I wanted to do was kiss her again.

We made so more small talk she asked about my childhood and I asked about hers.

We quizzed each other on stupid things and laughed hysterically at each others answers.

She admitted to me she always wanted to learn Italian and the sound of a man speaking Italian to her would probably make her wet.

I filed that away in my brain for future endeavors knowing I spoke Italian fluently.

I told her I was afraid of girls until I was 18.

She admitted to me she really believed her dad when he said penises were poisonous.

I almost choked on my sprite when she said that.

The light in her eyes when she talked about her dad was quite powerful.

I asked her about her mom and she got really quiet.

I apologized immediately and she shook herself out of her stupor and said

"No its fine, can we just talk about that another day."

"Of course' I said.

It got eerily quiet again, I didn't want to break the silence by apologizing again but I really hated that I brought up a subject that got her so uncomfortable.

I looked over to her and she seemed to be in a serious debate with herself.

I was about to ask where the bathroom was, not because I had to go but because it would've broke the silence, but before I opened my mouth, she turned and looked at me and said,

"It took some nerve from you to break the ice earlier, right" she said grinning

I smiled and nodded and responded with

"But I'm glad I did it" and god I wasn't lying

"Well then I should be the one to break the silence," with a mischievous look in her eye.

I told her "you just did".

She slumped her shoulders a bit, I immediately told myself to shut up.

She looked up at me through her lashes; she placed the rest of her fries and sandwich on the floor in front of her, being that we ate on the carpet, and slowly moved herself to her knees and on all fours like a fucken sexy ass cat crawled over to me.

I think I stopped breathing and again stood at attention, but as soon as she touched my knees and slid her hands up my thighs I instantly relaxed and took a deep breath.

She pulled herself over me and straddled my waist.

"Hmm sorry, I've been dying to do this since you ended the kiss."

She lightly caressed my face before that hand traveled around the back of my neck and up into my scalp.

Immediately she pulled me to her lips and then we were lost, completely lost in our kiss.

I can't explain it, there were no rules, no boundaries no games, and absolutely nothing to doubt in this. -In us. We were simply in our own little bubble and I never wanted to leave it.

BPOV

Holy sweet Jesus, I thought the first kiss was intense, but this, this was mind blowing.

If a kiss can be mind blowing

Shit, how the hell would I know the most intense orgasm I've ever had I gave to myself, and hold the phone…who am I.

This isn't like me at all…..

_I don't seductively straddle a man just to feel his hands all over me….. _

…_.crave his lips this soon…and the feeling of his tongue intertwined with mine…Holy Hell…_okay my inner dialogue needs to shut up now.

I need to stop thinking and just feel with this man.

All I ask lord, is please don't let me regret this, wherever it goes tonight and lord I want it to go much farther, my hoo- haw needs this.

Ok I need to quit the inner monologue and….

…. ughhh….

Edward rolled us to the side and then he was on top of me and all I could feel right in that moment was him rock hard rubbing against exactly where I needed him too.

I felt his hands slide down my side just as his thumb caressed the edge of my breast and nipple,

"Holy god please don't stop."

He moaned… "Did… I…_kiss_….say that…_kiss_…out loud?"

"Um hmm" was all the reply he gave.

His hand circled the outside of my thigh and pulled it up around his waste and thrust his pelvis into my core…

Ugh shit

…..I stroked his scalp and pulled his hair a little harder then I meant too but he didn't seem to mind at all.

He nudged my head to the side as he licked, sucked and even nipped at my skin all the way down my neck.

All while whispering how much he wanted me.

I could actually feel my clit pulsating every time he pushed himself onto me, causing that friction that my clit so desperately craved.

I took a deep breath and said to hell with it, I'm going to go through with this cause god my body needed it and god did I want this man.

I let go of his hair as he was pulling at the V-neck of my shirt to kiss the top of my breasts

I pulled at the bottom of his shirt signaling, he put his weight on one arm and used the other to pull the shirt off over his head.

His chest….Ughhh

His abs….. "_Holy shit_" ….his arms.

I could feel the wetness pool in my panties.

He sat up on his knees and immediately I missed the friction in between my legs, so I whimpered.

He softly pushed my arms above my head and grabbed the bottom of my shirt, paused to look at me, yeah right… as if permission was needed.

I nodded and he pulled it over my head.

He slowly licked along the rim of the top of my bra as his thumbs rubbed circles around my nipples, which felt like they were going to explode.

He then nibbled them with his teeth and I yelped and moaned somehow at the same time.

I was panting and truly felt like I couldn't catch my breath.

"Edward you are going to make me implode!"

He stopped kneading my breasts and got on his knees again, and again I whimpered at the loss of contact, but to my surprise he grabbed my legs wrapped those around his waist leaned down… intertwined our hands and paused to peck my lips again and whispered….

"Hold on tight"

I did as I was told and he thrust me off the floor and up on his lap.

HOOOTTTTTTT! Yes! My poonani actually yelled!

He slowly stood and picked us up together off the carpet…

….as my legs were wrapped around him, my arms circling around his neck he walked us into the kitchen to push me up against the fridge

The coolness on my back made me moan.

He reached for my face with one hand and pulled it closer to give me the hottest, moan filled, wettest kiss yet.

He pulled away and started to suck on my earlobe.

He whispered in my ear,

"I am not about to make love to you for the first time on the floor, so leading me into the direction of your bedroom."

I moaned and said "okay" somehow at the same time

I went to slide off him and his grip on my thighs and ass tightened.

"But I thought you wanted me to lead the way."

He kissed me fiercely and when he pulled back he said

"Just nod which direction baby Ill find it, I have no intentions of letting you go right now."

I swear I think I came right then.

I nodded to the left of us and he pulled away from the fridge and walked towards my bedroom.

He must've walked briskly too cause I felt myself lightly thrust into my closed bedroom door, in which I felt his cock thrust just as hard into my core.

"Can you give me a hand?"

I immediately brought my hand between us and palmed his erection

He growled. "No baby the door knob"

I giggled and said

"I know I just couldn't help myself."

He softly laughed and bit my neck

I fumbled for the door knob willing it to open quickly.

Once I turned the knob Edward pushed it open the rest of the way with his foot all while his tongue was thrusting deliciously in my mouth.

Nice, a multi-tasker I could so get used to this.

We landed on my four poster bed with a loud yet erotic "oomph"

I couldn't have cared less that I forgot to make my bed this morning.

I immediately went for the button on his jeans, as I un- did the button I secretly prayed I could slide these Calvin Klein's easily over his sexy ass with just my feet, cause I simply could not stop kissing this man.

We were both panting and nipping at each other but I managed to slide his jeans half way down and he kicked them off the rest of the way.

He immediately unbuttoned mine and stood to pull them off of me.

Slowly so very slowly, He stood over me panting and staring at me, I started to feel self conscious and as I started to cover myself with my arms he shook his head.

"Don't… please…" He breathed out in a plea.

I stopped and he slowly slid back up my body and just whispered "god you're beautiful"

He slid his hand behind my back and like a pro with one snap unhooked and pulled my bra off.

He licked my left breast and devoured my nipple while biting it gently.

I felt it roll slowly in between his teeth while he squeezed and kneaded my other breast.

He switched to the other one lapping and nipping at my other nipple.

I arched up instinctively and moaned while his hands slowly descended down my body.

I felt his fingers loop around the sides of my panties and tug them down.

He kissed my belly and swirled his tongue in my belly button and around my belly button ring and he whimpered as he did it.

I felt his teeth gently scrape my hip bone as he pushed my panties to the floor.

He hovered over my thighs and softly spread them and didn't take his eyes off mine while he did.

I could feel my body shake with need, Edward did too.

He didn't waste anytime, he lifted one of my legs over his shoulder and licked from the bottom of my now saturated slit, up in between my folds and swirled to a stop at my clit.

"Ugh, my god that feels so good"…

My body arched again, immediately and instinctively grabbing at his scalp pushing him down for more.

I couldn't catch my breath and I yelped his name.

He moaned into me when I felt his tongue at my entrance.

"God you taste so good"

I clawed at my comforter with my free hand while he worked my pussy relentlessly with his tongue.

"I want to taste you when you come baby, come for me"

Just when I thought my big O was about to hit, I felt him bite down gently on my clit.

I shot up from the bed, clutching his hair and screaming

"Oh my god Edward!"

I felt the gush immediately but just for a second before I felt Edward lap up every last drop of my juices with his tongue.

I collapsed back onto the bed, trying to catch my breath not even aware of how much I was holding it during his incredible version of giving me head.

I grabbed at my hair and tried desperately to catch my breath, I didn't even feel him stand to pull off his boxer briefs.

"My god you are incredible at that"

I looked at him through my lashes, my eyes half opened and lust filled.

"No baby you _taste_ incredible"

I whimpered at his voice and the sound of the pet name he called me for the third time already.

He leaned down and grabbed a condom out of his wallet.

He slid up my body again.

I attempted to stop him and he looked panicked for a minute.

I giggled, "I couldn't possibly say no, I just ugh wanted to return the favor".

He smiled and kissed me sweetly and said

"Another night, I just wanted to please you" and he kissed me again slower this time, painfully slow.

But I loved it.

He made me feel so desired, so worshiped and because of that it's like he wanted me to see pleasing me was in fact pleasing him.

I moaned immediately at that revelation.

I felt his fingers sliding in and out of my folds, then he slowly pushed a finger in my slit and ugh did it feel incredible.

He slid in and out a few times before he added a second finger; I clutched his shoulders and begged him,

"Edward please, I need you"!

I felt him pull his fingers out and I looked down and watched him fold the condom down his shaft,

my jaw dropped and I whispered "holy shit I don't think your going to fit"

I immediately tensed up.

I felt him ease his weight down on me and in between sensual kisses, that about made me forget my last thought, he whispered

"We don't have to do this right now Bella." "Please don't feel pressured; I couldn't bare you uncomfortable at all with any of this."

I put my fingers to his lips, he looked at me, and I proclaimed

"Oh my sexy Edward I wasn't being nervous about making love to you,"

"I want to so bad I think my toes are already curling."

"I was stating a fact!"

"You're huge!"

He softly chuckled and kissed my fingertips.

"Sweet Bella,"

"Thank you for the compliment and I will be gentle I promise."

"Are you ready?"

"Uhm hm" was my only reply.

I felt his lips on mine where he just softly swept them on and across mine and lightly licked them.

He kissed down my neck and nibbled as well, I felt his hand intertwine with mine above my head and immediately I felt the buzz from earlier and relaxed.

That's when I felt him rub his cock up and down my slit.

I was dripping wet as he slid inside me.

Both of us grunted and moaned.

He was so gentle; my body began to shake again as his rhythm picked up.

I quickly adjusted to his size and I could feel myself surround him and I could feel his veins pulsate against my walls.

He lifted my thigh around his waist as I did the same with my other leg and I could feel his incredible ass tense underneath my calves.

I could tell he was waiting for me to adjust to his size and why he must've waited to deepen his thrust and wrap my legs around him.

I pulled him down for a long wet kiss, where I moaned uncontrollably in his mouth.

He would grunt and moan as well all while thrusting in and out of me over and over, god his cock felt so good.

I could feel the sweat sliding in between my breasts and sliding off his back onto my tummy.

His breathing was erratic and so was mine.

I could feel the sensation pulling from my insides, the butterflies in my pelvis and I told Edward I was close.

He rolled us over and I sat up on top of him and immediately began rolling my hips.

I grabbed his chest for support feeling how much deeper he felt this way.

"Fuck…. Edward…..My God!"

He put his hands on my hips and guided me tentatively thrusting me up and down on his glorious cock.

I couldn't shut up now, I moaned loud and repetitively.

He growled out how good my pussy felt around his cock.

"God Bells fuck me!"

I came crashing down as soon as I heard him call me my childhood name.

I came harder then I've ever came before my body convulsed and the tears streamed out of my eyes from the sheer exhilaration from my orgasm.

Edward sat up immediately when he saw the tears and wrapped his arms around me.

I new he came the same time I did, because of the loud "fuck" that came from his mouth and the twitching his body did as well.

He began to wipe my tears and asked if I was ok,

"Did I hurt you?"

I shook my head and just kept taking deep breaths.

I placed my hands on his face and kissed him sweetly.

"You were incredible."

"No" he replied.

"We were incredible"

I kissed him with everything I had; I kissed him with the knowledge that this man just gave me the most intensely erotic sexual experience of my life.

He rolled us so that I was lying down next to him where he did not break any of my kiss.

When we came up for air, I asked him.

"Edward, how did you know to call me Bells?"

He smiled and looked directly in my eyes…

"I didn't It just came out and I loved how it sounded."

I smiled at his response, kissed him again and he nuzzled me into his nook.

ME!… In the nook!

If I wasn't so exhausted I would've been telling him how ecstatic I was about that!

He lightly traced my back and said

"Sleep beautiful bells, sleep."

And I did just that, I fell into a deep, deep sleep lying in this incredible mans arms and his nook and I couldn't be happier.

******so there you have it sex fans, I hope I did it justice for you, I on the other hand immediately allowed my husband to attack me! Hee hee….I've already started the next two chapters and hope to have them up in a few days. Please Review, reviews are better then Edward giving me head! Yeah umm not at all but you get the point! LOL Till next time…Heidi


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight, but I do own Push and Pull**

**Is anyone a beta out there?**

**A/N I hope you all liked last chapter whoa was that fun to write. So I've had lots of hits and even several people request to "get updates" on future chapters. Llooovvvveee it! Well I'm guessing that means you guys like it, but I have to wonder why none of you reviewed ****L Well on to the next chapter, for the next couple of chapters more will be answered about these characters. don't worry though there will be great humor! Sorry if some of you don't have the same sense of humor as me. **

**Chap 3 No coyote ugly here**

The morning light cracked and pushed through tiny portions of my closed curtains.

I loved my dark heavy drapes.

I guess you could call me a morning person, simply because I don't have the raw bitchy attitude you see so many others acquire in the a.m. but I am one to definitely need my big steaming cup of coffee.

My eyelids opened and shut a few more times and then called for a good rubbin'

I stretched my arms, stretched my back made one of those bizarre unattractive noises one makes when stretching really big in the morning.

The movement in my bed didn't startle me at first, the fact that my memory all of a sudden came back and hit me like a massive emotional wrecking ball did though.

What did surprise me was how the last thing I felt was regret. The phrases that one says after a bad one night stand like "next morning cringe" or "coyote ugly arm" was no where in sight.

What was in sight though was a tan muscle defined arm that slid over the side of my body caressed my tummy a bit and came to a stop, in doing this I felt him spoon up behind me, take a deep breath and sigh.

"holy Shit" smiling..

He didn't stir again. He must be a deep sleeper cause if that was me it would take about 3 seconds to compute that I was rubbing up against another body.

"Please don't let him wake up with a bad revelation and become repulsed"

To wish those thoughts away I immediately went back to last night in my mind, Sweet Jesus his body and the things it made my body do. He worked my core like no one ever has.

And that most definitely was the best orgasm I ever had!

I felt him stir again and kiss the top of my right shoulder, followed by a chaste kiss to my neck.

"Good morning beautiful"

I replied with a soft "morning"

"Bella"

"hmmm?"

"if I asked you to tell me the truth about something would you"

I rolled over and faced him. I looked up at him and said "yes"

He paused, lifted the blanket to look at us under it, and smirked.

"Do you regret last night?"

I smiled and looked up at him through my lashes…

"I was just thinking about that"

He nodded and said "I figured, you seemed in deep thought there for a moment." "that is also, what brought me around to ask"

I whispered "no" I don't regret anything we did.

I fully opened my eyes and looked up at him…."do you"?

His stern response was "NO"

I searched his eyes for doubt, hell maybe I was searching for my own doubt. But I found none of it there. He smiled and leaned down and placed his lips softly on mine.

..wait.. Hold up. Who… am I? oh right, I'm the woman who HATES morning breath!

In that moment though I couldn't of cared less.

I wrapped my arm around his neck, deepening the kiss, while he pulled my body closer….

_BUZZZZZZ_

_BUZZZZZ BUZZZZZ _

He released my lips so I could reach behind me and fumble around for my cell on the night stand.

Hell, I don't even remember putting it on the charger.

Then I remembered Alice rushing Rose and I out of the house…

"ugh" I forget my phone yesterday because the evil pixie rushed rose and I out of the house to get to your party.

"is that bad" he asked

"it might be when I see how many calls and texts I missed"

We both looked down at the screen

**6 TEXT MESSAGES 4 MISSED CALLS**

I sighed… and began to scroll through the texts

Two were from Cricket thanking us for the ride home the night before and asking how the patron had me feeling the next morning.

The next one was her letting me know that one of the bartenders called her to tell her they would not be able to work on Friday, Opening night.

I thought that was fucked up especially because my cell number was on the contracts I had given them and it was stipulated in the contract if they wanted to remain employees everyone had to work opening night.

I blew off my first aggravation cause I did miss four calls and one of them could've been this bartender notifying me as well, but that mattered little because if he or she wasn't there on Friday they would be replaced.

The fourth text was cricket bitching that I hadn't responded to the first 3 texts and I better have a "great lay" story for this mishap and I would be forgiven if it is just that ….. "A great lay story". wow the girl loved dick.

The last two messages were from Alice and Rosie.

Sent 10 minutes ago..

_ALICE TEXT: Alright hooker Rosie and I both have called you twice and your not answering! WTF! You better be passed out and hung over like no other! Oh and you better not be wearing anything too revealing were on our way with coffee and breakfast. Wake up Edward so we don't startle him off the couch when we walk in. love u_

_ROSIE TEXT: Morning sexy, not picking up my phone, probably puking biatch! Sorry had to ditch you last night but I needed the goods will fill you in on the juicy details later since you live vicariously through other peoples sex lives, later also because we are all 4 on are way. Be ready Emmett is a CERTIFIED MORNING PERSON! B there in 10._

I groaned and asked Edward, "when Rosalie says Emmett is a certified morning person" what exactly does that mean?

He chuckled and began to tell me that there was no way to describe it, to just remember how loud and boisterous he was yesterday…

"ok" I said.

"well he is no different in the a.m."

I laughed, "that must suck during a bad hangover"

"you have no idea" and he rolled his eyes.

"Well as you can see" and I pointed to the text from Alice, "they think you slept on the couch, so you are about to see the looks of hell must've froze over when they find out you didn't"

He laughed loud at that

"May I ask why the shock?"

"Ummm well you know the clichéd phrases "I'm not that kind of girl" or "I never sleep with guys on the first night"

He nodded.

"Well in my case its somewhat true."

He poked my side laughing "somewhat?"

I giggled and said "don't get me wrong, I've had one night stands before" but "This is just not in character for me"

"I tend to make a man work for it" and I bit my lip

He studied my face, I assumed waiting for me to bust out laughing and admit I was just joking.

But I wasn't. I was dead serious!

He then smiled, leaned in again and just before he kissed me said "well Ill work overtime from now on in hopes of being granted the pleasure of doing it again."

I chuckled "great answer" and kissed him back

Just then I heard keys in the front door and loud talking, knowing it was probably Alice and Rosie's way of warning Edward, _who they thought was on the couch sleeping, cause I didn't reply to either text, _that they were coming in.

I jumped up to shut and lock my bedroom door, giggling while I did it.

Edward sat up and watched me bolt naked out of bed.

I turned to him leaning against the door, he had his eyebrow raised and was grinning like a kid on Christmas morning.

I looked down at my naked form, "oh I should probably throw on some clothes."

"no I'm kind of liking this look on you better".

I smiled and said "thank you" and winked but opened my dresser to pull out some lil boy shorts and a tank top.

I heard all four of them talking mindlessly, Emmett commenting on our stereo system that they passed when walking into the kitchen. Rosalie starting to reply, then got quiet.

Silence….

Edward had left the bed and was pulling on his boxers, when I motioned for him to listen through the door with me.

He walked over and gave me a puzzled look.

I whispered, "this should be good."

that's when the silence broke with a shout from Rose….

"Hold The Phone!"

I heard scurrying and two loud gasps! Followed by Emmett and Jasper simultaneously saying "what?"

RPOV

I figured giving her a ten minute warning would be enough time to brush her teeth, wash her face and brush her hair. I knew she wouldn't want to walk out to the living room and wake Edward looking tore up from the floor up.

I wouldn't.

Alice and I were a tad loud at the front door, in hopes that we didn't see Edward in his underwear, or hell naked, I know some guys like to sleep in the nude. Either way we thought it was polite.

The coffee cups I was holding were starting to really burn my finger tips, I could tell they were burning Alice's little hands as well cause she was starting to do the pee pee dance, then again Alice has a bladder the size of a grape she probably had to pee.

Jasper pushed the door open for us and we scurried in.

I was really crazy about Emmett, and I mean really…it kinda scared me how much I felt for him already, and last night don't get me started on how incredible it was, but right now he had to be the loudest morning person that ever existed.

He started to eye our little house a bit, and I say little in comparison to there mini mansion. We had a decent size 3 bedroom 3 bath. The bath part is what sold us on the place. Our last apartment, all 3 of us shared a bath, and we swore never to do it again.

"you guys have a badass stereo system" Emmett bellowed from the living room.

I was about to yell at him to lower his voice out there or he'd wake Edward, as was Alice from what I could tell, when we both froze, stared at each other clearly rummaging through our memory of the last 3 minutes and walking in the front door.

"Hold the phone" I yelled

Her and I then bolted to the living room, Jasper not far behind. Both he and Emmett looked a lil panicked at our action and both said "what?"

A simultaneous gasp came from both of us.

Alice and I then verbally broke down the scene before us systematically.

A- Junk food spread out on the floor

R- Didn't even attempt the dining room table?

A- Knowing Bells, starving, we didn't end up eating at the party remember.

R- Right, ok explainable…Couch empty?

_In my peripheral I could see Jasper and Emmett staring at us with their heads jerked slightly to the right, kind of like two dogs clearly not understanding a command. I inwardly chuckled but got back to my and Alice's investigation _

A- "and clearly has not been slept on"

R- I pointed "bathroom?"

A- "maybe, but where are the pillow and blankets he would've used?"

R- "right, no one cleans up before they pee, NO ONE slept on that couch!"

A- "and this"

R- "Bella's shirt!" "No way!"

A- "ok lets not throw a party yet"

R- "Fine, but no one slept on this couch!"

A- "Alright, umm our bedrooms?"

R- Lets go check, shout out your findings!

_Um ladies has it escaped your attention that maybe he slept with…._

A- I shouted running towards my room "No it hasn't jazzy but we want to exclude all other avenues before we fuck with her endlessly!"

R- I shouted, "My bed is empty, thank god!" and headed back out of my room.

A- Mine Too!

R- HOLY SHIT!ALICE! CONDOM!

A- Shut up! Where? Where?

R- On the kitchen floor! As I pointed to it

A- HOLY HELL! BELLS GOT LAID!

R & A- FINALLY! both giggling.

Em- …Chuckling, "um ladies"….. as I held up another condom wrapper from the dining room chair.

_GASP!_

J- "Looks like they had quite the night last night." As I held up a third wrapper and a bra!

R & A- "BELLA MARIE SWANNNNN!" "OPEN UP THIS DOOR YOU LITTLE HUSSY!"

EPOV

Holy shit what a night, the best sex I have ever had, a beautiful creature passed out in my arms all night, and now a morning of pure hysterics!

Bella and I were on the other side of her locked bedroom door rolling on the floor laughing as quietly as we could at Alice and rose's antics!

Bella actually had tears streaming down her face from laughing so hard!

At one point Bella had nudged me and pointed to her night stand.

I opened it and tried to keep my composure as I was confronted with a vibrator, I think in the movies I've seen this one called "the rabbit" hmm Bella using this on herself…I shook out of my lil day dream when Bella whispered….

"cut it out Edward" as she was laughing. "Grab a couple condoms, open them up and give me the wrappers."

I cracked up immediately. I could here Jasper shouting at the girls something so they were clearly searching through the house I guessed for me.

I threw the condoms in Bella's little trash can and handed her the wrappers. She quietly opened the bedroom door and tip toed the few feet to the dining room table and placed one on a chair, I watched her as she then put another one under her bra that she placed just outside her bedroom door.

She then tossed a third one in the air which floated down in a zig zag motion on the edge of the kitchen floor. I watched as she fist pumped the air being that it landed precisely where she wanted it to

I peered around the corner and could see Jasper and Emmett's backs were too us in the entry way to the house.

Bella then scurried back in the room and quietly shut and locked the door again, and that's where we were with our ears glued to the door holding our stomachs laughing as all four of them found the presents we left them.

The loud banging on the door made Bella and I jump back and fall on the floor.

At that point we gave up trying to be quiet and both fell into loud hysterics.

Bella unlocked the door and both girls came tumbling to the floor, wide eyed and smiling like the cats that ate the canary.

There was no other way to describe this morning other then classic! I knew right then that I was going to love these three free spirited women, one imparticular already had my heart.

I didn't quite know how I felt about that yet, but what I did know is it didn't scare me.

BPOV

I was immediately attacked with girl on girl pile up when the girls figured out we messed with them.

Alice had my flailing foot in her mouth as I tried to kick her off, while Rose had her boobs in my face trying to flip me over to smack my ass! It was hysterical.

I threatened them if they didn't stop I was going to pee my pants!

Alice shouted right after me "not before I pee on you first, I've needed to go since we got here and got distracted running around the house cause of you slut puppy!

All six of us were laughing at this point. I saw Emmett and Jasper leaning against each side of the door frame snickering and commenting on how some Jell-O and a kiddy pool would be awesome right now!

Just then Alice stopped biting and tickling my feet to announce, "I don't do Jell-O" But Bella was the Jell-O wrestling queen in college!

I groaned my disapproval of her big mouth when I saw Emmett and Edward practically bounce with anticipation of hearing the story!

"Alright enough!, and get the hell off me you cows!" "I have to pee!"

I escaped to the bathroom but not before winking at Edward.

As I brushed my teeth, I heard everyone leave the bedroom and Alice offer her bathroom to Edward to shower if he wanted.

He told her "thank you" and I heard the door shut.

I turned on the shower, gave it a minute to heat up and decided shutting the bathroom door was pointless since everyone left my room.

I climbed in and welcomed the soothing hot water that massaged and tickled the muscles on my scalp. I placed both hands against the shower wall and dropped my head so the spray hit the back of my neck.

I didn't even hear the shower curtain open, and definitely jumped and squeaked when I felt his soft masculine hands pulling my wet hair away from the sides of my face to place all of it to one side over one shoulder.

With one arm wrapped around my torso, he pulled me back against him and back against his erection.

I inwardly said..Why hello there! Ha!

He turned us so that we were both under the spray and bent me head to the side so he could kiss up the side of my neck and he nibbled on my ear lobe too.

I hummed my appreciation and approval.

He placed his other arm in front of me and even bent his knees to reach his hand down in between my legs.

I felt his fingers slide in and out of my lips and circle deliciously around my swollen clit.

I reactively reached up behind me and wrapped my hand around the back of his neck to pull him closer and continue to kiss and nip at my neck and ear.

He turned his head towards my arm and I felt his mouth lusciously suck and lick a few places on my upper arm that was wrapped around his neck.

After a few more slides up and down my pussy, I felt him bend again and push a finger inside me.

"Uhhmm" I moaned

He responded by pushing a second finger in and I could feel my walls tighten and clench around his fingers.

"God your pussy is so tight" he breathed in my ear.

I panted a response and placed my hand over his to add a little more thrust with his hand into my core.

"Edw- ugh shit that feels good"

"You know….ungh…that the girls….ohhhh…will come storming in here if we take too long."

"Spread your legs"

Again I did as I was told.

He bent down again and I felt him slide his cock up and down and in between my folds and then he pressed himself up inside of me.

"My God" was all I could manage.

I felt his erratic breathing as he turned us again, and this time he placed my hands on the shower wall. He lightly pushed down on my back for me to lower into a bent over position.

"Hell ya! I swore my pussy screamed"

I bent over as much as I could standing while he thrust himself in and out of me as he gripped my hips.

He propped one foot up on the flat surface down below where I place my body wash and scooted it to the side with his toe.

He pounded into me once, and I yelped.

"Sorry baby was that too ruff?"

"Fuck no and don't stop" I groaned.

He pummeled me again and again and oh gooddd again, good lord the feel of his cock filling me, and with one foot up he hit my g spot with perfect precision.

Neither one of us were quiet while we both moaned and grunted.

He took one hand and wrapped it in my wet hair and tugged gently while he thrusted in and out of me.

I swore I was going to come harder then I did the night before.

His grip on my hip tightened as he grunted how good my pussy felt.

I gritted my teeth and begged him "harder….ungh…fuck Edward Faster!"

The angle I was bent over I could feel his balls slapping at my clit and I cried out with one big thrust and came HARD!

My legs were shaking and Edward thrust a couple more times and yelled out

"Fuck Bella God!" and came himself.

He pulled me up into him again, holding me tightly to his chest clearly feeling how weak my legs were and we both panted trying to catch our breaths.

After a few minutes he spun me around slowly kissed me passionately.

He grabbed my shampoo bottle squeezed a little in the palm of his hand and proceeded to wash then condition my hair.

All I could do was close my eyes and roam my hands all over his torso while humming my appreciation again.

God this man was going to sweep me completely off my feet.

We both washed the others body and after Edward washed his hair and we both rinsed all the soap off ourselves we climbed out of the shower.

Edward brushed his teeth and washed his face, I noticed the toiletry bag he must've brought from his house, on the counter as I left the bathroom to get dressed and head out to face the music.

I threw my boy shorts back in the dresser since I had in on 5 minutes it seemed. I grabbed my most comfortable levis jeans that were ripped and worn and toss the white tank top back on.

Edward walked out of the bathroom that still had steam coming out of it. I had to a double take, it looked like a scene from a movie.

The towel was wrapped around his waist, low enough that his sexy V from his lower abs was showing. Beads of water still trickling down his chest and hair wet but again in complete disarray.

God he's hot and incredibly yummy!

I grinned and blushed at him when he caught me staring.

"Having a moment over there?" he said.

"ya" I replied "and an inner battle as well"

He took off his towel and a dried his hair a bit before placing it on the bed and started to get dressed.

"An inner battle huh, with what?"

I sat up from slipping on some socks smacked my hands on my thighs and huffed "I'm battling how I'm going to leave this room with out fucking the shit out of you again."

He chuckled and pulled me up from the sitting position I had on the bed, luckily he slipped some jeans on while I spoke, and corrected me…

"actually baby, I think it was me who was fucking the shit out of you"

I snorted, "How soon we forget my humping antics while riding your cock last night and I bit his lip."

He whimpered and said "your wrong baby, I have forgot nothing." "I just wanted to hear you describe yourself fucking my cock." and then he playfully smacked my ass.

I yelped and handed him his shirt.

We strolled into the kitchen as if nothing had transpired and was met with four stares. Emmett looked away first then Jasper both snickering.

Finally rose broke the silence

"Re enacting the old herbal essences commercial again Bella?"

I immediately put my hand to my forehead and groaned, knowing they heard our shower activity.

"ahhhh what did you hear?"

Emmett smiled and said "Harder…oops I mean louder Bella I didn't hear your question."

Then everyone fell into a fit of laughter.

Edward leaned over kissed my forehead then pointed to the coffee and asked if one was for him.

Alice stood up to hand him his, Emmett jumped to make sure no one ate his favorite flavored doughnut and Rose just grinned and winked at me, while Jasper continued reading the paper.

I smiled big at Edward, my way of quietly thanking him for changing the subject and distracting everyone from the previous mentions.

God I was still embarrassed though, not as humiliated as you'd think Id be, but that was another thing I think we all discovered. We just simply felt comfortable around each other. It was eerie but welcoming.

I watched as everybody did their own thing in our kitchen.

Edward added just the right amount of creamer in my coffee, as Alice instructed and handed it to me with a peck on the lips. I shook my head at the doughnut he then tried to hand me.

Alice was on the counter throwing sexy looks at Jasper who was trying not to smile and look up at her, so he stared at the paper determined to win their cute little challenge.

Emmett was telling Edward about the naked people that crawled out of his room this morning and stunned everyone, cause they came out naked too. Emmett made the assumption they were still drunk while Rosie described the guys small pecker all while Edward rubbed lazy circles on the small of my back while he listened cringed a bit then sipped his coffee.

Rosalie was sitting on the counter as well as Alice and went back and forth talking to her and Emmett as they then explained how they threw out Edwards sheets and Alice nodded to Edward that she would make sure she sent him back with some new ones we had in the hall closet.

I watched as Emmett rubbed up and down Rose's thigh while continuing to talk to Edward.

I then heard Jasper tell someone on his cell, that "He would get back to them when he found out what his woman had planned for the day".

That was the clencher, I couldn't help it I immediately burst out laughing and I tried but I couldn't stop.

Everyone stared at me.

Alice looked to Edward, "oh now you've done it, you've fucked her delirious!

"I think he might have!" I shouted

I laughed even harder then, fanned my face, you know that strange thing we women do when we laugh so hard we fan ourselves as if that's going to make the laughing stop.

Alice giggled with me as Rosie rolled her eyes but was fighting back laughing as well.

Emmett just gave Edward a fist pound, and said "Nice!" "Wait, how do you go about doing that, tell me tell me"

Jasper just shook his head at us but snickered as well.

I was finally catching my breath and held up my finger for them to give me another minute before I explained my outburst.

I took one last deep breath and apologized, "sorry guys I just couldn't help it and the ludicrousness of this situation just sent me into a fit of laughter."

"what situation" Rosie asked.

"Well I mean, come on, look at us." Everyone looked around at each other and then back to me and shrugged, even Jasper, clearly intrigued on where I was going with this.

So I continued, "Well Jasper and Alice have barely been dating and already he makes sure he checks with her before making plans with the guys." "Emmett, Rose, Edward and myself met less then 24 hours ago and were already mentioning the others sexual excursions and affectionately touching each other."

They still continued to look at me but all of them had light bulbs go off at the craziness of the whole thing.

I mean its like were three married couples in one of our kitchen's having breakfast together about to plan a whole family outing .

Everyone cracked up at that.

Emmett then shouted "Honey we got to pick up the kids from soccer practice."

"Rosalie don't forget to stop and pick up some flowers for dinner at the in-laws tonight," Alice says straight faced

Jasper its almost noon you and Alice need to do the deed, you don't want to go through another missed opportunity with her being on these fertility drugs. Rosalie said shaking her finger at him.

Jasper choked on his coffee.

Edward pulled me in close and gave me a kiss when Jasper reminded us, now now you too your going on that second honeymoon soon enough, save it for then.

"Oh shut up" I said to him, your just still mad that your sister in law, as I pointed at myself, made you pick up Tampons while you were at the store yesterday and I bit your head off when you came back with maxi pads!

Jasper busted out laughing and said oh god Bella I probably would too.

We all cracked up at that!

So here we were, in our kitchen, all laughing.

Our new little family of six, and it looked as though none of us could be happier as each of us stared at our prospective mates.

************So that's it for this chapter kids, A little fluff a little lemon and what I felt was a lot of needed humor. I felt it worked best at this point in the story. Next chapter up before you know it and it will be Bella's big opening night and more antics from this bunch to come. Bella walking into the house from the first paragraph of the story will get caught up next chap. And will flow smoothly from then on out. Please Please review, more people have added push and pull as an alert, but I would really like to here what you guys think so far and if you want me to lay off the lemons or up the ante on them. Come on I take suggestions well and promise to consider adding a scene some of you may want to see. **


	4. Chapter 4

Twilight characters kick ass, but they're still not mine. They belong to the fabulous Stephanie Meyer, but playing with them is the best form of foreplay ever!

******Sigh, well here's the next chapter, I'm really hoping you guys are liking this imagination of mine. Last chapters shower scene was read by my husband who made me promise to reenact soon, guess I did well with that one….so here we go, I am gonna try real hard to fit in Bella's Opening night nut I'm sure it may take up a whole chapter in itself and I'm thinking it also may be good viewed through more then just BPOV…..on with it**

************Graphic Lemon Alert Beware!**

**Chap 4 Egyptian Cotton Sheets**

**The Boys left about an hour after are fun showdown in the kitchen. Rosie and Ally both disappeared to shower and we three eventually ended up where we end up best….plopped on the couch hours later.**

**Cricket joined us a little while later when I returned her text messages and invited her over for a movie and wine with us.**

**I love our couch, I saw it's sister, so to speak, on an episode of cribs. The one with Mariah Carey eating popcorn on hers. Its ridiculously wide and long, I think you could probably seat eight people on it comfortably and sprawled out.**

**But like the women we were, girls at heart, we weren't sprawled out, we were cuddled together legs thrown of the other, blankets surrounding us and completely content. **

**We made it a girls evening since Jasper had some work to catch up on and Em and Edward had a late afternoon meeting about potential clients with the staff they planned on keeping at Cullen Enterprises, their new company.**

**We each filled in Cricket on the guys and some of what transpired in the last 48 hours, she thought it was awesome that as best friends and room mates we found three perfect matches for us.**

**We were watching one of the seasons of Sex In the City, another favorite of ours. And cricket as well it seemed. In the midst of a scene where Samantha was giving a blow job, I almost choked on my glass of wine when Alice spoke up and said did you guys know Jasper's dick curves?**

**Rose immediately paused the DVD and we all stared at her. My head was in Rosie's lap as she was lounged into the corner part of the couch. I leaned up in her lap bent my arm and rested my head on my hand and looked at her stunned.**

"**What", "Why are you guys staring at me like that" "Its common, its not like its deformed or anything"….**

**Cricket interrupted her "Hell no its not baby girl" "In fact Captain Hooks hit the Gspot the best"**

**She was about to continue when I held my hand up and stopped her**

"**Ally why are you stating this as if you just found out" **

**She looked at me and thought how best to respond since I could tell I might've hit a nerve. **

"**Look Bells", "I know its hard for you to NOW understand but not everyone jumps in bed with a man on the first night!" "Some find it important to hold out for a little while!" and she glared at me. **

**I immediately enveloped her in a hug and said I'm sorry punkin, I am just surprised you guys hadn't already. You are inseparable and I know some nights your bed was the one NOT slept in. I'm sorry for insinuating you're a whore like me and I laughed.**

"**Oh god, Bells No I didn't mean for you to think I thought you a whore or you Rosie, I heard you and Emmett last night too, and Cricket please don't take offense either I just meant I'm sick of sleeping with guys soon into the dating and it never ends up working out. So I decided to try out the waiting thing, that's all."**

" **Don't feel bad Ally, honestly if I considered a relationship with Edward when I first saw him, and not his possible bedroom abilities first, I probably would've done the good girl thing I normally do and made him wait."**

"**But like you I wanted to try something different" **

**All four of us burst out laughing at the sincerity of my sluttyness.**

**In the middle of the laughing, coughing and snorting Rosie spoke up almost incoherently and said "I couldn't help it either I jumped Emmett in the kitchen when he left the poker table to get a beer."**

**Alice then added me too me too when I followed Jasper to the bathroom!**

**I was crying at this point and shouted, are you guys kidding me I threw away a half eaten Big Mac cause I couldn't wait to straddle my piece of man." **

**Rosalie fell off the couch laughing at my statement "Oh my fucking god," "Bells ignored her infamous "Big Mac Attack" and attacked Edward instead," Fucking priceless that shit is going down in the history books!"**

**Well I'll have you slut bitches know I masturbated so hard last night that my vibrator, ancient I will admit, actually started smoking! I was so close to cumming but I stopped cause I was to afraid I was gonna electrocute my pussy! Cricket had a panicked facial expression describing last night to us. **

**Rose had almost made it back onto the couch but gave up and fell to the floor again in another fit of laughter after Crickets announcement.**

**Alice was laying on her side clutching her stomach laughing. **

**I just had tears pouring outta my eyes I was laughing so hard.**

**Now fuck a triple whammy that was a quadruple whammy of a laughing fit.**

**The four of us slowly tried to calm down and catch our breaths, but before we could there was a knock at the front door where the boys entered holding McDonalds when Cricket shouted wait, which attack is about to happen, pointing at Edward holding a Big Mac and then at his crotch, someone flip a coin! and we started up all over again. Jasper walked over laughing at us and took the remote away from us and said…**

"**Give me that clearly these ladies shouldn't be operating even a small piece of machinery.**

"**I screamed and said no that's just cricket! **

**At that moment my living room was in a fit of hysterics and the guys stood there baffled.**

**Ally ran to the bathroom holding her crotch, screaming I'm going to pee I'm going to pee! Which made us laugh even harder when she came back wearing a different pair of shorts.**

**Cricket looked to the guys, shrugged her shoulders and said hi my names Cricket and I have a smoking pussy! Completely straight faced.**

**I fell off the couch this time and Rose tumbled on top of me screaming in pain, holding our stomachs, STOP STOP we cant take it anymore. **

**After a few minutes of catching our breaths and absolutely no movement from the guys and two new ones I've never seen before. We got a hold of ourselves. **

**Jasper stood there staring at us still holding the remote. He turned to the two guys I've never seen before "um I don't even know what to say." **

**One of them spoke up and said no, its cool its quite entertaining actually. But how about we start with introductions before they find a reason to start up again. **

**Jasper looked to us and said these are two buddies of mine from the firm, this is Demetri and this is Marcus. **

**Both men nodded towards us and said ladies as Jasper continued**

**Guys this is My Alice as he grabbed for her hand, The blonde and pointed to Rosalie, that was practically straddling the brunette, during their laughter is Emmett's Rosalie, and the brunette who obviously didn't mind being straddled is Bella, Edwards Bella and Cricket who just introduced us to her and her pussy is gonna be Bella's bar manager at the club I told you about. Ladies they both nodded.**

**Cricket wide eyed looked at me with her jaw dropped asking for an explanation. **

**I glared at Jasper, while Alice elbowed him in the gut with an oomph! And his look of confusion quickly turned apologetic when he looked at me. **

**I looked at Cricket and yelled Surprise and congratulations. **

**She ran over to me and enveloped me in a huge hug. "Beggars cant be choosers Bella, but does it come with a raise cause I could really use the money." I giggled and nodded my head yes. She jumped up and down! **

"**Do I get to fire some of the useless bitches!" **

**I laughed again and said "yes with my approval first of coarse."**

"**God I cant wait till Friday!" she announced**

"**Technically Saturday I corrected her, at the end of shift. You and I will be roaming, mingling and creating attention to ourselves all night"**

"**I'm not bartending" she asked**

**I smiled at her, "you will be paid Salary on days you act as bar manager, but will be backing up the girls that fall behind on the bar and pocket your own tips of coarse." **

"**Backing up?" she looked at me confused. **

"**AKA moving the slow bitches out of the way to finish what they started and breaking up the clutter of waiting customers till you think the Bartender can handle it again."**

"**Got it and she gave me a thumbs up"**

**We'll talk more about it tomorrow and Ill be announcing your promotion to the employees on our nightly meeting before we open Friday. **

**She simply smiled, said "ok" then looked to the guys who hadn't moved and said "do you boys come with a book of instructions?" "Did someone hit your mute buttons or something?'**

**Edward walked away looking at me a little funny then shrugged. **

**I followed him into the kitchen where he set the Big Mac down and looked sheepishly at me. **

**I pulled his face towards mine, and said "what's up" **

**He whispered "I thought you'd get a kick out of the Big Mac, I got it for an inside joke, I'm sorry if I gave them a reason to mess with you."**

**I grabbed him and wrapped him in a tight embrace, I laughed "no Edward not at all, We were having girl talk and we all let some things slip and that was one of mine" "It was already out in the open". We were just laughing at all of our spoken slips. **

**And then I kissed him and did not pull back. **

**And neither did he. We stood there leaned up against my kitchen sink making out. Just as I felt his hands palm my ass he asked**

"**Bella, can I take you out to dinner tomorrow night?'**

"**absolutely" I replied and kissed him again**

**We pulled apart when we heard the laughter in the living room, and the TV. on again. Edward grabbed my hand kissed it and brought me with him to the living room. God I loved it when he took my hand in his, the spark zapped me every time.**

**We ended the evening everyone saying there prospective goodbyes and I gave Edward a ridiculously long kiss out by his car. **

**I walked back into the house wishing we lived together and I could curl in the nook and fall asleep with him. I shook that thought off and glanced at Jasper and Alice on the couch. **

"**Goodnight guys, I'm exhausted didn't get much sleep last night." I winked and walked to my room and shut the door. **

**I tossed and turned for about two hours. And I mean really tossed and turned! **

**I couldn't believe how much I missed Edward.**

**I flipped on my back and huffed. I debated my first instinct of wanting to go over to his house and crawl in bed with him. Alice gave Edward are new Egyptian Cotton sheets with the high as hell thread count, that we saved for guests. She washed and dried them for him before he left so he wouldn't have too. **

**Thinking of sleeping with him in those sheets was enough for me to say "what the hell" and get out of bed. I went to my dresser and put the cutest little teddy on. **

**I pulled a paid of sweats and sweat shirt over it knowing it was going to be freezing out. **

**I left the bedroom and thanked god for what I saw in the living room. **

**Alice passed out on top of Jasper, who was awake watching TV. I walked over to him, he looked up to me and smiled "what's up darlin" he whispered. **

**Jazz can I get your house key I'm gonna go stay with Edward tonight. I couldn't uhmmm sleep well. **

**He chuckled at me, "I have to get in tonight Bells, if I'm allowed to leave and I want you to lock the door behind you, so took Alice's key. I gave her one the other day. it's the one on her keychain she had laminated with hearts. **

**I leaned down kissed him on the lips, and said thanks honey. Ill see you in the morning. **

**I found Alice's Keys in her purse, and took off the silver key with the hearts. **

**I waved as I walked out the front door and Jazz blew me a kiss. And said "sleep well" and chuckled.**

**I walked to my car cursing myself for going barefoot. IT WAS FREEZING!**

**My damn car wouldn't turn over, I think cause it was too cold out!**

**I guess Jazz heard me struggling with it in the driveway cause he tapped on my window, I rolled it down and he held his hand out with his set of car keys sitting in the palm of his hands.**

**I reached for them and smiled, "wait I thought you were going to try and head home tonight."**

**He replied with Bells I'd be crazy to leave that beautiful woman tonight. Just roll up your window, give me Alice's key and Ill have her drive me home in the morning. I see you don't have an overnight bag, anxious are we? Ill make sure she brings stuff for you in the morning. **

**He walked away backwards saying just leave my keys on the hook once you've locked up, smiling. **

**I squealed "Thanks Jazz'**

**He turned around walking into the house saying "no problem Bells you'd do it for me. **

**I jumped in his Beemer which typically started up right away, Heat instantly blowing out of the vents. I backed out and made my way to Edward.**

**I unlocked the boys front door quietly. I locked it and put Jazz's key on the hook. It was dead silent in the house, other then the soft sound of soothing music coming from one of the bedrooms. **

**I tiptoed my way to Edwards door and realized the sensual music was coming from his room. **

**I opened the door slowly and quietly, I tiptoed in and shut it just as quietly behind me. **

**I slid out of my sweats and while noticing his blankets in disarray.**

**Awe he must've had trouble falling asleep too. **

**I walked to the edge of his bed, the streetlight outside his window shone in and lit up his torso beautifully. He was on his back, one arm at his side while the other tossed over his head. His eyes were closed and I could tell by the rise and fall of his chest he was fast asleep. **

**I knew he had an early morning at the office tomorrow, but I didn't think he's mind if I reciprocated what he did to me the other night. So I lifted the bottom of his comforter and pushed it to the side, careful not to touch him and wake him till I was ready. **

**To my surprise he was naked. **

**There was a damp towel at my feet so I knew he took a shower and probably collapsed in bed. **

**I inched my way between his legs and kissed down his stomach. He stirred a little but I held him in place. I softly licked from the bottom of his shaft to his tip. **

**That woke him.**

"**Bella, what are yo- ugh shit!**

**I grabbed his dick and wrapped my lips around it. **

**I slowly swirled my tongue along the tip and slid my mouth all the way down. breathing through my nose. I swallowed once my nose touched his body, a trick Rosie told me about. She said it gives a new twist to the act of "deep throat"**

**Ungh fuck! Edward blurted**

**I picked up my pace a bit, using my hand to stroke his shaft when my tongue was focused on the tip.**

**Edward rhythmically pushed his pelvis up into mouth while I sucked him off.**

**Ungh..**

**Ungh….**

**Ungh….**

**Shit baby that feels so ungh good…**

**don't stop, please don't stop…..**

**I could tell he was close, he had has hand on the back of my head pushing me down as he lifted up. **

**I loved it!**

**I swallowed continuously and used a little teeth as I would work my way back up his shaft. I did this at a steady pace for almost five minutes. **

"**Yaaa, ugh shit, suck it bella, suck that cock!" Just hearing how good he thought I was, was getting me drenched down below!**

**Then I went for the finale sucking harder and faster pumping his shaft every few seconds to give my jaw a break from going all the way back down again. **

**His moans were intensely erotic and picked up their pace as well. **

**I cupped his balls and rubbed the spot right between them and his ass.**

**His grip on my head tightened around my hair tremendously and all I head was…**

"**Fuck…Bella Baby…..ungh….I'm gonna….Fuckkkkkkkkkk!**

**I felt the spurts shoot into the back of my mouth and slide down my throat as I swallowed everything he gave me. **

**He released the back of my hair from his grip and I softly kissed the top of his cock, and sat up. **

**He breathed "Holy fucking Christ!" **

**I giggled and said "your welcome"**

**He opened his eyes then and looked at me. And he did not move. **

**Bella what the hell are you wearing baby!**

**I smiled, and stood up on my knees and swayed a bit. I had on my dark blue push up teddy that practically put my tits in my throat and slit all the way up both sides to just before my arm pits and nothing underneath. **

**I stood up off the bed, walked over to the side he was laying on, leaned down kissed him on the lips, and whispered, I just wanted to finally return the favor. **

**I smiled at him, turned, picked up my sweats and went to leave, when he flew out of bed and pushed my sweats back to the floor and picked me up bridal style all while I giggled ridiculously. **

"**and where do you think your going" he said before he gently placed me on the bed.**

"**You have to be at the office early in th- I just breathed out the last part as Edward pulled down one side of my teddy and sucked the shit out of one of my nipples while squeezing the hell out of my other breast.**

**It was forced and ruff and completely yearned for by me. **

**He shoved two fingers inside my dripping wet hoo haw and pumped me **

**Vigorously.**

**I moaned and tightened my thighs on his arm.**

" **spread your legs!"**

**I did reluctantly.**

"**is this what you want, he twisted his hand inside me so that the palm of his hand hit my clit with every pump into my pussy. My body wouldn't sit still and was flailing on the bed.**

**He really started thrusting in me and added a third finger when I head him demand I come for him, I did before he even finished his sentence, with a loud scream. **

**I barely had time to come down from my high, when Edward whispered sternly in my ear, turn over. **

**I slowly did as I was told and I felt his body weight lift from the bed, and his hands grasp my hips and yank me to the edge of the bed where my legs dangled off. **

**He pressed his hard cock against my core as a warning he was ready then bent over and licked from the crack of my ass up the middle of my back to the base of my neck, and then blew air on the wet line he made all the way down. Every molecule in my body was screaming and the goose bumps shot throughout my entire being. He rubbed his cock into my wet slit and asked me if I was ready for him to fuck me. **

**I whimpered a yes**

**And he grabbed my hair into a pony tail and slammed his dick into me. **

**I immediately squeezed my eyes shut and saw stars. **

**Really, really great stars**

**I groaned every time I felt him thrust into me **

**He reached over and squeezed my clit with his thumb and middle finger and pounded into me over and over. **

**I actually sounded like a fucking porn star. Moaning, screaming. Panting and begging for more. **

**I felt my walls clench around his cock and he must've too cause he pinched the shit out of my clit and I exploded all around him screaming his name, another thrust and he came just as powerfully screaming mine. **

**Its good we weren't flat on the bed because Niagara falls made a debut in Edwards bedroom. **

**I collapsed on the bed and Edward collapsed on me. **

"**Are… you… ok baby?" he panted**

**I was still trying to catch my breath and said**

"**Mary mother of everything fucking holy," "What Was That!"**

**Edward who still hadn't caught his breath, spoke in between them saying..**

"**you…came….here...pant…and sucked…me...off…pant pant…all dominating...and…powerful….pant …..pant…it was…only fair…pant...to…fuck you…..just…as…pant…powerfully!"**

**We both grew silent, all you could here was the both of us trying to catch our breaths.**

"**baby" I whispered**

"**God I love the sound of you calling me that" he rushed out still hadn't caught his breath. "Yes Bells"**

"**We gotta do that more often" **

"**I couldn't agree more" as he turned me over, lifted my body up onto a pillow and collapsed on his back next to me. **

"**I swear if my poonani had the skill and energy to purr she would at this very minute"**

**Edward slid his arm under my neck and pulled me to his chest, brushed my hair back and kissed my forehead. **

**I draped my thigh over his torso and he softly rubbed it side to side. **

**He grabbed the blankets and pulled them over us tucking me in where he could.**

**There was no talking, no words left to say. I glanced at the alarm clock that said 11:07 pm, secretly thankful that he was going to get enough sleep and succumbed to it myself feeling the rise and fall of my boyfriends chest.**

******sorry for the short chapter sports fans but Opening night would've made this chap way to long. But as the few of you know, I update ridiculously quick. So no worries. Now if reading that you don't need a nap there is something wrong with you, I'm exhausted for them! Love the few of you there are, see you next time. Oh FYI I didn't get into describing the music playing in Edwards room, cause I wanted fuck you into forgetting all about it. Hope I succeeded. Xoxo Heidi**


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any recognizable characters. Those belong to Stephanie Meyer.

Chap 5

The next morning, I woke up to a beautiful rose placed gently on the pillow next to me. I picked it up and the beautiful aroma was wafted through my nose, but not before I an even better aroma was trickling through the house.

"sniff sniff"

"yup, bacon, definitely bacon"

"sniff" "sniff" eggs?

I was about to wrap the sheet around me run out and see if it was Edward cooking. When the bathroom door opened.

"wow" I didn't even realize he had his own bathroom in here.

And my god the site before my eyes.

Edward, head to toe, in ARMANI!

Holy hell, I lifted the sheet to see if I "squirted".

He beamed the most incredible smile, and if I was able to stand at attention I would have.

I groaned, and pulled the blanket over my head. I felt Edward sit next to me on the bed. And screw the eggs and bacon, Edwards cologne had me moaning.

He chuckled "good morning beautiful" "are you having another inner battle"

I groaned again, "you have no idea" "and "FYI paybacks are a bitch"

I pulled the comforter down just under my eyes and peeked at him.

He pulled it down more, and placed a kiss on my lips.

There was a knock at the door, "Bells" Alice spoke. "Is Edward decent, Can I come in."

"Ally, quick save Edward, he is about to get raped!" I shouted

She giggled as she opened the door, did a phenomenal cat call whistle, and replied with a "daaammnnnn Edward," "I can see why".

She handed me a cup of coffee. I thanked her while I sat up and made sure I was covered, because Jazz trailed in after her.

"Morning kids" "Whoa Bella" put some clothes on, he pretended to cover his eyes then separate a few fingers to peek.

Ally smacked him on the butt.

He leaned down and kissed her.

"Edward mentioned he was taking you to dinner tonight," I nodded my head" "Well the four of us kinda made reservations to take you out to dinner for a "good luck tomorrow night" kinda thing.

I looked to Edward who shrugged, and said "I can take you out anytime baby,". I smiled at him and said "ok", "so ugh where are we all going".

Alice jumped up and squealed. "Bella, Emmett made reservations at "Ludo"

"Wow fancy schmancy" I whispered

"So we'll pick you guys up at seven at the house." "I gotta fly though I cant be late for my first meeting." "Id kiss you bells but highly inappropriate with you naked." He waved and in true Jasper fashion shouted, "let the man get to work Bells!"

Edward then rubbed my bare arm and asked if I minded about tonight.

I assured him it was fine and that we would have fun, then I grabbed his tie and pulled him down to my lips and gave him a very long wet kiss.

"How is it possible you taste just as good first thing in the morning." I pushed him back laughing at his absurdity.

"ok well Im gonna head out. Have a good day" He gave me a small peck and I heard his car door shut and engine start up a few minutes later.

Alice came back in after walking Jazz out and jumped on the bed. We gotta get home and try on outfit possibilities.

"pfffttt" Alice I know you know already what I'm going to where.

She squealed again, "that I do Bells, the crystal blue one we bought a couple months ago."

I nodded my head, ok.

Once we got home and I ate a lil lunch I ran our dresses up to the cleaners to get steamed. It usually takes an hour, so I went into the grocery store next door and picked up a few things.

On my way back home my cell chimed that I had a text, I looked down and saw one text from "Sexward."

Holy crap who programmed that!

When I parked the car in the driveway I opened the text…

_Sexward- Hey baby I hope your having a good day. Miss you!_

_Chime…._

_Sexward- In case your wondering you said "Sexward" in your sleep last night, so I programmed that under my number in your phone. __J_

I hit a reply

_Bella- LMFAO Guess my subconscious cant keep her mouth shut!_

_Chime…_

_Sexward- I happen to love your subconscious. See you at 7 beautiful._

_Bella- Can't wait xoxo_

It was about 20 minutes till the guys were going to be here and I was almost ready.

Alice was running back and forth between her room and Rose's helping Rose since she was running a little behind.

Rose was a web designer for Lexus Corporate out of Boston. She worked mainly from home but had a meeting with the executives today and the meeting ran a bit late.

At 5 till the front door opened, and I knew the guys were here. They were chucking and yelling "where are our women!"

Slowly but surely we all descended from our bedrooms.

All 3 of us smirked as all 3 guys stood there with their jaws dropped.

Edward walked over to me grabbed my hand and kissed it. Then simultaneously all three of them pulled different colored roses from their backs.

Rose had Pink ones

Alice, yellow

And I was handed red ones.

Sigh. And…swoon….

We put them in vases and were escorted to the cars, Rose and Emmett drove with Jasper and Alice since they were all staying at the guys house tonight.

I asked Edward if he was staying with me.

"I'd like too, if that's alright"

I nodded and kissed him on the lips as he helped my lower into his Porsche.

I loved his car and couldn't wait for him to let me drive it. It was black as night and so sexy. It had leather interior and still had that new car smell.

He took very good care of it, and once Jasper told me it was his "baby".

All I could picture looking at it though, was being bent over the hood. Sigh….

We backed out of the driveway and headed for "Ludo."

EPOV

My day was dragging so slow, the meetings were endless and I even caught Emmett throwing me an eye roll a time or two.

We were trying to clean up the mess the previous owner left for us, where some contracts fell through the cracks when clients paid for full advertising but only received partial.

I was getting a little worried, being that we were starting from scratch with clients that has visions of what they wanted with artistic advisors that we let go. Thankfully every meeting ended with positive feedback. Several clients were actually more pleased with what our advisors saw for their companies.

I threw Bella a text during one of the meetings because I couldn't stop thinking about the night before. I was so flattered she got the balls to come to me when she missed me during the night….

And then there's that _BLOWJOB! _My god the women is always surprising me. One minute she's sweet and vulnerable, the next she's dominating and a bad ass.

I couldn't help but wonder how turned on I was going to be when I see her in action at the club Friday night.

We were all going to support her and Rose already warned us that we should act as authoritave as possible, She explained Bella will need help opening night because she cant be everywhere at once.

"Not to mention"… and then rose grinned.

And us guys pushed her for more info.

We were sitting at our dining table having a few beers. Jasper and Emmett came back to the house to pick up a few things to stay the night with the girls, I personally thought Jasper wanted to sleep in his own bed but fell asleep on the couch with Alice. I found out the next morning he gave Bella his car that night.

Rose grinned at me and said "Edward you have to understand Bella knows her assets, and she knows how to work a club." Therefore she uses her goodies advantageously.

I looked at her completely confused, so did Jasper and Emmett.

She continued. Bella's name is on this, her reputation. I know that seems tacky when talking about managing a nightclub, but that's how people know who you are and get asked to run bigger and better.

Are you aware Bella has been bartending since she was 18. We shook our heads. She put herself through bottle flipping classes, pyrotechnic classes you name it.

We shouted Pyro Technic? She laughed and shook her head.

"Yes you guys, Bella is a bad ass behind the bar." "She expects a lot from her bartenders, because she knows first hand people come once for the alcohol and the women. They come back regularly and spread the word when the Bartenders are smoking hot, The music makes you want to dance and you are genuinely entertained."

We all nodded, it did make sense.

"Bella will be very much an exhibitionist Friday night. She will grab the mike jump on top of the biggest bar, draw the biggest crowd by screaming for the sexiest men and women to surround her. She will probably spit fire. And if no one had been on the dance floor she'd jump on the bar just to point out what guy she wants to dance with just to grab and dance with them and get people on the floor."

"She'll have chicks do body shots off her, and have men get down on there knees so she can pour shots down their throat, shall I go on."

"Damn that sounds hot" Emmett chuckled.

"Uh huh" Jasper said

"so she is a force to be reckoned with" I whispered

Rosie grabbed my hand, "are you going to be ok with her like this" "because this is what Bella is great at, club owners from all over look for the best." "and Bells is the Best".

I smiled up at her and nodded, I was intrigued as all hell and made myself a promise to separate my Bella and club Bella if I needed too. But honestly I was turned on and couldn't wait to see My Baby in action!

So when Jasper mentioned the next morning, he and Emmett wanted to take her out to celebrate I was all for it. I wanted her to know I supported her.

The owner of Ludo was a close friend of our family but Emmett was the only one that had been to Ludo before, when he was in town about 6 months ago Aro asked him to come as his guest and Emmett was blown away. It is very upscale and the dress code is insane, The servers address you by the name you give at reservation being that is the only way to get a table, no walk ins. Very elite.

On the way to the girls house he informed me we didn't need to change our suits were perfect attire and when he called Aro to make the reservation Aro insisted we take the best table in the place.

As we waited for the girls to emerge we each grabbed a beer and hid the flowers behind our backs.

I almost dropped my beer when I saw Bella, My god she was incredibly stunning. She wore a crystal blue gown that had a slit that shot all the way to the top of her thigh. The dress pooled all around her feet but hugged her body just right.

There were diamond studs along the straps on bodice that cut very low and it was backless! Her hair was swept up and curled on top of her head, it reminded me so much of the way Pam Anderson always wore it.

I was speechless, so was Jasper and Emmett, Rose wore a tight fire engine red dress that accentuated the hell out of her breast and Alice looked like a fairy in a sheer number that made her figure ridiculously stand out.

We drove to the restaurant holding hands. I was completely relaxed knowing Bella wanted me to stay with her tonight. I could tell she was excited and smiled the whole way.

We walked in where Aro immediately greeted and seated us. I had to elbow him when he stared at Bella. He then saw Alice and Rose and was rendered speechless as well. He stared at the ladies, turned to me and said…..

"_**Edward mia mia bella donna si mettono davanti a me. Tuo padre e la madre sarà così contento" "Sono cose diventando una cosa seria"**_

I chuckeld before I responded knowing what this was going to do to Bella.

"_**Aro, avrei lke di farvi conoscere Alice, la fidanzata di Jaspers Rosalie Emmetts ragazza e questa è la mia Isabella e sì che siamo tutti parlato per ora"**_

I felt Bella crush my hand.

"Splendid" and Aro kissed each girls hand

"Ill show you to your table"

I looked down at Bella and she had the biggest shit eating grin on her face.

When we were seated she slipped her hand onto my crotch and squeazed while whispering in my ear. "You have no idea what you just did to me"

"I cant wait to hear more of that" and giggled.

I whispered in her ear _**"Non ti preoccupare amore theres molto di più se proveniente da"**_

She whimpered and crashed her lips on mine, yup this is going to be a fantastic evening.

BPOV

The dinner was nothing short of magical. The waitress called us all by name and treated us like royalty.

Edward and I stared in each others eyes constantly. We were getting really good putting up our little bubble when needed. When you have 6 people as close as we are now you have to find away to steal moments for yourself.

The food was simply mouthwatering. The chef even came out to bring 3 deserts for each couple to share. We applauded the chef and finished our deserts.

Music emanated from another room that got Edwards attention. He stood from his chair, reached for my hand and asked me to dance with him…swoon…..

The room was smaller but had a little dance floor and was much quieter. Edward spun me onto the dance floor and as if this man couldn't possibly be anymore perfect his dancing was nothing short of graceful.

"You've studied" I laughed.

"My mother taught me when I was young, and Esme picked up where she left off every chance she could." "Jasper and Emmett are good dancers as well"

"But of coarse they are, its scary how perfect you guys are." I smirked

"Don't worry Bella we have our faults too" "We are just men after all"

I knew with every inch of my being I was falling in love with this man, I was a little scared though, its been only days, 3 incredible days. I knew it was possible he didn't feel the same but I really wanted him too.

We swayed back and forth and soon were joined by emmet rose alice and Jazz.

And yes they were just as good of dancers.

All three of us ladies took glances at each other, with an "oh my god seriously" look on each of our faces. It was comical to say the least.

I felt Edward's breath on my ear while he hummed to the music. "Bella if I told you something would you promise to believe it for everything its worth and try not to question it.

I panicked and bit my lip, but managed to say "I promise"

He placed both his hands on my face and kissed me so passionately, I was terrified now he was going to tell me we needed to slow down or worse….and this was a last kiss.

He pulled back rested his forehead on mine and looked directly into my eyes, managing somehow to continue to move us with the music…"I feel I need to tell you this right now"…I held my breath

"I'm falling in love with you", I gasped…

…but listened.

"I know it has been a very short time, and I don't want you to be scared." "I know you may not feel the same way" A tear spilled down my face, he kissed it and was about to finish speaking when I interrupted him….

"I'm falling in love with you too"

"Really?" He asked

I nodded my head and smiled, "I thought you weren't going to feel the same way" "and that scared the-….

He lifted me off the ground above him and pulled me down where my heels weren't even touching the floor and kissed me like he's never kissed me before.

With my arms wrapped around his neck and our lips locked we stood in the middle of the dance floor kissing.

We made our way back to the table where everyone was laughing and having a good time. Everyone smiled and acted as if we weren't gone at all.

Aro came over a few minutes later with a bottle of champagne this is from Esme and Carlisle and popped it. We clapped and shouted. Emmett laughed at Aro "Well good news travels fast" "You and Uncle Carlisle still call each other and gossip like little school girls! We all laughed.

Jasper then raised his glass and said "To Bella, may she bring the club to great things and known for being as incredible as she is"

"To Bella" and everyone clinked there glasses

Edward leaned over and kissed me.

We left shortly after and promised Aro we would be back to visit soon and we headed home.

Edward and I walked in the house I sat my purse down on the hallway hautch, Edward escaped to the kitchen where he opened a bottle of wine, poured two glasses and handed me one. The champagne was the last thing I had and I downed the wine out of thirst.

I walked to my room and pulled the gown over my head and hung it over the hook on my walk in closet door. I turned around to get something comfortable out of my dresser and there was my Edward, leaning on the doorway watching me.

I smiled at him and sat on the bed I went to pull off my strappy heels and he stopped me, kneeled down and started to take them off himself. He rubbed each foot and I moaned, I'm a sucker for a foot rub.

Do you guys keep up the Jacuzzi on the back porch.

"Ya the guy was here on Saturday and added all the chemicals" Why would you like to go in the Jacuzzi with me Edward?

"Hell ya" was his reply "I think its cold enough outside to feel awesome too!"

"Let me get some bathrobes" and he hauled ass to my bathroom.

I laughed at his speed. He returned lifted me up from my sitting position on the bed and slid my panties down, considering that was all I had on under my gown.

He wrapped a bathrobe around me tied it at the waist and then picked me up and tossed me over his shoulder.

I screamed and laughed at the same time, as Edward landed a loud

smack on my ass!

"Wait Wait Put on the surround sound so we can hear music outside." I yelled

Edward stopped in his tracks, turned and made his way to the stereo system.

"ugh, which button is it?"

"Will you put me down?"

"No" He laughed

"Grr alright, turn me around so I can see what I'm doing" and I laughed

He did and I put on a shuffle of chris issac, Richard Marx, sade`and some Janet Jackson.

He put me down and I climbed in the hot tub and watched Edward undress in the silliest way to make me laugh. He attempted a strip tease and it was hilarious, I knew he was playing, cause I had no doubt this man could perform one correctly.

He ran back in the house naked when he remembered something, and boy did I love watching that. He came back with the wine and our glasses.

He slid in the tub across from me, hissing at the heat.

He grabbed one of my feet and began to rub. Working his way up my calf and thigh, ooooooh I know where this is going and I sighed.

"Are you nervous about tomorrow?" he asked

"Not really"

"Are you anxious about it?" He continued

"A little, but I'm good"

He chuckled, "Ok baby then what are you thinking about over there"

"Sigh….I'm thinking about…..How I'm in love with the most incredible man I've ever met in my life"

He released my foot and kneeled to the bottom of the tub and grabbed my hips and pulled me on top of him and sat back in his seat.

"Ya"

"Ya" I breathed

"Kiss me Edward"

"As you wish Baby"

His lips caressed mine, I opened my mouth and he slid his tongue in and massaged mine, the kiss was sensual and said so much. He nipped at my lower lip and sucked on it as we both hummed. I slid my fingers up through his hair and yanked him back and sucked and nipped on his adams apple.

I felt his hard on pushing up between my legs and touching my belly button.

"Edward I want you inside me"

"Who am I to deny you anything Baby, Do as you please with me, I'm yours"

I moaned just hearing him say it.

Just as I reached down and slid him in me, Janet Jackson's "Any time, Any Place" Came over the speakers above the Jacuzzi.

Edward grunted as soon as he filled me.

My eyes rolled in the back of my head.

"God I love you" he whispered as I worked my body up and down on top of his cock.

I slid my tongue out and licked my lips and coo'ed "as I love you baby."

With one hand gripping my hip and the other circling my clit, I thrusted myself down on him, the water splashed on my tits and Edward pulled a nipple in his mouth and bit down.

I moaned and gripped his scalp harder and leaned my body forward closer to his face and gripped the side of the Jacuzzi for leverage and just went to town on top of him…..

Chris Issac's Wicked game played just as we both screamed out and came at the same time.

"God I love it when we come at the same time." I panted

"I would have to agree" and then he stilled me grabbed the back of my neck and pulled me to his lips."

He lifted us to the other side of the tub where the reclined seat was and he was on top and pushing onto me, still inside me. He kissed me fiercely and began to pump into me again, and before I knew it I was panting and clawing at his back for round two. Water splashed everywhere and Edward hit the jet button accidently with his foot and "OH MY GOD" they hit all over my back shot up between my legs and hit us where we were joined.

Unnghhhhhhhh came from both of us at the same time.

I grabbed Edwards ass with both hands and pulled him into me ..Hard!

"You want it harder baby"

"Yes"

"Like this" and he pulled one of my legs over his shoulder and pounded into my pussy

This was fucking at its best. Just pure instinctual need not like round one which was softer and loving. God I love that we can do both.

Edward bit down on me everywhere he could. It was though he was marking me and I loved it.

"I'm so close baby" He panted and grunted out "Come for me"

He pinched my clit and I screamed out "EDWARD!"

When we both caught our breaths and our hearts went back to a steady rhythm…..I laughed

"Ya um my neighbors heard that!"

Edward turned to the side and held me, I started to dose off when he said come on the love of my life let me put you to bed.

I sware I have never slept better in my life.

I woke up the next morning, cold.

I rolled over to cuddle in my new favorite place, the nook where Edward was supposed to be, and he wasn't there.

But there was another rose on the pillow with a note.

_**My love,**_

_**I'm sorry I wasn't there when you woke up. **_

_**I had to go home to change and head out to work**_

_**For a meeting. Believe Me there is nothing I would**_

_**Rather do then lay in one of our beds with you in my arms.**_

_**I know you have some things to pick up for the club for tonight but as soon as you drop them off, Go to the main street spa they are expecting you. Pamper yourself before your big night. My treat. Ill see you tonight.**_

_**I love you,**_

_**E**_

Holy Christ, I need to propose to this man.

I got up and showered, glowing the whole time. I went to the kitchen to find the coffee ready with another note simply saying "I love you".

The house was empty Rose and Ally know to give me my space on opening nights, god knows they've been through it with me before.

The answering machine was blinking, I pressed play and it was Rose and Ally shouting "Goodmorning Beautiful!" Rose began, don't worry about tonight it will be fabulous.

Ally spoke up and said Cricket called yesterday and told us about the bartender quitting and….."I'm filling in" rose shouted. I already have my

uniform, Cricket picked them up for you yesterday as well as the security guys blazers and black shirts. If you look at the clock you will see you slept in anyway and we took care of everything.

Alice piped in, Edward told Jazz about the spa so get your ass over there, they have his black Amex on file for whatever you please and…guess what…we'll meet you there!

"Spa Day" they yelled!

We love you!

I couldn't hit delete cause I knew it would make me smile if I needed to hear it again tomorrow if tonight turned out terrible.

I drove to the spa anxious and nervous about tonight. I walked in and my best friends were waiting at the front desk and ran over to me and enveloped me in hugs.

We were treated like queens, 90 minute massages, seaweed wraps and at the request and gift of an "Emmett Cullen" brizillian waxes. Freak!

Later Jasper bought us all manicures and fullsets of pink and whites.

God I Love These Cullen Men!

I went to attempt to pay for something, when the woman said, Ive been tipped well enough that I was told if I saw that card leave your purse I was to take it and cut it up because…..and she searched for something….oh here

it is…

The message reads…cause If I have anything to do with it my goddess will never worry about money for the rest of her life! Cut up her card!

All three of us and the lady cracked up!

You got yourselves some phenomenal men!

We nodded and thanked her and left the spa.

I walked outside feeling incredibly rejuvenated and relaxed. When I kissed them and thanked them and said Id see them at home, I watched as we all held up flyers from our cars about MY CLUB tonight!

Ally squealed and I thanked god for paying that flirt of a bag boy at the local market to pass them out for me EVERYWHERE!

I took a deep breath, risked it and headed to the club to make sure everything was ok and ready

I walked in to watch the hustle and bustle of delivery guys, Sam walking around making sure emergency exits were working properly and Seth screwing the last screw into my double dead bolt on my office door. I heard Cricket shouting from the main stage….

"Honey your sexy as hell and all but your delivering Don and Crystal do you really think they go in dry storage!

I stepped on the stage and wrapped my arm around her waist and kissed her hair. She squeezed me back and screeched "How was the spa hooker!"

I asked why she didn't join us, knowing Ally insisted on her coming

when they talked…

She huffed "Bitch I'm a bar manager and I take my job very seriously!" "I'm needed here!" and she beamed at me.

"Crick, you're the shit!"

"I know slut, now give me 5 minutes to order these boys around, go in your office and make sure you don't need to hit the bank or whatever else and then were going to your place.!"

"Sure but don't you need to get ready crick"

"what do you think I'm coming over for hooker, the idiot uniform lady didn't have a uniform ready for me!"

I cracked up laughing, and she looked at me glaring.

"No baby, you're the bar manger you wear club clothes and look smoking hot on a nightly basis unless your covering for a bartender all night."

"Oh well shit bells, you coulda told me that yesterday!"

I laughed I just couldn't help it, I was in such a good mood and everything was taken care of. So she pushed me off the stage and I retired myself to my office on the 2nd floor.

Seth handed me my pass key that only he sam and cricket had a copy of that with a wave let us into the office.

I plopped down on the plush couch and stared at the largest most beautiful boquet of flowers. I pulled the card and it read….

_**Tonight will be fantastic! We Love You!**_

_**Love Jasper, Emmett, Rose, Ally and Edward!**_

I counted the money in the safe, checked and made sure all the surveillance cameras were working, Turned on my computer and checked my email for any cancellations of VIP's.

Looked down and saw every bartenders signed contract but the one. With Crick's on the top next to her signature a big I heart you next to her signature!

Just then Cricket walked in and said lets go get sexy!

"We are sexy bitch, were just going to inhance the sexiness!"

"Hell ya Bella"

_**Opening night Bitches…..**_

EPOV

We all pulled up to the club in a cab, Bella insisted, she said if she had anything to do with it her biggest VIP's were going to be wasted when the night was over, and her family dosent "Drunk and Drive" yes she said drunk.

Emmett was vibrating in the front seat while Jasper yelled…

"HOLY SHIT!, Look at the line. It wraps around the building!"

It was only 930 on the dot and the club opened at 9!

WE got out of the cab at the front entrance, where Sam yelled…

"Back Up!"

And the front of the crowd parted, and he ushered us forward. I slipped him a hundred and he slapped my back and said that's not necessary Edward! I grabbed his bicep, which Ill admit, was huge and pointed to the club. Your protecting precious cargo! it's the least that I WILL do.

He nodded with the understanding that I was dead serious, elbowed me and said "wait till you see her!"

I smiled and walked in front of Emmet Rose Alice And Jazz

I was shell shocked at what I saw big beautiful couches lined with people, bars packed, beautiful women everywhere and an incredible light show lazering thoughtout the place. Rosalie in her skimpy uniform stepped in and winked at the hostess who was about to speak, when cricket came out of no where and yelled…

"where the fuck have you been all my life snatch!"

They kissed on the lips as well as her and Ally and both jasper and Emmett dreweled.

Cricket pointed to us and said "Always and memorize" the girl nodded and Cricket brought us inside. She stopped at one point and handed me a key card and yelled..

"This is mine, I can get Bellas if I need it, Its too Bella's office. She said to give it to you so you can pull her in there and fuck the shit out of her if she looks like she needs it!" Cricket grinned real big and grabbed my ass. That woman loves you Edward!'

"oh and the spa thing," I nodded "Beyond Smooth Baby!" and gave my ass another squeeze!

She pointed to the dance floor and yelled one final time…..

"Never will I doubt her skills, she has the whole club eating out of the palm of her hand!"

Rose looked at me and winked and ran off with Cricket to be put at a bar after she licked emmetts face! Literally! Freaks!

The four of us walked to the main bar and dance floor. Little did Jazz and I know we actually entered the VIP entrance. We stepped down a flight of stairs only to have two men nod at what was being said in their ear pieces and pulled out a stamp and stamped our hands. I noticed they stared us down and looked at what we were wearing.

I looked back to see other people leaving VIP only showing wrist bands.

Damn my woman knows what shes doing. The elite VIP get the protection of the security gaurds and they get "us" out of situations we may get caught up in.

A tiny little thing, smaller then Alice bounced in front of us and embraced Alice, shouting "Im your waitress!"Alice kissed her cheek and lifted her hand for the little girl to show us the way. She guided us to a big luxorious booth facing all of the stage, dance floors and main bar, which was huge!

Emmett pulled out a bottle of grey goose on ice and opened a min fridge with our favorite mixers in it.

Just then our little waitress introduced herself as Tanya asked if we needed anything else just wave her down. She said we were her only table tonight. I looked at her confused and she said she was a bartender and was going to quit cause she didn't think she was very good at it but needed the money, but "Momma Bear" insisted she stay and would help her.

I yelled "who?"

"The Momma Bear of "Push" silly, YOUR WOMAN!"

I grinned and handed her along with Jasper and Emmett another hundred bucks, she stood there holding three hundred dollar bills with her jaw dropped.

Alice waved her away after making her down a shot of vodka. She smiled and skipped away.

Just then the music quieted a bit, we all toasted a shot of grey goose downed it and the d.j. shouted…

"Are we having fun yet!"

The ridiculously packed crowd from three levels screamed!

"Well welcome welcome, I'm DJ Santana and I have with me DJ Gemini spinning the best beats for you, being that its opening night sit back, relax, hell dance your ass off!

"One thing everyone when you hear this, and a siren blared, know that on every bar in this mother fucker hot half naked bartenders will stop serving climb up and shake their asses for the masses…. Do You All Wanna See That!

The crowd roared again!

"Hell ya that's what I wanna hear" D.J. Santana screamed!

Now I am going to introduce you to the one that runs all this shit, the one in charge of the free shots and willing to pour em down the mens throats, women while this is happening all bartenders will be giving free body shots on their bars! So DO YOU WANNA MEET HER! The crowd roared again,

"So you wanna meet the sexiest bitch Ive ever scene!"

Everyone was screaming including our whole crew!

Well how about I make her dance a little while you guys approach the stage for a free shot, and awe hell shes bringing a friend!

"Here we go how about some Rhianna and Eminem remix…"Are you all just going to stand there and watch them burn! Get your asses on the dance floor!

Just then the club went black, Alice screamed "Bring it on BELLLLLAAAA Show em what up!"

Rhianna's voice melodically blared through the speakers and everyone screamed.

One strobe light beamed downed on the stage and I watched as Bella In a white top barely covering her fabulous rack, black leather skin tight shorts and thigh high boots leaned against the back of the stage, swayed her ass side to side like a stripper, leaned her head back into the d.j. booth where Rosalie poured a bottle into her mouth then handed it to her and the crowd roared and I had an instant hard on!

She slid the bottle down the front of her body as she grinded herself to the floor and back up again. She slid her free hand all over her body as she moved like I have only seen in videos. I grabbed Alices arm and yelled "MY WOMAN CAN DANCE LIKE THAT!"

She shouted so all of us could here her and said….

Wait till you see her and rosie together….Sooooooo Hotttttttttttttt!

Emmett and I both immediately adjusted our dicks!

Bella was handed a mike as Rosie walked onstage placed a couple things down and emmett groaned and adjusted himself again.

"Where the fuck am I" bella shouted into the mike

The crowd roared "Push"

"Where?"

And a deafening roar of "PUsh" shouted once more

And Bella screamed "Woooooo that's what I thought!"

"I need the three sexiest men in my life to get their asses up to the stage to get the first shots, Just then Tanya pushed Jasper Emmett, who ran, and I towards the stage.

"Santana give me a reason to shake my ass" Bella ordered

A techno version of Samantha Fox's "Touch me" Blasted and Bella and Rose pointed to the three of us and beckoned us with there fingers to the stage, we walked up just as Rose and Bella danced on each other seductively and kissed! And I mean Kissed!

Emmett wrenched my shoulders from behind and shook me relentlessly while he hollered "Hell YA Babygirls!"

They parted and walked to the edge of the stage where we were waiting, they sqwated down simultaneously pushed our heads back and poured liquid down our throats. I swallowed as I'm sure Emmett did and I felt Bella grab my shirt draw me flush against her and shoved her tongue in my mouth, I instinctively grabbed her ass as If I know Emmett at all he did too.

She pulled away from me as did Rose from Emmett and they pointed to jasper and he walked up to them leaned his head back, opened his mouth and they both tipped there bottles in his open mouth.

Jasper spit out a bit and Bella turned around and stuck out her ass and Jasper grabbed the clean bar rag from her back pocket and wiped his mouth. She kissed him chastely on the lips and shouted into the mike "Whos next!"

We were tossed and shoved as guys lined up at the stage, girls at the bar slurping out of bartenders stomachs, Bella and rose actually emptied the last of their bottles on the last ones waiting, Rose gave the DJ a wave and the siren sounded and the bartenders crawled of the bars, wiped down their stomachs with what looked like antibacterial wipes and resumed making drinks.

And that's how it went, sometimes it was shot time, other times it was just every bartender on their bars dancing like coyote ugly.

There were huge air tubes placed next to registers where customers put tips and the money swirled around in the air tube.

The dance floor was packed the music was impeccable and while Jasper went to take a leak, Pussy cat girls Don't ya blasted, alice screamed and asked if I would dance with her, it was an old song I didn't think anyone would dance, but I stood anyway and held my hand out for Alice, she grabbed it and off we went.

I was shocked the dance floor got more packed at the song and it was girl on guy, some girl on girl, hump fest.

Alice and I were grinding, when Jasper stood in front of her and pulled her to his chest and they did their thing.

I smiled and was about to walk away, when a hand slid down and grabbed my dick, and a body pressed itself against my back. I stiffened and thought, please no, how I ironic a girl grabs my dick to this song and pushes herself on me, when all I wanted was "My girl!"

Swiftly a body dropped down to my ass and swirled under my arm and in front of me and swayed erotically side to side from a sqwatting position at my crotch slowly up to face me, determined not to touch this chick, I

was thrilled and shocked when I opened my eyes and it was my bella's body dancing on me.

She turned around in front of me, her ass grinding on my dick, she

wrapped her arms around my neck and started that incredible body wave with me following as Shontelle's "Impossible" chorus started and as I slid my hands down her sides to her hips and rolled my pelvis with her ass, I couldn't think of a better song to dance to knowing if this sexy creature ever left me Id be singing this…

"_Tell them all I know now Shout it from the roof tops Write it on the sky line All we had is gone now Tell them I was happy And my heart is broken All my scars are open Tell them what I hoped would be Impossible, impossible Impossible, impossible"_

That's when I whispered to her, "Please, don't ever leave me." She spun around at my words, looked in my eyes and mouthed the word "NEVER!" and kissed me passionately in the middle of the dance floor.

We walked back to the booth she had a few shots with us before she was needed at the main bar, where through several sirens I watched her get on the bar and move her body into a frenzy that had every man staring at her drooling.

Rose then plopped next to me put her head on my shoulder and yelled "I told you", smiling proudly at her best friend.

"Are you ok with her?"

I responded with "Rose I don't think its possible to be more turned on then I already am!"

She barked out a laugh and said "I know right"

Bella popped in and out a few more times, mainly just to straddle me devour my mouth and tell me she loved me. I would catch every time she left several men stare at me with envy and disdain.

The last time she left I watched as a guy finally got the courage to step to her, he stood in her path and wouldn't move, she went to shove him out of the way when seth beat her to it, by grabbing him by the back of the neck and pushed him towards the front door, seth looked back to her and I watched as she nodded her head, seth turned and had some words with him and he walked back to the dance floor with his head hung low.

I walked toward her and rose behind the main bar with every one else when alice said we had to see this up close.

I finally got it, everything Rose told me from what ive seen so far and now….damn I watched as Bella flipped bottles rose caught em' and through different ones back to her to add to each drink cup they were filling. They did this all too the sound of "We built this city by starship, it was infuckingcredible!" Then after several drinks were slid down the bar to the customers wanting them, Bella poured something in her mouth, wiped and then the D.J. blasted "Rebel Yell" By billy idol and I watched as Bella blew huge blasts of fire from her mouth!

It was literally so hot!

All six bartenders including Rosie held up two shot glasses each and Bella blew fire on them all in a circle. All flaming shots were slid to a large group of college guys who whoooo'd as they paid for them.

Rose handed Bella a bottle of water then she swished her mouth and spit several times into a sink.

Then Cricket showed up with a large drink mixer clearly full of something, climbed on the bar, stood up and pointed in front of her for Bella to climb up and kneel before her, Bella did and cricket poured a huge shot in Bellas mouth. Just then the lights in the club blinked profusely and the DJ announced The club was closed. Zi don't even remember hearing last call,

He blared the siren. Every bartender including Bells, cricket and rose climbed on the bar and shook everything they had to "Pour some sugar on me''.

Security came from everywhere and guided folks to the front doors, several talking into hand pieces of some sort. All of a sudden a comotion started over by the dance floor, it involved about 30 people and was getting pretty bad.

Security flew over in that direction, emmett and I immediately went in front of the girls and Jasper snuggled Alice…then we heard…

"HEY!" over the sound system

"What the fuck! Even louder!

The whole brawl looked around…..

And saw Bella with the mike in her hand glaring at them and pointing from on top of the bar!

"this is my opening night duesche bags, take that shit outside, before my security hands you your ass! And on your way out leave cash on the bar I know you little boys forgot to tip a lot tonight! She pointed up, see the cameras, think I don't know. "Mamma always knows!"

They trickled towards the door but not before several of them through tens and twentys on the bar.

I was ridiculously impressed with my woman, she knew had to work a club and work drunk men. Even Jazz and Emmett stood staring at her in awe. She handed the mike back to rose who clearly handed it to her in the first place

knowing what she was going to do and handle perfectly. We looked to rose who winked at us again and blew Ally a kiss.

Barbacks flew across the club at lightning speed, shit I didn't even notice them all night.

Security was out front ushering people to go home.

We sat at the main bar while everyone cleaned and finished our drinks, we were all wasted but slowly sobering up at the silence and lights being on.

Bella came up behind us and Emmett wrapped his arms around her

"Hey shes mine!" I yelled and grabbed her from Emmett who kissed her on her forehead and told her the night was a phenomenal success!

We all agreed and saluted her with a shot rose poured and handed to all of us. Bella downed it and said god I needed that.

Then she told us to get our asses home, and she'd be there shortly. She nodded to Rose as well and leaned over the bar ass begging to be smacked and kissed her.

I smacked her ass and she yelped.

I kissed her and asked if she wanted me to wait and she said no and insisted she'd be right behind me just as Cricket screamed her name. We knew that was our cue and we left just as Bella turned and booked it to the ladies room where I guess cricket was.

An hour and a half later Bella finally walked in the front door Jasper and Emmett breathed a sigh of relief, we were all wondering what was taking her so long. When we left things were pretty much done, all she had to do was count the nights registers.

There was a loud crash from Ally's glass hitting the floor when Alice saw her I knew something was really wrong then and both Alice and I ran to Bella who was was about to collapse face covered in mascara from crying I caught her in my arms just as she was about to hit the floor. She clawed at me sobbing.

Emmett grabbed Rosalie who was screaming at the top of her lungs…

"who hurt you, and Ill kill em, Ill fucking kill em. Let me go Emmett my best friend needs me!"

Emmett let her go and she dropped to her knees at Bella who was cradled in my arms.

I started shaking at what Rosalie said, the thought of someone hurting my bella shook me to my core.

She sobbed in my chest as Alice and Rose both weeped begging her to tell them what happened.

I rocked her back and forth and let her cry knowing I would not move from this spot till my baby stopped crying and tell me she was ok….

******ok guys I promised opening night this chapter, and in the summary I promised some drama, sorry to end on a cliffy but come on you know your biting your finger nails. If you review I wont do this again for awhile, Just so its known. This was me and my experiences when I managed a night club. I was a wild cat and had a blast! There is no club called push to my knowledge and if there is my apologies this is just my imagination. There is in fact 2 d.j.'s named Gemini and Santana and they were THE SHIT so I had to add em!

Italian Translations:

_**Edward mia mia bella donna si mettono davanti a me. Tuo padre e la madre sarà così contento**_

_**Edward my my the beautiful woman you bring before me. Your father and mother will be so pleased**_

_**Sono cose diventando una cosa seria**_

_**Are things getting serious?**_

**Aro, avrei lke di farvi conoscere Alice, la fidanzata di Jaspers Rosalie Emmetts ragazza e questa è la mia Isabella e sì che siamo tutti parlato per ora**

_**Aro, I'd lke to introduce you to Alice, Jaspers girlfriend Rosalie Emmetts girlfriend and this is my Isabella and yes we are all spoken for now**_

**Non ti preoccupare amore theres molto di più se proveniente da**

**Don't worry love theres plenty more where that came from**


	6. Chapter 6

A/N…..

Sorry for the confusion from chap 1 to chap 5, I wanted it to look like Bella was trying to keep her composure walking up to the house at the end of the night feet hurting and just lost it when she walked in. If I made it look like it was gonna be a drama filled story from the get go My smut readers woulda passed it up. And its not drama filled, just a little here and there. If I had a Beta this coulda been handled better…hint hint. Lol So Im working on chap 7 (and the reveal of this dramatic episode!) since 6 is this author note. it should be up later today or tomorrow. Im gonna slow down posting cause no one is reviewing and it seems im spending countless hours writing not even knowing if anyone is liking it. Till then lovies….let me get back to "Sexward"

Xo Heidi Xo


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all things Twilight, including the characters in this story.**

_**This chapter and the next one is dedicated too my 2 first "reviewers"**_

_**Remoska and who told me they liked push and pull and kept me in perspective with how much drama they wanted….. Heading down below now…(oh sorry was talking to "Sexward!")**_

Chap 7 Opening Night"mare"

The past 6 days have been unreal, I have fallen in love with the most incredible man, I have three wonderful loyal women in my life, and two men that I hold so dear to my heart it scares me. Things couldn't better.

But damn it how they can get worse! I leaned against my car thinking this, In my driveway.

The whole 15 minute ride home from the club I deluded myself into thinking or daydreaming back the last several days and how Edward swept me off my feet, which were killing me right now, I thought thinking of he and I's whirlwind romance would just make tonight go away. Make tonight seem as if it had never happened. It didn't.

I dreaded walking through my front door, I knew my family was in there, my new extended family that loved me and supported me for the woman I am. The family that believed in me. I was scared they would change their minds.

But I stood tall, Took a deep breath, god the blisters on my feet have got to look horrendous, And with long strides I walked through my front door. I heard everyone in the kitchen, laughing carrying on and even caught the tail end of Rosalie telling Edward "I could not have asked for a better man to fall in love with my incredible best friend".

I saw Edward turn in my direction as I shut the front door, then what must've been Alice peek around the corner to look at me.

But it wasn't Alice I saw, I mean it was Alice, but I must've flashed back and seen her bloodied face and it replaced Alice's, her tiny body and frame resembled Alice so much I immediately must've grown pale as I felt the bile rise to my throat, I knew if I didn't breathe out I was going to vomit everywhere.

The look on my face must've shot a best friend warning to Alice because I didn't even see her run to my side, or even hear the glass she was holding fall to the floor and smash to pieces at the alarm of my pending collapse to the ground. I felt Edwards arms around me and squeeze reassuring me he was there his strong voice saying "I got you baby, I'm here" his voice sent me into an explosive outburst of sobs filled with guilt. I peeked out of the corner of my eye to see Emmett restrain Rosalie fighting to get to me and Jasper kneeling in front of me stroking my hair. I felt a hand squeeze mine and I saw her again, her battered and bloodied face streams of tears and mascara soaking down past her cut cheekbones reaching out for me.

It was Alice's voice coming from her mouth but I saw "her" face and I immediately ranted and pleaded how sorry I was for her pain how sorry I was that I didn't protect her and I grabbed at who I knew was Alice and sobbed uncontrollably, I couldn't help it, I couldn't see Alice all I saw was Tanya!

RPOV

I was dying, I mean that in every sense of the word, I could feel my heart being yanked out of my chest with every sob that emminated from Bella's body.

Emmett released me and both Alice and I were crying gripping each other while we rocked Bella back and forth in between us.

Bella's breathing was extremely erratic and I could tell she was dealing with an overwhelming break down followed by the best "I am a strong woman, I can handle this" façade she's probably ever given us.

I've known Bella and Alice for 10 years and I knew we would probably never see Bella as pained as she is right now again, and it scared me. Bella mumbled "Tanya's" name several times while looking at Alice and I knew something very terrible must've happened after we left the club.

I remembered Cricket yelling for Bella from in front of the hallway to the ladies room, at the moment I remembered that, I looked to Emmett and ordered him to call Cricket and find out what happened I was not about to have Bells try and explain it.

As close as the three of us were and Bella's reaction once in the front door till now, Ally and I had a general idea of what happened.

We knew Bella was fiercely protective, We knew she was willing to help anyone who needed it if she could, and we knew she would feel intensely guilty if anything happened at the club, her baby, under her watch.

We knew what ever happened it happened to…

Tanya!…

Tonight!…..

At Bella's Club!…..

I watched as Emmett talked to cricket quietly in the kitchen, and I watched as my big strong man, leaned over the counter cover his eyes and whisper "My GOD!"

Bella was still hyperventilating and bawling her eyes out, I asked Jasper to lift and carry her to the couch, Just as Edward was about to protest, I pulled him into my bedroom…and decided to be frank with him, He is gonna be the one to get her through this if she needs it…I just know it.

"Edward, Bella is beyond distraught as you can see." He was about to interrupt me when I held up my hand and said "please let me continue"

He nodded and so I did….

"I don't know what Bella has told you of her "Mother"? He looked puzzled and I had my answer. "Edward, Bella's cunt of a mother abandoned her, not once but several times. She would stroll back into her life, out of a small moment of guilt and then stroll back out. This happened several times until Bella was 23 and put an end to it once and for all."

"Edward Im telling you this because I was there each time that bitch stomped on her heart, and that wasn't even half of the pain I see her eyes right now out there" and I pointed to the living room.

"I have a theory on what happened tonight, and if I'm right, it was Bella, Alice and my biggest fear and it must've happened to poor Tanya. The worst thing that could happen to a woman" "Do you understand where Im going with this?"

He nodded and dropped his eyes to the floor but remained strong for me.

"What do you need from me Rosie?"

Once he called me that I knew he was probably going to be the most sincere I would ever need him to be.

"You wont get Emmett in trouble, I promise, but does your parents know about Bella, Alice or myself?"

He gave a small and forced smile given the moment and said "yes" Esme and Carlisle called the office this morning I put them on speaker phone and Emmett and I told them all about you guys."

I smiled, "You and Emmett have mentioned your father is a very generous and caring man" he nodded again "and you've also mentioned he's a well known physician." He nodded again

I think if you can, you should call him, I know its late, but see if he would call in some Valium or something at the 24 hour pharmacy so we can get Bella medicated and relaxed. "I think its fine if you explain why as best you can but I-

"Rosalie, my parents are in town, They have a home on the Cape. There 30th anniversary is this weekend they don't know we know but Aro let it slip last night. They didn't plan on visiting us but Ill call him and wake him, he will probably want to see Bella tonight though.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Edward, she wont want to meet him like this."

He sighed and nodded his head that he understood, he grabbed his cell out of his pocket just as Jasper walked in.

"Guys Alice thought I should call dad!" we both chuckled and said we thought the same thing, Jasper reached out his hand and stopped Edward from dialing, "No Edward I talked to him is what I was going to say and he's on his way over." "They went to Ludo tonight and stayed at a hotel in downtown Boston."

We both looked at him and he knew, "Look guys she can be mad at me, but Dad wants to check her blood pressure and make sure shes not in shock, so he vehemently shot down just calling something in for her."

We both nodded knowing it was the right thing for Bella to be looked at for shock just as Emmett and Alice walked in, I had a look of panic knowing Bells was by herself and Ally assured me Bella was on the couch, curled up in a ball but unresponsive to her.

Emmett knew we wanted to get back to her and said…"Ok guys let me get this out quick." Emmett whispered, "Cricket just told me, one of the bartenders was in the employee bathroom for awhile, now admitting she was doing coke, and locked it. Because of this Tanya used the public ladies room, once in there a man followed her in locked the door and..….he looked to the floor while we waited for him to finish.

"and…he raped her and beat her up real bad." Alice and I gasped and held hands.

Emmett continued, "he locked the bottom lock when he left and that's why Cricket shouted for Bells as we were leaving" She couldn't open the door to check for lingering customers."

"Bells heard Tanya whimpering and kicked at the door and screamed for Sam who busted it down for her, when she saw Tanya bleeding from…ugh….everywhere, naked, on the bathroom floor she yanked off Sams Jacket and covered her while screaming for someone to call 911.

I guess when the ambulance got there they told Bella they think someone slipped something in Tanya's drink, because of how out of it she seemed, but what's worse is when a detective got there he brought Bella to tears telling her Tanya was her responsibility and it was all her fault.

"Are you fucking kidding me" I shouted.

"Rose!" Ally reprimanded "shhhh!" and she nodded to the other room.

"Anyway, Emmett exasperated, Cricket lost it on the guy and got him to apologize to Bella and admit the same thing happened to his younger sister last year and she and him were very close and that's why he reacted the way he did, needless to say though the damage was done, Bella's a mess."

"She asked Cricket to lock up and Bells followed the ambulance to the hospital. They wouldn't let her see Tanya because she wasn't family and they made her leave when she demanded and not come back till visiting hours tomorrow."

"Cricket asked if one of us would go to her place and pick up the earnings for tonight, she said she realizes Bella trusts her, but the club brought in over a hundred and thirty thousand" and she'd feel more comfortable with us having it.

"Ill go get it" Jasper offered.

"Rose will you come with me I don't know where she lives."

"Ill go" Ally barely whispered. "Bella sees Tanya when she looks ..at..me…she coughed and cried…and…I..don't want to…to…too…upset her anymore…and we all crowded her and hugged her.

I grabbed her face and said Alice marie soon to be Cullen, which made her stop crying and smile, Jasper as well, "awe hell" all three of us will probably be Cullens, sigh, and we will be strong. Ok" Bella loves you so much it scares her half the time", you know how she always says that, and Alice nodded. "Then remember that ok." she nodded again.

Jasper and her left right then to head to Crickets. A few minutes after that Dr. Cullen knocked softly on the front door.

I felt so nervous, I felt for Bella too, this is not how I want to meet my future father in law. Emmett admitted to me he thought of Carlisle and Esme as his parents. I shook that thought away and went to my best friends side and held her hand, she lifted her head like she always does when she wants to lay in my lap and have me scratch her head.

So I did, and I cried.

I cried for what Bella saw.

I cried for her undeserving guilt.

And I cried for Tanya laying in a hospital bed in pain and alone.

DocPOV (Carlisle)

I had never heard my son talk with so much happiness in his voice about a woman, my nephew/son as well, as Edward and Emmett talked into the speaker phone of these three young ladies I was filled with joy especially hearing my other son, Jasper was just as in love. We didn't get a chance to mention to them we were in Boston before the boys had to hang up and get to a meeting before they left for "Bella's big opening night"

Tears streamed "My beautiful Wife's face" Hearing about the lovely women that stole our boy's hearts. We had heard of their beauty and grace from Aro who admitted he was smitten with Edwards Bella's beauty and kind soul, we always rolled our eyes as he would tell us he could feel these things from the touch of someone's hand.

We didn't dispute his self proclaimed gift this time when speaking of Bella and neither one of us knew why, we just new he was right.

So when Jasper called around 2 in the morning and told me briefly what had happened, I immediately insisted on seeing her and wouldn't take no for an answer.

I mean really, what kind of doctor would I be if just prescribed a sedative and not checked her vitals and or allergies to medicines, I knew though from what they described as the state she was in she may not be able to tell me.

I left immediately towards where Jasper said the girl's lived. On the short ride there I had to dispute my own thoughts and say hell what kind of man would I be if I didn't go to the love my sons life and help her, fuck the doctor part.

I knocked softly on the door when I came face to face with my nephew/son Emmett, well more like looked up and saw his face, I was not a small man by any means but my nephews size and exuberance still surprises me every time I see him, but this time was different, he looked so sad and pained, That was my first view of how much my boys really cared about these girls, not just their mates but the three of the ladies as a whole.

Emmett embraced me and lead me into the house. I walked in and saw a woman curled in a ball on the lap of another woman. From what I could tell Bella, who was the one curled up in a ball was dressed rather provocatively and wearing boots that I've tried to get my wife to wear, behind closed doors of coarse.

I softly spoke to Emmett, does anyone know if she has any allergies to medications? The boys shook there heads and Edward dropped his as if he was angry at himself for not knowing, he has to give himself some credit they mentioned this was a fast whirlwind romance by all 3 but they all were already devoted and I wish they knew how much that was enough.

I smiled at Edward and patted him on the shoulder, he smiled back at me and walked me over to Bella.

He whispered in her ear. I was so shocked to see how much her body relaxed at the sound of his voice. He kissed her forehead while the young lady who's lap she had her head in, stroked her hair.

Bella groaned and I turned to Emmett while Edward whispered things in her ear. I told Emmett to turn on some lights but first fill me in, in case they now knew more of what happened, that could help me assess her.

Emmett told me what happened and my heart broke for both Bella and this poor girl Tanya. I made a mental note to call the hospital in the morning and ask to be informed on her progress, if the least I could do was give Bella some relief on Tanya's progress I would.

Emmett flipped on the living room light and I immediately noticed my wife would be thrilled with the girls sense of design and taste.

I nodded to the young lady holding Bella and kissed her on the cheek and said its nice to meet you Rosalie, knowing this blonde beauty had to be Emmett's girlfriend, she was just a spitting version of his dream girl he'd run around the house describing to us.

Rosalie blushed and whispered "Hi Dr. Cullen" I smiled stroked her cheek, and said "Please call me Carlisle honey" I looked down to Bella who groaned even louder this time.

"Edward Cullen!" Bella groaned again, "Please tell me I just imagined hearing you tell me your dad was here and she started to cry again and continued sobbing…

"and please tell me I didn't just here his voice!" She sniffed and whimpered and Edward softly tried to reason with her "I'm sorry love, "But your so upset and we thought it best that he make sure your okay."

She looked up, face smeared in makeup, I looked at all the boys who just stared at her with concern and love not at all phased at how she looked.

Please, I cant and she cried harder and I could tell by her breathing she was about to have a panic attack.

"Please" she begged again "I can barely look at you guys and definitely cant face your father."

"Bells, Emmett kneeled next to me as I took her pulse from her wrist, you have done nothing wrong, he looked at me and I nodded for him to continue while I counted, sweetheart the detective was remembering something horrible something that he took out on you, and Cricket said he felt awful for doing that.

"Emmy, this _**is**_ my fault, she was my responsibility, Bella declared. I should've drug tested, I could've stopped this from happening when I would've found out that twat used cocaine, the employee bathroom wouldn't of been locked, she would've been safe, she would be alright right now, she wouldn't be in a hospital bed probably fighting for her life, you didn't see her she was beaten so bad there was blood everywhere she wailed just as I finished taking her blood pressure.

Bella dear, she looked up to me barely through her lashes and panted trying to catch her breath. You have nothing to be embarrassed about with me, and you definitely are not guilty of anything. I need you to allow me to give you something sweetheart, your pulse is very very high and your blood pressure is too, I need to calm you before you hurt yourself with another panic attack. Is that ok?

She looked to Edward who whispered "please baby" to her.

She then looked up to me and said ok Doc but give me the real good stuff so I can forget you were here and not wanna kill my men for you being here and seeing me like this in the tomorrow morning. I chuckled as did the boys.

I looked up and noticed Rosalie's face stream with tears as well, and knew I had to give her something to rest tonight as well.

I injected Bella with a potent sedative, It went into effect immediately, her pulse slowed and her breathing evened out a bit. She whimpered a "Thank you" I'm starting to feel something.

Just as I was rising to my feet Jasper walked in with another beautiful tiny woman, who ducked a little behind him when I looked to her. I could tell she had been crying as well, I smiled at them as well.

Jasper handed Emmett a large zippered bank bag and told him to put it in Bella's safe. Emmett went into a room and popped back out umm whats the combo. Rosalie whispered "she just changed it to all of our birth dates" 4, 11, 10, 15, 23 and 31, she sniffled.

I looked to everyone and said she should be much better soon. I had a script of Xanax filled for her for the next few days, Im going to give one to Rosalie and Alice as well to get some rest tonight. I think this would be a good time for Bella to put on something warmer and more comfortable.

Just then Alice emerged from behind Jasper and handed me a Harvard sweat suit. She shrugged and said, "we picked it up at the house, its Edwards and I thought Bella would like it cause it smells like him."

I nodded agreeing with her.

Jasper then said "Dad, its late and mom already called and insisted that you not drive this late. A huffed knowing what my wife wants my wife gets."

"Please stay here tonight" Alice squeaked "the couch is very comfortable" and pointed to it or you can have my room. Jazzy and I will stay out here. There nicknames for each other in this group did not go unnoticed and I loved it.

"No need Alice, the couch will be fine." "Thank you"

"No, Thank you" she replied as she stared at Edward carrying Bella into another room to change.

I asked Emmett if there was any wine or beer.

He walked In the kitchen and I followed and told him to pour the girls each a glass. He looked at me surprised, and I shrugged my shoulders, "I know this is out of character for me, but they seem emotionally drained as well and one glass and a xanax wont hurt them.

He nodded and handed a glass to each of them as they entered the kitchen and sat at the breakfast bar. I shook out two pills and handed one to each of them.

Edward came out next and huffed as he sat and said Bella was taking a shower. I new the effects of the sedative will hit her hard in about 45 minutes so I didn't see a problem leaving her with some privacy to take a shower, so I didn't send Edward's pouting ass to go sit with her.

We made small talk for a little while and Bella emerged from the shower free of make up, wet hair plopped on her head, and wearing an enormous sweat suit of Edwards. I looked to my son who smiled at me knowing I saw how adorable she was.

Alice had her head on Edwards shoulder with a smile of relief for her best friend, Edward rested his head on top of Alices with the same look.

Bella took a deep breath and told all of us that Connor just called her cell.

"Who's Connor baby?" Edward asked but it was out of confusion not jealousy.

"Oh sorry she said" and took a deep breath, "he insisted I call him that, I think you guys are right he seemed very sorry about upsetting me." "Connor is the detective." "He said- she stopped and her whole body shook.

"What is it Bella" Jasper asked while he wrapped his arm around her, I saw Alice smile a thank you at him for comforting her, but Jasper didn't notice he genuinely seemed to want too.

She curled into him and looked at Edward, and shouted

"He said that fuck stick rapist has raped or attempted to rape six other women in other bars and nightclubs in the Boston area".

I was taken back by her temper she definitely had some bite to her bark and probably some bark to her bite as well. You could see her clench her fist as she yelled.

I think the effects of the sedative hit her then cause she slumped more against Jasper and took another deep breath.

"Em" she softly spoke, I think Im gonna need to retain your services. He looked at her quizzickly, and she continued "Im gonna shut the club down for about a week if not a little more, the detective said the attacks happened in two's at each location and I would rather just shut things down, make sure Tanya's ok, and give my bartenders some piece of mind in hopes they catch this prick.

We all nodded our agreement.

"So im gonna need your people to take over and advertise that last night was a planned one night opening and we'll open again real soon. I will not have this dusche getting his rocks off on hearing my club shut down because of what he did, the media will go crazy and I wont do that too tanya.

Edward stood and pulled Bella into his chest, and whispered… but we could all here, "Now see Love, that responsibility _**is**_ in your hands and you are doing the right thing protecting everybody."

Bella spoke up then "I know tonight wasn't exactly my fault and I'm sorry I freaked out guys. Im glad you came Carlisle, I just got so upset and now that Im calm Im thinking straight now."

"I think a little time off would be a good thing honey" Edward replied

"For all of us" Emmett shouted and clapped

Everyone nodded and agreed.

I was cheering inside the way they all supported each other , it really was something special and something rare. "Now you should all get some rest. Im going to call your mother and aunt and let her know I will see her in the morning. Goodnight you guys! There was a synchronized "night" in response. I went to the living room to call Esme knowing she wouldn't go to bed till she heard from me.

I heard a smack, a giggle and an "Alice are you alright" "ya I just forgot to move my feet" and another giggle. Then a hearty laugh from Rosalie and Bella.

I chuckled knowing all three were feeling their sedatives.

"Alice that way" Bella said and must've steered her towards the living room.

Giggling again " oh I forgot where I was going with these" and she emerged carrying a large blanket, pillows and sheets that were stacked and towered over her head. I let out a giggle of my own, set my phone down and grabbed them from her

"Goodnight Carlisle" she squeaked and disappeared back into the kitchen, she is ridiculously cute.

I called Esme and filled her in on the events. She ooh and awed at the way they were loving together as a group, and sighed real big when I said Bella was fine. I told her how they were all taking the next week or so off to relax.

"Oh my god, Carlisle invite them to the Colorado Estate, They'll relax and decompress." "And we'll get to spend time with them. And I'll get to spend time with my girls! Im so excited I cant wait."

"Darling calm down" and I had to laugh.

"Do you not want to go to the Cape for our anniversary" I asked

"No sweetheart I'd rather be at home with all six of the children" she said

"Dear please remember they are not children they are all in there late 20's"

"I know I know Carlisle, Please just ask them to come."

"I will in the morning Esme, now get some sleep Ill be there to pick you up after I check in on Tanya at the hospital"

"Oh no you don't, I'll be there in the morning to cook breakfast and to meet the girls." Goodnight Darling I love you." and she hung up before I could reply

Sigh….I hope the girls don't mind. I placed my phone on the table and kicked off my shoes and fell fast asleep in my sweats, Alice wasn't lying, the couch was incredibly comfortable.

BPOV

I woke up with a headache and my eyes were sore. I looked at the clock and it beamed back at me 8:07 am.

Ugh, I wanted to sleep later.

I was flat on my stomach with the pillow pushed above my head, I turned my face to see my Edward fast asleep on his side. He was so beautiful. My knight in shining armor last night.

I rolled on my back after stroking the side of his cheek.

I knew I didn't want to remember anything this morning, but I did. I remembered everything.

I could tell I knocked out and slept well, but I felt drained and exhausted all the same.

I wondered if Carlisle has left maybe he could bring me to see Tanya, I know Im not family, but maybe he could sneak me in. No, I know he wouldn't do that. Sigh I really just want to hug her and make sure shes ok.

I started to silently strategize how to sneak in when…

Sniff…

Eggs, ya that's eggs….

Sniff sniff…

that's bacon and definitely sausage

Big sniff…

But that's…sniff…

Pancakes? Ooooh oooh

Who would make pancakes or any breakfast this early on a Saturday not any of my 6 that's for sure. I crawled out of bed to investigate.

I opened my bedroom door and peeked, I saw Carlisle with his arms wrapped around a woman's waist he was kissing her passionately she giggled and smacked his chest.

"Goodmorning Bella" The most beautiful voice said, I new it was hers because a real mother has eyes all of her head and see's all even when she's kissing her handsome husband. I stood up straight when Carlisle turned around and beamed at me. The woman he was holding was not beautiful she was mesmorizingly stunning. She had the warmest welcoming eyes and smile, Carlisle looked back to her and sighed beaming at her. I could see immediately that they were still rediculously in love and I secretly prayed for Edward and I to have that as long as they have.

I got a hold of myself and walked out toward them. Carlisle grabbed my hands and kissed my forehead and asked how I was feeling. I told him the truth, and he asked if we had any ibuprofen as he searched the cupboards, Esme opened the one to the left of the stove without taking her eyes off the pancakes and grabbed the bottle and handed it to Carlisle, he shrugged at me and handed me a couple and a glass of water, she turned and winked at me. I smiled back.

"So sweetheart" did you sleep good? She asked me.

I nodded

"That's good, and how does your heart feel?"

I knew right away what she meant, and looked down at the counter.

She turned off the stove, moved the skillet to the back burner and came to sit next to me. She wrapped her arm around my waste and kissed my temple, "Bella, I know we just met, and I cant wait to get to know you, but please if I may" I nodded for her to proceed knowing I would hang on every word this woman would say. "Tanya is going to hurt whether you feel guilt, anger or beat yourself up, it does not matter, she is still going to feel it when they catch the prick, The best thing you can do is show her you care, smile, and give her reassurance"

"reassurance?" I asked.

"Yes sweetheart, as simple as it may seem, just reassurance and you will know exactly what kind when you need to give it to her." She winked and said a final "trust me I know."

I looked to Carlisle who looked like he was in physical pain based on what she just admitted and his facial expression.

I changed the subject quick, "Thank you Mrs Cullen," she looked at me funny, and I remembered Carlisle last night, "ugh I mean Esme". and continued..

"I will remember that and I cant wait to get to know you better as well."

"Oh Bella that's so great and I cant wait!" "In fact I hear you all are quite the family and are taking some time off for the next week or so." she squealed

"ugh ya we talked about that last night, I guess we are" I replied

"Great, Id love for you all to come stay with us in Colorado!" "Id love to get to know my future daughters!"

"Huh?" was my only reply.

"Yes dear, we could all leave tonight!" "We'll take the our private Jet!"

"Hold on, I ugh…gotta….uhm could you give me a sec." and waited for her to nod and I bolted to the girls rooms.

Her and Carlisle looked at each other and I heard Esme giggle.

I went to Rose's room first and crossed my fingers that Emmett wasn't sprawled out naked. I would've knocked but I didn't want him to hear us.

I tip toed in, thanking god he was covered by the blanket, I did not want to meet emmett junior though from his size there was probably nothing junior about him, ugh I shook those thoughts from my head, just as I whispered..

Rosie….

Rosieeeee….

And I pushed her a little.

"Hugh she drooled half into the pillow."

I knew I had to pull out the big guns and just spit it out before she fell back asleep.

The three of us always sat around with a bottle of wine and dreamed up the perfect husband, mother in law and family life for our futures.

"The Mother in Law of OUR dreams, is cooking us eggs, bacon, sausage and pancakes in OUR kitchen wanting to sweep us away to Colorado on HER private jet to spend some time with us and get to know US!"

Rose flew up out of bed, "Bells I know you had a bad night but it would be so cruel to kid around!"

"Rosie, she said she wants to get to know us, and called us her FUTURE DAUGHTERS!"

"Holy Christ", We gotta wake up Alice, wait what am I gonna where?

"What to Colorado?" I asked confused

"No hooker out there and pointed to the kitchen, "I cant have her see me in this!" and she pointed to her boxers and tank top.

"Are you kidding me I'm wearing Edwards sweats retard, She doesn't Care!"

"Ya but that's makes you look cute and devoted to your man, her son!"

I can not believe we were standing on the side of her bed whisper yelling, not to wake emmett, about what Pj's she should see us in.

We both stopped, hands on our hips, and laughed at how ridiculous we were being.

"Wait is she really that great?"

I sighed and said "and then some!"

"Well what if Emmett and I don't work out, I don't want to lose her!" "Me neither" I said and we both cracked up!

She threw on some sweats as well and we crept out of her bedroom, and looked around the corner to the kitchen, Carlisle was setting the big table out on the back porch and Esme was with him but you couldn't see her.

We shoved open Alice's door and saw she was alone in bed.

We jumped on her bed and she swung her arm around and said "Not now Jazzy Im exhausted," We belted out a laugh and she groaned….."what do you want SLUTS!" WE snickered and I told her exactly as I told Rose.

She yawned and said half a sleep.. "wake me up before she leaves so I can meet her."

Rosie nodded for me throw a wrench in her plan, I whispered in her ear" "Ally she's cooking our breakfast in Oscar De LaRenta and Jimmy Choos"

Ally flew from her bad just like rose did but whimpered "Mommy!"

We all fell to the bed laughing. Just like Rose, Alice changed into cuter p.j's and we heard the front door open and close.

"That must be Jazz, He went to pick up some paperwork at the office so he didn't need to go there this week." Ally announced

We nodded our heads at her and heard Esme screech "My Baby Boys!" I knew then Edward must have emerged from bed. I immediately wanted to go hug him.

Esme got to him first cause we heard, "Mom what are you doing here" from both of them. Then Rosie's door opened, "Did I hear Mom" Emmett bellowed.

Turns out after a few months of living with them Emmett started calling Esme mom and she never once complained about it.

Or so Rose told us right then.

"Wheres Bella," Edward asked

We heard the panic in his voice

"Oh god did the girls run for the hills?" Jasper laughed, then must've realized the situation and said…"No really do the girls no mom's here". He gulped and looked back to Edward

"I hope it this dosent freak them out!" Edward groaned

"Shit, Rosie and I havent brought up meeting the parentals!" "I hope she dosent think I'm pushing this on her!" Emmett whined

Then they panicked!

"Alright well they gotta be here somewhere, check all the rooms!" Jasper yelled

They must've ran into the living room and out front to check if our cars were here.

Esme yelled sweetly of coarse "Boys why are you freaking out Im sure they wont hate me!"

We heard Emmett yell back, "mom you prepare women to meet the mother in law!" "They probably did run for the hills!"

We giggled and ran into the Alice's walk in closet and hid in her clothes just to mess with them. We heard Alice's door swing open and Rose's down the hall, followed by oh my god their not here they left!

"Boys Boys Calm down they're here somewhere." we heard esme reply

"Mom you don't understand if I lose Bella..I…I…just couldn't handle it!"

"I second that about Ally!"

"I third and fourth about my Rosie"

We giggled listening to them panic…

Just then the closet door flew open and Esme stood there watching us crack up. "Did you find them mom?" Jasper shouted from the other room.

"Nope not in here" she smiled then whispered "well played my darlings, but try not to keep this up to long your breakfast is getting cold"

"Yes mom!" well all replied at the same time and burst into giggles.

"Good Girls, count to 20 and Ill send the boys out front to see if you all took a walk or something, then you run out back to sit at the table as if nothing happened." she shut the door and we heard her tell the boys exactly that, we heard all three run we assumed to the front door.

We opened the closet door just as Esme yelled "coast is clear My baby's come eat."

We flew to the back porch and started to dig in just as the boys came back, heads hung low.

They froze when they saw us, I looked up with syrup dripping down my bottom lip.

I stuck out my tongue and I licked it off, smirked and said "Baby where ya been?"

He grinned real big at me and I knew we were busted, he stalked over to me, leaned down, kissed me on the lips, (little did I know though, he grabbed a hand full of strawberry jam out of the jar) and after his lips left mine he slid it down my face!

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh" I screamed and he scooped me up through me over his shoulder and jumped in the pool!

Thank god it was heated and not that cold out this morning!

I surfaced and attacked him, trying to drown him.

Emmett grabbed Rosie and I heard her scream "EMMETT MCCARTY CULLEN DON'T YOU DARE! He jumped in with her followed by Jasper carrying Alice kicking and screaming bridal style in behind them!

After climbing out of the pool, smacking them relentlessly and all three threatening no booty for a month we all started running into the house to change our clothes and dry off, we all were at the table again 15 minutes later eating breakfast and talking.

At one point I turned and asked Carlisle if he could help me get in to see Tanya.

It got really quiet.

"Bella dear, I called early this morning and talked to her Physician" he went on to say, "she needed several stitches, her wrist and arm were put in a cast from a couple brake's and some preventative care was given else where and she was put in contact with a rape councelor." "She was released this morning to her mother who drove up to get her, it seems she went back with her mom to Connecticut"

You could've heard a pin drop.

"The night nurse told her you followed her there and begged to see her, the nurse said she watched as she called and left you a voicemail, I thought you got it already sweetheart I'm sorry"

"exscuse me" and I bolted from the table, knocking over the chair and ran to find my purse.

It was still by the front door.

I pulled out my phone and saw I had a voicemail I held down the "1" on my phone just as esme walked up and ran her fingers through my wet hair, "May I listen with you". I nodded and hit speaker, she pulled me into a tight embrace and scratched at my scalp as we listened….

"_**He Bella, its me Tanya, I wanted to thank you for following the ambulance to the hospital to make sure I was ok, not every boss would do such a thing the night nurse told me and she also said you demanded to see me and wouldn't leave till they made you….she paused took a deep breath and whispered….thank you….My mom is here and I'm going to go stay with her for awhile. I'd like to come back to work and practice with you flipping the bottles and learning the drinks if that's ok, I just really need to get away right now, at least till they catch…him, she breathed. I shouldn't of accepted a drink from someone I didn't know, she chuckled Im not a complete idiot, but I was careless last night. Please thank Edwards dad for checking on me, My doctor told me he did. I will call you soon if you want me too and again I'd love to be able to keep my job. Umm Thank the guys and Alice I can pay my rent and some stuff while I'm with my mom thanks to them. Edward really loves you Bella I watched him last night and the way he looked at you,….she took another deep breath and sighed…..I know that sounds silly with the situation and all, its just my way of saying thanks for being there for me at the hospital. Bye Momma Bear and don't worry about me, I'll be ok. Love you. **_

And she hung up.

The tears streamed down my face but only cause I knew she was o.k. and just needed some time and didn't blame me. I knew then that I had to stop blaming myself.

I immediately pushed the button to call her back and looked up at Esme, she whispered "reassurance…. and ill be right here" and pointed to the couch right behind me. "Try to sound like what she knows of you, Bella …strong" I knew esme didn't know me yet but she guessed right, so I sucked it up and when I got her voicemail I just spoke….

_**Tanya, baby bear, I am so sorry I missed your call. Yes, I was at the hospital and I was gonna beat the night nurses ass If she told me I couldn't get to you one more time. ….I breathed…I just needed to see you were alright. She assured me you were in good hands though, You will have 6 months worth of pay direct deposited into the account I have on file for you …(bartenders don't make much hourly so I wanted to make sure she had a good sum in her account)…..If you need more or anything else DO NOT HESITATE and call me. You take as long as you need and I mean that and your job will be waiting for you when your ready to come back, no matter what baby bear. And I absolutely want you to call me every chance you get when your ready. Ok. Please know that Rose, Ally, crick and I are praying for you and are here for anything you need ok. **_

_**I love you too baby girl. Call me**_

And I hung up

I turned to Esme and collapsed in her arms and cried. A good cry though, a cry of relief, a cry of release and one only a mother could help you cry out. I looked over her shoulder and saw my whole family standing there sniffling. I immediately felt better knowing Tanya was with her mom and ok.

I pulled back from Esme and kissed her on the cheek wiped my face and then looked to everyone else and said…

"So lets pack for Colorado!"

Alice, Rosalie and Esme squealed, while the guys looked completely confused! Calisle told them to come back outside and he would explain, Edward stared at me puzzled and I beamed the biggest smile at him, and he relaxed and mouthed…your sure.. I nodded and jumped up and down…..he mouthed again….ok baby and blew me a kiss.

Alice was running around frantically looking for her purse to go shop for snow suits and really warm outfits and Esme asked to go too, Once she changed, Ally and Esme looked to Rose and I and we told them we wanted to stay home and relax, so they left and while the guys made phone calls to the airport to book the private jet, there offices, and important clients. Rose and I put on our swim suits and climbed into the Jacuzzi out back with them.

Emmett and Edward both had to keep apologizing to who they were talking to and asking them to repeat what they last said as they stared at us in our bikinis all while Carlisle swatted both of the backs of there heads and told them to be men and handle there business and ogle their women after!

I relaxed immensely as the jets and heat attacked my body.

I tried not to think of the shit storm, otherwise known as Alice and possibly Esme were going to create when they got back to get us ready for Colorado. Relaxation, insanely perfect in laws, snow, and a whole week of the men we craved like pop sickles on a hot summer day were all the thoughts I allowed to fill my mind!

Woo hoo Colorado here we come!

_**Again this and the next chap is for Remoska and This specific drama is done and the last little loose ends will be tied up in the next chapter which I intend to do the heidi way with yummy lemons…..Umm Edward and bella, Colorado, cold, fireplaces and an estate ya you do the math! Im warning you there will be Humor, you know Im good for it, and competition….maybe sexually…hmmm…and bomb ass SNOW FIGHTS! Im hoping I start getting general or specific fantasies reviewed to me soon, cause the couples are gonna express theirs soon and THEY WILL PLAY OUT! I have a few but would love more ideas…don't be bashful! **_

_**Fantasy Teaser: New Miami Club, salsa night, hot sexy latin men everywhere, our 3 ladies dressed to kill amd 3 cullen men who have to act as if they don't know them but take there attention off every other man by being irresistible…..hmmmmm could get saucy! **_

_**I also would love to fullfill fantasys of the hood of 3 very hot cars!**_

_**Love you all like a fat kid loves cake! Xoxo Heidi**_


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer….S Meyer owns twilight and its characters but I own Push and Pull!

BPOV

I was just finished packing up my shampoo and conditioner when from the other side of the house I heard Alice shout …..

"Damn it you son of a bitch, are you freaking kidding me!"

Rose was in my closet looking for a top to go with her new jeans Alice and Esme picked up earlier, when she stuck her head out of the closet and gave me a puzzled look at Alice's declaration.

We both shrugged and went back to what we were doing, I secretly prayed that she wasn't fighting with Jazzy, I really wanted this to be a peaceful week.

Esme and Carlisle left to go back to the hotel only to inform us they would be flying out the next morning, They wanted to drive out to the Cape to shut down the "Spring house" as they called it, that they had opened up for their anniversary weekend. A few things needed to be fixed, a broken water heater and some of their patio furniture needed to be trashed and replaced since the house caretaker was ill through the winter and wasn't able to care for the place.

They paid her anyway, that's just the type of people they are.

We were fine with that considering the six of us were always up for alone time.

"That's it, I cant do this anymore, I give up you piece of shit! Alice shouted again.

Rose and I immediately panicked and ran to Alice's room only to ultimately find her pointing and screaming at her suitcase then at four pairs of shoes that clearly wouldn't fit inside!

She didn't notice us in the doorway and continued on her rant….

"That's it, I am going to put those inside of you, you are gonna close and not pop back open, or so help me god I will retire your old ass!"

If you had walked in the house at that moment you would've thought Ally was a dominatrix violating an old man against his will!"

Rose busted into hysterics, as did I, and she yelled "you tell that suitcase who's boss!"

Ally smiled sheepishly

Alice was one not willing to part with anything, except maybe the last seasons section of her closet, which I swear she held a mini funeral for, but when it came to her luggage she would threaten but never part.

Alice's parents died in a car crash on the way home from a weekend away, their car was mangled but their luggage in the trunk stayed in tact and as I said Alice refused to part with it.

Rose grabbed a pair of Alice's shoes, as did I, and went to place them in our suitcases knowing we could each fit one more in each of our luggage.

When we came back to Ally's room she grinned at us and we knew what we had to do.

She placed the last two pairs in the suitcase closed it and all three of us climbed on top and sat on top of it, Alice bent over as she sat on top to snap the locks and yelled "roll your hips heffers, we almost got it we just gotta line up the locks!"

Just then the front door opened and we heard Crick shout "Where are my bitches!"

"Back here we all yelled" and laughed as Ally continued to curse at the lining up of the locks on her suitcases.

"Where?" and she walked in with her jaw dropped at Alice's completely bent over body trying to lock her suitcase.

"Holy hell you flexible snatch, are you able to lick your own pussy?"

Ally's head snapped up, and said "You know…..I've never tried, Hey maybe I can!"

We all burst into that classic, snorting tearful fit of laughter just as we heard two snaps and the bed collapse, needless to say the three of us tumbled to the floor with an

"Ough!"

"Shittttt"!

"Ooomph"!

We looked up as Cricket was doubled over laughing and pointing.

Just then the guys strolled into Ally's room, returning from their house to pack, hearing the commotion.

"what happened?" Jasper laughed

Cricket still laughing announced "Ally was trying to lick her own pussy, and the three heffers broke the bed to see if she could!"

We immediately grabbed pillows and started throwing them at Cricket who had to leave the room she was laughing so hard.

The boys stood their stunned, staring at us.

"Oh gaawwwd, come on you guys, help us up!" Rose shouted at them

Jasper lifted Alice to her feet where she stood on her toes and kissed his cheek.

Edward and Emmett pulled Rose and I up.

Edward grabbed a suitcase from the bed and Emmett grabbed the other, just as we were leaving the bedroom we heard Jasper say, "so ugh, honey, can you lick your own pussy?"

Emmett bellowed from the living room, "Lie to him Ally or he'll feel you wont need him anymore!"

"Shut the fuck up Emmett" Jasper shouted "She'd still want the dick!"

"Not at your size!" Emmett yelled back

All of a sudden Jasper plowed into Emmett from behind and they went toppling to the living room floor.

Rose and I shook our heads at them as we went back to my room.

Cricket was sitting on the couch flipping through channels stopped on one and screamed, "Get the hell out of the way you overgrown ass, your blocking the sex scene, that got Emmett's attention who stopped pummeling Jasper and looked at Brad and Angelina crash throughout the house trying to get their clothes off.

That gave Jasper the opening to sucker punch Emmett in the gut with an "oomph"

"Oh for crying out loud just go in the other room, whip em out and see who's bigger!" Cricket yelled annoyed at their antics

She rolled her eyes at Edward who was leaning on the wall watching this all play out.

"No need Crick, I'm bigger and if Alice needs an upgrade she can come knock on my door at night!" Emmett proclaimed

"Ya, but its better with a brain and a big cock therefore she'd crawl in bed with me, I'm sure Bella wouldn't mind!" Edward announced with a chuckle.

Emmett and Jasper yanked Edward down and then all three wrestled.

Cricket huffed, stood from the couch, stepped over one of them and came to my room to watch the rest of the movie on my bedroom TV.

She walked in plopped on my bed and asked us "what is it with men and ruff housing"

"Its like marking their territory, and establishing dominance, I think they think it turns us on". Rose simply stated

"Hey! I better not catch any of you peeing on our carpets! Alice screamed at them

"No baby, we would never!" "Just the plants!" Jasper screamed back laughing.

"Hey Edward, stay away from the ficus that's mine too mark!" Emmett shouted

I poked my head around the corner to look, you never know when these guys are for real or fucking around!

Edward fell to the ground laughing when he saw I was checking!

"Urgggghhhh" I growled knowing I fell for it

"Cut the shit and put all the suitcases in the car!" I screamed at them

They kept laughing as they got up to do what they were told.

Cricket sighed several times, and I tossed a shirt at her, and stated "tells us what's on your mind before you get light headed snatch"

"I uhm like this guy" she whispered

"and?" rose asked

"well he asked to take me out tomorrow night"

"That's great, whats the problem?" I asked her

"Its uhm, Connor the detective!" she announced

"OOHHH maybe he'll use his handcuffs later that night!" I shouted

She looked at me confused, "I thought you'd be upset that I accepted"

"Me?, Why would I be upset?"

"Well he really upset you, so I figured you wouldn't like it if I went out with him."

"Crick, is he hot?"

"yes"

"Does he have cuffs?"

"Yes"

"Does he carry a weapon"

"2 big ones hopefully" she laughed

"Awe hell Cricket I think I should throw a party for the impending fuck fest, come on I think its great!"

She smiled real big and said "Ill let you know when you guys get back."

She then told me everyone was notified at the club about what happened and the girls were totally cool with the shut down. The guy bartenders, which were only two, and the barbacks wanted to beat the shit out of him, I agreed.

We had all the suitcases in the car, or actually the guys did, and were honking the horn as the three of us checked all the windows and doors.

We climbed in Emmetts hummer, Ally and I lapping it on Jazz and Edward, not wanting to check in two cars at long term parking. We took the shuttle to the hangar stop where the private jet was being guided out of.

"Nice" rose smiled

Ally and I nodded agreeing with her.

The pilot came out of the hangar and helped the guys put the suitcases on the plane.

He told us it should be a smooth three hour flight, the weather was nice but our timing was perfect because they expected the last big snow storm of the season to hit tomorrow evening.

Hmmmm trapped inside a huge house with Edward through a storm, fire places warming us on bear skin rugs, ya I was excited and bounced in my seat.

Rosie and Alice must've had my same train of thought cause they were bouncing too.

Edward called his parents to try and get an earlier flight tomorrow, they informed him they would have to fly out the following morning because the jet wouldn't be back in enough time.

_**Two nights **_with Edward in front of the fire place, alone. Hell Ya….are we there yet?

The flight was a smooth one, especially since we were busted when the three of us got overly tipsy off some champagne cause we didn't want to admit we each took a xanax nervous about flying.

Needless to say the xanax was newly nicknamed "The fuck me drug" when all three couples disappeared in their own areas of the plane to fuck.

"welcome to the club" I announced as they both emerged from under their men.

"huh?" Rosie asked in her post fuck haze.

"to the mile high club!" Ally replied and snickered

"oh shit I gotta cross that off my bucket list" "that's awesome I didn't even think of it." Rose said excitedly

"That's cause you were to busy focusing on Emmett's dick in your mouth" I chuckled

Edward poked me in the side and held his hand up for a high five!

"Oh shut up Bells your just jealous that I'm in the club and your not!" Rose snapped at me

"Oh I'm in the club sweetheart same as you, I'm just a tad smarter!"

"and why is it you think that hooker" rose glared at me, but grinned too

"Because Rosie, I didn't have to focus on Edwards dick, He had to focus on my pussy, being that his mouth was on it. And I sighed contentedly."

Edward chuckled and rubbed my head as he continued to read the paper over my head as I lay in his lap.

Rose smiled and said "you got me there."

We landed an hour later at the Denver Airport. It was a 30 minute drive to "Golden, Colorado" where the boy's childhood home was.

We rented a suburban and headed in that direction.

We pulled up to a long winding drive.

Once the trees opened up, I gasped at what I saw, It was massive!

Lights shot up from the ground and lit up the entire house on the outside.

I was speechless.

Though Rose climbed out of the car looked up at it and said "ya," and "I belong here!"

We all cracked up, Edward unlocked and opened the front door and guided me in.

The interior of the house was as magnificent as the exterior.

I ran into the kitchen and my jaw dropped. It was beautiful! I could cook in here for hours!

I ran back out to the grand living room where everyone was grabbing there luggage and heading off to find their rooms.

Edward grabbed my hand and lead me to his old room, where it seemed we walked three flights of stairs to get to, we unpacked and settled in a bit.

I was plopped on the bed when all the lights when out and Edward chuckled, "what happened", I asked him.

"Man Hunt" He sighed

"What?"

"Woooooooo Hoooooooooooo" was shouted by Emmett somewhere down the hall.

"it's a game we used to play when we were younger and left in this huge house by ourselves." "I'm guessing Jasper flipped the breaker to play, cause Emmett, as you just heard, is up here with us.

"ok, did you want us to watch?"

Laughing he said "Hell no baby you guys are playing to!"

"Oh god, LADIES! I shouted

I heard a squeak and a thump and new Alice walked into a wall.

"Bells this house is black as hell, you cant see 2 feet in front of you!" she was in our bedroom shouting as if we weren't right in front of her.

I reached out for her hand and she grabbed it.

Rose cursed loud as she stubbed her toe on the door, "Keep walking towards my voice punkin, Ally and I are right here" I told her

As soon as the three of us were holding hands and told Edward so, he left to go meet up with the guys on the other side of the house. I guess the way to play is the guys gotta find us.

I huffed, really not in the mood to be bumping into things and go back home covered in bruises.

" I agree" came out of Rose

"Agree on what, I asked her?"

"Your huff" she replied

"Me too" Ally announced

"ok then, since they didn't ask us if we even wanted to play, and I personally think this game would only be fun if we all were new to the place, I mean doesn't it seem they have the advantage here, they agreed, and come on it would be more fun if we were all drunk.

"Hmmmm" ally said thinking "I saw a Jacuzzi out back, lets grab the wine we have on ice, and watch them search the house from there."

"Ya, but we wont be able to see them" Rose said

"Ya we will, Jazz said they leave the outside lights on and they shine towards the house, they wont see us but we'll see them" and giggled "Idiots!"

"perfect we gotta catch up on our bad pickup lines anyway" Rose snickered

"ooh ohh we'll leave articles of clothes were wearing all over the place and really throw them off!" I clapped

So we did, we shouted from the bedroom for the guys to count to 50, Out loud, and threw off what we were wearing bit by bit as we heard them count from what we guessed was the garage, where the breaker box was.

Ally grabbed the wine, bottle opener and 3 glasses, while rose had grabbed 3 towels out of Edward's bathroom.

We snuck out the back quietly as we heard Emmett shout 42.….43.….

Rose opened all the back doors to listen for the guys and watch how ridiculous they looked, when we saw them that is.

We slid in the Jacuzzi quietly and put the jets on but not the lights.

"Here we come." Emmett shouted

I opened the wine bottle, poured three glasses and sat back to watch the show.

It wasn't 3 minutes into it and we were covering our faces with the towels to smother out the laughing. In between laughing at them we started our "who knows the worst pickup line ritual as quietly as we could…

_**I may not be Fred Flintstone, but I bet I can make your Bed Rock. ~Ally**_

Then Emmett grabbed Jaspers ass thinking it was one of us when Jasper emerged from upstairs where he couldn't find any of us, and Jasper screamed "What the hell" and punched him.

_**Wanna play house? You be the screen door and I'll slam you all night long. ~Me**_

Edward knocked something over and yelled "ough shit, that wasn't here months ago."

_**The only reason I would kick you out of bed would be to fuck you on the floor**_. ~_**Rose**_

Jasper found one of our shirts and shouted such for the other guys.

He then yelled its Bella's I recognize her perfume which means they might be naked!

There was a unanimous Woo Hoo shouted from them.

_**I'd like to get between your legs and eat my way straight to your heart…~Ally**_

"Dude do you think there hiding and staying in one spot" Emmett yelled from the top floor "someone should've explained there supposed to roam around…EDWARD!"

"Shut up they probably are and your big mouth is giving away where we are!" "All 3 of them are tiny, I swore I felt a breeze a second ago and it was probably one of them floating past me."

_**Excuse me, do you have your phone number, I've seem to have lost mine.~Me**_

Crash…."awe shit" that didn't sound good, Jasper whisper/yelled

"That definitely wasn't here a few months ago" Emmett growled

_**Hi, I'm a necrophiliac, how good are you at playing dead? ~Ally again**_

"Oh my god" "Have you really been asked that!" I whisper/yelled

"No I read it in a magazine though!" She laughed

"I found some panties" Emmett screamed

Rose whispered, "I bet there mine and he sniffs them"

"Ewwww" we both said to her, "what if they were one of ours!"

All of a sudden Emmett yelled again, 'There lacy", and he must've sniffed cause he yelled again "Yup, definitely Rose!"

"Told you" Rose laughed

"that is so wrong on so many levels" I chuckled

"I found Bella's bra!" Edward shouted, "wait this is Emmet's room"

"Ok they are fucking with us, beware guys!"

"Ah shit" Emmett whispered

20 minutes went by when Jasper blew out exasperated, "there is no way we haven't even found 1 of them"

I slid back a bit and tried to lift my foot out of the water as quietly as I could to stretch out and Jasper must've heard because he yelled..

"Wait a minute, I'm hearing water guys!"

"From where Edward shouted!"

"Down here!" jazz shouted back

Jazz yelled "Awe come on, you had us looking that whole time and you were out here!"

Edward and Emmett came down the stairs just as Jazz yelled again..

"Are you…..and….Holy Shit guys there in the Jacuzzi naked!" "and getting drunk, BRING THE CAMERA!"

Edward and Emmett came out panting from running up and down the stairs.

"First of all", I held up my finger "We didn't have you guys do anything, you didn't even ask if we wanted to play, personally I think it was more fun to watch you guys look stupid" I held up a second finger and kept going "Second of all, what did you guys brake!"

Edward and Emmett looked down guilty.

"You guys turn around its too hot I'm getting out" Alice announced

Emmett did just as Edward walked back to the garage to flip the breaker again.

Just then there was a knock on the front door.

Rose and I looked at each other and shrugged, not caring that we were in the tub naked being that our third glass of wine was kicking in with the xanax.

We watched as Emmett answered the door to several guys shouting…."Emmet Mother Fucking Cullen! And Emmett was immediately embraced in a huge Man hug!

Edward who had walked back from the garage nudged Jasper and they both groaned at the same time.

"Who's that" I asked

Edward squatted down to us and whispered the 4 obnoxious sons of some family friends, they must be in town and heard through the parents grapevine we would be here for the week and rolled his eyes.

"they cant be that bad" Alice whispered back

"You have no idea Ally" he then went on to tell us "there reputation was well known around here"

"For?" Rose questioned

"For trying to bed other men's girlfriends" Jasper growled

"Oh come on Jazzy honey, I'm sure that was years ago and they're grown men now!" Ally always wanted to see the good in everybody

But I could tell by the look on Edward's face growing up was an impossibility for these guys.

We listened as Emmett tried to reason with them that this was a romantic vacation for the guys and us. And that next visit they would all meet up for a beer.

But two of the big ones pushed through him and blowing him off with a "pshhtt" "A beer or two now wouldn't kill you guys and if the girls don't like it tell them "Bro's before hoe's"

Rose had climbed out of the Jacuzzi already and was walking past the one that ran his mouth and stood all up in his face, in only a towel I might add and stared him down…

"Did you just call me a hoe?" She glared at him

He stood there staring at her dumbstruck but retaliated with "No honey I'd call you sex on legs!"

Rose snickered and whispered "Be very careful what you say and who you say it too little man" with a look that could kill and walked past Emmett to go up stairs and put some clothes on.

Emmett reached out for her and she put up her hand and said "I suggest you inform your Bro's how much YOUR HOE'S have more bite then bark!" "Thanks for the defending rebuttal that only left MY MOUTH by the way!"

"I'm going to grab me and the girls some clothes YOU she jabbed him with her finger, stay here!"

Emmett lowered his head defeated

All four of them watched Rosalie's ass as she climbed the stairs.

I covered myself with the towel as I climbed out of the tub, Ally waited for me to wrap the towel around myself as we went to go after her and hopefully calm her down.

I could feel their eyes on my ass as well, I whispered to Emmett as I stopped in front of him, "Redemption is a beautiful thing' and I kissed him on the cheek and winked back at Edward

I stopped at the bottom step and turned back toward our guests..

"If you gentlemen value your dicks I'd learn some manners before we come back down."

I heard "Dude, are they hookers?"

And then a loud slap, which must of come from Alice who stopped to kiss Jasper. I heard her pitter patter feet follow me up the stairs….and then the shouting from below….

"What the fuck is your problem! How Dare you come into my family's home and insult our women!" came from Edward to the guys

"Are you out of your fucking mind" from Jasper

And Emmett was next but it was muffled once we walked into his room to check on Rose, who shocked us by sitting on the toilet crying

I ran to her and hugged her I knew this was the xanax from earlier still lingering with the wine because Rosie gets angry she doesn't cry.

Ally called out "switch" as she handed me some work out pants and a tank and held Rose as I dressed

Rose finally told us what bothered her, Emmett and her made love the night before and exchanged their first "I love you's" she also mentioned after that she admitted to Emmett she hated always having to stand up for herself and was so glad she found the man that would do it for her, and the fact that Emmett didn't, just proved he was like all the other ones.

I started to assure her, when Ally interrupted me, she told us that the boys' father who was a District Attorney got Emmett out of some trouble that Esme and Carlisle never knew about, Jasper whispered this to Alice when Rose was biting Emmett's head off.

Rose sniffled and we all looked to each other, we knew whatever Emmett did there was a good chance he never would be where he is now if their dad hadn't done that.

She pulled herself together, splashed some water on her face and said, "well this will have to be one of those times I stick up for myself!" "Ill do that for him I'll bite my tongue a bit too" she smiled and we left to go back downstairs.

Emmett was in one of the guy's face saying "I don't care what your dad did for me, you ever disrespect my future wife again I will fuck you up!" He was fuming and I must admit quite scary.

"Alright, Alright shut the fuck up you idiots, your gonna ruin my buzz" and I beamed a smile

I walked to the kitchen and pulled out the patron that we stuck in the freezer when we first got here and looked to Edward not knowing where the shot glasses were, he gave me a look that clearly meant, was I sure about this, I nodded and he went over behind the bar and pulled a bunch out.

I pushed them together and poured.

Everyone was silent as they chugged theirs back..

"Another?" I asked

They nodded skeptically and confused

I poured another round just for them Rose and Ally passed as well as me.

When they were done I began…

"Look boys we all clearly got off on the wrong foot, but since your bro's I used air quotes Ill speak frankly," "I have every intention of sitting on that mans face tonight," and I pointed to Edward who smiled big at me, "and I can guarantee the feeling is mutual by my girl's here, with them" and pointed to Jazz and Emmett who pulled each girl in an embrace, "So quite frankly you are making us waste time, when we could be enjoying perfectly good cock." So have another shot if you'd like then you need to get the fuck out and I winked at them.

It took a second, but they busted out laughing and one even slapped the counter while he laughed.

I had a great comeback, prepared for them to laugh and tell me to go to Hell they will do what they want, but I was surprised when they put their glasses down slapped Emmett on the back and waved their goodbyes.

I blew out a loud breath as their loud asses shut the door behind them.

Rose kissed me on the cheek, I knew it was her way of saying thank you, she would have been good for Emmett's sake but she would have hated it.

Emmett hugged her tight and whispered how sorry he was, she nodded her acceptance then he looked to us and apologized for his old buddies. Ally and I waved it off and cleaned up the patron and shots.

An hour later we had all retired to our rooms, I came out of the bathroom from washing my face and brushing my teeth to Edward laying on the bed with a shit eating grin but staring up at the ceiling.

I walked to the bed bent down and looked up at the ceiling, "something interesting going on up there?"

He grabbed my hips and straddle me over him.

"Stand up"

I did and he slid my matching panties down from under my nightie

"Grab the head board!"

I did and he slid his arms between my legs gripped the front of my thighs and said….

"Now sit on my face like you wanted too" and he pulled my thighs down

I gripped the head board and lowered myself on to his face gently as his tongue slid in and out of my slit and lapped at my pussy, I threw my head back and moaned.

He gripped my hips and pulled me down on his face like his tongue was fucking me just like he did when I road his cock. It felt amazing

I rubbed myself on him back and forth, the scratch and tickle of his whiskers one way followed by the tip of his nose bumping my clit sent me clawing at the head board

"Ungh Edward" I called out

He flicked my clit fiercely with his tongue as he shoved two fingers in and out of me

"ungh I'm coming I'm coming I announced

He pulled his fingers out and pulled me down hard again and slurped at everything I was releasing.

"Oh my god that was hot" he whispered as I lifted a bit and fell backwards between his legs on the bed

Completely enjoying my euphoria

Edward pulled himself on top of me and asked "Are you feeling relaxed my love"?

"uhm hmm" I responded

"Well then I should apologize"

"For what? I asked

And he shoved his cock in me hard and I yelped

But he knew the yelp, it was a good one

"For not being able to control how badly I wanna fuck the shit out of your pussy right now!"

I groaned with pleasure…

"Then by all means, what… ungh….kind of….fuckkk….woman…unghhh….would I be…Edward GOD….if didn't give my man….ungh screw it …and I grabbed his ass and pulled for more..

"Baby you feel so fucking good gawwdddd!"

"Harder Edward, Harder!"

"ungh shit Bella"

And then we heard…

"God Emmett…. Yaaaaa… just like that… ungh don't stop!

Edward and I froze and looked at each other Just as we heard Alice moan out in her and Jazzys room.

Edward kissed my nose and said "Either these walls are thin as fuck or I feel a competition about to commence….

Well what are you waiting for and I bit down on his neck, he raised an eyebrow debating what position makes me the loudest, he must've figured it out because he flipped me over onto all fours…..

"Oh shit this is going to be good!" I breathed

"Make me proud", He whispered

"Make me LOUD!" I pleaded and chuckled

And then he pushed himself back into me HARD!

I screamed out cause it did kind of hurt but felt good at the same time…

That earned a burst of laughter and a "Oh its on!" from emmett in the next room

The next 30 minutes were filled with moans and screams that dare I say were definitely genuine, you could tell the boys were putting there all into this and their all into us….

But Edward had a backup plan that had me blowing the girls away with the screaming, he leaned back and pulled something out of his drawer, the next thing I knew there was a vibrator on my clit full blast!

I wasn't expecting that and screamed as much

OH MY FUCKING GAWWWDDD BABYY! UNGGGGHHHHH SHITTTT!

Edward then pumped into me so fast I could feel him in my stomach, it felt so fucking good and I yelled it out as well, you couldn't even here Ally and Rose I was so loud…..

I shouted again I'm Coming I'm coming

Edward panted "Shit baby me too unghhhhhhhhhhh"

Fuuuuuuucccccccccckkkkkkkkkkk! And I collapsed on the bed again!

…silence, and then…loud laughter….

"Dammnnnn Ed what the hell were you doing to her!" Emmett shouted

"I am sooooo getting whatever set her off for Ally!" Jasper yelled

"Clearly a vibrator was pulled out Idiot and Im sending Emmett out for one tomorrow so Ill have him grab one for Ally too!" Rose yelled

By the way Jazz I came in second" Emmett screamed back

"What fucker, how do you figure?" Jasper argued

"Shut the fuck up! Ally and I both screamed you ruining our sex high!" and laughed

Edward pulled me to his chest which was rising and falling like his heart was going to explode…

"Baby,?"

"ya" he said

"ugh not that I'm complaining AT ALL but why do you have a vibrator in your drawer?" and I laughed

He laughed too and said "Actually I brought that for you cause I wanted to try something this week."

"Oh holy shit, literally, you wanna try anal don't you!" I cringed

"He blew out a breath but before he could respond, rose shouted

"Go for it Bells, Its awesome!"

"ughhhhhhhh, do you have a radio?" I asked embarrassed though I don't know why, I end up telling her and Ally everything. I think it was more that I was scared thinking about the anal sex.

"Ya he chuckled" and got up to turn it on

He came back to bed and leaned to one side, head on his elbow, looking at me.

I covered my face and eyes with my hands, then slowly separated a couple fingers to peek at him.

He smiled and said "I guess that means you've never done it before"

I shook my head in response, "I've attempted but gave up!"

"Have you?" I asked

He nodded

I groaned…."and you liked it didn't you!"

He chuckled "well of coarse I liked it baby, it feels amazing…BUT I've never done it with someone I was in love with, so I wanted to try it with you."

I pulled my hands from my face and just looked at him.

"Can I ask you some things?"

I nodded

"were you drinking before you attempted this?"

I shook my head no

Was there a vibrator?

I shook my head no again

"did you use any lube?"

"Does spit count?"

"No not at all" was his reply

"Then no" I said

"Can I ask who it was with?"

I replied "Jacob"

He nodded and said "so you attempted anal sex with a guy that couldn't even get you off vaginally!"

I nodded again

"Why the questions" I asked

"Well because I know why you didn't like it and why you didn't finish" He then continued "IF you wanted to try it with me"….

"I wouldn't mind trying again with you" "what would you have me do differently?"

and he smiled real big..

"I would have you drink some wine, maybe a xanax to be completely relaxed, that's important, there would be some heavy making out to get you going we would use lots of lube and I would use a vibrator on your clit at the same time."

I quieted, blew out a breath and said "ok"

He smiled and kissed my lips and said "tomorrow night then" "But you can absolutely change your mind ok?"

I nodded again and curled up into the nook.

"Come here" and he lifted me bridal style to sleep at the head of the bed since we collapsed upside down on it and wrapped the down comforter around us.

He kissed my forehead and rubbed circles lightly on my back I fell asleep in his arms listening to him hum a song that was playing softly on the radio.

*A/N so their vacay has begun and I mean just begun….next up funny as hell snow mobileing, fantasy's are broadcasted and tomorrow night…you know…unless Bella chickens out….if you don't wanna read about what might happen tomorrow night, I suggest you skip it once you get there! Xoxo lovies

Heidi


	9. Chapter 9

Short chapter but teaser to the fans that I wished reviewed but emailed instead….. I come close to "cumming" when I get reviews don't torture me from my releases bitches! LMFAO you know you love it when I'm real dirty so…here you go!

Chap 9 "The kitchen!"

I woke up out of no where completely feeling restless, and I didn't know why, I was still on Edward's chest, not even caring if there was any drool. I looked at the clock on his nightstand and it said 3:17 in huge bright red letters.

Ugh I hate waking up like this it always takes me forever to go back to sleep.

I shut my eyes immediately willing the sleep to come back…ya….ugh it didn't.

I slid out of bed, careful not to wake my sleeping sex god! I always laughed at women that talked about their men constantly but I smiled knowing mine was beyond incredible.

He was able to make me scream out in the best excruciatingly demanding way to fuck me into oblivion.

I have never yearned for a man like my Edward, truly, never even wanted too. Hell I didn't even comprehend the concept.

I wanted him constantly, almost as much as I loved him, and I did love him.

I tuned back to look at him, sleeping soundly on his back, with the covers slid down his rugged incredibly muscular form, down to the flatness of his pelvis and that incredible V line starting at his abdomen. The goods were covered which was a blessing because if I got even one more view of his colossal cock I would definitely rethink my trek to the kitchen to sooth the hunger pain in my belly and suck him off enough to shove myself on top of his erection to soothe the ache inside my folds and let him fuck me again relentlessly.

Again…yes again I thought back to out little competition and I descended the stairs glowing knowing "my sexward" knew how to fuck me into a screaming orgasm.

I sighed and entered the kitchen, god If ever become a "gazillion air" I want this kitchen. It was magnificent in all its entirety, perfect in every way. I grazed my fingertips along the marble counter tops as I strolled through towards the fridge. I tiptoed almost seductively until I was standing in front of it.

It was like four play for geniuses like Emerill and Paula Dean, two of my favorites.

I opened the fridge and freezer and pulled out the first thing's I saw…Hot Fudge, Cookies and Cream Ice Cream, Whip Cream and even some hardened shaved milk chocolate to sprinkle.

I moaned immediately and looked for a big ass bowl.

I knew once I ate this I definitely wouldn't be able to go back to sleep, but I wanted it so bad I could taste it. So I strolled over to the fireplace and clicked the button on the wall, it roared to life in front of me and I felt the immense heat right away.

I figured eating and incredible self made sundae in front of a fire in a glorious mansion was a dream in itself, might as well take advantage….

So I did…

I found a rather large bowl, I personally didn't want to waste time by digging for one of the right size, and made my sundae. I carried it and the whip cream, cause I'm a girl that loves extra whip cream to the floor in front of the fire place.

And yes there was a black bare skin rug, come on, sweet Esme is no fool.

I tried to not picture Edward and I on it doing sinful things when I felt fingertips grace my naked back just as I slid the first spoonful onto my tongue.

It hit me all at once who's fingertips those were ghosting my skin also remembering I came down here naked and not caring now if anyone other him so me like this.

"It seems someone gained a sugar tooth in the middle of the night and left me cold and alone in our bed" he coo'ed in my ear as his hand slowly slid down my back, squatted and sat directly behind me.

I could feel his hard erection pressing against my back as he snuggled me closer.

"Uhm hmmm" was my only response as I dipped my spoon into my sugary heaven and licked the sweetness onto my tongue a second time.

"Mind sharing" "that looks really…really, he breathed into my ear…good and licked my lobe with finality.

"I will never share you, baby!" and dove in for another bite, "maybe you should be a bit more specific."

I could feel his breath on my neck as he licked upwards while lifting my chin with his other hand to trace my jaw line with his tongue.

"I meant the white creamy substance that's about to drip down your, and he turned my head and licked just under my bottom lip, mouth?"

"you want some of my white creamy substance Edward?"

"yes Bella I do."

I dipped another spoon full and turned so I could watch it enter and slide into his mouth.

He wrapped his lips around the spoon, sucked it off and moaned at the flavor.

"I feel behind me you may have woken up with a problem that needed fixing?"

"No sweetheart", and he kissed my shoulder, "I woke up to your incredibly body, missing and came to find you", "only ultimately to see it on a bare skin rug, …kiss on the shoulder….in front of an open fire….kiss up the neck…..

…while you sucked on a spoonful of ice cream…..suck on the earlobe….whispering "like I've watched you suck my cock!" and that's what got me in this predicament."

He turned my face before I could respond and licked my lower lip. I opened my mouth and he slowly slid his tongue against mine. He nibbled on my lower lip and slid his tongue in again and pulled my bowl of ice cream out of my hands and pushed me gently to lie flat on the bare skin rug where he slid on top of me.

He placed the bowl on the end table above our lying bodies and scooped the spoon and drizzled its remains on my nipples. He licked and lathered my breasts with his tongue until he had managed to get every last drop.

I watched him reach for another spoonful and I slid one hand into his hair and through his scalp, while the other caressed his back and ass while he played with me.

He licked all the way down to my belly button while slurping the remains of his next spoonful out of the dip in my belly.

I have to admit the feel of his tongue in the cervix of my belly and the slurping sound he made, made my girly bits scream out and remind me, this was no fantasy, I would probably just never get it again.

I squeezed my legs together to relieve pressure, when Edward slid his hand in-between them slid them open seductively with his forearm and drop another spoonful down sliding between my folds, the coolness of the ice cream and the surprise of it sent a shiver through my body that I know Edward felt.

He scooted down and lifted a thigh and placed it over his shoulder, he sucked and licked every last remnance of the ice cream out of my now pulsating pussy. He slid two fingers through them to get all the wetness and licked his fingers as he looked up at me.

I stared down at him with lust hooded eyes….

"You fucked me so good last night, Here, now, on this bare skin rug, Make love to me baby." I pleaded

Edward shifted a bit forward and pulled my thigh over his hip, wrapped his hand in my hair, kissed me sensely and entered me with a strong grunt.

He slid his tongue with mine every time he slid his cock in between my pulsating cooch who was begging for more…

I didn't want what she did though, I wanted slow and sensual, and after a few more slow thrusts my cooch collaborated with my heart and just enjoyed the intenseness of the need moment.

I pulled my thigh up really high into his side and My baby grinded slowly and achingly into my core and I swear I could feel the buildup in my core immediately.

Edward descended down my body and sucked on my left nipple aching for attention while he massaged and rubbed my other one in between his fingers.

"yes, just like that baby, ungh don't stop" I begged

I could feel Edwards pelvis meet mine in a slow, softly grinding torture, that pushed the most incredible brief pressure on my clit that sent my body into an immediate arch and my throat whimper and cry out for more.

He took one last long succulent pop to my nipple, before he empowered his thrusts a bit and enveloped my mouth and tongue with a seductive dance of dominance while we both whimpered and muffled out our impending release.

He jerked, pushed and grinded his pelvis on my heat below as my orgasm came crashing down vibrating my walls and milking his cock of its release.

I lapped at his tongue with mine and whimpered with my satisfaction. We parted lips and with one last chaste kiss I whispered "I Love You"

He softly kissed my nose "As I love you"

I looked and grabbed over my shoulder a blanket draped over the side of the couch, and covered us with it.

We fell asleep a second time, but this time draped in each others arms.

I love you guys good night! Review!

Heidi


	10. Chapter 10

S meyer owns Twilight, I own Push and Pull

APOV

I woke up around 8 am. My jazzy was sleeping peacefully. I climbed out of bed, through on my PJ's that were still on the floor, and went to head downstairs to make breakfast.

I figured Bells would want to help me so I lightly tapped on her and Edward's door, when no one answered I pushed it open lightly, careful not to wake Edward, but they weren't in there.

I skipped down the stairs, stopping half way to gasp in awe at what I saw.

Bella and Edward tangled together on the floor in front of the fireplace. And I mean tangled, you really couldn't tell who's arm was who's as well as their legs. They were on their sides, facing each other.

I walked over to them and saw the bowl of ice cream on the end table, ooh I would be so proud if Bella used that as a prop.

Bella was no virgin, but fun experimentation was definitely no where to be seen on her sexual resume, I really hoped Edward worked on that with her, I had no doubt how much these two felt about each other, Hell, no one doubted it.

When Bella would enter the room, Edward would relax and light up immediately. Almost like he was in in physical pain in her absence until she returned.

Bella is by far one of the most confident woman I have ever met, when she has her game face on and is at work. But when she's at home and the façade is gone, she is just as delicate and unsure of herself as every other woman.

Its like the real side breaks through and if your lucky enough she lets you in.

I knew Edward and Bells would make a great team, they just brought out the best in each other, they just fit. Jasper and Emmett have told Rose and I that Edward is completely different since they have found each other. Especially at work. Emmett says he's usually ridiculously uptight and would NEVER take a week off of work especially after they just kicked everything off with the company.

I was pleased with him to say the least.

"Bella, Edward?" I spoke while shaking them softy

"Good morning Ally" Edward whispered

I tinkled a laugh and said "Good morning to you, you freaks"

"Umm you might wanna sneak up stairs now to go get dressed, No one else is up yet. But as soon as the boys see you like this they are going to mess with you shamelessly."

I winked at him and said "I'm very jealous by the way"

"For what?" he asked

"oh come on sweetie every girl dreams of a man doing naughty things to her on a bear skin rug in front of a warm fire" I sighed and looked off dreamily

Chuckling Edward winked back and said he'd throw Jasper the hint!

I smiled and skipped toward the kitchen, "I'm off to make breakfast"

"Do you want some help Ally?" Bella woke and shouted

"If you want to Bells, or if you'd rather go back to sleep I'll send someone up to get you when its ready." I told her

I heard a whispered "I better help her if we all want to actually eat it….

"I heard that!" I shouted

She giggled and said "I know!"

Bella came into the kitchen about 15 minutes later after throwing some clothes on upstairs. Her timing was impeccable because 5 minutes later Emmy and Rose woke up and trickled down the stairs.

I helped Bella make French toast, eggs, bacon and sausage. Their were a bunch of oranges in a bowl next to a juicer, I started to peel one and Bella placed her hand on mine, pulled out a knife and sliced the orange in half and demonstrated how to juice one half.

O.k., I admit I am not one for the kitchen, I am one for a closet but it's the thought that counts.

Bella never judged me when I tried to cook though, she would just smile and steer me in the right direction.

I never quite understood how Bella found time cook when we first met, she was working like crazy trying to save up money to get her own place. Rose met Bella first, one night at the club, so later on she told me Bella would cook for Charlie her dad, during the week since he couldn't boil water. She kinda taught herself. That's when I found out Bella's mom was never around.

Bella's mom Renee met Bells' dad in high school, they had Bella soon after. Bella's mom loved him but wanted something better in a man. Charlie was wonderful he was a hard working police chief in a small town about an hour outside of Boston. Bella would travel into Boston to work. Renee didn't want to have to work and wanted to reclaim her lost early years and ran off with a high school friend of Charlie's who was into some bad stuff then but had money he blew on her frivolously. She left him to find someone better after she used him up.

Renee wasn't very maternal and Bella once told me when she lost her virginity, their was no mother daughter talk or wiping of tears when her heart was broken she simply stated "Why couldn't you fuck a real man"

She was a street smart woman and always tried to instill values in Bella, based solely on How to survive. She did but just not in the way she meant to, Bella wanted to be able to take care of herself not depend on the next meal ticket of a man. Her family and self values were taught by Charlie, who Bella was hopelessly devoted too.

When Charlie passed away, we all thought Renee came back around knowing he left his pension and life insurance to Bella. Bella received it monthly and never gave her mom any only because Charlie put in his will strict instructions not too, and Bella would never defy her "Pop" even in death. So we became Bella's family, Rosalie and I. and now Edward and the boys who were patiently waiting for breakfast in the dining room.

I finished setting the table and Bella brought out the last plate of buttered toast and set it next to the rest of the food. "Eat up everyone" I instructed.

Everyone dug in, Jokes were made about the night before and how the boys were really wanting to go to a sex shop to pick up vibrators but as we looked outside there was a big snowfall during the night and no one wanted to drive in that.

I didn't mention the cuteness I saw as I came down the stairs, it's something I happened to witness but it was Bella and Edward's moment to have to themselves.

I chit chatted with Rose and heard Bella drop her fork and shrugged it off when she waved the fact that she did it away.

The snow fall reminder had Emmett shouting out, "you guys want to pull out the Snow Mobile's today" while lifting his eyebrows suggestively.

"How many do you have?" I asked

"We have 6 actually, 1 for each of us and one for mom and dad and another for a guest if needed." Jasper announced

"That sounds like so much fun, I can't wait!" Bella bounced

I had a funny feeling, typical for me, that this was going to be more comical then adventurous.

EPOV

Bella fell asleep quickly after we made love on the floor in front of the fireplace. I rubbed her back for awhile and thought back to two weeks ago when never in a million years would I have predicted this phenomenal woman would float into my life the following week. Emmett and I were in town. here in Colorado packing up our separate offices planning on combining them and our specialty's into a family company in Boston. I kept my corporate clients and assured them I would travel if needed. I had several in Los Angeles, Miami and all over the united states.

In fact I was going to need to head to Miami next month and I was hoping Bella would go with me.

Sex with my Bella was indescribable but last night was different, it was passionate and so needed at that time. We usually cant keep our hands off each other, which I love, and I think we both needed a connection not to our wants and needs but how we felt being here together on vacation and I was not about to pass up that moment last night, I needed it too.

In fact I new last night I was going to marry this woman, I laid there terrified at the ache in my chest thinking of her and I ever having to call it quits, It seems like we've barely had enough time to feel what we feel but we do, I do. At any rate laying there with her in my arms, fast asleep, still connected intimately I knew I would ask her to marry me, I knew this woman would be my life for the rest of my life. I knew she loved me but I hoped and prayed it was as much as I loved her.

Bella's birthday was next month, every time I've brought it up she has changed the subject, I'm going to have to get with Alice and Rose to see what that's all about.

My sentimental bubble of last night was popped when Bella dropped her fork loud on her plate, and snapped me out of it, at something Jasper said. She apologized to everyone and waved at them to carry on with their discussion.

I knew something was on her mind though because she seemed far off after that and a little manic cleaning the kitchen up. Everyone disappeared up to their rooms to get in their snow gear and get ready to go outside.

I approached Bella from behind while she was rinsing dishes, again in her own world, and I wrapped my arms around her waist and she jumped and dropped the plate she washing and broke it.

I bent over to help her clean it up and she was apologizing profusely.

"Baby relax its just a plate."

"I know, I was more apologizing for jumping like that" I was thinking and didn't realize you were there that's all" she ranted

"Ok, what's on your mind, you seem very distracted and troubled almost" I replied

She shrugged her shoulders and turned back to the dishes, I pulled the sponge from her hand, turned off the running water and lifted her to sit and face me on the counter next to the sink.

"Baby talk to me what's going on in that beautiful head of yours" and I tapped her forehead, leaning into her in between her legs.

She took a deep breath and when she spoke, she shocked the hell out of me!

BPOV

I was listening in on the conversation Emmett and Jazz were having wanting to pick up vibrators and not wanting to drive in the snow, I giggled internally knowing my pleasure last night ultimately made them want to do the same for their women.

I was about to disappear into my memories of last night, when Jasper said something that caught me completely off guard and sent my memories flying back farther then just last night…..

He mentioned having to drive regardless because he needed to hit up somewhere for more condoms for him and Alice, Emmett nodded needing to as well. Ally and Rose were talking about their snow suits not listening and I dropped my fork on my plate bringing every ones attention to me.

I tried to fake my way through my panic and after a few minutes got up to clean up, I didn't acknowledge anyone as I drifted back to the last several times Edward and I had sex, I know we used a condom the first time but did we use it again the second, wait what about the third, I know I didn't use one when I gave him head, I mean really who does that unless you're a smart and safe hooker. Holy Shit have we used one at all after the first time?

I'm on the pill and I never miss, I'm really good about it, but I know its not full proof, I'm a pill baby after all. I wasn't sure how to feel about all this, What would I do if I got pregnant, what would I want?

What would Edward want. Would I want a baby with Edward? I didn't even have to think about it, Yes I did. Eventually, but did he want that with me, did I even want to marry him one day, yes definitely.

Its only been a week and so much has happened. I know I love him and I know he loves me but we are definitely going to have to be more careful unless we want to go even faster in this relationship. I was contemplating all this when Edward surprised me and I dropped the plate.

He asked me what was bothering me, and sat me up on the counter, where I immediately wanted him to rip my clothes off, whoa, thoughts like that got you into this conversation, get a grip Bella, I told myself.

So I just took a deep breath and began to talk to him about it.

"Babe, Do you want children?" I asked

He stared at me for a long minute and then said. "Yes, do you?"

"uhm I do too yes." I stated shaky

"ok…So that's what's on your mind, whether or not I wanted children?" and he chuckled

I didn't.

He straightened his face when he saw I was serious, and said "Look I was off in lala land thinking about you when clearly Jasper said something that made you drop your fork and has you internally struggling again, what did he say baby."

"He mentioned he needed to pick up more condoms for he and Alice."

"Ahhhhhh, I see. And your worried I didn't bring mi-…..

He stopped talking and clearly was doing what I was a few minutes earlier.

I stopped him mid memory, "We haven't used one since the first time, have we?"

Edward, looked down at my hands and said, "uhm no babe we haven't, I'd like nothing more right now then to give you a lame excuse, but I cant." "I simply didn't think about it in the moment."

"Me neither", I whispered and then laughed

He raised an eyebrow at me….

And I pointed to him, "its all your fault, if you didn't momentarily hypnotize me with your colossal cock, Sexward! I might've been able to remind us! And I giggled

"Really Mrs. hopefully one day Cullen, you think my cock is the only thing that is hypnotizing, you try thinking clearly when, like me, all one does is impatiently wait to get between your legs and devour your captivating pussy!

"Ok first of all…. wait, how does one even have a comeback to your incredible ass when your response begins with Mrs. Future Cullen." and I smiled real big…

And so did he…..

So you would want to marry me some day? I clarified

"definitely but please don't think that was a proposal, I promise I can be much more romantic, then that-….

I didn't let him finish I yanked him into me and planted a monstrous kiss to his lips, and devoured him this time. He moaned into mouth appreciatively.

We slowly parted and he leaned his forehead against mine, so you want me to go get some condoms?

I shrugged and said "I'm on the pill religiously but I'm a pill baby I know its not full proof." "I guess I just needed to hear how you felt in case full proof ever blew up in our face."

He nodded, "Well if it did, you would see me running for the hills, only to be screaming how excited I was." "But, though I love how you feel without the layer there, I will gladly use them religiously as well if you wanted us too be extra safe."

I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him tightly and whispered "Thank you, you couldn't of said that any better!" "But no I'd rather feel you then the condom any day."

I then pushed him back and shouted "Lets go play in the snow!" and jumped off the counter and raced up the stairs pulling him with me to change into our snow gear.

An hour later we were all standing in front of the Cullen's 2nd garage, which stored mainly all their extracurricular activities so to speak. Emmett hit the code into the wall key pad and we watched as the door slowly opened. I was waiting for the big reveal music and spot lights, they were needed because the snow mobile's were awesome. All six sitting pretty, clean, and waiting to be rode.

The guys each did a brief walk through on how to use them, being that it was self explanatory, and then they were off. The three of us all bundled up in our snow gear, stayed back not as anxious.

Rose was in a blue and white snow suit, I was in pink, white and grey and Alice had an orange and white one.

Rose and I took off out of the garage where we could see the guys going airborne over hills big and small, the machines were loud but you could still hear Emmett shouting woo hoo into the mountains out back of the Cullen mansion, the mountains were their proverbial backyard playground it was breathtaking.

But all I could think about once hearing Emmett was his big ass mouth causing an Avalanche. I stopped to look back at Alice, who jumped on a more powerful snow mobile then mine, I guess it was Esme's and she was a pro on it, the boys told us.

As soon as she gunned it towards me , I cringed watching her tiny ass fall back waving her arms, I laughed so hard I couldn't help it. She looked so unbelievably cute attempting such a powerful machine.

I caught my breath and rode back to her, Rose behind me laughing at what we pulled up next to her and saw. Little Alice in the snow her butt shoved so much in the snow from her fall back that her little legs stuck out so, that she couldn't get herself back up.

She was squirming and grunting and yelling at us!

"Help me up you skank bitches, don't just stand their and laugh at me."

I went to pull one arm and Rose went to pull the other, but we both bent over to laugh again, we couldn't help it she looked hilarious.

"Errrrrrrrrrr" Alice roared, let me know when your done you twats, Don't worry I aint going anywhere."

I wiped at my eyes with my big ass glove as the tears were poring out from the laughter. We both grabbed her arms and pulled, but she was jammed real good, we pulled again grunting as we did it. It was official…..

Alice's tiny ass was stuck in the snow!

The boys came flying up like they were on jet skis and Emmett spun to the side in front of us spraying a ton of snow which, Rose and I dodged, but covered the little of Alice that was showing.

Rose and I began digging the snow off her when Emmett screamed in laughter when he saw Ally and we explained she was stuck, and I mean screamed laughing….and fell off his snow mobile laughing. And it didn't help that Alice muffled by snow, was screaming at him to "Shut the fuck up."

Jasper and Edward both had to turn around, so that Alice wouldn't see them cracking up.

They pulled themselves together and we all dug Ally out. As soon as we did though she bounced up and jumped on Emmett's back pounding on him for how hard he laughed at her.

Now that was a site, a huge muscular man spinning in circles in the snow tryng to pull a tiny Alice off of his back. She had her legs locked around his waist, every time he circled Rose and I would hand her a snowball to smash on his head! She got him about 4 times before she let go, and he was running around shaking like crazy at the snow that slid down inside his suit.

We all warned him to put on his long johns but big bad Emmett had to "free ball" it as he said and now is when he pays the price, cause he screamed like a girl as the ice cold snow slid down and hit his pecker.

Alice happily switched her powerful snow mobile with mine and then we were off, the guys were teaching us how to spin out and jump the hills to get airborne, I tried a couple times and on the third I get really high and I heard Edward rooting for me as I landed.

The girls were screaming and jasper was doing the whoot whoot thing cause my ass was higher in the air them Emmett, Emmett flew up to where I was stopped turned his snow mobile fast trying to spray me and tipped it over and fell off. Idiot!

We all died laughing, he tried to ignore the fall and brought up why he thought I was higher in the air then him, he of coarse chalked it up to me being lighter, he was probably right but it was still fun to watch him pout then lose control of his machine and wreck.

Right after we helped him lift his machine right side up a huge snow ball came flying out of no Rosie's direction and nailed Emmett right in the face, Rose grinned and put up her hands to him and said "watcha got you big baby" and so began the war….

Emmett grabbed at the snow, like the beast did in Beauty and the beast, preparing to make a ball half the size of Rose and chuck it at her, when Ally threw one at him first, hit his head and he dropped his huge ball cursing…

"Damn the three evil women that I love!"

Just then….I crept up behind him and dropped a real slushy one down the back of his neck. I, who was smart enough to keep my hood on, turned to book it when he whipped around, growled and chased after me.

I screamed bloody murder as he lifted me off the ground and plowed me into a huge mound of snow a few feet away.

"Bella, I'm coming" little Ally screamed as she attempted I'm sure to get to me in the thick snow with her little legs.

I heard Rose screech, no.. no… not my hair as Edward lifted her and fell backwards into a big pile with her!

I slowly pulled myself out with the help of Jasper when he got bombarded with snowballs from Alice and Emmett.

Rose was sitting on Edwards chest shoving snow in his face, and yelling "oooooh yellow snow, that'll work too, and tossed some more on his face."

We were all dying laughing and again at one point "Ally announced again "stop stop I'm going to pee! When jasper tickled her on the ground, Which sent us into hysterics again.

Edward then bent on top of me and kissed me with a soaking wet face. He stood up and reached out for my hand when Emmett attacked him…

Just then 4 snow mobile's came whipping up and skidded sideways, literally in inch from my face, Edward and Emmett saw this and screamed and raged like caged gorillas' Jazzy pulled me up dusted me off, while Rose shouted to the kids, and I mean kids "Watch where your going you little bastards, you know you need an ass whooping!"

The little Cretans blew us off and said, we saw you from up the hill, we thought you were having a snow ball fight, if you were our age, we would've helped out in the war but you guys are….old as hell, not kids!

Emmett grinned, old huh, I bet I could whip you in a snow mobile race!

"bring it on grandpa!" A tiny one yelled. He couldn't of been more then 13.

Oh that did it, Emmett pointed to each side of his snow mobile for the little guys to pull up next to him, they did and all of them including Emmett revved their engines.

"Call it Ally!" Emmett shouted

She walked forward, "I don't know Emmy their just little bratty kids, let them go on their way and we will head home." "Don't stoop to their level"

"Call it Ally!" He repeated again

Edward wrapped his arms around my waist and said "this should be good, they're all the same age!" I snickered knowing he was right.

"I'm going to show you little pussy farts who's old!" Emmett swore

"On your Mark….Get set…..Gooooooo!" Ally shouted

All the brats gunned it and hauled ass forward, while Emmett's machine flew at a high rate of speed in REVERSE into a huge snow bank that swallowed him up!

The kids sped off laughing, as did we all on the ground screaming out and beating the snow!

You could hear Emmett cursing, "what the fuck!" "Its not in reverse!"

Jasper and Edward yanked him out while the three of us were still bent over and on the ground cracking up.

"You sure showed them Baby!" rose spit

"Ya grandpa, you're the man!" I retorted

Ally could barely breathe let alone say anything.

"Dude, when you tipped it over, I think you fucked up something in the engine!" Jazz said annoyed

"Wait, wait, I said still laughing, So Emmett has to drive home in reverse?"

Both Jazz and Edward nodded.

"Why didn't we bring a video camera" Rose said snorting.

It took us two hours to get home, when it only took us 20 minutes to get where we were.

Emmett had to go real slow cause if he went to fast the engine would make this god awful grinding noise.

We got the snow mobiles back in the garage, when the guys walked us hand in hand back to the house and offered to cook us dinner.

We loved that idea, all three of us already feeling soreness from riding and playing in the snow. Its quite the workout to maneuver one of those machines and wrestle around in deep snow as well.

I disappeared up stairs to take a hot shower as did Ally and Rose.

I threw on my comfy torn up Levi's and a white sweater that fell over one shoulder and no bra. Ya I was comfy.

I walked down to the kitchen and smelled…

Sniff sniff….steak.

Sniff…baked potatoes…

Sniff sniff…. fresh salad

Yummy that sounds perfect!

Edward raised his eyebrow and grinned at my outfit, then handed me a huge glass of wine.

I winked at him and asked if they needed help.

All three said no and told me to join the girls on the back patio.

I walked outside to see a huge wrap around fire pit, lit and surrounding the front of the table that was all set with candles and more wine on ice.

I kissed both girls and sat down with a huff.

I sipped my wine and breathed out "I am going to be so sore tomorrow"

"Oh its not going to be that bad!" "You'll barely feel it sweetie" rose whispered

"Who are you kidding, your going to be sore too!" I said

"Oh no, bells this isn't the type of thing you have another competition over." "at least not the first time you try it" she replied concerned

"Why would it be a competition, its body aches!" "Wait what are you talking about rose?"

"I'm talking about tonight, and you, wait what are you talking about?"

Alice, fell into massive giggles, "Rose, Bella is talking about soreness from our craziness today!" Bella, Rose thought you were saying you were going to attempt anal tonight!"

"OHHHHH!" we both said

I leaned down and whispered to them, Edward asked if I wanted too tonight.

"Are you going to try it again with Edward this time?" Rose asked excited

I nodded. "I know he will be real gentle and Edward would never do anything unless I got off as well, he's immensely thoughtful that way."

They both nodded agreeing Emmett and Jazz were the same.

The boys cooked and served an incredible meal, filet mignon and all! We were stuffed and all pretty tipsy. I noticed Edward fill my glass of wine several times, clearly remembering what we were going to do tonight. I smiled my acknowledgement and following his lead.

Emmett asked if we all wanted to go down to the theatre and watch the "hangover".

"Emmett there's a snow storm coming tonight, I don't think you should drive." I told him as if he forgot

"No bells, my parents have a home theatre downstairs."

"Oh, of coarse they do!" I responded exasperated

Everyone laughed

Alice and Jazz got up to follow Emmett and Rose who then asked if we were coming.

No I think we'll clean up and crash out early, Rose winked and breathed in deep and out slow signifying I should do that later. I nodded my understanding.

Edward leaned in to kiss my neck and asked "are you sure baby?"

I smiled and leaned into him nodding.

He opened my hand and put a xanax in the palm of my hand, and rubbed my thigh as I swallowed it with my wine.

He got up and started to clear the table, I followed him and helped.

I was bending over to put the last of the dishes in the dishwasher and felt Edward slide his hand in between my legs and rub my core.

He stood behind me and pressed his erection into my ass.

I slowly stood up and wrapped my arms around the back of me and grabbed his ass. He kissed and sucked up my neck to his favorite spot, my ear.

I moaned softly as his hand slid up my sweater and groped at my breast rolling one of my nipples in between his fingers as his other hand slid down the inside of my jeans and circled my clit with his fingertips.

I arched against him sighed and whimpered.

He took his hands out of my clothes swiftly and rushed out of the kitchen, he closed and locked all the back doors and from what I could see poured sand on the wrap around fire pit, cause it wasn't lit anymore. He poured the rest of the wine into my wine glass, threw the bottle in the trash and whispered against my lips, "wait here"

I nodded and drank my wine, he disappeared and then Rose appeared.

She pulled me deeper into the kitchen and said "I don't have a lot of time" "I think Edward is setting up the room for you"

I smiled thinking how he sweet he was.

"Bella REMEMBER to breath, its going to sting, but the more relaxed you are the less it will hurt. She went on to say…"Just remember this is a big deal, your giving something to Edward and trusting him, he knows that and will talk you threw it." "Most importantly just remember how much you love him and I guarantee you'll enjoy it, she kissed me and ran back downstairs.

I gulped my wine nervously but excited too

Edward then emerged from somewhere and held out his hand, I grabbed it and he guided us to a different part of the house, the complete opposite side as a matter of fact.

He stood behind me as I opened another bedroom door and gasped….

They're were candles lit everywhere, a huge oak canopy bed with beautiful flowing satin white curtains all around it.

He whispered in my ear, I thought you would like a lot more privacy, the rest of our trip. I smiled and turned around to kiss him with everything I had. My way of thanking him for his thoughtfulness.

He lifted me off the floor while we kissed and placed me down on the bed.

He pulled off my sweater and attached his lips on my breast sucking my nipple into his mouth and swirling his tongue around it.

He slid off my jeans and tsk'd a sound of pleasure seeing I wasn't wearing any panties.

He spread my legs and licked my pussy sensually. I moaned out and grabbed at his hair.

He swirled his tongue all over my swollen clit and slid his fingers in and out of my pussy, I arched my back and whispered "Please baby don't stop"

He blew on my clit, his hot breath almost sent me over the edge, but as he did this he pulled his fingers out of me, I whimpered and soaked in my juices he slid them very slowly into my other entrance.

I was shocked at myself when I felt it wasn't that uncomfortable and didn't tense up, it actually felt really good.

Edward slid in and out a few times before inserting a third finger, that stung a bit. But nothing I couldn't handle.

He pulled his hand out and pulled his shirt over his head and unbuttoned and pulled down his jeans and boxers.

He had me slide up the bed more and turn on my side, and slid behind me.

He rubbed my clit with his hand and I moaned again at the contact, I reached back again and stroked his cock urging him on. He grabbed at something overhead and I heard a squirt.

Edward must've also had a remote back there cause melodic sounds came from a stereo surround sound. I recognized the music immediately, it was Enigma, sadness…..I groaned with pleasure, anything Enigma turns me on.

Edward slowly rubbed his cock up and down my soaked slit. He spread my lips with it and slid in and out. He would enter me and slide right back out again.

I didn't like the teasing and mumbled as much.

Edward chuckled in my ear, and slid his arm underneath my body and reached around and rubbed on my nub again, but this time he placed something cool there and I felt the vibration.

"Ungh, and I rolled my hips onto it and spread my legs so he had better access.

Fuck me, this was really hot, just the simple act of him pleasuring me this way, I knew the pill had kicked in cause his arm slid under my body to do this wasn't even uncomfortable.

I felt him slide in between my cheeks, I knew the man was covered in lube it slid inside my cheeks and I felt it slide over my back opening.

Edward pushed a button that made the vibrator more powerful while he guided my pelvis back into him more, and thats when Edward slid his cock inside me, the backside of me

I moaned at the vibrator and hissed at him very very slowly entering me from behind.

Its like my body was confused between the two sensations going on. The vibration in front and the filling in my ass and just gave up and went with the good one, because as Edward was sheathed in me cursing at how good it felt….

I grabbed his hand that was on my hip and placed it on my breast, Edward moaned and slid in and out of me while squeezing my breast…hard.

I could tell it was intense for him while he tried to set a slow but good pace that I was comfortable with.

"Am I hurting you?" he panted

"I would tell you baby, it actually feels ….ungh….a little like…shit….pressure…..but it feels good when you pull back out.

He whispered….I love you Bella….

I barely got out "I love you too…when he hit a button on the vibrator again and it went full speed, and Edward picked the pace even more behind me….

It was torturous in a good way, I felt the intense vibration in my front while whenever Edward pulled back after pushing in, it felt just as incredible.

Edward groaned hard behind me and I knew he was close….

"Fuck baby….I Cant..ungh…its just soooo…..ugh fuck…tight."

"I'm so close Edward….he pushed the vibrator against my clit hard and slid in, hard and out of me, slow…..and I came screaming profanities and shaking uncontrollably…..

Edward grunted loud and was breathing heavy as he pulled me close to his chest and panted…

He pulled himself all the way out quickly and kissed my back several times.

I laid there shaking and a little overwhelmed at the way I came, it was like I felt it in both areas

Edward got up and covered me with a blanket and went to the bathroom, I heard him turning on the tub, after a few minutes he came and carried me bridal style into the bathroom, he set me on my feet and climbed in the tub, which was huge and he guided me in and sat me in between his legs.

I felt the heat in all the right places right away and relaxed and rested my head against Edwards shoulder. He hummed one of the enigma songs and rubbed my thighs with a soapy wash cloth, after about a minute the shaking stopped.

"What did you think?" he asked

I hummed and said I liked it, "I was prepared for the pain but ironically it wasn't painful, just something that took me a minute to get used too."…..

"I wasn't prepared for the intenseness my body felt when I came"

"Ya Emmett told me Rose did that too."

"I hope you don't mind I asked his advice on some things."

"No that's fine," "I wondered, you said you've done it, but not with someone you loved and if you acted like you did with me just now you might've given her the wrong idea" and I laughed

He did too and said "Only for you baby." and kissed the top of my head.

I sighed "So we can really stay in this room."

"As long as you want my beautiful Bella"

I got quiet, thought it over and said "so I travel back and forth to Boston on the jet during the week?"

He laughed and squeezed me tight.

We sat in the tub for about 20 minutes talking about silly things and he suggested we get out.

He carried me to bed and placed me in it naked, after he blew out the candles and turned off the stereo he climbed in and slid me into his arms and kissed me on my nose then my lips.

He lifted my thigh over his body and snuggled into me, I curled into his chest

I Breathed out "I Love you baby" and I fell asleep

_**A/N: Hope you all liked it. Let me know what your wanting from these couples, I aim to please, Like sexward! Not as good though. I am starting to feel like I'm rushing it so tell me if you disagree or if the chapters are just to short. Let me know if your cool with an early proposal or for him to wait, also I need me some fan fantasy's I cant just use my one, I need more! I try to add pictures as I see the characters while I write the story, so go check out my profile so you can get an idea what im seeing as I write. Reviews are better then Edward devouring my puss…ya no they're not that good but real close!**_

_**Heidi**_


	11. Chapter 11

BPOV

I woke up freezing and shivering, like crazy to boot. I felt two bodies, one on each side of me, shivering as well. I was wearing pj's not at all remembering how I got them on.

I smelled Rose's body spray as well as Ally's shampoo being that her head was right next to mine.

I lifted my head and pulled one of my arms out of the blanket and pulled it right back even faster.

"Holy shit its cold, what's going on?" I asked a lil panicked

The fireplace was lit and roaring in the spare bedroom we were in but it was clearly not warming the room fast enough.

Teeth chattering…"The boys had us come in here and crawl in bed with you to stay warm, though it took us forever to find which room you guys moved too."

"Why is it so cold?" I now breathed chattering..

"The snow storm the pilot told us about is a real bad one and it knocked out the power, the boys are outside trying to get the generator started to heat the place." Ally replied shaking like crazy.

We laid there shivering, when I warned them I was about to get up and I said "To hell with this and these thin P.J's where's my long johns and my snow suit."

Both girls jumped, liking the idea and ran to their rooms, all of us secretly praying they were not wet from earlier.

They weren't thank god and when they came back, they were cracking up while all three of us put them on. "Bells you got to run to our room!" they both said

"Why?" I asked

"Because when we did we felt much more warm" and I noticed they weren't chattering their teeth.

So all three of us left my room and booked it down the stairs then up the other stairs to their room and back again.

They were right that really worked.

"Hey the living room fireplace is much bigger, why don't we go sit in front of that one!" Rose shouted

We ran down to the living room and I hit the switch, it didn't light up.

"Damn it, it must be electric." I cursed

The massive grandfather clock chimed 6am

Edwards cell phone rang from the kitchen counter, I went to it and saw _MOM _flash across the screen.

I answered it shivers in my voice again, "Hey Esme"

"Oh my sweetheart, Carlisle and I saw the news and it's a big one." "Your shivering my darling have you figured out how to work the living room fireplace?"

"Ya, but it won't turn on, its electric right?"

"Yes dear, but there's a switch right below the one to turn it on, slide it to right, that will turn it on as gas operated."

I walked over and did as she said and hit the button again and it roared to life…. All three of us shouted "Thank you into the phone!"

We told her the boys were still outside attempting the generator.

She laughed and then told me to pull out several cast iron pots and skillets that were stored in a cabinet in the kitchen. She said if we wanted to there was cocoa in the pantry. That we could add to boiling water from the fireplace.

I chuckled and said "Esme alcohol would be better!", she directed us down to the wine cellar and said it should remain cold for about two days as long as were quick to run in and grab what we need.

Esme said they were on their way, they took a red eye last night and flew into Cheyenne, Wyoming they landed about 20 min before the storm hit here in Denver and were driving the rest of the way, she said they're driving slow as they get closer, because the roads were said to be bad but will be here within an hour. I guess it was about a 2 hour drive from that airport to here.

Rose came up from the wine cellar and poured us some chardonnay. I told her she should pour some for the boys and she pointed to the bar where there guys had pulled out, what I can imagine was Carlisle's expensive stash, I saw the Johnny walker, blue label, half empty with 3 glasses around it.

"Great minds think alike" Alice giggled

Esme laughed and said "I know a giggle like that, what are the boys drinking?"

I told her and she laughed too, the boys deserve it if there out there trying to get the generator started. She agreed.

Before she hung up she mentioned there was a karaoke machine in the theatre and there was new batteries in one of the drawers in the kitchen as well as tons of candles and matches. She also asked if we wouldn't mind starting a fire in her and Carlisle's room. She stunned me by requesting we call her mom if we were ok with it.

I told the girls and we all agreed, we definitely were going to start calling her mom.

After that we all split up and got out the things she mentioned and started the fire in their room. We made sure all the fire places were switched to gas and were covered with the screens and the flue's were all open.

The house actually started to warm up and I took off my snow suit and was just wearing my long johns the girls followed soon after

The back door flew open as the guys brought cold air and snow with them.

They each carried many big logs for the fireplaces and huffed telling us the generator wouldn't start.

I told them their parents were on their way and pointed to their scotch.

We were each on our third glasses of wine, being that we chugged the first two and I was feeling pretty buzzed again as were Rose and Ally.

Ally typed in a song number from the karaoke book and ironically the boys didn't groan when the song played, knowing they were gonna have to perform as well, I assumed there scotch had kicked in.

The sound blared out of the speakers as Rose pulled me up to sing with her and Ally….

_**I'm going out tonight-I'm feelin' alright**_

_**Gonna let it all hang out**_

_**Wanna make some noise-really raise my voice**_

_**Yeah, I wanna scream and shout**_

Which we did….the boys were eyeing us as we got into it and danced along with the words

_**No inhibitions-make no conditions**_

_**Get a little outta line**_

_**I ain't gonna act politically correct**_

_**I only wanna have a good time**_

_**The best thing about being a woman**_

_**Is the prerogative to have a little fun**_Emmett was hootin and hollering for us while Edward and Jasper clapped

_**Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy-forget I'm a lady**_

_**Men's shirts-short skirts**_

_**Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style**_

_**Oh, oh, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction**_

_**Color my hair-do what I dare**_

_**Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel**_

_**Man! I feel like a woman!**_

We finished the end of the song with a bow! The guys stood up and cheered for us. I finished off my third glass of wine and sat in between Edwards legs on the floor in front of the fire, and leaned back on his chest.

Rose filled up our wine glasses again and that was the last of the first bottle, ally ran down to get another while Jazzy pulled out beers from the fridge and dumped Ice all around them in the kitchen sink.

Emmett was at the karaoke machine as we waited to see what he came up with. "Come on fella's!" he yelled

The guys got up and groaned not knowing what Emmett put on for them to sing to…. Then we heard it and fell into each other laughing….

_**I'm too sexy for my love **_

_**Too sexy for my love **_

_**Love's going to leave me **_

_**I'm too sexy for my shirt **_

They attempted to walk towards us like they were on a cat walk…then Emmett squatted down and shook his ass, it was hilarious

_**And I do my little turn on the catwalk **_

_**Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk, yeah **_

_**I shake my little tush on the catwalk **_

We Didn't here Esme and Carlisle walk in, we were laughing so hard

They must've stood there watching cause they didn't announce themselves until the end

_**I'm too sexy for my **_

_**Too sexy for my too sexy for my **_

_**Cos I'm a model you know what I mean **_

_**And I do my little turn on the catwalk **_

_**Yeah on the catwalk yea on the catwalk, yeah **_

_**I shake my little tush on the catwalk **_

Then Edward was grinding on my waste, Ally must've pulled out dollar bills cause she and Rose were waving them at Emmett and Jasper. Ally handed me some and I stuck them in the top of his jeans.

_**I'm too sexy for my cat **_

_**Too sexy for my cat **_

_**Poor pussy poor pussy cat **_

_**I'm too sexy for my love **_

All three of them started singing to each of our crotches.

When the song ended we heard a burst of laughter and woo hooing come from the front door.

Carlisle stepped down into the living room and Esme held out her hand, and he placed three, hundred dollar bills and she handed one to each of us girls.

The guys protested why they weren't given to them and she smiled and responded, because that was your fathers way of paying the girls to never let you guys do that again!

We all laughed, well everyone except Carlisle who mumbled under his breath "Lord I thought you boys knew how to dance!" And chuckled as he went up the stairs to put up he and Esme's suitcases, he yelled back "Boys!"

They each dragged their drunk asses up to follow him each with a suit case.

Esme smiled at us and said "so how are my girls doing this very early morning," as she took off her coat and laid it over a chair.

"Were good mom" Ally said

"Were drunk mom" I retorted

"Feeling good mom" Rose beamed

She smiled real big and handed us a glass to pour some wine for her.

When the boys came back down, the four of us were hysterically laughing as we told Esme about the last 2 days. She spit out her wine through her nose when we told her about the "Reverse mishap" with Emmett's snow mobile.

"Oh god!" "I can picture him now, pouting and wining like a big baby!" she looked up picturing it.

We laughed at Emmett who came down just then wining again "Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Dad said I had to shovel the driveway since I broke the snow mobile"!

The next few days were spent quietly as we waited for the storm to end, Carlisle and Edward got the generator working and we all just spent time together.

Both Esme and Carlisle insisted that we carry on as we had the first two days we were here alone and have a good time, we did take the snow machines out again a couple times and the girls and I even drove into Denver and did a little shopping. Esme cooked every night and Carlisle even made incredible omelets one morning.

We had a lot of fun but I think we were getting antsy about not having sex, since we all felt funny doing it with Esma and Carlisle possibly hearing us, so each couple would dash off somewhere deep in the house for quickies, it actually was a lot of fun and made it exciting trying not to get caught.

Of coarse it turned into a competition to see who could christen the most rooms unnoticed obviously. But Edward and I won again on the last night when we found the "Hot spring!"

It wasn't a room and it was outside in the woods but it was "A crazy hot" thing to do at night in the middle of the woods, all the couples agreed when we told them about it later.

We were riding on the snow mobiles, when Edward suggested we go explore together we did and found a small hot spring. It wasn't very large, it was actually more like a small creek but the farther we walked along it when we got off our machines, we noticed there was a deep Jacuzzi size one at the end of the creek.

We snuck off later that night after dinner, with big plush bathrobes and towels in toe. We rode his snow mobile together with me up front and leaning back into him, we found the path easily since Edward was smart enough to stick a glow stick from his emergency kit in one of the tree branches that started the path to the spring.

I started to pull off my clothes and Edward did a double take when I didn't have my bathing suit on, I slid in the hot spring quickly and hissed at the heat.

He was still staring at me and I said "come on you big pussy get in,"

He took off his clothes while I ogled my sexy man shamelessly. God he has the most stunning body. I swear I got moist just looking at him. He really amazed me by being completely hard as well.

"Really?" I asked with an eyebrow raised at his hardness

"Well that's what happens when that beautiful body, and pointed at mine, climbs in a hot spring naked and steam rolls off her incredible tits!"

"It would get any man hard!" He continued "But I know I'll be the only man to enjoy the view!" and he grinned as he slid in the spring next to me.

He pulled me onto straddle his lap and I hummed in pleasure at feeling his hard cock rub on my eager sensitive core.

Edward pulled me back and forth over his cock sucked and bit at one of my nipples while groping and kneading my other breast.

I rolled my hips and slid him inside of me, not wanting to wait another minute for his glorious dick to satisfy my need.

Edward threw his head back and moaned at my impatience. The man never disappoints, just then he thrusted into me like a jackhammer. He held my hips in place as he did this, it was different then just being on top.

It was raw, it was instinctual it was primal as all hell. And I screamed out in pleasure every time he pumped in me.

Its like he was the energizer bunny cause he didn't stop, he would slow down for a second and then go right back at it.

My still manicured artificial nails from opening night dug in his biceps as he kept up his aggressive pounding.

"Fuck, baby I cant get enough of you!" He said as he gripped the back of my neck and pulled forward to kiss me fiercely.

"give me your tongue' I hissed, he slid it all the way in my mouth and I sucked on it like I did his cock, This must've turned him on because I felt him get even harder inside of me and thrust up more powerfully then before.

He held my hips down more firmly and slammed himself up inside me while he grunted loud threw his head back and roared out his orgasm as I did I with the scream of his name.

We sat there holding each other for a long time and kissed passionately, still intimately connected

I knew I was in for it when in the middle of one breath and one long passionate kiss I felt him harden again, and slowly move us so that I was against the wall of the hot spring.

He grabbed my arms and lifted them above my head, centered my hips and then grabbed my ass and slid in and out of me again. This time he swirled his hips each time he went to push back in and holy hell I felt him hit that perfect spot in my puss each time.

I knew I wasn't going to last, not this way..

"Baby", I breathed out, "My fucking god", I moaned as he hit the spot again.

"I know" He panted "I am so close already"

"Fuck close, I'm there unghhhhhhh shit!" and I came, my pussy throbbing with waves of pleasure

Edward followed with a "Ahhhhh and a manly whimper"

"What…was…that?" I asked breathless after a minute or so

He laughed and told me the guys were reading a maxim their dad gave to them when they had brought mom's luggage upstairs. Dad also pointed out an article about great sexual positions. He read it in there.

Well I think you should write in and tell them your woman said "It was a huge fucking success" I panted as I continued to ride out the longest orgasm of my life.

We climbed out about 20 minutes later and got dressed, we kissed standing in the snow and then decided to head back, but this time I straddled him on the machine wrapped my legs around him and buried my face in his neck as we were flying through the trees, my body got all tingly down there and I couldn't believe what was happening, the way I was sitting my legs elevated a bit around his waist as my hoo haw and clit were feeling the vibrations as we flew through the forest.

"Edward, Edward wait, stop, I mean don't stop, all hell!" I franticly said while smacking his arm.

He slowed down and came to stop "what's wrong baby?"

"I uhn, well, its just that ughhhhh!" I ranted

"What, what is it and he stroked my face."

I whispered, "you were going so fast, I uhm was getting off from the vibrations."

He looked down at my face, lifted my chin and grinned real, real evil.

"What?" I asked a bit mortified, though I don't know why

And he revved the engine a few times , while my eyes rolled back and I bit my bottom lip.

"I have a challenge for you baby," he said while licking my earlobe

"Hmm?" I replied secretly wishing he doesn't stop revving the engine.

You have to enjoy and hold it the whole ride and not cum till we pull up to the house!

"What! Hell No! come on before the house, we know how loud I can be!"

He agreed but took off, and I mean fast! I hoped he would stop the challenge before we reached home, I moaned uncontrollably as I felt each vibration shoot up through my clit and make me clench with everything I had in me.

Edward kissed and nipped my neck making sure to add to the fact that I was almost ready to explode, or implode or hell both it felt like at this point.

I guess he saw the lights from the house coming into view cause he threw the machine into neutral where we slid to a stop and Edward roared and revved the engine…

There we were in the middle of a huge open field of snow, me wrapped around Edward clutching on to him as his snow mobile got me off and not his colossal cock, who would've thought.

I squeezed my legs around his waist real tight, holding on, knowing he wanted me to wait for him to give me permission to cum. He liked that.

He throttled all the way back and breathed on my neck, "Now baby, cum for me!"

My head flew back and I screamed out my release, "ungh holy shit!"

I saw stars! No, I really did cause I was looking up at them. I swear my eyes crossed and I gushed. Edward rubbed through my snowsuit and helped me ride it out.

He pulled my head forward to his and said "You have no idea how incredibly beautiful you look when you cum like that!" I smiled not even caring if he told me I looked like "Spike" from the gremlins in that moment.

We rode back the rest of the way real slow, knowing I was definitely sensitive down there now. I didn't want to move or let him go, so he lifted us just as I was straddled on him and walked us into the house like that.

Everyone looked at us as we walked in. Edward released my legs from his waist and set me down.

I sat at the kitchen table blushing and looking down.

"What's a matter with her" Emmett pointed at me

Edward snickered but shrugged and I felt him rub my shoulders while he stood behind me.

I guess by the look of embarrassment on my face and the fact that he didn't broadcast it, Ally picked up on it, as usual, and leaned over to me "Bells it happened to me yesterday!"

"Me the day before" Rose added

"and it happens to me every time I ride" Esme broadcasted without taking her eyes off the TV. that was on the kitchen counter.

All of us girls bust out laughing.

Wait, what are you guys talking about? Jasper and Carlisle stared as Emmett asked.

"Nothing" all four of us said at the same time.

"It's kind of embarrassing that Edward had to witness it I'm sure but it was still a powerful one huh!" Rose said grinning

I looked up to her and told her "I was straddling him, we took one snow mobile, he didn't just see it he reveled in it and are you kidding, I'm still feeling it right now."

That got the attention of everyone, even mom looked at me then.

"Wait so you had an orgasm on top of Edward as he controlled it with the throttle of his Snow mobile." Rose asked not so quietly

I nodded

And Emmett shouted "Dude that is so hot!"

"tell me about it!" Edward replied

"Oh come on, it cant be all that!" Jasper shouted staring at me

"Don't knock it till you try it son, Carlisle declared while winking at Esme.

She giggled and smiled nodding

"Oh my god Gross, all three boys covered their ears, repulsed clearly not hearing her admit it with the rest of us when I first sat down.

"Jazz were going for a late night ride" Ally shouted

"we are to Emmett!"

"Rose you may wanna put him on your lap, being that he may fuck up and send another one in reverse and you fall off this time!"

Everyone burst into hysterics!

Emmett shrugged and said "Then I'll just jump off and mount her in the snow!

She blew him a kiss

Ok my horny children, esme said as she got up, lets have some dinner.

Carlisle pulled her to him and whispered in her ear which made her grab his ass, giggle and pull him into a huge kiss.

The guys all moaned their disapproval, while us girls awed at how they still were after all these years.

"Hey", rose pointed at Emmett, you better kiss me like that, and pointed to them, when were their…. Esme raised an eyebrow at Rose

…uhm I mean when were as young as they are!"

Esme smiled at her nice save.

We all sat down for dinner.

Carlisle made a delicious pork loin while Esme made all the sides. Mashed potatoes, fresh vegetables and dinner rolls.

She also made a chocolate cream pie, that I think every one of us moaned at as we each ate our first bite.

We talked about our plans for when we returned home, over coffee.

Carlisle asked when I was going to open the club back up and I shrugged, really I didn't know.

Esme grabbed and squeezed my hand for reassurance, I smiled at her.

"Has Tanya called you again dear?" she asked

"No" I replied, "but I hope she will again when she's ready."

"I'm sure she will, when you do open back up, let Carlisle and I know we would love to come see it." and she threw me another incredible smile.

We all went to bed early that night, well, Edward and I did, I wouldn't be surprised if the other two couples took out the snow mobiles.

The next morning we packed up said our prospective goodbyes with kisses and hugs and thanked Carlisle and Esme for the place to get away too, and promised to come back soon.

We boarded the jet an hour or so later and all kicked back for the flight home. The first thing I wanted to do when I got home was call Detective Connor and get an update on the case.

Emmett and Rose were giggling relentlessly at something they were reading in a magazine.

I turned around in my seat, and asked them what they were reading.

Emmett grinned and said "it's a playboy and were reading an article on the hottest sexual fantasy's!

"Oh ya, hit me with one" I told him a little excited

Rose read out a fantasy about a guy who's girlfriend met him at a bar and they had to act as if they didn't know each other, and just when she wasn't giving any guys the time of day, he was to swoop in and claim her for the night so to speak.

"That sounds like it could be fun!" Rose nodded her head agreeing with me

"This guy talks about mounting his woman on the hood of his car outside!" Emmett practically cheered, "now that sounds like fun!"

Alice and Jasper had piped in there approval, while me and Rose rolled our eyes, knowing every guy loved that one. Though I had to admit being spread out on the hood of Edward's Porsche sounded beyond fabulous.

Edward snickered behind me and whispered "I'd mount you on my hood any day baby!"

Damn I swear the man is a mind reader.

Jasper then piped in and claimed his fantasy was for his woman to dress and act like a hooker and he pick her up.

We all looked at him funny, accept Alice who raised her brow contemplating the possibilities.

He cleared his throat and said "what?, fantasy's should be just that something you probably would never do, that's the turn on behind it, right?"

We actually all agreed when Rose broadcasted hers…"Well I've always wanted the guy I'm with to take me on vacation and in a secluded area act as a cabana boy," "you know to feed me, fan me and provide my every sexual desire in that moment."

Ya, I had to admit that sounded incredible.

I admitted I really liked the idea of the role playing at a bar thing, when I looked to Edward he admitted he was with Emmett and the hood of a car out in the open fantasy.

We eventually all sat back and you could tell we were all debating the possibilities of pulling such things off.

Well at least the girls were, I turned in my seat to look at Alice who I had no doubt was scanning her closet in her mind, of the possibilities of a hooker outfit! She then grinned at me as did Rose when she looked up from the magazine, and I knew we would be planning some serious hotness soon.

I sighed back in my seat, where Edward lifted my feet and were rubbing them for me, while he watched some action movie on his portable dvd player.

I closed my eyes planning to just relax and I must've dozed off because I felt Edward kiss the top of my foot which woke me. I rubbed my eyes and asked what was up.

He told me the pilot just announced we were about to land.

Ugh, back to reality…For all of us!

***A/N …..Back to reality for these couples, Don't worry those who love them some cricket, she's coming back with full force. I'm debating a lemon with her, I really think cricket would be a wild cat in the bed. And yes again I did know a cricket at the club and she was a killer bartender, but Crickets persona, look and attitude is definitely in the thought of one of my best friends.

So next up reality for these guys, but plans may be made for fantasy fulfilling…you never know….it still amazes me ive had 685 visitors and tons of favorite story's added for Push and Pull and still only 2 (awesome, you know who are) reviewers. I don't want have to do more drama but I may have to shake some of you into complaining ha!

Xoxo and a slurp

Heidi


	12. Chapter 12

Oh my gaaaaaawwwwdddd! Let me just say I was reading over the sory from the beginning and wow I am glad I listened to me few reviewers and added quotation marks cause the first few chapters were crazy and all over the place, I;m glad to see I got better. See this is why I need a BETA please someone help! On that note I have to apologize HUGE too . I thought I added your name with remoskas in my authors notes and your ot there AHHHHHHHHHHHHH I am dedicating a huge fantasy to you love, when I get to them! Also next chapter will be dedicated too Kerry981 cause your review made me smile real big when you described my story as one "You couldn't put down, and added me on twitter! Thanks baby girl You rock, next chapter up tomorrow hopefully!

Xoxoxoxoxox Heidi-loving-hher-some-sexward!

Ps Im also gonna do an interview with sexward as the author of his story…..just wanted to try something different! All make believe but fun my bitches!


	13. Chapter 13

A/N

Short Chapter but need to finish some things up. Ok shayna, clearly I was trying to put you in my author notes and the .lane part wasn't working…grr

One of my husbands fellow officers was killed today, makes the third in the city in A MONTH. Very sad day! Cop Killers should rot in hell! RIP Officer Crawford and prayers to his family!

Chap 13 Home sweet Home

BPOV

Edward and Emmett pulled our suitcases out of the hummer and bought them to our rooms.

Ally and Jasper left in her car to go purchase a new bed for her, hopefully someone being able to deliver it same day.

I pressed play on the answering machine that was flashing.

First message was from Cricket saying she would be over later with Connor who had an update on the case and needed to speak with me.

The second message was from Jacob who needed to speak with me as well about why the club was closed.

I left him a message before we went out of town, explaining briefly what had happened and the fact that I would re open another weekend.

And the third message was from my mother!

Rose heard her speak and got off the couch to come listen with me. She claimed she was going to be in town next month and wanted to get together for my birthday. She missed me and met a nice young man she thinks I would like that works on wall street.

I stuck my finger in my throat, while Rose flicked off the machine.

I deleted the message.

How she continuously found out our new numbers always amazed me.

I huffed and pulled myself up on the counter. Rose leaned against it and blew out a big breath…..

"Guess its that time of year again" she said saddened

"Ya, you know I know women hate celebrating a birthday and even don't like to discuss it because of the thought of getting older," "But I trully hate it for only one reason, and it just spoke on my machine" I ranted

"I will never understand why she comes around the one time a year to torture you on the day we should celebrate you." she gritted through her teeth. "Have you told Edward anything about her?"

"No, I mean he obviously knows it's a sore subject and even when he brings up my birthday I change the subject, but I don't think he knows one has anything to do with the other." I sighed

Rose waved for me to finish

"Its just a humiliating thing to tell the man you love that your mother is a scum bag, who ultimately wants nothing to do with you unless a swift breeze blows up her crotch to remind her when I came out of it."

"Incredibly morbid, but I like the way you just described it" and rose giggled

I smirked indifference

"Look, be humiliated if he ever has to meet her drunk ignorant ass", "But don't ever be humiliated telling Edward about a part of you that he needs to know." she sighed

I nodded again

"And don't forget your promise from last year?" she announced

I sighed again knowing she was talking about last years birthday when my mother showed up at our house and Rose and her got into it pretty bad. Rose was about to literally punch her in the face when I knew "Renee" would press charges just to take Rose to court and get a settlement out of it. So I pulled Rose in the bedroom and pleaded with her not to hit her, she made me promise to allow them to do something big the next year if she didn't.

And she didn't so I new I had to let them go crazy this year.

Rose's assistant rang her cell just then and she went to her office to take the phone call.

We had a tiny den, off of the patio entrance that Rose turned into a little office for herself. Rose requested that when we moved in to our rented house and since Ally got the room with the biggest closet they gave me the master bedroom.

I retired to my room to shower knowing Cricket and Connor would probably be here soon.

I got out and put Edwards sweat suit back on and began to unpack.

Ally came in the front door with sears movers following her carrying a large brand new bed. She was carrying 2 huge bags of Outback Steakhouse takeout.

She then informed us we would be having dinner with Cricket and Connor, they were on their way, and she knew we didn't have anything in the house.

I was thankful, I really didn't feel like cooking.

Cricket came bouncing into the house just as we were finished setting the dining room table.

She re-introduced me to Detective Hyland as well as Rose and Ally.

He apologized again for the things he said to me. I waved it off and told him I understood.

We sat down and started to dig in. My cell rang and I excused myself to go check it.

It was Edward, he asked what we were up to, I let him know we were having dinner with the Detective and Cricket and I told him I would call him when we were done.

When I got back to the table and sat down, we started to talk abut the case.

I was inhaling a bloomin onion when he told us the guys M.O. He claimed they don't have much of a description because all 6, yes 6, of his victims were pretty out of it from roofies to be able to give an accurate description of their attacker.

He is known to go back to the scene to do it again, the police felt this was to see the demeanor of the staff and to see if simply he could get away with it again.

He then asked me to get permission to get our surveillance tapes to review them.

I looked at him completely confused.

He then told me they contacted Jacob, to gain the permission and he refused.

I was stunned to say the least. I didn't think I needed his permission, Connor then went on to tell me, he should've asked me that night, but I had already rushed off to the hospital, he said if I would've been the one to give them to him that night what Jacob said wouldn't matter. But since he has refused and got a lawyer involved, for possible charges on the club, I would need to try and talk Jacob into it.

I felt something wrong in my gut about this new information. So after Connor and Cricket left, I ran this feeling by Edward who came right over.

"Its pretty cut and dry baby, he's afraid if the courts see it was a situation that could've been avoided, the club may face fines and penalties."

"What the fuck does that matter, we are insured for such things I'm sure, and who gives a shit, one of my employees was attacked and the bastard is still out there and if this helps them catch him….."

"I know honey I know, Maybe Connor is right maybe you should try to talk to him, maybe soften him up on it." Edward suggested very sincerely.

I agreed and picked up my cell to call Jake.

Edward left to give me some privacy

He answered on the first ring.

"Hey Bellicious!"

"Ugh, Jake don't call me that!" I said angrily

"Why you never minded before?"

"Because before I thought you were still a human!" I growled into the phone "Now it seems all you care about is your pockets!"

"Whoa Bella is this about the attorney?" He asked

"Duh!" "What the fuck Jake, What if it would've been me or someone you actually knew!"

"Please understand Bella I would've done the same thing if it had been you, In fact I thought it was. The detective wouldn't release the victims name on the phone and you weren't answering yours!"

"WHAT!" I screamed, you thought it was me and you still were ignorant enough to not help them find the fucker!

"Look Bells I'm….ugh…..in a meeting, and I heard a bimbo, gag of all things, Ill call you tomorrow and we will talk more about this."

"JACOB MATTHEW BLACK! Are you talking to me while getting a blow job you sick fuck!

"No I said I …was….in a meeting!" He breathed out

"UGhhhhhhhh" I screamed into the phone and hung up.

I swung my bedroom door open and stormed out to Rose, Ally and Edward giving me looks that said they heard everything that was said.

I was livid and on a mission….

Rose stood up and asked what they could do, I asked her for her keys…

She looked puzzled but went to her room and came back out and handed them to me.

"I am going to the club to watch the tapes, this is where if I had a dick, I'd tell HIM to suck it! And I stormed my way to the front door.

All three of them followed and jumped in the car with me.

I started to back out and haul ass in Rosie's car when I hit the brakes knowing I had the club keys but not my office key pass. Before I switched gears to pull back up in the driveway to run in and get it, Edward dangled one in front of me.

"Thanks, how did you get this?"

He shrugged and said "I forgot to give it back to Cricket opening night."

I kissed him in the cheek remembering why I gave it to her to give to him, but that did not deter my anger or the mission I was on.

I called Cricket and told her what I was doing. Connor grabbed the phone and sternly said, Bella you cant do this, if you signed any type of contract with Jacob he could sue you.

I laughed and re iterated Jacob's and my conversation where Connor chuckled and said "So he didn't specifically order you not to look at them or show anyone."

I replied "No, in fact he only mentioned the lawyer he was retaining so I figure the tapes are still up for grabs since I am the Club Manager.

He laughed and ended the call saying they were on their way.

We entered the club and my office and everyone sat around my desk. I booted up the computer and clicked on our surveillance system icon.

Right as I was about to scroll back to the night it happened, Cricket and Connor knocked on the office door, Edward opened it and handed Cricket her pass key.

Connor and Edward shook hands, quickly as they saw I was not waiting for them and fast forwarded through the beginning of opening night.

Connor asked me to keep my eye on Tanya, I did as he said I watched as she chugged some shots with my family, and how they handed her money, I slowly forwarded to her filling up the booth with more ice and vodka and mixers for them. I did notice how often Edward was staring at something and new it was me.

Connor yelled at me to back track a bit and we watched as Tanya was leaning on the back wall talking to a guy, he was dressed in jeans and a long sleeve polo, it looked black, we watched as she turned her head to check on my group, when we saw him drop something in her drink.

I gasped….feeling very strange actually watching this go down.

I felt Edward massage my shoulders gently from behind my chair.

I forwarded it a bit faster, you could see where the drug kicked in cause Tanya started to get clutzy.

I looked and saw that Mr. Polo wasn't to far behind her everywhere she went, I also noticed she didn't go near Edward and them, I wished she had they would've seen something was wrong with her.

I then watched her disappear into the back of the club, where I switched cameras and saw her lean against the wall with her hands on her knees waiting outside the employee bathroom.

We watched the timer on the screen and she waited for 20 minutes, clearly getting worse, when she slid down to the floor to sit. I got very angry watching this.

We then saw her crawl to a standing position with the help of the wall and walk back out to the club.

You could see all of us mid hustle and bustle and not even notice her, I watched as Rosie and I threw bottles at each other, and heard her whimper behind me knowing it happened right then.

I switched cameras again to see Tanya go into the other ladies room and Mr. Polo follow behind her, clearly ducking down to see if anyone else was in there.

He then walked in behind her and we all held our breaths as we watched bar patrons, try to push the door open and when they couldn't we saw as girls went into the men's room, no one came to tell a bartender the door was locked.

I rubbed my forehead waiting for him to emerge hoping I got a shot of his face for Connor, He asked me to forward and I snapped at him "No if Tanya spent that time being tortured we will spend that time waiting for it to be over"

I know it probably sounded ridiculous but I didn't care, it made me feel like I was there with her.

After exactly 17 min and 32 seconds the door opened…..

I focused in as much as the camera would let me and slammed my finger on pause…right on his face.

OH MY…. Alice

FUCKING….Rose

GOD!…. Me

Both men whipped their heads to Rose and Alice who's hands were covering their mouths.

They then looked to me and all I could do was whisper…

…Jacob!

I stared at the computer screen willing myself to see someone else's face.

I shut and opened my eyes about four different times, but there he was still there staring right back at me.

I felt it coming and all the saliva leave my mouth, I jumped up and ran to my trash can and vomited.

My hands were shaking, my stomach retched and the anger that was welling up deep inside was taking over.

How cold this be, how could this happen, I knew Jake liked to show up at opening unannounced, and my people didn't know him yet, but how did I not see him.

What do I tell Tanya, "Hey there hope your hanging in, guess what the guy that's signature is on your paychecks is the one that attacked you!"

Ugh the thought sent me heaving into the trash can again.

I felt someone hold back my hair, I then remembered why I met Rose at the nightclub, she was there to meet up with Jake, she waited for him at my bar, I gave her the "Girl look" that simply said he's an ass.

Two days later she came back and told me how terrible he was in bed and glad she took my look for what it was worth when a female answered his phone the night before. We became fast friends after that.

I lifted my head from the trash and looked at her, both of us silently expressing our turmoil.

We had both been with Tanya's rapist!

I sat back in my chair wiping my mouth and sipping on the water Edward handed me. Rose and I both were in a daze. Shocked.

I heard Connor on the phone with his superior I assumed and Alice open the door to let in Emmett and Jasper. We all stood there for an immeasurable amount of time no one breathing a word.

Next thing I know my club had numerous cops and tech guys doing things to my computer, another police department had sent detectives to question both Rose and I about Jacob, and the rapes at other clubs.

I answered everything truthfully, as did rose.

A state attorney questioned me next.

They then asked me to call Jacob and ask him to come to the club. I informed them he probably wouldn't. They told me to mention I had seen the tapes.

I took a deep breath and called Jake, a woman answered and said he was busy.

"Tell Jake that this is Bella, I'm at the club and I've just reviewed our surveillance tapes."

I heard her tell him, and some shifting and scurrying and Jake was on the phone.

"What are you talking about Bells?"

I repeated, "Jake, I didn't like not knowing what happened so I came up to the club and reviewed the tape. That is my job."

They had some contraption on my cell that was recording all of this.

Jake?….

"I'm here, well Bella I told you not too."

"No you didn't Jake you were getting a blow job and only mentioned you were getting an attorney, you did not say I wasn't allowed to see the tapes. Again, that is my job! The job you hired me for!

I continued with, "Jake I have to call the police."

"What? Why? What are you talking about Bella? He panicked

"Jake I saw you in the video and I saw you go into the bathroom after Tanya and leave. You could see it was you clear as day. I also know you weren't here when I had the surveillance installed and didn't know there was a camera angling at your face."

"How could you do this Jake, How could you," the officer instructed me with his hands, to keep him talking, he then whispered try and get him to confess to being here.

"Jake I saw you that night," I didn't mention I just saw him on the camera only.

"Look Bella, you don't know the whole story."…..

"I'm listening" "and this better be good you ass"

"Look, she hit on me, she asked me to come into the bathroom with her, she was a little drunk, but not intoxicated." "But she wanted too"

"Did she ask you to beat the shit out of her too Jake! I am the one that found her you prick, she was bleeding everywhere!"

"Look Bella, you are going to shut your fucking mouth, DO YOU HEAR ME!"

"No one needs to know about this, ok, I will send her some money, and I'll give you some as well, just KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT!"

"She cant identify me, I made sure none of them could, Your allegiance is with me!" "I gave you your shot" "I will kill you if you tell anyone! And then I will kill your precious Alice and Rosalie!"

He yelled one more time… "You better not tell anyone!" and then there was a dial tone

I felt the phone fall out of my hand and hit the floor. And then people scurried around and get on their phones to their departments. The lady who was a state attorney, called her boss and they issued a warrant for Jacob.

I just kind of sat there watching everyone run around. Edward put his hand in mine pulled me to his side and rubbed my arm with his other hand.

Rose looked like me, A ZOMBIE

I heard a police officer say to the state attorney lady they wanted a protection detail for us.

When Connor was about to give our address to someone, you heard Emmett, Edward and Jasper shout "No"

They looked to each other and Jasper gave the cop their address and told them, that would be staying with them.

About an hour later Emmett and Edward drove us in Rosalie's car back to their place. Cricket and Connor followed.

Ally went with Jasper and a couple cruisers back to the house to pack up a bunch of things.

Rose and I were walking into the house when Connors phone rang, he hung it up after about a minute and told us Jacob was picked up and taken into custody.

I breathed a huge sigh of relief.

But I was at a loss about what to do now.

We all sat down around the guy's kitchen table.

"What do I do now? The club will be shut down, all my people will need to find another job and so will I" I looked to Edward "I'll have to testify in court wont I?"

He nodded "Probably" softly

I looked to Cricket, who winked at me and smiled. "We will all figure it out together Bella." She whispered

I felt so helpless, so angry, so powerless.

I stood up, and excused myself just as Ally and Jazz walked in carrying suitcases.

I went to Edwards room slid under the covers and turned on his TV. The door opened and Rose came in. She shut the door behind her and slid in bed with me.

We cuddled and then she spoke.

"Why don't you think it was either of us?"

"I don't know, but I'm not gonna lie its been crossing my mind too." I told her

"My pop used to tell me, it was about control, the act of overpowering and taking was a turn on." I replied

"Do you think he was the one doing this at all the clubs?" she asked

"He made it sound like he's done it before, I guess it's possible." I sighed

We didn't say anything else, we both fell asleep soon after. I woke up in the morning to Edwards arms wrapped around me and Rose gone. I assumed Emmett probably carried her to bed. I snuggled closer into Edwards chest and to my shock, fell back asleep again.

I woke up around 10 am to hear a bit of shouting, Emmett came barreling into the room and shouted for me to turn on the news. I did and there it was….

_**Breaking News:**_

_**A man was shot and killed today in Police custody. Jacob Black was detained late last night in suspicion for the rapes of several women in the Boston and surrounding areas. Jacob was picked up on an arrest warrant around 1 am in the early mourning hours. Once brought to the station highly intoxicated Mr. Black wrestled with officers attempting to put him in a holding cell after questioning. It is reported that Mr. Black retrieved one of the officers hand guns in the scuffle and was shot several times. No officers were injured in the incident and no further information was given. Stay tuned for more information.**_

"Holy Shit," was all I could get out. Rose was again in bed with me while Emmett stood at Edward's door protectively.

"Edward went to the state attorneys office, to act as your attorney." Rose told me, she went on to say "Jasper and Alice went to the grocery store since these boys live off of take out. Cricket had just called and told me to put on the news."

I kissed her cheek and replied "Is it wrong I'm relieved", "I mean the thought that I knew him, and I pointed to his picture that was still up on the TV, shakes me to my core."

"No, I agree, she said, "I wish death on know one, but what he did" she couldn't finish and just shrugged

I needed to get out of the house, I needed some fresh air, I just needed something….

I grabbed my ipod, through on some shorts and a tank, and told them I needed to go for a run. Emmett tried to protest, but when I reminded him Jake was dead he really didn't have anything to argue about.

I jogged out of the driveway, blasted my eye pod and just breathed in the fresh air.

I was gone about 45 minutes when I walked up the driveway and saw that everyone was here.

Edward greeted me at the front door with a big hug and kiss. I relaxed in his arms and he whispered, "Its really over Baby" I knew he was right.

***A/N ok guys I needed to wrap that up completely. Surprised you

didn't I! Ha~ Bella's birthday is coming up along with a really lemony fantasy, not saying which one though… unless you guys review and tell me which one you want. And if I get a lot of reviews I may add two fantasy's in the next chapter..come on I challenge you! Love to Kerry you are making me smile like crazy for your support on Twitter! Love you baby!

Until Next time…..Heidi


	14. Chapter 14

SMEYER OWNS TWILIGHT AND ITS CHARACTERS I proudly own Push and Pull and like to play with her characters

Chap 14

It had been two weeks since Jake.

6 months total since he began his rape spree and all the night clubs in the area were hurting from it. 

Tanya came back into town and her and I became close. She actually got along really well with all of our group. 

Cricket got a job at the local diner and she hated it!

She told us so daily.

Edward and I were doing fabulously. So was the other couples in our life. 

Things were quiet but we were all very content. I didn't like having to use my savings but a girls got to pay her bills. Suspiciously though, my balance in my checking rose every week and all the house hold bills were paid in full when I would tell the girls I had my share. 

Hmmmmmm I knew they were paying the house stuff, but I thought Edward might have something to do with my checking account, I didn't mention anything to him because I wasn't sure. 

I was sitting at home alone, cleaning, something I have been doing often, when my cell phone buzzed with an unknown number. I answered it reluctantly hoping it wasn't my mother.

"Isabella?" was said after I said Hello.

"yes who is this?"

"My name is Stefan, I am sorry we have never met, but I was Jacob's silent partner with Push."

"I heard of you from Jake, or at least that he had a silent partner, How may I help you Stefan?" 

"I would like to meet with you dear as well as my business partners" "I know you were the reason the two clubs Jacob owned with me did so well, I also know you handled the closure very professionally and brought in an advertising firm so that it could also be handled professionally with the media."

"I did what I thought was best for the victim and for the club, I had other employees to think of Stephan."

"Precisely why I want to have a business meeting with you dear." "Isabella, I own a portion of most of the night clubs in your area as well as some restaurants and bars." "I would like for you to meet with my business associates as well to discuss profitable endeavors for your future."

"When would you like to meet?" I asked

"Can you be ready for a meeting in two hours?" he replied

"I could be ready sooner than that."

He snickered, he actually snickered, then I will see you in an hour at "Ludo" do you know where that is? I told him I did, "please dress comfortably, it is a business meeting no need to follow the restaurants dress code."

We hung up and I hauled ass in the shower. I called Edward and asked if he could meet me with Emmett at Ludo, I told him I needed my attorney and my advertising consultant and I giggled he said they both could be there in an hour and a half. 

We hung up and I put on my fiercest business dress on that was sexy as all hell. I threw my hair up in what Edward calls a Pamela Anderson do.

I applied some makeup and got in my car.

I pulled up to Ludo, 20 minutes later. 

It looked closed. I went to the door and opened it finding it was unlocked, I walked in and saw the place was empty. 

I heard talking and laughing and I walked back towards it. 

I saw several men sitting at a table drinking. Aro, My hopefully soon to be father in law and a man I did not recognize.

I walked very swiftly and practically jumped in Carlisle's arms, "what are you doing here?" I whispered to him. 

"I was here for a business meeting with my partners, sweetheart. You're the Isabelle were here to meet?"

I Nodded.

I then enveloped Aro in a huge hug and kissed his cheek. 

_Bella dolce è stato troppo a lungo_

"oh, Aro don't tease me." and I giggled

I turned to the other man, who must've been Stefan. I reached out for his hand and he shook it. 

I went to take one of the vacant seats, and Carlisle ever the gentlemen pulled the chair out for me. 

I smiled up at him and began, so gentlemen you called this meeting.

"Do you have other guests that will be joining you?" Stefan asked a little concerned.

"I Do," "They will be here shortly.

Just then you could here whispering and Emmett laugh loud. 

I looked to Carlisle then Aro who both chuckled hearing the boys.

Emmett walked back to us shook his uncles hand as well as Aro's and Stefan, kissed me on the forehead and sat down at the table. 

Edward did as well but of coarse planted a huge kiss on my lips and sat next to me and Emmett but looked at me confused and I shrugged my reply.

Stefan, sat there humor and intrigue written all over his face.

"Stefan, if I may," Carlisle said, "It may be quite the coincidence, but the trio of women I have told you about, one sits here with us. My nephew describes her as one of his best friends, and Emmett nodded and my son has declared her the love of his life and Edward smiled at me. It seems the Isabelle you have heard about is none other then our Bella."

"Well I'm quite pleased then, Bella you surround yourself with trustworthy people, which tells me a lot of your character." I smiled and he continued

"As I mentioned on the phone Jacob came to me with the idea of both of his clubs, I will tell you it just so happened those two business ventures did not include my regular partners here, that bad decision not only taught me a lesson but I am paying the price as well." "I would like to see the club business doing well again." "It seems my disturbed former partner has almost cursed the business."

I nodded, agreeing.

"What do you see wrong as of right now and how do you feel we can change it."

I thought for a moment, and being that Emmett is the advertising wiz and he and I have had lengthy discussions on this topic, I nodded to him to answer.

"We need to bring back the fun," Emmett spoke determined "Boston is still in a state of shock over the club rapes, we need to appeal to the masses that it is again safe, and its time to party again."

"We reach out through the media, flyers and word of mouth is effective but not as effective if we commercialize this, we make it bigger then it ever was, we make Bostonians plan for Fridays not because it's the end of the work week but because it's the beginning of their ultimate weekends" 

Stefan nodded and Carlisle had an impressed look on his face. 

I then added 

"I think the best way to go about this is to regroup as a whole" "Show Boston were coming back with a vengeance, Stefan you own portions of the nightlife here in Boston, we start off with one night in a central location, a warehouse of sorts, and we add a touch of what each club is all about. We invite celebrities and even dignitaries, out of state DJ's, and even hot musical acts that will pull in the concert crowds. We base this night on what Boston will have to offer in the near future with safer better nightclubs that each individual club can promote that night, with a bang. It gives everyone, the choice of an atmosphere they will want to see on future weekends but in a smaller scale of a night club of their choice in the Boston area."

"The kicker is we commercialize it with security, we show that they are there in full force and are there at the whim of the people." "We also gather the biggest and hottest guys to do it, their look and appeal will bring in the ladies and when the ladies come the men always follow."

Stefan rubbed his chin, debating this and surprised me when he said. "I like it and I think it will work, and I would like you to be in charge of it Bella. 

"I would like your firm to handle all future advertisement for my businesses here and abroad he said to Emmett, who looked at him start struck, and I would like to appeal to you as well Edward, I want to feel financially secure in this and if you could draw up some contracts on how I go about this safely and legally I will retain your services as well." Edward nodded his acceptance

"As for you Bella, I am told you had brought the club quite the killing opening night," I nodded and reached down, for the money bag from opening night, I went to hand it to him and he stopped me. "Please, I know you are an honest person and just found out about me, so to speak. I would like you to keep it."

"Excuse me!, I couldn't there is over a hundred thousand in here."

"I am aware Bella, I would like you to consider it a sign on bonus." "I have a club in Miami, it has done fairly well for me being that it was the hottest night club Miami had to offer, but I've noticed its decline for some time, I would like to send you and your friends down their for a weekend, to assess it and report your findings as you see them."

He slid a very expensive cell phone over to me with a piece of paper with the phone number on it. I would like you to contact me Saturday and Sunday mornings to fill me in on everything you see. You will be listed as top VIP's but of coarse you are not to say why."

I interrupted him, "How long will you need me to assess?"

One weekend should be enough for you to see the pros and cons, yes?"

"Yes, but if I may, only put us on a list for Saturday Night, that way Friday we are as any other regular Joe's but just as important, this way I can see how the club makes everyone feel like VIP's, until Saturday as the VIP's I can see the difference. That is vital in this business.

"I agree, so it is settled, please bring any other management you may still be in contact with as well as security from Push to get an assessment, I assume the opening night money will be enough?"

"Yes, it should be plenty" I agreed

"Well then lets toast to our new partnership." Aro then popped the cork on a champagne bottle and poured glasses for each of us.

We toasted and made small talk, Stefan mentioned he recently let go of some of his extended business acquisitions, meaning advertising and even legal, and he was thrilled that Emmett and Edward were stepping up in their place. Emmett brought up Jaspers firm for future locations and even finding the warehouse we will be needing for our Boston bash. Stefan immediately asked that we have Jasper make an appointment with him. I text him right away of coarse and he had a meeting set up the following day.

Carlisle asked about Tanya and I filled him in on how wonderful she was doing and how Therapy has really helped her get through it. He mentioned inviting her down to Miami with us, I agreed.

On the way home, I called Cricket, Sam and Seth and Tanya who I think has been giving goo goo eyes to Sam and he in return, and even Connor over to the house for a big meeting. 

Emmett, Edward and myself filled every one in, no one breathed a word and just soaked up everything we were telling them, until Rose yelled 

"This is fucking perfect, it's Bella's birthday too!"

Edward smiled real big and said "I had to go down there this coming month anyway, and I was hoping I could take you with me." I grinned back at him and whispered "I would've gone with you regardless" and I kissed him on the nose.

"Oh hell no bitch, The girls told me of your birthday antics, and you would've went with Edward to escape it." Cricket accused "and now I'm involved with making sure you have a blast so beware snatch, your gonna be waking up in some jail cell laying next too the four of us, she pointed at herself, Tanya, Rose and Alice, unless these boys do their jobs!"

"and what would that be babe" Connor asked

She batted her eyelashes, clearly smitten with him and said, "You sweetheart will make sure we have as much fun but don't end up in jail," "You she pointed to Sam and Seth will make sure we are protected at all times" and you she pointed to the boys will make sure we don't embarrass ourselves. 

"and hell if you guys leave us no room for getting into trouble, and she wiggled her eyebrows, then it will all work out pleasurably." she sneered

Later on Seth pulled me aside and told me he wouldn't be able to make it, he promised his girlfriend he would take her to the Cape for some romantic time on spring break. 

I patted his back and told him make her happy first.

My phone chirped and it said "Doctor Dad" across the screen

The text said and I read out loud 

_To my new business partners, I have scheduled the Jet for the weekend of Bella's Birthday, thank you Alice, it also falls on the first weekend of spring break, Stefan thinks that would be perfect. There will be presents for Bella on the plane from Aro and Stefan and mom and I. Make us proud! Give my love to Tanya Love Dad_

I glared at Alice for telling him about my birthday, while her, rose and crick squealed. 

Tanya was smiling shyly at Carlisle's sentiment and Sam winked at her, ya something's going on there.

I asked the boys if they minded us having a girl's night tonight, we had some planning to do.

They didn't of coarse and an hour later we each were saying goodbye and they all headed home.

Alice bouncing said "What do we have to plan Bells."

I grinned real big and said "well we have a club to check out, as well as having fun while we do it." "So I think we should take this time to plan a _Club Fantasy." _and I grinned real big

Cricket and Tanya looked super confused so we all went to the couch with a big ass bottle of wine and told them all about the fantasy's we read about.

"Where do we sign up!" they both announced

So we started planning, I stopped mid way through though and asked Tanya in front of everyone…

"Ok Tee spill, what's up with you and Sam?" as I lifted an eyebrow

"Well," she said shyly, we have been flirting since the first meeting at Push, and he actually drove down to see me in Connecticut!"

"Holy shit, really" Rose whispered

"Ya I think he begged the information out of Connor on where my mom lived, and he came down like….like….

"I fucking prince on a fiery steed!" Cricket laughed

"Exactly!" she yelped

We all laughed and she told us how he stayed with her the whole time and how it was exactly what she needed after what happened. 

We all unanimously said "Awe"

And giggled, but of coarse leave it to crick…

"How is he in the sack?"

"Cricket!" I yelled

Tanya had a shit eating grin, "Well we've only fooled around, but he is really good at going down!" "I actually squirted when he did it, I thought that was just a myth."

We all shook our heads knowing it wasn't, and then fell into hysterics at the fact that we all have squirted!

Once we calmed down I went for the kill.. "Oh hell no biatch, spill it, and I pointed at Cricket."

I watched as her eyes rolled in the back of her head and she huffed and whimpered!

"Ooooooohh, give us the goods" Rose declared

Cricket took a big gulp of her wine….

He took me shooting….we nodded for her to continue…

He then took me home…."uh huh" we said inching closer

He showed me how to properly take down a bad guy….. "and?"

He cuffed me to the bed… "woo hoo" we shouted

He 69'd me while I was cuffed… "Dammmnnnnn" we praised

And then he fucked me while I sat on him watching the video we made of the whole thing…. 

"Holy Christ" I said 

"I'm jealous" Rose whispered

"Gotta love the cuffs" Alice giggled

"Can we watch the video!" Tanya shouted

And we all threw couch pillows at her!

"Are you fucking kidding me, Cricket actually debated it for a second" Tanya screamed out threw her laughter

EPOV

"This is huge, this is so huge!" Emmett shouted

The girls requested a girl's night and we said hell with it and invited Sam and Connor back to the house for beer and cards. We were talking about how big this deal with Stefan was gonna be for all of us and none of us could hold back our excitement.

Connor had already received accommodations for gathering a multi-agency operation when they brought down Jacob. 

Even Jasper's firm would be insanely heard of now that "Stefan Volturi" would be a client.

We knew he and his cousin Aro, were close family friends of Carlisle's, we even knew they did a lot of business together, but we had no idea our father was that involved with their business ventures. Carlisle was definitely silent about it, due to the love he had for being a doctor, and invested more then he controlled anything with them. 

Sam had just filled us in on how excited he was for the trip and how he wished he had the courage to just ask Tanya to be his girlfriend. But he didn't want to pressure her, we all agreed.

The boys and I told him it just happened naturally with the girls and it didn't need to be asked, it was just implied. You could tell he was hoping for the same. 

I patted my pocket for my phone, wanting to send Bella a good night text, when I remembered I must've left it at her house. I told the guys I was going to get it when they all wanted to go. 

We pulled up and I used the key Bella gave me, to unlock the door, I saw the TV was on and I didn't want to startle them by knocking on the door.

Jasper chuckled behind me, we all turned to him, "There are 6 fucking keys for this house, that's just funny as hell."

We walked in and "Awed" at what we saw. Rose flat on her back with a leg propped up on the top of the couch, Bella curled in between her legs her head on Rose's thigh. Tanya fast asleep holding Bella's legs in her lap, while her head was on Crickets shoulder. Cricket's head had fallen back, on the couch and Alice's head in Crickets lap.

All five of us took out our phones and snapped pictures.

They looked so peaceful but as we looked at each other we knew they were gonna be hurting in the morning the way they were all tangled up sleeping. So we each grabbed our woman and brought them to bed. We put Cricket with Bella in her bed and Tanya in with Alice, Rose had woken up and pulled Emmett on top of her when he brought her in their room.

I kissed Bella's forehead, and whispered in her ear how proud I was of her today. She rolled over and whimpered "I Love your gutz!" 

I laughed quietly and new that was gonna be a new phrase she was gonna use on me I grabbed my phone off the counter and headed home with jasper.

All of us except Emmett went home to catch some sleep. I had a ton of contracts to draw up for Stefan and even for Bella, I also needed to schedule a meet with my client for Miami for when we were there. 

I knocked out as soon as I hit the pillow, but sent the picture I took of them to Bella's phone first, for her to see in the morning.

BPOV

I woke up with a huge headache. As did Cricket who was rubbing her forehead next to me. 

"Damn how much did we drink heffer?" she moaned

"I didn't think it was that much, but we did go through 3 bottles between the five of us." I moaned in return

I saw my phone vibrating I opened it and burst into laughter, that hurt by the way. 

I handed my phone to Cricket who laughed too.

"Guess we know how we got to bed!" she mumbled under the pillow as well as "Do you have any aspirin for my jack hammer?"

I got up and went to the kitchen where Tanya and Alice were nursing cups of coffee. 

Alice pointed to the bottle of Ibuprofen on the counter, Cricket grabbed it before I even realized she had gotten out of bed. We each took 4. 

Emmett came out of the bedroom and kissed me and Alice on the head and nodded too Cricket and Tanya, mourning beautiful girls.

They waved and I smacked him on the ass, Em we don't need to see you in your boxer briefs go put on some clothes. He pinched my ass hard and ran off before I could swat him again.

He yelled from Rosie's room, that Edward wanted me to come to his office at lunch to go over the contracts he drew up for me.

I nodded my head not wanting to yell, my head was killing me. 

After coffee and some toast I felt better and jumped in the shower, Tanya and Cricket headed home and Rose was in her office working on some things. 

Alice was on the internet looking for a bad ass hotel for us to stay at in Miami. I told her to go crazy since we had a ton of money and the most expensive thing was gonna be the hotel, at spring break.

I left to meet Edward at his office for lunch. I called ahead and found that he was in a meeting with Emmett, Edwards secretary must've left for lunch so I crept in his office undressed and sat in his chair with my feet up on his desk. 

He had a picture of all six of us at "Ludo" as well as a picture he must've taken of me sleeping sitting up on the couch, I was smiling in my sleep, I must admit it was a cute picture. He also had one of Esme hugging me to her while we laughed about something. It was a beautiful picture and I wanted a copy.

I sent him a text right then that said _whatever you do come in your office ALONE! _And hit send

The phone chirped a reply…

_Oh really…on my way….are you hungry I can order us some food._

I replied

_Only if it tastes like you and comes wrapped in a bow!_

Chirp…

_I think I can make that happen_

Five minutes later Edward slid in his office careful not to open the door all the way, with a bow from a flower arrangement taped to his dress shirt.

I closed the portfolio of contracts I was reading that I opened to cover me and set it on the desk.

Edward dropped the folder he was holding when he saw I was naked sitting at his desk with only my fuck me heels on, propped up on top of it.

I grinned as I watched him turn the lock on his office door

"You may sit down Mr. Cullen," and I pointed to the chair in front of his desk.

"You called this meeting, I said as I stood up and walked around the desk, "What can I do for you?"

Edward stood just as I stopped in front of him, naked in all my glory, and grabbed my hips and lifted me, my legs wrapped around his waist. 

He kissed me hard and shoved his tongue in my mouth and moaned profanities. 

He held me with one arm while the other swept everything off his desk. Thankfully the pictures remained, I didn't want him to break those. He laid me on top of it and dove for my pussy. He licked and lapped and shoved two fingers inside of me, I sat up on my elbow and grabbed his hair pushing him into me more, while trying to moan as quietly as I could.

"Edward I want more" "I want you inside me Baby"

He lifted his head up and wiped his face with his forearm grinning madly.

I watched as he unbuttoned and unzipped his dress slacks and pushed them and his boxers to the floor. 

I slid my hands into his dress coat and slid it down his shoulders, I ripped open his dress shirt popping off several buttons.

Edward grabbed my thighs and pulled my ass forward to the edge of the desk and rubbed his cock up and down my slick folds and then slammed it in my entrance.

I clawed at his back as he pumped vigorously inside me, he kissed me hard muffling my grunts and groans as well as his own. 

"Ungh harder Edward" I got out, before he pulled all the way out of me, which made me pout and he yanked me off the desk and turned and bent me over it."

My girly bits were screaming "Oh fuck ya!" down under

Edward slammed back into me, I watched as the pictures moved and jolted at every one of Edwards powerful thrusts.

He reached around and covered my mouth, which actually turned me on big time, when I got a little too loud.

I started licking in between his fingers, which must of felt good cause Edward picked up his speed and whimpered.

Thrust….

Thrust thrust….

And then the energizer bunny act momentarily reared its glorious head and Edward went to town. 

I felt him strained and pulsating inside my cooch, as my walls clamped down in there orgasmic state and milked him for everything he had…..

"Jesus Fucking Christ Baby!" he breathed out as the last of him spilled inside me.

I slumped my body completely on his desk, spent and vibrating waves of pleasure everywhere throughout my body.

Edward pulled up his pants and slumped in the chair in front of my new favorite place.

"Holy hell where is my camera"

It took me a second to realize, in my post fuck me haze, that he meant taking a picture of the view of me naked as a jay bird bent over his desk my poonani facing out for the world to see.

I leaned up quickly "Edward don't you dare" just as I heard the click of his cell phone!

I ran to the other side of his desk chasing after him all while trying to hop and pull my clothes back on. After running around it chasing him about five times, I gave up with a huff and walked to his couch sat and pouted.

"Awe baby, at least look at it first before you make me delete it. Its sexy as hell"

He leaned the phone over and clicked on the picture, I had to admit it looked like something you see in a playboy photo shoot, when I lifted up to tell him not to take it, it just looked like I was arching my back for a better picture. My long hair splayed across my back, almost to my waist, he even some how got the heels in it. 

"So…..can I keep it?" he stared at me and smiled real big 

I rolled my eyes, how do I say know to those piercing green eyes, you are not to show anybody EDWARD ANTHONY!

He kissed me softly turned me and laid us back on the couch, "I would never my Bella" 

Sigh…"ok then you can keep it."

"know this, you ever lose your phone, I will kill you!"

He chuckled and kissed my neck.

He reached down to the floor and grabbed the contracts he wanted me to look at and handed them to me. 

I was thoroughly impressed, he had thought of everything to protect me and my name. He even had a clause that said if at anytime I was released from my obligations with or without fault, my severance had to be paid in full for the entire time I worked with them. 

Edward explained to me if I worked for "The group" as he called them, for 2 years my severance was 2 years worth of pay, since they made there profits off of how well the club was because of me. 

I grinned real big when I saw that I had to work one on one with Stefan and not Carlisle being that he was who he was to me. 

I was a little taken back, when I saw that my salary would be close to 170,000.00 a year. I know a club could make more then that in a month but still…

Damn…..

He also added that all my travel, personal and work related expenses were to be paid by them as well, since I will be available for consults for them whatever location I am in for present and future expansions.

I also get 10 % of the money at the door nightly and bonuses when quotas are met and exceeded.

Edward then told me Stefan called him when I was on my way and wanted to see the contract, Edward faxed it to him, Carlisle and Aro with strict instruction that it could be changed if I wanted it to when I got to the office.

Stefan agreed.

Edward then told me not to get too excited, its business they are probably gonna right all over that one and ask to pay less and we will go back and forth negotiating. I nodded just as the fax machine started beeping

Edward pulled me over to it and pulled on a new shirt he had hanging on his jacket hook he grabbed the fax, scanned it and his jaw dropped.

"what, what?" I asked frantically

"They signed it, all three signed it, actually there's a fourth signature of a Vladimir Volturi, they scratched out the 10% door take, and re wrote 20%

And where I put that your sign on bonus was the 130,000.00 from opening night, they wrote Bonus to be received 1 week from signature of this document and the 130,000.00 is to be used as travel expenses for Miami.

I stood their stunned, "uhm what's my sign on bonus then?"

He looked up at me and said $150,000.00 smiling wide.

My knees went weak and I had to hold onto Edwards desk and he continued…

They also added you may hire and choose whom you wish for the decorating, security and any other essentials for the warehouse project and they have agreed to keep it as a club and concert arena depending on size for your home business. 

"My home business?" I asked

"Meaning your gonna travel around the world if needed Bella, but this warehouse club thing is gonna be your baby and a permanent fixture, not just a one night thing to bring back all the clubs in the area."

"They are giving you a new club essentially."

It says here, they do ask that you include the other clubs they own, that will be there that one weekend to help them boost their business as well. And you must advertise them as your sister clubs." 

"Absolutely, I love that!" I screeched

"So Baby, it looks like you will need to handle the operations of the other clubs as well, when needed."

"You mean when their not bringing in the revenue." I asked

"I'm thinking so, you are their cooler, so to speak!" he replied

"woo hoooo I screamed and jumped in Edwards arms." "Thank you for doing that for me baby." and I kissed him

"phhsst, its my job to protect your assets, as your attorney and your man." and he smacked my ass

He flew to his computer making the changes they put, printed it and had me sign. 

I pushed the button to fax it back and I jumped up and down. Just as it was done another fax was coming through it was titled to Edward Cullen ESQ and Cullen Enterprises and Emmett Cullen

Edward hit a button on his phone and yelled for Emmett to get in here, they were sending their proposal.

I swear Emmett almost knocked Edwards door off the hinges.

After about 15 minutes of them each reading their proposal, they looked up at each other and said

Holy Mary….Edward

Mother of God…..Emmett

It seemed with the following that they will receive from "The Group" as we all affectionately call them, they stand to make millions in clientele alone.

Emmett picked me up and spun me in circles, really really fast and then placed me down and ran too Edwards couch and jumped on it.

I was real dizzy and almost fell when Edward caught me, lost his footing and we fell to the floor. 

We were all laughing and yelling silliness

I calmed down and told them, I had to get home and fill in the girls and get ready for our Miami trip in a week in a half.

"And YOUR BIRTHDAY!" They both shouted.

"Ugh" I groaned, I blew them both a kiss and left to head home with my contract placed in a folder on my passenger seat….

Oh, how in 1 month my life has completely changed!

Italian translation from this chapter is:

"Sweet Bella it has been too long"

A/N***** Needed Bella to sign some contacts so I wanted some hot office sex, hope you likey! Ok so Miami is up next, and for those of you wondering this is even bigger then they know, "the group" is international as well as national, so you never know they may need Emmett Edward and Bella to travel other places eventually. I decided to do it this way so they could travel together for work and Ally and Rose could go too. They may need a security detail from time to time as well so I didn't give Bella her own club this story could go farther then just night after night of a club scene. Get me ;-). Remember the more reviews the more dedications and the more I write what you all may be looking for. Love you guys…. Especially shayna, remoska and my bad ass Kerry 

I was asked if I wanted to be nominated in any FF awards or twi-awards….ugh sure bring it on!

Muah Heidi


	15. Chapter 15

SMEYER owns everything Twilight, I own Push and Pull

****A/N Don't forget to check out my profile and click on the pictures I see for this story. I researched a lot for this chapter so make sure you check out profile pics so you get where im going with this chapter. And again its mainly my imagination so if I have used any names they were not intended to be copyrighted. *******

I was playing around with my new work cell, while Ally clicked her way through page after page of the internet still not happy that she hadn't found a place for us stay.

Spring Break Miami Beach, was going to be crazy hectic to say the least. The good thing was we were all on board. Edward had his meeting Monday morning with his client out there and Jasper also would be property hunting on Monday as well, Stefan and Aro had asked Jazz to look for a spot to open for a Ludo II.

In fact Jasper and I spent four days together scouring Boston for the perfect place to open our new club. We found a warehouse that was in downtown Boston, it had been gutted and Renovated to make into an office building when the economy hit and they never finished the renovations. It was perfect and was going for a really great price being that it was about to be foreclosed on.

"The Group put in an offer as soon as Rose, Ally and I put some sketches and computer graphics together to visualize how we saw it all coming together. The computer programs Rose had for such things were insane and made it very easy for our imaginations to run wild.

I signed Rose on to do all the web designing and partnered her up with Ally and I with the Interior Design. Esme helped as well but didn't want to do it for profit being that Carlisle was in "The Group".

Needless to say our vision, had all four of "The Group" putting in an offer for the building that day and we got it! Edward had all the proper documentation and permits signed by the city and things went off without a hitch, so to speak.

I heard Ally huff out of frustration, when my work cell rang. I jumped a little startled and answered it…

"Mrs Bella, How are you love?"

"Hello, Stefan I am well, how are you?"

"I'm just splendid dear, I wanted to let you know I spoke with the contractor and the finishing touches will be completed Monday when you guys get back. We wanted to know if that's enough time for you ladies to make finishing touches and open for the following weekend?"

I laughed, "I make no promises Stefan, things happen, I'm sure you know, but I don't think it should be a problem. Seth will have all surveillance installed and completed by Tuesday, we already have most of the furniture and glassware in storage from Push, thank you by the way for taking care of that. The lighting and sound system will be installed and tested Thursday. So I think that weekend will be fine." I assured him and tried t assure myself

"I was just on the phone with Emmett, I praised him for how much publicity is out there for Scion." "It seems we are going to have a fabulous turn out!" "I also wanted to let you know, Vladimir is flying in from Italy and he will be attending as well."

"I'm excited to finally put a face to the voice." I told him

I spoke with Vladimir several times when Stefan wasn't available to sign off on miscellaneous charges and bills. He seemed very nice and his accent was insanely arousing. I told him so too, which broke the ice with us when he bellowed out a laugh that sent chills up my spine though I did not know why, he said he appreciated my not holding back. Whatever that meant.

"Are you all ready for Miami?"

"Uhm almost, but I had a few questions for you about the club down there, it will help me assess the place better."

"Certainly, love but what was the "uhm almost" for? Anything I can help with?"

"No its fine, finding accommodations on Spring Break is a bit of a challenge, I'm thinking we may just grab Hotel rooms when we get there."

"Nonsense Bella let me make a phone call, I know the owners of W South Beach" he said with certainty

"that would be wonderful Stefan, though they assured us they were booked solid."

"I'll take care of it, now what were your questions about "Peccato"?

I though the Miami club name was strange until Edward told me it was Italian for "sin". Then I loved it.

He filled me in that he was uncomfortable about head count versus nightly door revenue being short in comparison, He also expressed his concerns with liquor ordering, he felt they either were getting ripped off by the distributors, or the Bartenders had no clue how to pour properly. He mentioned several other things and I had a good idea what I was needing to look out for.

I also had a trick up my sleeve, if needed, on how to get better information.

About five minutes later Stefan called back to let us know we were to check in at W south beach upon arrival on Thursday and we would be staying in there 2 penthouses! I thanked him profusely and hung up.

I told Alice who was still clicking not paying any attention to me. When I told her where we were staying, she screamed and I covered my ears, Rose came running in and we all sat at Ally's laptop looking at pictures of the penthouse…

WOW!

We all crashed at the guys house the night before we took off. The guys had a five bedroom so it just worked out better for us.

We got up early as hell and Emmett got screamed at by each of us for being way to happy and loud first thing in the morning. We took three cars to the airport and boarded the plane. Sam and Connor were stunned they talked and talked about the plane and how expensive it must've been to purchase.

We all took our seats and Ally screeched when she saw presents with my name on them.

Once we were all seated and comfortable and the plane took off, there were presents thrown at me like crazy.

The first I opened was from Alice and Rose it was a beautiful, long gold nightie, it had a tube top lacy front and sheer all the way down to my feet with matching panties.

I looked to Edward and he smiled and winked at the girls. I saw it was from la Perla, and I knew it was pricy. I hugged and kissed them both.

Emmett and Jazz got me a silver bracelet that said "Bella" I loved it, I put it on and new I was never gonna take it off.

Jasper then grabbed my hand and said we all chose this so that no matter how crazy things get in this new career, and no matter how lost you may feel, you can look down darlin, and find yourself, and find us.

"Are you fucking kidding me" I said as I wiped my eyes overwhelmed by his words, and I kissed him and Emmett. Alice smiled proudly at her man when he came to sit back down beside her.

The next one was from Connor and Cricket and it was an entire sexy cop costume, with a pair of real cuffs and a key. I laughed so hard I almost fell out of my seat.

Tanya and Sam went in on my gift together, Tanya said "it goes with Crick's" and then I opened a mini cam corder the tiny kind you can buy at best buy or target. Every girl was cracking up at that and even Edward leaned in and whispered "You wanna make a home video baby?" I rolled my eyes and kissed him on the nose and said "Maybe" and winked.

The next present was from Carlisle and Esme. Two other boxes were attached though and I handed them too Rose and Alice whos names were written on them, we opened them and gasped…

It was three rings, white gold, with the Cullen Crest, tears flowed out of each of our eyes. Esme and Carlisle also were treating Edward and I to a ritzy restaurant in Miami Sunday night. There was a loud pop and Sam had opened some champagne, we wiped our eyes and I continued to the next present.

It was from "The Group" I opened the envelope first and found a black American express card with my name on it and Club Scion underneath it. I knew this was for travel expenses in the future and I put it in my wallet.

I opened the square box that was underneath the envelope and my jaw dropped. It was a diamond necklace that swirled and circled down to a giant Topaz. The shape was the same design we had in the background of our club sign and logo. I was stunned I couldn't believe how beautiful and expensive it was.

The little card said Bella for Bella Love Stefan, Aro, Vladimir and Dad.

The tears started to mist up again at reading Dad….

Edward loved that when I told him.

The last present was from Edward, I opened a box that held the most beautiful topaz and diamond ring, it was simply exquisite. I squished him to the plane and his seat and kissed him with everything I had in me. I pulled back and told him how much I loved it. He kissed my nose and said "I love you, Happy Birthday Baby!"

I told him I loved him too, before two glasses of champagne were shoved in our hands.

Sam stood up, cleared his throat and said "to Bella may your birthday be something we never forget!" Here Here everyone said and we downed our glasses.

The champagne kicked in and actually made us all sleepy again, and all 5 couples passed out. At one point I got up and took pictures of every couple, wanting to make a scrap book of this birthday, I had a feeling I was going to love it.

When we all woke up to the pilot announcing we would be landing soon, the cat nap was long since forgotten we were all very excited and I couldn't help but realize we didn't have to take xanax, in fact we just forgot all about how we were nervous to fly.

Guess its good I was getting better about flying, especially since I had a feeling I would be traveling a lot.

There was a huge limo waiting for us with a driver holding my name on a big piece of paper. I shrugged as everyone looked at me. I walked toward the driver and told him I was Bella Swan, he nodded toward the Limo and said the Hotel sent it over.

"Shit, you don't have to tell me twice", I said and we all jumped in

We pulled up to the Hotel which was insanely luxurious and we were treated like royalty.

We followed the bell hops inside to the front desk and the manager came out to help us personally. He gave us each key cards and told us we were staying in the penthouse.

"Spiffy"….Emmett announced

We took the elevator up to the penthouse by waving a key card, it wouldn't go to the top floor unless you had a key card. I had to admit that was kinda cool.

"My god!" was all I could say when Edward pushed the penthouse door open. The kitchen was huge and stocked! There was a butler and a chef code to call in when needed and a thick book that was titled "Whatever, Whenever Services" on the front. It was our personal concierge service and from what it said in the book, it meant whatever wherever.

They even offered a Romance package they would deliver with condoms, flavored lube etc. I called out to Emmett to show him and he thought that was just the coolest thing.

"Dude I bet they have someone that will come up here and whack you off!"

Rose and I both smacked him in the head.

I strolled over to Edward who was staring out at the incredible view of Miami Beach the suite offered.

I wrapped my arms around him and he pulled me to the front of him and we stared at the view. It was breathtaking and I couldn't wait to see it at night.

Our little moment was interrupted with Emmett and Rose both saying they were hungry, so they called in the chef code and one was sent up with the butler a few minutes later. They started setting up and preparing a steak and seafood suaret.

We all sat on the veranda that looked out over the ocean.

Dinner was incredible and we all sat back stuffed. Everyone was chit chatting and laughing and having a really good time. I thought this was perfect to tell the boys the rules!

I tapped my wine glass and everyone looked at me. I winked at the girls with what I was about to do.

"Alright gentlemen, we have made some plans that you need to hear about, and rules you have to follow without deviating whatsoever." I declared

Tanya giggled.

The guys looked at me highly intrigued.

"Gentlemen us ladies would like to spice some things up tomorrow night." Rose stated

"Tomorrow you boys will disappear, for the whole day, you will not see us at all." "There will be outfits laid out for you on each of your beds for you to wear when you go to the club tomorrow night," "tomorrow you will enter and conduct yourselves as if you do not know us." I said smiling "and don't forget to check things out for me while were all there."

"We will be causing quite the stir, and we will be attracting lots of attention, your jobs are to sweep us off our feet and demand our attention." Alice chimed in

"Not as our boyfriends, but regular men that think they deserve to swoon us." Tanya said confidently

I noticed Sam smirk and I knew that was the first time Tanya probably characterized him like that.

"We will probably play hard to get, so beware." Rose said snickering

"There will be punishments for deviations", Cricket said "including but not limited too a sexual halt until we see fit, could be days, could be months"

I swear you heard every man gulp!

"Gentlemen this is a fantasy of ours that we would like fulfilled, if you do so justifiably, and I wiggled my eyebrows, we are willing to fill one of yours! As a whole to make it fair of coarse. "So I suggest you boys, golf, jet ski or whatever together tomorrow and discuss unanimously your fantasy, it will give you incentive on being very playful tomorrow night." and I winked

"And last, there will be no sex until then." Alice announced

Rose, Cricket and I glared at her. "Well this is a new rule" Rosie pouted

"It will make you guys that much more determined to have us tomorrow night." Alice reiterated

"Sex will be guaranteed for those who put out the effort" Tanya winked at Sam

I sat there like a brat with my arms crossed, "You mean to tell me I have to sleep with colossal cock but I cant sleep with colossal cock!" everyone cracked up and Edward kissed my forehead

"Can we do other things," Cricket pouted as well

"NO!" Ally and Tanya yelled

"Well why weren't we at that meeting?" Rose growled but laughed

The butler cleaned up our table and we all disappeared to our rooms.

I tossed and turned in bed that night horny as all hell, I internally said Fuck It and rolled on my side behind Edward.

I slid my hand under the covers and under his boxers and stroked his cock a few times.

"Oh Bella I am so telling on you!" Edward whispered

"You wouldn't dare!" I whispered back and stroked him harder

He groaned and rolled over on his back, I kissed and licked all over his chest.

"Bella Marie you heard the rules!" and he chuckled

"Listen I made the rules, and I'm the birthday girl shouldn't I get a get outta jail free card or something" and I nibbled on his nipple

"You are not going to break me!" He announced sternly

"Is that so?" and I grabbed his hand and forced it between my legs, I pulled it back up and put his fingers in his mouth, he moaned at the taste of me.

Next thing I know, he was towering over my body and spreading my legs apart with his own.

"You evil temptress, you know what your taste does to me" and he bit my nipple through my t-shirt hard!

I squeaked and giggled at the fact that I won.

He kissed my lips and said "I would've done it anyway, I cant say no to you." "I just kind of liked your version of begging"

"Ill remember that" and I wrapped my legs around his torso.

His hardness on my swollen nub was about to bring me to the brink of insanity.

"Bella I need to be inside you, I want you so bad!"

"What's stopping you?" and I grinned

I released my legs from around him, he practically ripped off his boxers as did I with my panties, he stopped me as I pulled my shirt over my head to just showing my nose and mouth, and held it there.

I couldn't see anything, but I felt everything. He held my crossed arms that was still gripping my shirt where it was, halfway over my head.

I felt his tongue all over my tits and his hand in my crotch rubbing tantalizing circles all over my clit. He pushed on one of my thighs to open me up more and then entered me aggressively.

"Is this what you want baby," and he pumped in me

"Yes" I breathed

"Put both legs on my shoulders" I did as I was told

Holy Hell he was so much deeper this way.

He pumped me vigorously all while grunting. I squeezed and tightened my pussy and it made him whimper every time.

He released my arms and kissed me slowly at first but as his speed picked up so did his tongue in my mouth.

I was moaning so loud I knew there was no way the others weren't hearing this….

I began chanting his name over and over as I felt his sweat slide down my body.

"Edward…I'm….Immm uhnghhhhhhhhh coming!"

Edward yelled out "Fuck Baby" and came hard too

He collapsed on top of me and we both laughed ay my next statement

"I am in so much trouble tomorrow!" and I giggled

Edward got up and turned on the shower and cam back and picked me up and put me in with him.

I woke up to the light piercing in the penthouse. "ugh why didn't I close the blinds last night."

Edward wasn't in bed, I threw on some clothes and walked out of the bedroom to get some coffee. Tanya handed me a cup and we went out to

The veranda to wake up.

It was a beautifully sunny warm day, we both stretched out on the lounge chairs and sighed..

A few minutes later she told me all the guys left to go play golf, and then we were joined by the other ladies….

We all sat around silenced until I broke it and said, "I ugh broke the rule last night"….

Silence….

Then….

"so did I" Rose whispered

"Me too" Alice announced

"Shit bitches, you didn't think I was going to pass up my mans dick did ya!" cricket asked puzzled

"Me too" Tanya tried to slip in quietly

But We All Heard! And screamed!

"Spill" I yelled

"Gawwdd, I couldn't help it really, he snuggled me and smelled so good out of the shower, and god his tan skin and his hard on pushing into my back, ya I firmly state, it was forces beyond my control! That's my story and I'm sticking to it.!" and laughed

"So how is the native American dick?" I asked excitedly

"Its quite large, I can tell you, and kind of curved" she said hesitantly

All four of us shouted "Captain Hook part 2"

She looked at us strangely and Cricket decided to fill her in on the benefits of the curve and the GSpot…

"Oh well that explains why I came so hard and so fast, it usually takes me some time you know!" she expressed like a light bulb came on

Everyone agreed but me.

"I don't know you guys Edward can make me come pretty fast, but he can also have me hold it which then turns into a mind blowing one. Its like the man knows my body better then I do." kind of overwhelming sometimes, but in a good way.

"Hooker if that man can play your body like an instrument, he is a real find!" Cricket barked, "I will admit I had to tell Connor to fuck me into oblivion for awhile and then we will do the slow passionate stuff."

"You mean you and Connor haven't made love yet? You've just fucked?" Tanya asked almost appalled

"Look Tee I really like Connor, I do but I want Passion, Lust and mind blowing orgasms. If we do the making love stuff, it will get emotional and I don't know if im ready for that yet." Cricket explained

"You mean your terrified as all hell!" I responded

Cricket glared at me for calling her out but softened and nodded.

I smiled and winked.

She took a deep breath and tried to relax through her now known fear.

Cricket was a bad ass, but underneath she was just a scared woman who didn't want to get her heart broken. I just hoped she let Connor in soon he was quite a catch, and her built up wall may push him away.

We put on our suits and headed down to the pool to lay out and relax before we had to get ready for Fantasy Friday Night we all dubbed it.

We weren't expecting much from the guys, in fact we were betting they would end the whole thing when they saw us dancing with other guys. I was hoping for that, I wanted to get to know possessive Edward….

Alice was telling the girls about the sexy latin costumes she got all of us and Rose and I were snickering at some cabana boys we watched go in and out of cabanas.

"To bad we didn't plan for two fantasy's!" Rose said and sighed

"I think the boys may have to be fully involved in the planning on that one" I retorted

A couple hours later we were upstairs showering and getting ready. Each girl in her prospective room getting decked out.

I had just put on my diamond necklace and Edwards ring and I have yet to of taken off my crest or my Bella bracelet. And I had no intentions of doing so.

Just then I heard Ally yell "is everyone ready to come out?"

We all yelled yes and we all walked out. The girls looked amazing, we all looked like we belonged on Dancing with the Stars.

Rosalie was wearing a stunning light and dark pink number that had sheer cloths that went from around her neck just barely covered her breasts down to the waist of a backless dress that went all the way to the floor

Cricket wore a purple dress that also barely covered her tits, it was short and crossed a bit on her back

Tanya had a shimmery red one that was foofy and stuck out just above the knee

Alice wore a teal tight number that connected several times across her torso and her breasts

She bought me a white long skirt that slit up insanely high on one thigh and a sequined bra top that pushed my tits up to high heaven, thank god I did lots of crunches cause I was all belly tonight.

We all whistled at each other and spun.

Each dress fit our personalities perfect, this was going to be a wild night.

We left quickly knowing the guys would be here soon to change themselves.

We left the notes on their outfits, which was mainly dress slacks and crisp shirts, naming the color each of us was wearing to try and spot us.

We pulled up to the club a couple hours later, after we drove up and down the beach awhile and drank in the limo, we walked to the door and were ushered in as we were about to get in line,

"ladies as beautiful as yourselves, should not have to wait. I knew then our cover for tomorrow night was not blown, so we let him guide us in."

You could hear people yelling that they had to wait and then the door closed.

The place emanated sex that was for sure. It was pretty busy everywhere but VIP, But the first thing I noticed is it seemed kind of dirty, smelled kind of sour like old lemons and limes, the floors weren't too bad but you could tell they weren't vacuumed before opening.

We walked in and I noticed we could've walked right up to VIP no security was there to separate it from the rest of the club, which is something classy you do for the VIP. I kept my eyes peeled as we walked to the main bar. I noticed the girls did as well, they were definitely excited about the fantasy part, but observed things for me to report back as well. This made me smile.

We walked across the dance floor, where some people were dancing, to the corner bar, I wanted to spread myself through the club as much as possible.

I knew the guys were already here because I could feel Edwards eyes on me, it was electric and a huge turn on to know my man was watching every move I made. So I upped the ante and bent over to fix the strap on my shoe and flipped my hair back.

"Nicely done" rose elbowed me "It was a hot sexy version of the bend and snap!" I nodded and we clinked our wine glasses

Tanya motioned for me to look at the bartender who put our money in his tip jar and not the register, I smiled at her catching that.

A lot more people got on the dance floor when a faster song came on and I even noticed a bar back grinding with some chick out there as well. It even said staff on the back of his shirt.

The club filled up quickly and I noticed several people walk in without paying the cashier at the door, she just sat their and filed her nails.

The bartender got our attention by putting down another round on the bar for us.

"These are from some gentlemen upstairs", we looked up and saw our men, we raised our glasses and took a sip but didn't really acknowledge them.

A finely dressed man asked Rose to dance and she went to the dance floor with him.

Tanya leaned into me and said "Bella I don't know how to dance like that!"

"Its all about the movement of your hips and feet, just feel the music, if you have a partner, they will guide you. Just follow their lead." I instructed her

Just then "rico suave" I nicknamed him lightly touched my back and asked "May I have this dance?" I nodded and let him lead me to the dance floor

He was a phenomenal dancer, but his cologne was retched and he got a little too close for my comfort so after the song ended, I thanked him and he kissed my hand.

We had quite the gathering of men around us as we found a booth to sit down, there were half empty cups all over the table and ciggarette holes burned into the upholstery of the booth. I nodded to Cricket to check out the cup that was on top of the booth behind her.

She picked it up and sniffed it, it was room temperature and the aroma of the old wine told me it had probably been there from the last night they were opened.

I shook my head out of the anger I felt knowing, since I was now the district manager, if you will, this club was going to be mine to clean up.

I eyed the place a bit and saw Edward leaned against a column staring at me looking sexy as all hell, across the dance floor. I didn't see any of the other guys but who gives a shit, my men looked "Fuck me hot!"

Another guy walked over and plopped himself between Cricket and I, I noticed it was the same bar back that was dancing with a chick on the dance floor.

I could tell he was drunk "Exscuse me ladies, I'm trying to make my girl over their jealous, and you guys are way hotter then she is."

"why don't you pay more attention to keeping your job and cleaning up the table here." and I pointed to the mess in front of us

He laughed at me and said "Do you know the boss or something?"

I glared at him, "You never know."

"ah, I'm not worried, I'm sure the manager is busy anyway, he usually is" and he laughed.

I looked away and excused myself to the bathroom, Tanya immediately stood to go with me.

I kissed her cheek, and grabbed her hand knowing she wouldn't let anyone go by themselves anymore.

We walked in and right back out, it reeked powerfully of urine and the woman that was sitting at the counter, selling used makeup and obviously there to keep it tidy, looked like a south side crack head.

We both gagged a bit as we left the bathroom and bumped into someone solid and smelling fantastic.

I looked up to apologize and it was Sam.

He looked pained waiting for us to come out of the bathroom.

He stroked Tanya's cheek and asked if he could buy her a drink, she nodded and batted her eyelashes.

As I made my way back towards our booth I turned down three different men that asked me to dance, the third one placed his hand on my ass and I shot daggers at him with my eyes.

Someone tapped his shoulder, when the guy turned toward it, there stood Edward.

Looking pissed!

"I think you should remove your hand from the beautiful ladies ass." "She doesn't seem to want to dance with you." "I think she wants to dance with me."

I reached out and placed my hand in his and he guided me to the dance floor just as "Turn me on" blasted out of the speakers, I saw everyone in our group grinding against each other. Even Tanya was doing pretty good.

Edward spun me and dipped me and slid his hand to the back of my ass through the slit in my thigh, he groped and grabbed as he guided my hips in every direction he wanted them too.

I was proud of Tanya, Sam clearly knew how to salsa and she followed his lead perfectly.

Edward whispered things in my ear while we danced

"You look good enough to eat"

"Do you have a name sexy?"

"Bella" I said over my shoulder as he grinded behind me

"I'm Edward" he said as he spun me around to the front of him

"Do you come hear often?" I asked him

"First time, you?" Edward responded

"Me too, what do you think of the place?" I asked while sliding my hand down and around his ass

"I think it's a bit on the scummy side, but has possibilities if beautiful women like you come." and he smiled

He dipped me really low and licked my neck, "Theres a great view of the dance floor from up there, and he pointed up to a level above.

It looks like nobody would be allowed in.

"Would you care to join me?"

"I don't think were allowed up there." and I smiled

"Come on be a little adventurous" and he held out his hand again

I nodded and gave him my hand to lead the way

We stepped over a couple roped off areas and no one paid us any attention. That bothered me.

We even passed the office which was wide open and a girl I saw bartending in VIP earlier was on her knees blowing the manager, I saw piles of money on the desk and actually heard her gag and make gulping noises.

Edward took us to a room with a plexy glass window that looked out onto the dance floor from about 3 levels above. He shut the door behind us and when I turned to ask him if he saw what was going on in the office…

He pushed me up against the plexy glass. He pulled one of my breasts out of the sequined bra and sucked on it. He then lifted my hip around his waist, fumbled with his zipper and pulled out his cock.

He pushed my panties to the side and shoved his cock into me.

I groaned and he thrusted into me hard.

"Ungh, when I saw…..that guy dancing…ungh….with you…

"This and thrusted in me again, is mine!"

Mine! And he grabbed my other thigh and hoisted me up and plowed into me over and over and over….

"Christ you feel so good!" he moaned

"Tel me your mine, tell me Bella!"

"I'm yours" I panted, 'Edward I'm all yours!" and I threw my head back as my orgasm shot through my body.

Edward primal and aggressive slammed into me a few more times before he came with a roar.

"Fuck, I feel like the ficus", and I laughed through my discomfort.

My pussy was completely bruised, and sore.

I think I was even walking a little funny as we headed back to our crowd. He kissed my hair and whispered "I'm sorry if I was a little ruff up there!"

"More like ruff down there" and I sighed but smiled.

I noticed the girl that was blowing someone upstairs was behind the bar huffing on the glasses as she wiped them dry, forget how unsanitary that is, she just had a dick in her throat.

We caught up with our group and you could tell the fantasy was over being that everyone was groping each other and kissing.

"Look guys I think I'm done here. I am thoroughly repulsed and you will not see me put my lips on any glass in this place again."

Surprisingly everyone agreed.

We left and all climbed in one limo and I palmed my cooch when no one was looking, holy hell it was sore.

When the door was shut and we were off, I took a deep breath and blew it out.

"We are not going back there tomorrow night, ugh disgusting" I shouted.

"Ok guys hit me with it" knowing they all probably saw things too.

"Did you know the guys bought a bottle of champagne to be given to us and all we got was wine in champagne glasses? Rose growled

"Shut up!" "Really!" and I looked to Edward who nodded

"We gave the guy at your bar 350 bucks for a bottle of Don!" Emmett informed us

"and then there's that bathroom", and Tanya gagged again

"That's nothing Tee, Edward and I saw a bartender blowing some guy in the office, wide open for the world to see, and then was huffing her breath all over the glasses before she dried them with a dirty ass rag back at her bar."

Everyone then made gagging noises

"Did you see the door girl filing her nails and putting barely any money in the register", I nodded to Alice that I saw it.

"There were nat's flying around behind the main bar!" Connor told me

"I think The Group is gonna get a rude awakening when I fill them in on all this."

Just then my phone chirped and it said…. DAD

I answered it, and he asked if we were having a good time.

"Dad I am so disgusted and you guys don't pay me enough to go back to that place!" He knowing how much they pay me, knew I meant business.

"Were in town, Bella, Stefan's son Demitri needed us to fly down for some business, we were gonna join you all tomorrow night"

"I wouldn't let you drink out of a single glass in that place!" I yelled

"Are you guys at the Hotel?" He asked

"No we just left the club, were on our way now. Why?"

"I think we should meet with you tonight, if that's alright, I have a feeling we need to address some issues right away?"

I told him it was fine and we would meet them there.

Holy Hell I was about to meet with the group, show them I meant business and their club was scumbag central… Lord help me!

***A/N Hope you all liked it, I need to show "The Group" Bella can handle herself with conviction, so you will see her doing so, next chap which I will post today!"*****


	16. Chapter 16

_**Stephanie Meyer owns twilight I own colossal sexward! Yippie!**_

_**A/N Please don't forget I made up names of businesses so please don't take offense if you find a similarity. I mean no disrespect and apologize if there are offenses taking**_

_**WARNING! Hilariousness at the end! Seriously if u don't think its funny, you have issues!**_

_**This chapter is for my sweet kerry and my new fan amogle, just wanted you to confuse your family again with loud laughter ;-) see you at the end my lovies!**_

_**Chap 16**_

_**The doorbell rang to the penthouse, the sound shot through me with impending doom.**_

_**The fact is I was going to tell the elite, the powerful, the ellusive hell, my future father in law, that Peccato, was nothing short of trash.**_

_**To say I was nervous, was an understatement, I mean hell, I didn't know when the last time they had been there, they may think its not that bad after all, and I would be furious because Scion would never be like that, if I had anything to do with it. **_

_**We had barely been in the suit 5 minutes, so I left my club outfit on as I heard them enter the penthouse. **_

_**Emmett shouted "Demitri, How the hell are ya!"**_

_**I guessed they brought Stefan's son as well. **_

_**I took a deep breath, put on my game face, and walked out just as Emmett and Edward were introducing everyone.**_

_**Vladimir began to speak to Aro in Italian, I could only assume about the women as a whole, when I walked up behind them placed my hand on Aro's back and said… **_

"_**Hey now, we know what that does to me, if your going to continue to speak in Italian, were going to have to turn the AC way down."**_

_**Aro smiled and I kissed both his cheeks as well as Stefan.**_

_**Carlisle enveloped me in a really great hug and kissed my forehead, I put my hand out to greet who I assumed was Vladimir when Demitri whispered…**_

"_**Holy Mary mother of all creation!," tell me she is single and pointed to me!" **_

_**Stefan smacked him upside the head, "Demitri, your manners!" "This is Edward's Bella, Our Bella."**_

"_**My apologies Miss Bella, you are quite stunning." and he grinned real big to Edward!"**_

"_**Its nice to meet you Demitri, no apologies necessary, I thank you for the compliment." and I winked at him**_

_**I turned back to Vladimir, he must've been Stefan's younger brother, late 30's and fine as hell. I shook his hand, he stopped me and placed a kiss on it, there was something about him I couldn't put my finger on. He was just very intimidating. **_

_**I turned to Rose to ask her to help me pour some drinks for our guests and she was foaming at the mouth at Vladimir. **_

_**I told them to have a seat make themselves comfortable, and pinched Rose back into submission, though I think she was in submission, in her head day dreaming of Valdimir. **_

_**Emmett wasn't paying attention thank god.**_

_**I sat down at the table with them, and sipped my wine. **_

"_**So shall I begin?" Vladimir waved his hand for me to do so.**_

"_**When was the last time any of you has been to Peccato?" I asked**_

_**Stefan, thought for a moment and said "September I think."**_

"_**No Stefan, it was just before Christmas, when Dimitri brought in the new manager." Aro corrected**_

"_**Yes, that's right, "beginning of December" Vladimir agreed**_

_**I took a deep breath knowing what 4 months could do to a place, without a watchful eye, and an idiot running it.**_

"_**Well then, we have our work cut out for us." **_

_**I continued and asked them not to interrupt so I could name all the things I witnessed and then we would discuss them. Stefan raised his eyebrow at the thought of me witnessing "A lot" of issues.**_

"_**First of all, we were not charged at the door, this is not a huge issue as I myself will wave door costs time to time for some, the issue how ever is the fact the there were very few that paid…."**_

"_**The cashier was to busy filing her nails and throwing one of the maybe three bouncers goo goo eyes."**_

"_**Being that there were only 3 security personel sends the message we are trying to avoid at any location, that are customers are not safe. Some staff were drunk and just overall neglecting their duties. I see no problem with employees dancing and having a good time, but when it is at the expense of the clubs overall cleanliness, is unacceptable. As for the cleanliness, It was overwhelmingly dirty, the floors had not been vacuumed, that bars were sticky and syrupy as if they had not been properly sanitzed in days if not weeks."**_

"_**Cricket informed me as she waited a ludicrous amount of time for a simple drink, she asked for a bar rag to wipe where she had her arms resting and the bartender told her, they were out of rags."**_

"_**We personally watched as other bartenders pocketed money instead of adding it to the register, and one of the three most appauling things to me was the fact that our men purchased a 350 dollar bottle of champagne to be given to us, when the bar staff poured wine in champagne flutes instead."**_

_**I watched as Aro's forehead creases started to pulse anger throughout his face. **_

_**Dimitri pulled up a chair exasperated that I clearly was far from finishing.**_

_**The rest of our group retired to the Jacuzzi out back when they saw this was about to get ugly.**_

_**I continued, "The bathroom made us gag, the overwhelming aroma of urine, had us leaving as soon as we entered it, the were "Bar bugs" as we in the business call it, that I would be shocked to hear didn't end up in 95% of the drinks that were given out. This is something an exterminator can fix, twice a week and impeccable cleanliness nightly can keep it as such, and will be done at Scion, I assure you, I said the last part threateningly."**_

"_**The last two things that actually made me insist we leave, I found the most unprofessional and the most grotesque on all levels." Stefan leaned back, angrier then a swarm of hornets, I knew what was going to come next was going to blow them away, no pun intended." **_

"_**Edward and I left to go explore, we were not stopped or turned away as we stepped over roped off places, this is a dangerous thing to allow, but I put that aside until I walked by the office, door wide open, and cash all over the desk. Cash must always be put into the safe immediately, or your just asking to be robbed, no one but management, no matter how trustworthy should enter the office at anytime as well. If we were ever to be robbed, our insurance company would not fork the money over, once in investigation showed the ignorance of the door opened and staff in there."**_

_**Demitri interrupted appauled, but that was fine, "you witnessed this?"**_

"_**Yes Demitri, I did." **_

"_**Forget the insurance aspect because I knew we are begging for a sexual harrasment lawsuit as I also watched as a bartender gave, whom I assume to be the manager a blowjob in front of his desk!"**_

_**Vladimir slammed his fist on the table, this did not jolt me being that I was on a roll and began to feel angry at remembering all this. **_

"_**Let me assure you, as a woman, in this business, no girl leaves her bar where she makes her money, to drop to her knees to suck off a manger unless he has promised her something to gain from it. Hence, the sexual harrassment part."**_

"_**I then watched that same bartender later, huff her cock breath, at any extremely empty VIP area by the way, all over glassware and wiped it dry with a dirty bar rag!" I ended the last part of my rant very angrily.**_

"_**Look I was disgusted and irate to say the least, but I am relieved to know you all knew nothing of this."**_

_**It was dead quiet for about a minute, when Demitri shouted…**_

"_**Fucking Marco!"**_

_**I looked to him stunned, Rosalie spit out her wine at the name he yelled, as she sipped it in the kitchen.**_

_**I glared at Stefan who then glared at Demitri.**_

"_**Stefan, please tell me this isn't the same Marco who I replaced at static?"**_

_**Stefan nodded his head.**_

_**Marco was a scum bag, who now that I thought of it did the same things at Jacobs first club Static, My first shot at being the bar manager, and the place I brought out of the dumps and into glory, which proved to Jake I should be given the club management position at Push.**_

"_**Why would you hire him!" I yelled**_

_**I was more angry he didn't offer me the position but gave it to a fired asshole based on word of mouth, cause I knew he never met him.**_

"_**My son, and he glared at Demitri again, befriended him at one point at Push and offered him the position before Jake even fired him, he softened as he remembered he was guilty of the same bad decisions when it came to Jake.**_

"_**May I ask the cleaning companies name, that I am assuming you have been paying for Peccato?" Vladimir thought about it**_

"_**Would it happen to be Escobales Cleaning Services?" I asked him**_

_**His eyes bugged out and I said "Ah yes, Marco's shadow company that is completely fictional so he can pocket the money. His version of Tidying up" is all the cleaning he feels a club needs.**_

_**Vladimir was raging inside at the new information, I could tell the look on his face clearly said THEIF and it scared the shit out of me**_

_**I knew the three Italians thought this behaivor was despicable and almost blasphemous as they were taught grace and class and I needed to bring them back to the task at hand.**_

_**So I laughed… a good hearty laugh…**_

_**They stared at my outburst completely perplexed.**_

"_**Look, Marco knows me well, and has even described me as his nemesis."**_

_**I laughed some more, this will be quite the meeting when he finds out I am his boss and am about to fire his ass and put him in the black book of night clubs so to speak!"**_

_**I felt a little better when I saw the look of relief on their faces, that I wasn't going to back down and I claimed I would take care of business. It was my job after all. **_

"_**I'm so glad you feel that way Bella, Vladimir said and softened, when I smiled back at him. Because once Carlisle told us of your repulsion we asked Marco to meet us here, for a late meeting."**_

_**Rose squealed at this news, clearly eavesdropping.**_

_**Rosalie dear, would you like to join us honey, Calisle chuckled.**_

"_**You bet your ass I do" and she swiftly came to pull out a chair and sit next to me. "Marco and Bella's fights are epic and I cant wait to see that smug bastard talk to her like a common whore, and then find out she is his boss!" she said bouncing in the chair.**_

"_**He speaks to you like a common whore?" Carlisle shouted as did Vladimir and Stefan and Aro just looked angry as hell.**_

"_**Please, Dad sit down." he did at my request and smirked at my calling him dad again. "Marco is a chauvinistic prick who thinks sexual innuendo's will intimidate me enough to shut my mouth when I argue with him, I as you know don't handle that well, so yes, I'm sure you will see him talk to me like I'm trash."**_

_**Vladimir chuckled as I said "I am a strong women and handle myself as such, I'm not worried as you shouldn't be," and I winked at Dad.**_

"_**Uhm I do however ask that you insist the boys stay out back and close the door because as soon as Edward here's the things Marco calls me, we might be bailing him out of Jail."**_

_**Rose jumped up and told everyone to stay outside and as she shut the doors she whispered to Alice who was on their way.**_

_**Alice must've turned on the stereo out back getting the hint.**_

_**A minute later the phone rang. **_

_**I answered it telling the front desk to escort him up and plan on escorting him out as well.**_

_**Another few minutes went by, and Demitri stood to get the door once the bell rang.**_

_**Marco followed behind him into the suit clearly trying to not be impressed by the pent house and fumbling his way into small talk that Demitri completely ignored. **_

_**All of "the group" rose to greet him coldly, he did not see me sitting at the table as Vladimir pointedly stood in front of where he could see me and pointed to a seating area for Marco to sit at.**_

"_**Marco we have been given information that displeases us immensely" Vladimir sneered.**_

_**Damn when these fuckers get mad, they get real mad! **_

"_**Uhm this is news to me, what have you been told." Marco inquired**_

_**I noticed he slouched on the couch and looked like a scum bag, he wasn't clean shaven and he was wearing black jeans and a short sleeve Hawaiian shirt that was wrinkled and faded. **_

_**I could not believe he managed anything looking like that.**_

_**Rose and I sat back grinning hugely as we listened to Vladimir, Stefan and Aro roar into him their recent findings.**_

_**I also noticed he brought books with him, I assumed they were his fictional documentation of monthly reports since he started, like his cleaning services.**_

_**It was getting late and I was in no mood to sit here for much longer to here him deny over and over the things they were told. I wanted to soak my pussy in a bathtub quite frankly and scrub away the disgust I felt of Peccato.**_

_**So I stood and interrupted them just as they mentioned my name to him.**_

"_**You have got to be fucking kidding me", he shouted "I'm gonna have to deal with this cunt again!" He eyed my body and said "Well if you bent over that counter their Bella and let me fuck that pussy 5 ways to Sunday I may think working with you not such a bad idea!" Marco chanted**_

_**I stood next to Aro and pushed him back into his seat by the top of his shoulder, just as he was lifting himself to launch at Marco.**_

"_**You will speak to her with dignity and class, or so help me god I will rip your fucking head from your body!" Carlisle roared**_

_**Rosalie screamed out in laughter, and when Marco caught a glimpse of her, he mumbled profanities about her as well.**_

"_**You will NOT disrespect my daughters in front of me you bastard!" Carlisle roared again**_

_**Dad please I begged for him to calm down.**_

"_**Marco, its been sometime, and I see the time hasn't been good to you." I announced straight faced.**_

"_**Thank you Bella" idiot didn't even catch on to my remark. "I see you have fucked your way into big money!" **_

"_**That I have Marco, I needed a man who could properly fuck me 5 ways to Sunday, hence why I never took you up on your offers, You having no dick and no money!" I stated with a grin.**_

_**He rolled his eyes as I continued "and now you have no job, while it may look like I am replacing you, yet again, I am in fact YOUR BOSS!"**_

"_**I am the district manager for all nationally owned Volturian Night clubs!"**_

"_**For now, Valdimir chimed in, She will hopefully be managing internationally as well, as long as we don't lose her by allowing ignorant deviants such as yourself to squirm their way into our enterprises!"**_

_**Marco's eyes went as wide as saucers, as did mine internally, that would make me almost untouchable in this business.**_

_**I shook that thought away and kept my game face on. "Marco, I and several members of my group, came to the club tonight and witnessed things I firmly wish I could forgett."**_

"_**So unless you want the police to escort you out of here I suggest you answer my questions, do we have an understanding?"**_

_**He nodded his head, being that he fell for the police threat, I knew there was more here that we didn't know and I needed to protect the group and get to the bottom of it quickly.**_

_**I called for Edward and he walked in looking puzzled at the situation. **_

"_**Baby, did you bring your laptop?" **_

"_**Yes of coarse."**_

"_**Will you please get it, I think a meeting with the presence of our attorney is needed at this time."**_

_**He came right back and powered it up he also brought a voice recording device and lifted it, I nodded for him to power that up as well. **_

_**He then spoke into it titleing himself and the others as witnesses to this meeting, he nodded toward Marco and said "for protection of the Volturi's asset's during this meeting could you please state your name since I do not know it."**_

"_**Marco looking completely defeated especially when Connor walked in with everyone else, clearly carrying his gun on his hip and his Badge on his belt which he always wears off duty, little did Marco know he was a friend, spoke into the recorder "Marco Emmanuel Escobales" **_

"_**Marco, when I was at the club this evening I witnessed, first hand several things transpire in your office." "Could you tell these gentlemen what these things were."**_

_**Marco then huffed completely defeated and under the impression that I saw everything, spilled the beans. He told us about threatening employees unless sexual acts were performed, as well as admitting to extortion as the business was run by him. He mentioned names of several of the staff that were in on it with him, as well as the three security he only employed. He kept going to, I was shocked as he mentioned he was small time, but sold Ecstacy and cocaine out of the office. And even knew Jacob did what he did and even helped him claim a victim once at peccato and Jake offered him a grand to turn the other way.**_

_**Edward had him state that Vladimir, Carlisle, Aro and Stefan had no knowledge of any of this transpiring and also acknowledge he no longer worked for them but could be brought up on charges if the Miami district attorneys office chose to do so. **_

_**When Edward was finished typing something quickly, proofread just as quickly and printed it on his portable printer he pushed the document towards Marco and had him sign, his life away essentially, on the dotted line.**_

_**I was still stunned at everything he said and how forth coming he was, but I turned to see Connor right beside me, arms crossed over his chest as if he was here to escort Marco away, I chuckled at his intimidation.**_

_**When Edward was finished he nodded to me and I picked up the room phone and asked the front desk to send security up and to call the police to meet them downstairs.**_

_**Stefan then stood and said, you will turn yourself into the police downstairs, and I will have Mr. Cullen forward your admittance to the proper authorities, if you choose not to do so, I will drag your ass into court and go after you for the embezelment and sexual extortion of the other employees. **_

"_**So you want me to just admit to helping Jacob carry out the Rape?" he asked fearful**_

"_**Yes, and if the victim is not found and given closure I will carry out my threat as well."**_

_**Marco lowered his head and agreed as the door bell chimed and security led him out. Edward handed the recorder to Connor just in case the police needed to hear it, he then followed down with them after I held out my hand where he placed the huge set of club keys. **_

_**It was 2:45 in the morning, and I sat back and slumped onto the couch. But sniffed and got right back up declaring "Ugh he stinks too" and moved to the seat next to Carlisle. **_

_**He wrapped his arm around me and kissed my head, before saying **_

"_**now that Bella cleared that up. I think we should make our way to our penthouse and get some rest." **_

_**Stefan nodded and stood as well and looked to me, "relax and take some time for yourself Bella, tomorrow evening you, Cricket, alice and Rosalie can meet us at the club for an assessment while Demitri and Carlisle take the boys out for a good time."**_

_**I nodded my approval and was about to add Tanya when I noticed she wasn't in the room. Vladimir then pointed and said " she ran to the bathroom, I think, she was crying."**_

"_**Shit" I yelled and sat up straight all of us then remembering he talked about allowing the rape, in front of Tanya. **_

_**Sam then put up his hand signaling it was his job and went to where she ran off too.**_

"_**Was she one of Jake's victims?" Vladimir asked**_

_**I lowered my head and nodded remembering it all to well.**_

"_**And she still works for us?" Stefan asked astonished**_

"_**Yes, she a very loyal person and just wants to make a living." I told them**_

"_**I would like to do something for her, but I don't want it to seem were buying her discretion." Vladimir announced**_

_**The others agreed.**_

"_**Shes trying to save up for a new car, so she dosent have to be late for work since her car dosent start sometimes." Alice peeped a response**_

_**Stefan nodded to me and said "To purchase her choice, and put it on my Amex card." I smiled and told him I would when we got back in town.**_

_**Just then Tanya emerged, and stood their stunned with her jaw dropped at what she just over heard.**_

"_**Please, you don't have to do that, it wasn't your faults" she whimpered**_

"_**Please child", Vladimir held her hand, "it's the least we can do truly."**_

_**She smiled her acceptance and they left a few minutes later.**_

_**After a long hot bubble bath in the Jacuzzi tub the size of a small pool, I felt completely relaxed. **_

_**Edward was watching the news when I went to take the bath, and he smiled at me knowing I just wanted a moment to my self. God I love that man.**_

_**I emerged from the bathroom wrapped in a towel, my girly bits revived and ready to go but stood in awe of my man passed out sitting up against the pillows. **_

_**I dropped my towel and climbed into bed next to him and laid my head on his stomach, this woke him and he scooted down to lay flat and stroked my hair until I knew he fell asleep again. I followed soon after.**_

_**The next morning I woke up to Rosalie growling in the other room, and I mean growling. I jumped from bed and so did everyone else and ran to her reading something on the kitchen counter.**_

"_**What the fuck slut this better be good, I was sound asleep." cricket barked at her.**_

"_**Our men left us a note! Fucking shitheads! She cursed**_

"_**What, and I snatched the note from her, and read aloud…..**_

_**To the beautiful visions we woke up next too,**_

_**Your time has come! Since we each discussed last night and found that every couple did get laid in the club, in fact, it is our time for Fantasy.**_

_**Dun dun duuuuuunnnn! We request your presence at the penthouse cabana's by 11am to as Rosalie put it, Perform our every sexual desire! You are warned!**_

_**Things you will need:**_

_**Baithing suits**_

_**Sarongs**_

_**Massage oils**_

_**Fresh fruit**_

_**Muscle relaxers for your jaws**_

_**And blind folds!**_

_**Things you will not need:**_

_**Bathing suit bottoms worn at all times**_

_**We Love you'**_

_**The guys!**_

"Oh my god those sneaky bastards! That was Rosie's fantasy! I laughed

I had to admit it was very clever on their part. 

"What time is it?" Rose asked

"9:30" Tanya announced

Rosalie pouted then shrugged her shoulders "Well a deal is a deal"!

"Wait" where did everyone have sex at last night?" I asked very interested

"Limo" Tanya squeaked

"Jasper and I followed behind you and Edward, we ducked into the closet!" Alice giggled

"Where'd you and Edward go" Rose asked eyebrow raised

"Top Floor in an empty room, up against a window that looked out over the dance floor" and I giggled

"I saw them, cricket chimed in, I lifted my dress and sat on top of connor in the booth, it was cool no one was the wiser." and she grinned

"You love that backwards cowgirl" I laughed at her

"Rose?" I pushed

"The men's room, in a stall. I will say it didn't stink and wasn't that dirty either" and she laughed

"Damn, were screwed!" Cricket laughed

We had some coffee and kicked back outside on our rooftop deck.

I pulled on my bathing suit and sarong, I tied a sheer scarf around my neck, what we decided each of would use as blindfolds if needed and called room service to send up fresh fruit and a lot of it with 5 little baskets. 

Ally separated the fruit in baskets to each guys liking.

We all threw our hair on top of are heads, and yes each took a muscle relaxer that Cricket had knowing we were gonna have sore jaws and the guys were probably serious and walked to our fates out by the pool.

Tanya ran to the spa to purchase us massage oils, I grabbed the lavender one knowing it would relax me as I inhaled it. 

We waited for her by the front desk, where the woman behind the counter instructed us where the penthouse cabana's were. She informed us we wouldn't be bothered.

We set out towards them, each holding a basket of fruit and massage oil.

I couldn't get over what a beautiful day it was. 

I wanted to lay out by the pool and get a tan.

The guys spotted us and waved us over, we walked in a precision line, like servants, toward them and told ourselves it would be yes sir, no sir. But I panicked a bit when I saw Vladimir, Stefan, Aro, Demitri and Carlisle all in the pool with the guys beer in hand. 

I looked at the girls who clearly saw this as a difficulty as well. 

Just then my phone buzzed and I read out Jaspers text to us. 

_**Obviously we will wait till they leave, breathe ladies!**_

We laughed and walked the rest of the 50 approximate feet till we were in front of the cabana's. We each put our baskets inside, trying not to be obvious. 

Edward and Emmett were in the pool on floats, they actually looked like they dozed off. 

I put my finger to my lips just as Demitri was about to shout and Tanya, Alice, cricket and I jumped and landed on the edge of their rafts sending them flying off and surfacing coughing up water.

It was hysterical

Jasper then jumped up laughing mocking Alice…

"Stop Stop I'm going to pee!"

Alice crawled out of the pool snuck up behind him and pushed him in.

I was trying to find a waitress of some sort, cause I wanted one of those fruity drinks I saw someone sipping on when we walked out, but before I could yell for one, I felt 2 hands yank me by my feet under the water, I yelped and under I went.

I struggled with Edward under the surface when he placed his lips on mine and kissed me. Cheater!

I was thrown through the air to ultimately splash and go back under again where I landed about 5 feet away.

My landing caused a big enough splash that it hit Rose and she yelled as I was coming up again. 

"Damn it Edward you better not get my hair wet!"

Just then Emmett stalked towards her, where she grabbed a tight hold onto her chair, "Emmet I will kill you" and Jasper snuck up and picked her and her chair up and threw her into the pool. 

Edward swam up behind me and kissed my shoulder.

I Turned around and asked him, "Hey I meant to ask you this last night, that's not the demitri that came to the house with you guys that one time, is it?"

"No" he laughed "that was another guy that worked with Jasper."

"Whew, it would've sucked if I completely forgot that I've met him."

He chuckled and kissed my nose. 

I wrapped my legs around his waist and he spun us in slow circles, kissing me sweetly.

"So how bad did you guys hate to see them by the pool, Mr. Fantasy!" I teased him

He placed his forehead on mine, "you have no idea", "I never thought the three of us would hate to see our father" as he chuckled

"Awe, well I must say, you guys pissed Rose off something feirce, you jacked her Fantasy!" I laughed

"I know, it was Emmett's idea" he clarified

"ooh he may pay for that" 

A waitress finally came over and handed all of us girls some huge fruity drinks and then stop to get handed a bill to sign from Vladimir.

We rose our glasses thanking him.

Emmett, Sam, Connor and Demitri were in a swim race to the other end of the pool, where Sam won.

We climbed out to Tan ourselves as the guys all tossed stories around.

Jasper then yelled 

"Bella! _Your name must be Daisy, because I have the incredible urge to plant you right here_! And he laughed

I sat up and replied "_Your body's name must be visa, because it's everywhere I want to be_!"

Edward must've filled in "The Group" because they chimed in too.

Carlisle- _Can I buy you a drink, or do you just want the money_?

I cracked up laughing, I didn't think Dad had it in him.

Vladimir-_That shirt looks very becoming on you, but if I were on you, I'd be coming too_

Edward-_My love for you is like the energizer bunny, it keeps going and going_

I choked on my drink that I was taking a sip of, knowing my inner sex demon describes him as such.

"Babe are you ok? 

"ya, just thought of something funny, I'll tell you later honey!"

Dimitri-_If you're going to regret this in the morning, we can sleep until the afternoon _

"Nice" Rose and I replied liking that one

I threw out another one "_I'm a bird watcher and I'm looking for a Big Breasted Bed Thrasher, have you seen one?"_

"Yup in my bed every night" Emmett retorted

"Emmett smack yourself in the head" Rosie ordered

AND HE DID!

"Now sit, bark and roll over " I said while laughing

He splashed water on me which got on Rosie, when she glared at him, he smacked himself in the head again, while panting at her like a dog.

"Another Fucking Priceless Moment!" Alice yelled

Stefan- _Oh, I'm sorry, I thought that was a braille name tag _

I sat straight up "Oh my god Stefan, tell me you have never done that to a woman!"

and then he pointed to Aro.

I died laughing

"What she liked it" Aro said and he shrugged

Connor- _You must be Jamaican, because Jamaican me crazy_

All girls groaned, that was the worst so far.

Tanya chimed in, "Do guys sit around and tell each other these and think they work on women?"

"Some have worked on me" I announced

I knew all eyes were on me

"Such as?" Tanya asked

I spouted a few as did Rose and Alice

_I'd love to name a multiple orgasm after you!_

_Rose- You know I aint this tall I'm just sitting on my wallet_

_Alice-Secret Service, ma'am. I need to do a full body cavity search. National security, you know."_

"Please you guys actually fell for those" Tanya yelled

"Depends on what you mean by Fell for? Rose declared

"I mean you went home with them!" She clarified

"God No! I replied, they just got our attention in a positive way and not the way they usually do when we gag ourselves."

"Speak for yourself momma, I went home with the guy that told me mine!" Rose announced

"Emmett, you actually used that on Rosie?"

"Yes Bella and look it worked!" He replied while canon balling into the pool

Ladies, I don't mean to brake up the party but we should probably head up and grab a bite to eat before we meet you at the club. We have an important conference call as well. Vladimir shouted from across the pool

We waved them off and told them we would see them later.

Next thing I knew, each guy jumped out of the pool and flew into the Cabana's.

"You have got to be kidding me, you expect us to jump up and do this now!" Alice groaned, give me a minute honey this is a really good article on New York fashion" she yelled to the cabana while glued to her magazine.

Rose, Crick and I beamed smiles at each other, and went to our cabana's.

Tanya was already in hers, too cute I thought!

I opened mine and there was Edward laying flat on a massage table.

Naked!

"Strip" he commanded

I took off my baithing suit and waited. 

"Now come give me a massage!"

I grabbed the oil and poured a bit in my hands. I rubbed my hands together as Edward turned over on his back. 

"Stand here" and he pointed above his head

I moved to wear he wanted me, trying to figure out how to massage him this way, when he spoke again

"You'll figure it out Bella", "just start massaging" and he grinned while his eyes were closed

I shrugged my shoulders and placed my hands at his neck, I rubbed and slid them down the front of his torso to his waist, not being able to go much farther at my height

I felt Edward latch on to my nipple with his teeth each time I bent down again to reach toward his waist.

It would sting and then feel really good when his tongue would swirl around where he bit.

"Climb up here." he ordered

I stopped and looked to him confused.

"I want that pussy on my face!"

"what are you waiting for?" My girly bits shouted

What I was waiting for was me trying to figure out how to not fall off, I had nothing to hold on too.

"No Bella climb up as you are and I'm sure when you bend forward you will find something that needs attending too!" He clarified

"Damn He wants 69, they yelled again from down below."

I took a deep breath and slowly placed my knee next to Edwards head and pulled myself on top of him.

"Now you cant make a sound!" He tells me

Huh? Is that even possible for me I questioned inwardly

Little did I know, they had a bet going of who could make there woman scream out and not be able to help it!

Edward pushed my knees off of the table and thank god he was prepared to catch me cause my puss was going to pussy flop right on his face!

But he did, he pushed a hand up and stopped me with his hand at my pelvis, I couldn't stop thinking about how mortifying it would've been for my pussy to break Edwards nose! 

Edward wouldn't touch me until I started, this I could tell because he kept blowing air on my slit, which felt really good since I was still damp from the pool.

I grabbed his cock circling and licking the tip, just as Edward slid his tongue in between my now saturated folds. 

I heard him grunt and grip the side of my thighs tight, as I moaned while I sucked, the vibration must've shot straight through him, because he picked up his speed immensely.

Holy God I was fighting to keep the loud moans at bay.

But I figured if Edward wanted to torture me I would torture him, so I put my all into it, and I began to deep throat him aggressively. 

I would slowly slide up his shaft and then push down hard with my lips covering my teeth tightly, I could feel his head in my throat each time I did it. And then I went faster, I completely forgot what was going on below, until Edward was determined and slammed three fingers inside me and pumped like crazy, what sent me over the edge was when he grabbed my clit with his teeth and while biting down gently his tounge flipped the tip of it. 

I was a bit confused cause I thought this was supposed to be about them, but who was I to argue with a man that wanted to please me but wanted me quiet so others at the pool didn't hear it

I was mid pump on him when I growled and shot up and screamed out his name while he came on his stomach at the same time. 

Tanya had screamed out as well and you could here Sam yell

"Go Edward"

"Right back at ya Sam, Tanya has some vocals!"

I climbed off him and glared with my hands on my hips. 

"Awe come on baby, you look to cute like that!" and he fell on his side laughing at me standing naked as a jay bird pissed off.

And I was pissed off and I guess I wasn't the only one!

"Oh come on Tee we were just playing around" I heard Sam say sheepishly

"Ough! Damn Rosie, what did you do that for?" from Emmett

"Are you fucking kidding me, we are outside in public, the whole pool just heard Tanya and I, while you guys had a bet that entailed us suffering in silence until we broke!"

Edward nodded realizing how fucked up it was, I mean come on we were outside and there were people everywhere, I'd have to leave this cabana eventually, not to mention, I thought the silence was him looking out for me, it wasn't, all of the guys wanted us to scream out!

"Oh come on Ally I was almost there!" came from Jasper

"Don't even grin at me Connor Hyland! I came quietly. Do you know how hard that is!" Cricket yelled

I grabbed my sarong wrapped it around me and then turned and dumped a huge canister of ice water on Edward, He screamed like a girl, I grabbed his clothes and ran out of the cabana.

I felt so humiliated as everyone was staring in my direction, Tanya ran out with tears in her eyes as everyone looked at us. All the girls must've had the same humiliation plan as me cause all of us were carrying our mens clothes. 

Just then guys from around the pool started clapping and shouting for round too, as women yelled shut up, you go girls! Teach them a lesson. 

Rose grabbed my arm and pulled me and Tanya towards the hotel as Cricket linked arms with Alice and followed close behind. 

One guy shouted out "I wouldn't keep you quiet, Bella is it?"

Oh my god, kill me now I kept thinking!

We hauled ass up to our rooms And dead bolted the doors! We had a door that adjoined the two pent houses and Ally and Cricket came in that way.

We all sat trying to control our embaressment and anger.

I knew the guys were still stuck in the cabana's as I looked down on them from our window way above.

"You know, I have an idea!" 

All the girls heads shot up 

EPOV

What the hell were we thinking, that's just it we weren't. 

I know I probably would've gotten mad at Bella for acting like a baby about it, but as I heard that cat calls from strange guys and even the remark one made specifically to Bella I felt terrible.

Each of us were shouting to the other, looking for towels or something to wrap around us to get out of here. I peeked out the cabana and saw our towels from the pool were on lounge chairs about 30 feet away, ya I wasn't running out naked, still with a hard on.

Alice told me not to long ago that Bella wasn't really all that sexually experienced, so to think she was doing this fantasy for me out of her comfort zone completely ripped my heart out.

Just then I heard another guy shout, "shit dude those are the penthouse cabana's. If they cant pleasure their women maybe we should shoot up their and offer our services."

"Let me see you anywhere near my woman fuck stick!" roared from Emmett's cabana

They just laughed at him knowing he couldn't back it up stuck in here precariously

"Someone cleared there throat and said "Um exscuse me gentlemen?"

A tiny girl stood there as each of us poked our heads out. I have some clothes for you and a message.

"Thank god, I thought we were gonna be stuck in these things all night." 

"Emmett shut up!" Connor yelled at him

"Um your lady friends said if you EVER want to sleep in a warm bed again, you will each put these on and go buy yourself some new clothes somewhere, anywhere but the penthouse.

They said the limo is waiting for you out front of the hotel!

She handed us each a garment if that's what you'd call it. 

They told me they were your favorites….she grinned and turned and walked away.'

This is soooooo not happening! I heard Emmett yell from his cabana as each of us inspected what clearly was our favorite sleepwear for the girls.

I sware to god Emmett, if you don't shut up I will shoot you! Conner screamed, this was your idea you ass!

I said fuck it and put on a t-shirt that said "I love me some piece of Man!

And tiny shorts that Bella's ass hung out of, I can only imagine what my ass was looking like in them. she new my favorite was her Teddy, but she must've still loved me to send me down this. 

Sam rushed into my cabana wearing a black corset and lacy shorts with ruffles on the butt!

Connor then ran in wearing a long leopared cat suit with matching ears and a tail, I lost it dying laughing

But the clencher was Jasper and Emmett, Jasper walked in with a one piece leather bustier that he clearly tried tucking his cock and balls in to fit, Fuck man theres snaps in the crotch of this thing and there pinching my balls how in the hell do the girls where these things and he kept trying to pull it down. I tried not to ask how he got in the leather thigh high boots but my thoughts were interrupted hearing Emmett curse coming closer. I heard click clicking as he walked

Emmett emerged and I literally fell to the ground. You could hear the whistling from people outside as he ran to my cabana, he walked in wearing a brink pink teddy with the boobs furry, the hem of the skirt furry and thigh highs and matching furry pink heels that his toes barely fit in.

Its official The girls paybacks are a bitch!

I took a deep breath and said come on lets get to the limo fast!

We opened the cabana flap and darted through the girls sceaming and whistling and even the guys yelling, Damn I would've run naked before doing that!

I heard faint screaming and looked up too our penthouse where the girls were screaming out laughter each with a pair of binoculars.

I ran into the lobby almost knocking over my father.

"What in the christ did you guys do!" eyeing what we were wearing

Dimitri was holding Bella's new video camera filming this while trying not to fall to the floor laughing.

"You gentlemen better find a way to make this right, they are livid up there!" Carlisle screamed at us "Not get out of my face you look ridiculous.

"Hey Edward, Dimitri bellowed through the lobby, "Which one of these sexy beasts is the lucky guy and he pointed to my shirt!" and belted out another round of hysterics.

I groaned and ran to the limo I needed to get some clothes and hit up a florist fast!

BPOV

I was immensely proud of us, seeing them like that at the pool would go down in history. And having Dimitri's evidence of the event would be a forever reminder of how they are not to fuck with us again!

All of "The group" begged us to tell them what they did so wrong, but we were all tight lipped. 

I made things at the club quick, I needed to get drunk quick. I was still so embarrassed. 

Rose came back from the limo with clean glasses we used to drink an entire brand new bottle of patron with, as I named things that Cricket wrote down that needed to be done in this whole of a club.

The Group agreed to keep it closed a few weekends to get it cleaned up and I called an old bartender Samantha that moved to the area to take over where Marco fucked up royally.

We left shortly after, Vladimir aro and Stefan didn't seem to mind at all.

We got back to a penthouse FILLED top to bottom with roses and flowers of all sorts, a note that said how sorry they were and if we forgave them they would never screw up again, but they will never forgive themselves for our humiliation.

We all decided to stay in the same penthouse knowing they were in the other one and give them the silent treatment for the rest of the night.

I climbed in the coldest bed I think Ive ever felt, emotionally of coarse.

And closed my eyes….Happy Birthday to me!

I felt all four girls snuggle into the California king with me a minute later singing Happy Birthday softly. 

I fell asleep my heart hurting immensely

*********A/N ok Edwards first fuck up! Shame shame, what did u guys think of my punishment lmfao! See u next time!


	17. Chapter 17

A/N hahahah did you guys love the outfits! Ha! I kill me. A little more punishment for some to come….big surprise at the end! Check out the pics for this chap on my page! Xerox and on with it…..

EPOV

Last night was the night from hell. Us guys all sat around the living room of the second penthouse praying and hoping at least one of the girls were gonna come in. We had their penthouse covered in flowers. And I mean floor to ceiling! 

Emmett offered to pay for it seeing the challenge in the Cabana's was his idea. We all went along with it, I mean come on, who wouldn't?

It was just after midnight and we were all sitting around drinking, and getting pretty wasted actually. When it hit me and it hit me big time! 

I jumped up and screamed "FUCK!"

Of coarse all the guys didn't know what was up and immediately became alarmed, Jasper however never disappoints, he knew the moment I yelled out.

"Oh shit, its after mid night isn't it.?" Jasper asked everyone concerned

"Yes, its ugh….12:17 why?" Connor asked confused

"Jasper huffed, It's Bells birthday, all she asked Edward for after thanking him on the plane , for the ring, was to make love to her at midnight. She said although she loved the ring, that's all he had to do and she would've been just as happy." and jasper shrugged as I looked at him

"I wasn't eavesdropping Bro, but I was sitting right behind you guys." Jasper said apologetically

I felt every guys eyes on me.

"How am I going to fix this?" I whispered

I felt Emmett clap his hand on my back, "You still have tomorrow Bro and we'll all help", I watched as every guy nodded, "you'll figure a way to make it right, and hell, if you get more then one good idea hook us up."

"Uhm, I was actually thinking of something, wanted to hear what you guys thought….."

It was silent so I continued…

"I was going to ask Bella to marry me."

Topless Hooters girls could've walked in the room, and not a single one of these guys would've noticed.

They all just stared at me. And then Jasper cleared his throat to speak.

"There is no one in the world, besides Rose and Bella, I would want to be my sisters, know this please….."

"But?" I urged him on

"But don't you think it may come off as "Ill marry you if you forgive me." as he used air quotes while he spoke

"Bella and I already talked about it in Colorado, she knows I am going to ask her, I just made it clear I wanted to be romantic about it." I told them

"I kind of agree with Jasper," Sam then threw in "but if you want to marry her then forget the reason that pushed you to do it, just do it, she'll know how you feel behind it."

He then continued…

"But you are going to need to put a lot of thought into how you are going to do it, proposals are huge man, I say sleep on it and you'll no what to do in the morning."

I agreed and retired myself to a very lonely bed, I tossed and turned like I never have, I thought the guys had done the same soon after but I kept hearing things all night. I eventually just fell asleep. 

I woke in the morning, too all kinds of yelling and cursing.

I felt like I slept like shit. 

I got up to see what was going on when I was assaulted with the vision of Jasper in a towel with BLUE hair!

"What the fuck did you do?" I asked him.

"Nothing I used Ally's shampoo, I forgot to pack mine, and this happened?"

"Maybe it's a color treated girl thing, you know they do all that weird stuff with their hair." I tried to console him

I heard Sam pounding on his door, from the inside.

"Let me out of here you assholes!" he screamed

"What the hell" Jasper said as he pulled back his hand that was covered in goo. "He stared at it for a minute, and said "dude this is Vaseline"

"Ya and its on the knob on this side of the door too, what the hell man?" Sam shouted from the other side

"EMMETT!" We all shouted, knowing it was probably him.

I stormed into his room, where he was still sleeping, and through the covers off of him.

"Holy Hell!" Emmett wake up man! I shook him

"What?" he asked groggily

I whispered, "dude you pissed and shit the bed, how much did you drink last night you nasty fuck!" I yelled at him then

"Awe this is so gross, what the fuck, last night I ran around the room itching my ass after I took a dump, now what is this, maybe I ate something bad!…oh this is humiliating!" he ranted

"Wait a minute, your ass started itching after you took a dump?" Jasper asked

"Ya why?" Emmett asked 

Jasper let out a good chuckle and said, "I'll bet anything, that's not shit or piss, and I will double my bet that what got you itching was itching power on your toilet paper?" He finished with "God I love that woman!"

"Huh?" we asked exasperated

"Alice, she once told me she pulled that prank on Bella and Rose, but put it on their tampons!" he snickered

"Ahh" we all yelled and grabbed our crotches "That's is so wrong!"

"Evil little pixie!" Emmett mumbled

Connor then came out of the room cursing up a storm….."who put cellophane on my toilet, I got piss all over my feet damn it!" 

"Oh they are all evil!" the guys chanted

"Dude, what the fuck happened to your hair Jasper?" Connor then noticed

After some serious confusion with breakfast cereal being switched several ways, corn flakes poured out of a fruit loop box, a huge box of ping pong balls fell on Connor's head when he opened the cabinet for aspirin, we actually started to laugh. 

"Wait, did anything happen to you Edward?" Emmett spit out with a mouthful of cereal.

I shook my head no, the fact was I took a shower, nothing happened, was able to leave my room normally and didn't shit and piss myself.

"Well that's good maybe Bella isn't as angry as the others." Jasper ever the optimist, like his Ally.

"Or….never mind.." Connor hushed himself

"Or what?" Emmett asked

"Or she's angrier…and didn't even want to battle, I mean she slept alone on her birthday after we humiliated her in front of the whole hotel-" he stopped realizing I didn't need a play by play all over again.

I sighed and said, "I have to talk to her." I ran to the door that joins the room and threw it open.

The girls were sitting around the table, having breakfast, they looked up to me and giggled, "how did the guys sleep?"

I wasn't in the mood, "where is Bella?"

They looked at each other puzzled, then back to me and shrugged "Isn't she with you?"

"No?" I felt a little alarmed

"She left a note saying she was going for a walk, but Ally said all her stuffs gone, we thought she gave in and moved into your room over there."

I ran to her room and saw they were right, all of her stuff was gone. I threw open the bathroom door and it was empty too. 

I came back out to the living room, gripping my hair, I felt the tears well up in my eyes. 

Holy Shit please god don't tell me The love of my life left me over something this stupid! 

"How long as she been gone?" I asked them definitely panicked now

Rose said "we've been up for a few hours?" "Uhm I really don't know!"

She immediately pulled out her phone and called Bella but kept getting the voicemail.

I fell to my knees not being able to breathe.

I could feel everyone's eyes on me. "I have to find her" I whispered

BPOV

I couldn't sleep, I looked at the clock and it was 6:30 in the morning, I got up, had some coffee, showered and left the girls a note that said I was taking a walk. I grabbed my ipod, thinking a run would probably feel better.

I ran along the beach, it was soothing, the air was warm and humid but the breeze felt wonderful on my face.

I drowned myself into the music of Bruno Marz, and cleared my head, tried to at least. I really wasn't that angry anymore. 

I hated sleeping without him last night, but I couldn't shake the feeling that it was humiliating, but not that big of a deal. Every girl watches movies where the guy dose something stupid wishing he could take it back, and we always want to yell at the screen, give him a chance come on it could be worse, he loves you.

I chuckled thinking to myself, I was the girl in this movie. 

I ran forever it seemed, well it was like 2 hours. I turned around and was walking back and almost there when I saw Carlisle chucking shells into the ocean. 

I startled him when I said "What's up Doc?" in my Bugs Bunny voice.

"Bella!" "Where have you been?" "Everyone's looking all over for you"

He was frantic, "Dad, I'm fine I just went for a run, I left the girls a note." I replied trying to calm him

"Ya but you've been gone for hours and you packed up all your stuff."

"No I didn't, what are you talking about?" I asked a little alarmed now myself

"The girls told Edward, you packed up all your stuff." he said again

"Dad, I'm right here and I didn't pack up anything!"

"Where's your cell phone?" he asked

"Its on my suitcase, in my room."

I watched as he picked up the phone and I heard someone answer, "Call the troops back, Bella is fine, he told someone, yes I'm sure! She did go for a run and lost time. Could you tell the girls I need to speak with all of them in my penthouse in 20 minutes!" "Were walking back now." and he hung up

As we walked back the rest of the way he took my arm and linked it with his, he told me all about the pranks the girls played during the night. And the fact that they didn't play any on Edward, must've played into their plan perfectly.

I chuckled and said "What plan is that?"

I think the girls may have emptied your room while you were running, as thoughtful as I'm sure they thought they were being teaching Edward one last lesson, it scared the hell out of my son.

"Wait Edward saw my room…. and what….thought I left him?"

"Yes" he replied simply but sadly

"No, no they wouldn't do that, that's cruel!" I yelled angrily knowing they probably did

"Bella, what happened yesterday?" "You can tell me you know"

So I took a deep breath and told him, I didn't explain graphically but he got the jist of it.

"Well I see that my sons are complete ASSES!" and he laughed

"Yes it was mean, and thoughtless, but come on I wouldn't leave Edward over that!" and I kicked the sand while I walked

We were just coming up to the Hotel when Carlisle nudged me and whispered…"Look up!"

I did….

And there was Edward…

Standing barefoot in the sand….

With tan cargo shorts and a white button down casual shirt with the sleeves rolled up and unbuttoned in the front. 

His chest and abs out with all there glory.

Carlisle kissed my cheek and walked towards the Hotel

Edward stood about 10 feet from me, hands in his pockets, kicking the sand a bit.

His face was puffy and red

We stood there not saying anything for about a minute

"I'm real sorry, baby" he whispered

"I know" I whispered back looking down

"I thought you left me" he choked out

I closed the distance between us and got up real close, Edward didn't hold me, he just kept looking down

I lifted his face to look at me, and that's when I could tell, he had definitely been crying.

I whispered "I was embarrassed…..

But….

But what? He asked softly….

"I love you"…..I said.."and the fact is…..your going to have to do a lot worse to get rid of me." and I smiled up to him and caressed his face.

He took his hands out of his pockets and wrapped them around me and pulled me into a really big hug.

We stood their embraced for awhile. Nothing else really needing to be said.

"Do you want to get out of here, Just me and you for tonight?" he asked while putting some of the hair that fell out of my ponytail, behind my ear.

I smiled and nodded

And then he kissed me, a soft slow kiss that told me everything

It told me how sorry he was..

It told me how scared he was…

And it told me how much he loved me….

I wrapped my arms around his waist when he pulled me closer, his hands were on each side of my face. 

He pulled away and grabbed my hand and walked me to the hotel so I could shower and we could leave. 

While I was in there, Edward packed an overnight bag for me, I was grateful the girls replaced all my stuff.

We left shortly after. I guessed the girls were still having a talk with Carlisle because they weren't there when we left

Edward had the front desk get us a rent a car, he checked us into a bungalow at the very end of the beach and we walked to a quiet little restaurant and had lunch.

He had me cracking up telling me about all the prank's the girl pulled, and then had me pissed when he mentioned Jasper was told by Alice that she did it to rose and I.

I was fuming and told Edward I received the yeast infection from hell from that. 

He gave me a grossed out look, and I laughed

We finished lunch and we walked the beach back to the bungalow hand in hand.

"Hey," I said getting his attention "That was the best first date ever!"

"That was our first date wasn't it?" he said laughing and kissing my hand

We walked slowly and talked about our pasts and even our future, I couldn't figure out why he gripped my hand then, but he did.

We got back to our little bungalow and snuggled on the couch, watching Forrest Gump, we were fast a sleep moments into it.

I guess neither one of us got good sleep the night before.

About three hours later I woke up feeling better. I was rested after our nap and wanted another shower, I slowly climbed off Edward and jumped in, Florida humidity makes you feel sweaty and sticky. Ugh.

I heard Edward on the phone with somebody as I got out. 

I came out in a bathrobe as he was leaning against the sliding glass door looking out at the ocean, I came up behind him and wrapped my arms around him.

He spoke then rubbing my arm, "That was the girls, all on speaker phone."

"Ya, I said."

"yes, they were all apologizing for making me think what they did, but they felt I needed to be taught a lesson." he said calmly

"Well they had my best interest at heart, I'm sure but it was still a mean thing to do." I replied

"They said they did it cause you cried while you were sleeping last night."

I didn't know hoe to reply, I didn't think I had a bad dream or anything.

"They said you do it every birthday in your sleep, they think it's because you miss your dad, and what your mom does to you every birthday." and then he whispered it…..

"Baby, why haven't you told me anything about her?"

I sighed and turned to sit on the couch.

Edward sat next to me and played with my hair, patiently waiting for me to talk.

My mom and my dad met in high school, they had me very young. My dad worked his tail off to make ends meet for us, but they still borrowed from people time to time. I think my mom hated the struggle, and always wanted the easy way out for as long as it lasted, and then she would move on again.

Edward sat listening, absorbing everything I was saying. Like he was learning an unknown part of me, a part I didn't want him to know.

She fell for the money, one of my Dad's friends would throw around. He actually was into cocaine and even was a dealer. She ran off with him and it broke my dad's heart. She would have moments of acting like a mom and spoil me with gifts or what not but she was never very maternal.

I longed for that maternal gene for so long. As I grew up the visits grew shorter and shorter and my dad had to pick up the slack, I mean I was a girl after all, and talks with him about girl stuff were tuff to say the least. 

He did the best he could, in fact he taught me that, just do the best you can, always keep your word, and work hard.

Edward nodded

Since my mother wasn't around much, more of him rubbed off on me and she hated the emotional side of me, she always made me think I was weak for being emotional over things. She always wanted me to find men disposable but useful financially. I never could think the way she did. I think I was battling with myself to be like anyone, but her. You know a lot of girls grow up to be like their mom, and that is the last person I wanted to be.

As I grew older it was obvious that only reminders of motherhood is when she would call or come around. 

When my father died, she hounded me with attention, I was angry and missed him, so I would turn her away. I knew she wanted to talk me into giving her money my dad had left me, so to avoid guilt trips I just steered clear of her. 

But every birthday, she would come back to haunt, so to speak. Rose and Alice would always try to intervene and it would work, she'd disappear again until the next birthday. Our answering machine is probably flooded with her messages and she's probably pissed we got away before she could get to me this year. She left a message a few week's back about wanting me to meet a guy that she thinks I'll like, he's on wall street or something.

What's sad is I don't know if it's a man of hers or a man she wants for me. Either way its about financial gain.

Edward shifted a bit and chuckled, "wait till she gets a load of me."

"I really was hoping to avoid that at all costs.'' I whispered sheepishly "She would probably offend you by asking how much you brought home being an attorney and all and if my ring sat that back a ways." I said as I twisted my ring

He took a deep breath and said "I think we should probably talk about that now Bella."

"Talk about what?" I asked

"Well, the truth is, I don't need the money that my legal services brings in. In fact none of us do. Emmett and I were left large estates from our real parents and Esme and Carlisle added to that when we each reached a certain age."

"So you and I will never have to worry about money aga.. …well ever."

I sat back and tried to let that sink in. 

My mother would count the prices of each grocery she would put on the conveyor belt when we went shopping and every time she would put things back cause we simply didn't have enough money. I always envied mothers who had carts full to the brim with groceries and we always only had a few things, and would put some of that back even.

Ya it was safe to say money was never abundant when I grew up.

Edward caressed my cheek and said "I wish I could read your mind"

"Oh, sorry I was just thinking, how money has always been an issue in my life, in fact I don't even know how to handle not worrying about it." and I smiled

Edward barked out a laugh "you still know how to surprise me Bella, I thought you were struggling about the fact that I included you in the statement."

I looked at him confused and smiled. I pointed at us and said "its me and you buddy, I told you, you weren't getting rid of me easily"

He smiled real big and said "I'm so glad we agree" and crushed my lips with his

He pushed on top of me until we were laying on the couch, just then both our stomach's growled. We both laughed and he said "Deja voo" 

"Come on my love, lets get ready for that dinner my parents wanted to treat us too." He said smiling

I let my hair air dry in waves and put on a little mascara and some lip gloss. 

I slipped on my long teal sundress that I knew would be good for dinner if it happened to be a little dressy.

Edward came out in khaki's and a button down.

The dinner wasn't actually at a restaurant at all, it was a little table on the beach, behind our bungalow, white Calla Lilly's and orchids spread out all along it, with candles and tiki torches everywhere, it was quite beautiful and romantic.

There was a fire spinner and some guy playing island music with a drum and a harp type instrument, but just not as extravagant.

Edward pulled my chair out for me and sat down himself. 

The butler poured us some wine and lifted the lids of our entrée's, it was filet mignon and lobster.

"Ya Baby!" my stomach shouted

We ate and talked about things back home, he also told me he knew tonight was going to be like this, Carlisle does this for Esme every time they come to Miami Beach.

Esme insisted on setting it up, she was a hopeless romantic and wanted us to experience this.

I nodded agreeing how romantic it was.

The food was impeccable and I was stuffed. I sighed in contentment and looked up at the stars, the sky was so clear and it was a beautiful night. 

I watched the fire spinner really get into his routine as Edward played with my fingers and fidgeted like crazy.

I leaned over to him and asked him what was wrong.

He shrugged his shoulders and didn't say anything. 

The guy playing music, beat on his drums synchronized with the fire spinner, I didn't pick up on it but he nodded to Edward for permission of something and Edward nodded back, just as the butler, brought dessert.

"Something for you to share together." The butler said and walked away.

I lifted the lid wondering why he didn't and found a little black box that said Tacori on it.

I looked to Edward puzzled when he nodded to the fire spinner who had poured something into the sand.

He then put his torch to it and I watched as the fire danced and glided through every loop and twist that was written in the sand, till it stopped and spelled out exactly what Edward wanted to say, and clearly why he was so fidgety.

Edward opened the box and pushed his chair back and got down on one knee, that's when I was able to read the message of fire….

WILL YOU MARRY ME

My hand flew over my mouth as I realized what was going on, and the tears streamed down my face.

"Bella, I love you more then anything, the thought of losing you hurts more then I can explain. I never want to feel that, I want to spend my life with you. Will you do me the honor of letting me love you for the rest of our lives."

"Yes!" I shouted

I launched myself into his arms, where we both fell to the sand kissing.

He laughed at my exuberance and said "may I put the ring on you love?"

I peeled myself off of him and was sitting on me knees as he rose to his and pulled the ring out of the box and slid it on my finger.

My eyes bugged out of my head! "Is it rude to ask how big it is?"

"6 Carats" He stated matter of factly.

"Edward, you could've given me something out of a cracker jack box and I would loved it the same."

"Well as a matter of fact I was eating cracker jacks last night and this was my prize.!" he said chuckling and kissed me again before I could say anything else.

I didn't hear the music stop

I didn't feel Edward wave them all away, including the butler.

I didn't have a care in the world, as I rolled around in the sand making out with my now for real, future husband!

EPOV

I carried Bella bridal style back into the bungalow and placed her on the bed, all without releasing her lips from mine. 

I rubbed up and down her legs and hips softly, determined to make love to her passionately tonight and for hours.

Bella moaned and groaned and rolled all over the bed with me, clothes were slowly pulled off and tossed in precarious places 

In the intimate fight for dominance as we rolled around the bed, I noticed her panties landed on the TV and my boxers were thrown and landed on top of the little chair in our haste.

I couldn't get enough of her, I swear I could've devoured every inch of her body. We made out for a long time, not caring about furthering this spell we were under. We just let our bodies do what felt right in the moment. Bella was straddling me as I was in a sitting position in the middle of the bed. 

I caressed her thighs and groped her ass as she clawed down my back, we both panted and kissed every inch that our mouths could reach. I realized I forgot to turn on the air conditioner as the sweat poured off both of us. 

Bella shifted on top of me and I slid inside her and she sighed and groaned as did I. 

The waves were crashing outside and in sync with our love making.

Bella slid down my cock with a slow, rousing determination to enhance each push and pull of her body to send me into the ultimate orgasm. 

I hissed and chanted how much I loved her as she pulsated around me tightening her walls to milk me into oblivion.

The feel of her surrounding my throbbing cock was both painfully torturous and succulently erotic all at the same time. 

I kissed her and sucked on her tongue hopefully expressing how much I yearned for her in every way.

She moaned into my mouth and whimpered as I could tell her release was taking over her body.

I knew what would bring her to explosion so I rolled us so that she was on her back. 

I gripped both her thighs and penetrated her with conviction.

She writhed underneath me and clawed at my chest for more.

I pulled and entwined one of my hands, above her head, with both of hers and moaned as I rounded my pelvis into hers hitting the sweet spot deep inside her pussy.

She cried out in pleasure as her orgasm overtook her whole body.

I road out mine minutes later, gasping to catch my breath as I collapsed on top of her. 

She stroked her fingers through my hair, slowly bringing me back to reality after our love making spree.

It felt like minutes but we were at it for quite sometime

We both were exhausted and panting.

I kissed the tip of her nipple and ascended to her lips, softly and chastely kissing my appreciation of the last few hours.

She giggled "So Mr. Cullen I see you are determined to have me walking funny for the rest of my life."

"Mrs. Cullen not even a funny walk could deter me from ravishing you constantly, so don't plan on a fake limp any time soon."

"Ungh honey keep talking like that and were going to jump right into round 2, and I don't know about you, but I need a minute." she said sighing

I slid off her and rolled to my back, lying next to her.

She rolled into me and laid her head on my chest, humming into it.

"So does this mean, you are going to try and spoil me?"

"Every chance I get my love!"

"Ughhhh" she groaned

I chuckled and stroked her hair.

"So what's next?" she asked

"Well, do you want to move in together?" I asked her hopefully

"You mean, just me and you, no girls, no Jasper or Emmett?" She eyed me

"Yup just us." I told her while twisting her engagement ring "I know Jasper and Emmett wanted to ask them to move in."

"Really?" she said excitedly

"Yup" I told her and continued "My real parents left me a house in Connecticut, it's only about an hour or so away, probably a bit run down, but could be fun to fix it up together." 

"Tell me about it?" She asked as she sat up on her elbow

"um I know its Victorian and has 5 bedrooms, but that's about it I've never seen it." 

"Sounds like it may have possibilities." and she yawned

"Come here Love" and I pulled her to my chest and rubbed up and down her back.

I hummed her a song I remember my mother used to sing around the house when I was a child. 

I could tell she was sleeping when I was done and I followed shortly after.

*****A/N Don't forget to check out the pics on my profile of Bella's huge ass ring and Edwards house in Connecticut. Hope you all liked the proposal, wanted to get these two moving on with real life funny stuff that happens as you plan for a wedding and get married and such, not sure if I'm going to do a pregnancy, let me know, majority rules. And yes I will do a scene with the cop outfit Xo to the one that left that review. Love u all *******


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer, Smeyer owns all of Twilight, But I love playing with her characters in Push and Pull which I own.

****Wow thanks for the great reviews guys, they made my day as usual! Ok so moving on for these guys**********

Chap 18

Edward and I got an early start the next morning, He had a meeting with his Miami client and we were flying back home later this afternoon. We were heading back to the W so he could drop me off and head out to the meeting, when I leaned over to the drivers seat and breathed in deep…

"What are you doing baby?" He asked chuckling

"I'm giving myself a pick me up." I told him

"A what?" he asked

"A pick me up, a big whiff of your fuck-me-spray" I told him matter of factly, "Its gonna have to hold me over till I see you again"

"Fuck-me-spray, Sexward" "Wow you've got quite the descriptive vocabulary for me" he said laughing

"Yes I do, and I plan on coming up with many more like it years to come." I told him matter of factly

He leaned over and placed a firm but soft kiss on my lips, I moaned "Edward please you will never get to your meeting if you continue to kiss me like that!"

"Have a nice breakfast with the fam, and don't be too hard on the girls honey."

I nodded smiling, "Oh ugh we have no secrets Edward so it wont be easy not telling them about the proposal right away!" I looked to him pleading

He snickered, "Go ahead and tell them honey."

I kissed him one more time and shut the car door and waved as he drove away.

I walked through the extravagant lobby out to the grand terrace where they were all having breakfast all while chanting to myself…

I'm getting married…

I'M GETTING MARRIED…

I walked through the grand glass doors, and caught the sight of Emmett inhaling his food.

No one looked up as I approached, I could feel the intense anxiousness build up in side of me and I could barely keep my mouth shut as I walked briskly to the table…..

There were other couples and groups of people eating their breakfasts and chatting away, it was relatively quiet, a few whispers and monotone voices and then there was a screech to end all screeching and it came from me…..

"I AM GOING TO BE MRS"S EDWARD CULLEN!"

Forks dropped, people jumped startled at my announcement, then slowly people started clapping and the clapping got louder there was several that hollered out their congratulations and it was a blur

"SHUT UP!" Rosie yelled with a huge grin

"OH MY FUCKING GOD" came from Jasper and Emmett

And Tanya squealed but I couldn't understand what she was squealing

Just then Cricket, who was still in a state of shock, saw my ring finger, grabbed it, and gasped…

"We must say a prayer for the Colossal Cockward," she bowed her head "Lord we give thanks to the sheer brilliance in which you created such a smart man who, in his intelligence, no not to put anything less then 5 carats on this finger!" and she held my finger to the sky to show him.

We all giggled as she then ended it with "Amen!"

Rosalie whistled at my ring and Alice eyed it like it was the crown jewel of England.

Jasper and Emmett both lifted me into great hugs whispering sweet affections into my ear and welcoming me to the family.

Connor and Sam both kissed my cheek and said "He's a lucky man."

"So where is the brilliant stud", cricket asked looking around, "I need to plat a kiss on him."

"Oh I sent him to work, isn't that what wives do" I claimed as I tossed my hair back and then giggled

"Oh my god ok so the wedding"…..Ally started to rant out her next thought

I stopped her, "No NO NO!" "I want to first talk to Esme and Carlisle and then Edward and I will discuss it more." I shook my finger at her

"No planning yet Ally, but you know you will be doing it when were ready" and I winked

She squealed and clapped her hands

"Well we have some news!" Rose motioned between her and Alice

"Emmett and Jasper asked us to move in with them!" she said smitten

"We didn't know how that was going to work, if ugh you know you weren't ready to move in with Edward, but now its perfect and we will all live together!" Alice ranted not even needing a breath

"Actually Edward and I were thinking of getting our own place." I said quietly, afraid of their reactions

"That's great" Rose yelled about 30 seconds later

And I immediately took a big breath of air, because I was holding it.

"Um ya, Edward parents left him a house in Connecticut, just over the border, we were gonna fix the place up and live there, its only about an hour or so away." I told them still hoping they were cool with this.

I felt both Rose and Ally place their hands on mine, I looked up realizing in my hesitation I was talking to my lap, and they both were smiling.

"Bella I think that's wonderful, make yourselves a home and we will visit every chance we get a wild hair up our asses." Rose somehow said sweetly

Then the waterworks started, Cricket sniffled and it then became a domino effect.

I could literally feel the eye roll from each of the guys.

They finished up their breakfast and we all went back up to the penthouse to pack.

I packed up both Edward and I, and even pulled out something comfortable for him to change into on the plane.

We checked out and I pulled out my wallet to pay the bill which came to 38,000 dollars!

"No Miss" The desk clerk told me "Your bill was already taken care of"

"Uhm by who" I asked

"A Vladimir Voltori" he replied "He and the other gentlemen asked to tell you they had to leave early and would be in touch this week"

I nodded knowing I couldn't exactly argue with the front desk clerk.

We got back to the plane in record time and I saw that Edward was waiting on the top of the stairs for us, waving, my heart skipped a beat. God I hoped it would be like this with us forever.

I immediately made a mental note to ask Esme what her secret is.

I handed him the change of clothes I brought and his garment bag to hang his suit.

"Already a thoughtful wife" he replied kissing my nose

"Nah, you-that suit-fuck me spray, a dangerous combination in a plane full of people to hear me ravish you" and I shrugged laughing

We arrive back at Boston airport after a turbulent flight filled with old ball and chain cracks and bachelor party planning, ugh seriously I couldn't wait to get off the plane.

Edward handled it great though and didn't let the guys get too crazy with jokes at my expense and would stoke my cheek every time they started up a new one.

On the ride home from the airport Edward told me his meeting went great and made plans for us to go look at the Connecticut house the next day, That worked for me seeing as I wasn't needed at Scion till Wednesday.

We all pulled up to our house about 40 minutes later and Edward looked puzzled as did I at the car in the driveway.

Rose, Ally and I were confused as we all got out and looked inside the car. The front door was wide open and you could tell the glass frame of the door was broken.

Connor immediately pulled out his gun and Sam did as well.

"Stay here" Connor said firmly

I looked to Tanya, shocked that Sam carried and she gave me a look that clearly said DUH!

We waited each in the arms of our men, well Emmett had his arm around Tanya as well as Rose and Edward held Cricket and myself.

Just then their was a shout "Police Freeze, Do not Move" and a piercing scream that sent chills to my very core.

I knew that scream

So did Ally and Rose who stormed in the house like they were fit to kill

I was glued to my spot as everyone else followed but Edward who looked at me for an explanation.

Just then we heard Rosie

"You fucking cunt, you broke into OUR house! I swear to god you should've been sterilized! You crazy Bitch!"

Edward huffed knowing who Rose was talking too

"Where is MY Baby girl, I heard Renee scream!

I slouched my shoulders and walked to what I knew was going to be the embarrassment of a lifetime, and Edward was going to see it.

Edward pulled my arm, I looked at him and his grip tightened, "We do this together Baby, as soon as you cant take it you let me know, and she WILL leave ok."

I whispered "Ok"

We walked in the house hand in hand

EPOV

I felt Bella's hand squeeze mine at the sight of whom I assume to be her mother.

I huge part of me wanted to give the women a chance, I mean I know what I've been told about her, but I wanted Bella to be loved and I believed everyone deserved a second chance, Hell I would probably need third and fourths in our lifetime together, so I had hopes for Renee, but I knew if she wasn't capable, My Esme would gladly take her place.

I called her on the way to the meeting I had that mourning and she cried tears of Joy when I told her I proposed and Bella accepted.

She immediately wanted Bella's mothers number to start planning, so that's when I filled her in on all I knew of the notorious Renee.

Esme was outraged, but of coarse she would be, the woman cherished Jasper and never looked back accepting me and then Emmett. The woman had a heart bigger then any one person and already felt Bella, Rose and Alice as her daughters so she just simply couldn't fathom turning your back on a child.

She also had an incredible judge of character, without even meeting someone she just had that maternal instinct to know who was good and who was rotten to the core, and to her Renee was the worst of the worst.

She even nicknamed her "The evil Troll" never have even met her.

I was stunned at what I saw walking in to the kitchen though.

Both Sam and Connor were putting the guns back in the holsters as Rose and Alice both looked vigorously with their eyes, searching for a weapon of their own.

A small woman, who resembled Bella, but very tired looking was sitting at the kitchen table, with a bottle of wine I recognized the brand, it was the girls favorite, so I know she got it out of the fridge no glass and I also saw a cheap bottle of vodka in the trash.

There was no way this woman could've drank all that, even the wine was half gone, that's when Jasper moved to the side a bit and a man sat with Renee.

He wore jeans that clearly were worn out and a wrinkled short sleeve shirt, he was pulling at his nose, where I could tell his nostrils were red and he was sniffling.

Ya it was obvious this guy did cocaine.

Renee wore way too much make up and clearly tried to look younger, she had a trashy look and had on an outfit that screamed look at me look at me.

"Bells," she yelled running to embrace my Bella

I instinctively stood in front of Bella stopping her, I couldn't help it, just the thought of this woman putting her arms on my precious creature and almost tainting her shook me to my core.

"Excuse me, could you please get the fuck out of my way!" she eyed me sneering

"No I will not, you must be Renee" and I held out my hand.

"And who the hell are you?" she asked shaking it

"I'm Edward Cullen, Bella's Fiancé" I said proudly even though I heard Bella hiss at the statement

"Oh my, well I had no idea handsome, yes I'm Bella's mommy"

I cringed at the mommy part but continued on not about to be derailed.

"Renee, I apologize for the scare" and I pointed to Connor and Sam, "but it seems your manners were left under the rock you crawled out from." "Breaking and entering is a serious crime and if you would like the comforts of the jail you are probably used too, I suggest you go back to where ever it is you came from before I insist on you having accommodations in one of ours!"

She stared at me with her Jaw open and a look of pure hate

Listen mister Cullen, that and she pointed to Bella behind me, is my daughter and no one will kick me out of my own daughters house!

"Renee, clearly you are allergic to listening, this is also Alice and Rosalie's house and they want you out. I suggest you dig not so deep and think of the many things you do when Bella isn't in your existence and pull from that, because believe me you are leaving and you are leaving NOW! I said eyeing her to challenge me

"Well I have never!" she ranted turning to her male companion

"Oh I'm sure you have and always will! I retorted

She glared at me and blew past me, her fellow following behind her, as I pushed Bella behind me further

"Hold on a second!" I yelled, she turned and glared at me, I pulled out my wallet knowing she could see the contents and the wad of me inside "I handed her a 100 bucks and my business card and said "You can make an appointment with my secretary the next time you want to see my wife!"

"What's this for?" as she held up the 100 dollar bill

"I figure that buys you a few days worth of booze and a few days of staying out of my hair clearly knowing that's what you came for." I snickered

She shoved it in her pocket and declared "My daughter is worth more then a 100 bucks Mr. Cullen"

"Millions more" I gritted my teeth "but your not" and I slammed the door in her face.

I turned around just as Bella, ran to her room and slammed the door and locked it.

"Oh shit, do you think she's mad at the things I said?" I looked to Rose and Alice

They shook their heads smirked at my performance.

I went to Bella's door and gently knocked.

I heard her sniffling just on the other side and I knew she was leaning against it.

"Baby, I'm sorry, I just got a little over protective."

Silence and sniffles….

"You Don't want to marry me anymore do you?" she whispered but I could here her clear as day

"Bella" I sighed "Its going to take a lot more then that to get rid of me" I threw her line back at her.

She sniffled a little bit more and then I heard the door unlock and she opened it.

"Are you sure, because that," and she pointed to the kitchen "was mild in comparison to her usual ways!" and she wiped her eyes

I stood nose to nose with her and kissed her lips, "Baby That" and I pointed to the door, meaning her mother specifically "Is just a woman trying to take Esme's place."

She smiled wide, clearly glowing that I called Esme her mother and not Renee and wrapped her arms around my neck and hugged me to her tight.

I whispered how much I loved her and rubbed her back

She took a deep deep breath and whispered back….."Thank you"

"I think I need a really big xanax and an ever bigger glass of wine!" Bella said

Ally skipped over handing Bella a glass of wine. From a new bottle since I heard Rose curse, my best friend is not drinking from the same bottle that retched woman drank from and opened another bottle.

Rose then dug through Bella's suitcase and pulled out her script and each of the ladies took one. Tanya and cricket too.

We all sat in the living room, kicking off our shoes and getting comfortable.

Cricket broke the tension with "That twat gave birth to our Bella?"

Rose mumbles profanities but nods

"She will be back tomorrow" Alice said matter of factly

"What a hundred bucks only lasts a night!" I asked exasperated and irate again

"No, its more look you are now her opponent and she will back to battle with a vengeance!" Ally replied

Just then my phone chirped and it was a text from my mom

_**Edward,**_

_**I'm assuming I was the last call you had on your phone because your pocket called me back, and I heard EVERYTHING. I am at the airport and I will be there in 4 hours, send one of the boys to pick me up and I will be staying with the girls! Tell Cricket and Tanya I would like a girls lunch tomorrow but I will be spending the evening with my daughters. Tell them PJ's, Pizza and sex in the city! You boys need to go home. I love you all, tell Bella Momma's coming!**_

_**Xo Mom**_

I chuckled as I read the text out loud. Bella smiled real big and so did Alice and Rose.

Cricket and Tanya stood and hugged everyone goodbye and left with Connor and Sam.

We hung out with the ladies and helped each unpack until Emmett left to get Esme at the airport and Jasper and I picked up pizza for the ladies and left just as Emmett pulled up with mom.

She kissed each of us in the driveway and then shooed us off.

I watched the front window, from my car, as all the most important women in my life hugged and greeted each other.

I felt all warm and fuzzy inside just as Bella jumped on the couch and blew a kiss at the car from the front window.

I actually fell asleep soundly without her that night, knowing she was more then loved in my mothers devoted arms tonight.

BPOV

I felt numb and empty looking at the woman that brought me into this world, more so then I ever had before when I saw her.

Maybe its because Alice and Rose loved me more then enough, or because Jasper and Emmett both made it abundantly clear how much they cherished me with their actions

Or even Sam and Connor who were incredibly protective of me

I really thought it might've been Edward and how much we were crazy in love with each other.

But believe it or not it was none of those things it was Esme, her text, and her refusal to stay home and run to me when she felt I needed her most. Hell I didn't even know how much I needed her until that moment she walked in the door, set the pizza down and wrapped the three of us into her arms.

For such a tiny beautiful woman, us three girls fit perfect in her embrace all at once.

It's like she was meant to be the next best thing to Rose and Ally's moms who were no longer here and the mom that was meant to swoop in and show me what it was like to be loved and the kind of love I deserved.

She was our blessing plain and simple and we simply cherished her.

There was no talk of Renee that night, believe it or not it was four girls eating pizza, laughing at scenes of sex in the city, and giggling.

Esme growled something about a troll when she first got there, but I thought she was just having an inner battle with someone that she remembered annoyed her.

"Mom, how do you and Dad still stay so…so…..you know, after all these years?"

Rose paused the DVD clearly intrigued and Alice sat waiting to hear her answer as well.

"Well, my darlings it is simple." and we all leaned in closer "Lots and lots of spontaneous sex, hot hot sex, and to talk. Talk as your just best friends and then talk as husband and wife." she grinned

"I know you guys are in the honeymoon phase, and she used air quotes, and things will slow down in time, but bring back the sexiness as time goes by."

"Such as?" Alice asked

"Wait!" Rose said and ran and grabbed the patron and four shots "You up for it mom?" she asked Esme holding the bottle in the air.

"Bring it on Rosie, it is girls night" Esme said smiling

We all downed a shot and Esme began…

"Show up at their offices in only a coat and an incredible bra and panty set, give incredible blow jobs out of no where, and dress up CONSTANTLY!"

"Incredible blow jobs?" Rose asked "you mean in contrast to giving bad ones?" she asked laughing

"Oh no sweetheart, I mean incredible ones that go that extra mile that you wont give normally."

"Such as" we all said at the same time, and fell back on the couch laughing and saying jinx

She eyed us and made us promise if we tried, never to tell the boys the idea came from her.

We agreed quickly completely anxious

"Well," she started "there's the hot water Blow Job"

We must've looked completely confused so she continued to explain

"You have a cup of not hot but really warm water, make sure you have a towel because it will leak out, but you put some in your mouth, not a lot you want him to fit as well. You start by powerfully sucking on his tip, while the water is in your mouth, doing this the water swishes around in your mouth creating a very powerful suction while warming and wetting his cock."

"ahhhhhhh" we all three said interested

"Then there is the "the Vibrator" it's literally just that, you give him a blow job and hold a vibrator under your lower lip and above your chin, the harder you press the vibrator up towards your lip the more he will feel it. This can be tricky though if you are a woman that has to use a hand while giving head."

"Last but not least is adding all three together! This is called the Jacuzzi, its is quite difficult, but you practice, which im sure he would never argue with. Just like before you have a small amount of water in your mouth and give the blowjob with the vibrator under your lip it makes the sensation feel like a Jacuzzi to them." She said matter-of-factly

"Now that is something I have to try!" Rose chirped in. "I think I may practice the technique on a dildo though, cause I would get very frustrated with myself if I couldn't do it on him somewhat the first time."

Esme also told us after a while Date night is the most important, she said but you gotta up the ante by meeting them their, she said it gives them a thrill to watch their woman walk in somewhere, among other men watching as well. The act of looking smoking hot, and walking directly to your man and placing a sensually activating kiss sends them possessively crazy.

The three of us were soaking this up like a sponge.

We also were all on our third shot on top of the wine, so ya were definitely feeling a good buzz.

"What is the hottest thing Carlisle would say you have ever done?" I asked

"Ah, well this can be tricky as all hell but I pulled it off beautifully thankfully." she told us and kept going….

"It was when Carlisle invested in a new medical company, the company started doing so well, all male of coarse, they decided to celebrate one night and meet up for drinks and poker at one of their homes, your father tells me everything, and he mentioned there would probably be strippers. This doesn't bother me but I felt frisky, so I put on a little kinky costume and went to the house, I waited for the strippers to get there and I followed in behind them. These gentlemen had not yet met me so it worked out perfectly. Carlisle was stunned to say the least, and obviously hogged me as I danced on him as if I didn't know him. It was incredibly erotic playing the part and we didn't get out of bed the whole next day" and she sighed

"Why can it be tricky?" I asked

"Well sweetheart, some guys treat a stripper like a hooker, so grabbing you and insisting you dance on them as well, can cause your man to lose his shit, so to speak, then the fantasy is ruined." she informed us "Not to mention it could cause an argument when you get home."

"Ahhhh" we all said again, understanding

"Now that could be a fun fantasy!" Alice said giggling "but it wouldn't work for me."

"Why" we asked her

"Well because I have met the majority of Jaspers co workers." she informed us sadly

"Well my darling…" and Esme stroked Alice's cheek, "you'll just have to master The Jacuzzi." and we all giggled with her.

"I will definitely have to play that one out." Rose announced "Because it's the closet thing Emmett will ever get to a lap dance!"

"Give jasper a hot lap dance at home" I told Ally smiling.

She grinned back liking the idea.

"Wait, Rose dear you wont allow Emmett to go to a topless bar and get lap dances?" Esme asked Rosie

"NO WAY!" Rose yelled

"Oh sweetheart, have some self confidence, my youngest will always only have eyes for you." and then she proceeded to tell us how Emmett ran around the house as a teen describing the perfect woman, where we were shocked knowing it was Rose's description to a tee.

"Plus" she added "sex is incredible when they get home from such excursions" and she winked

"uhm, Esme" can I ask you something personal?"

"Of coarse Bella you can ask me anything."

"Well, uhm, how did you know how to help Tanya, when that, you know, happened?"

She took a deep breath and put on a serious face.

"You don't have to say if you don't want." I assured her

"Nonsense darling, I have no secrets from my girls." and then she told us her story….

"Carlisle, was off on one of his many business meetings. He had those a lot more frequently back then. The boys were all off at College and Jasper had just graduated and moved out here. One day I was out back gardening, when a man came up from behind me and started attacking me, he tried to rip off my clothes but I fumbled around for my small gardening shovel and I hit him in the head with it. I ran into the house and hit the panic button on our alarm system. The police came out and contacted Carlisle when they were in route. Needless to say he went to jail and Carlisle never forgave himself for not being there."

"I believe that is why he knew exactly what you were feeling when it happened to Tanya." and she looked to me

We all sat there quiet for a little while and then had another shot.

Rose hit play again, on sex and the city, and we laughed and talked about the craziness of some of the episodes, I knew the boys probably didn't know about Esme's attack and vowed to keep that secret. God knows what it would do to the boy's conscience knowing if they weren't off at college that never would've happened to their matriarch.

We all passed out watching sex in the city.

All of us curled up around Esme

Curled up around our momma.

******A/N next up Esme and Renee head to head. Will esme back down because she s forgiving or because its one mother to another….. What do you think! Lemony goodness as well. Xoxoxoxo love you all!


	19. Chapter 19

******A/N Ha ha loved the reviews. You guys are all really getting into these characters with me. So here we go…..

RPOV (Rosalie)

I woke up on the living room floor, to the smell of something burning. I looked over and saw Ally curled into Bella, both of them still asleep and Esme coming out of Bella's room. She had a towel wrapped in her hair and some tight stretchy pants and a tank top on.

She looked over to me waving her hand in front of her nose, smelling the stench as well, I gave her a curious look back but nodded towards the smell.

Just then Bells sat up straight and said "What's burning?"

Ally stretched and yawned waking up as well.

"Oh lord is Emmett trying to cook again?" Ally laughed

Last time Emmett cooked he attempted breakfast and it was horrible but we all smiled and ate it anyway.

"NO! Its not Emmett." Bella said furious

"Um Bella what are you doing?" I asked her as she threw back her blanket and pointed for us to stay where we are.

Esme went to follow behind her, but Bella stopped her.

I watched as she threw open the swinging kitchen door.

"What The Fuck Are You Doing Here Again!" she roared to someone in the kitchen

We all knew who that someone was

I watched as Esme paced on the other side of the door, clearly not liking not being in there with Bella. She was only like 20 feet from her with a little kitchen door between them, but Esme looked pained being that far away from her.

"To hell with this!" I yelled, throwing my blanket off and heading to the kitchen, with Ally following.

EPOV (Esme)

All three of the girls fell asleep around me, I sat there staring at them.

Each had a heart of gold…

Each incredibly beautiful…

And Each very much in love with one of my boys…..

I really couldn't be happier.

I really wanted to help Bella with the issues she has with her mother, but something in my gut just told me they were worse then they appear.

I stroked her hair as she slept soundly and whispered I loved her and I would be her mom from now on.

I was shook out of my memory as I saw Rosalie stomp into the kitchen, Alice stomping right behind her.

I walked in as well, and saw Bella with her hands on her hips, glaring at who I presumed to be her mother.

"Sweetheart, I'm sorry if I woke you, I just wanted to make you guys a little breakfast, that's all." Renee smiled at her

What alarmed me was how genuine she sounded, after I heard her shouting back at Edward yesterday, I knew there was a possibility this woman had split personalities. I shuddered at the thought.

"What are you doing here!" Bella shouted again enraged

"Well, I did as your Edward asked, I left and I called him this morning, but he was in a meeting. I'm not about to wait to see my only daughter based on his schedule." she said nonchalantly and shrugging.

I kept my cool

"Hey honey, did you know that Edward is a billionaire, you got your self quite a find dear." and she giggled

I was stunned at her revelation.

"Renee, I have had it with this! I have had it with your drop ins out of the blue every year, and your guilt trips when you have no money." Bella yelled

"You have never been a good mother and I will never think of you as such."

"I want nothing to do with you, and if you don't want to go to jail, I suggest you leave right now because I have no problem calling the police on you this very minute!" Bella shouted finalizing her statement

"Oh nonsense Bella you are not going to call the police on your own mother." "Just sit down and eat the breakfast I cooked for you guys. If you want me to leave after, I will consider it." Renee calmly replied to her

Bella was livid at her mothers nonchalance and obtuseness to the severity of the situation.

I stepped in, "Renee I am Esme, Bella's mother in law" I tried to be nice seeing we didn't need more of a shouting match, but my blood was boiling just as Bella's was. I planned to speak to her mother to mother.

She glared at me, "I know who you are ESME!" she shouted at me

I was a bit taken back at her anger and held up my hand just as Rosalie was about to pounce

"now you listen to me you trailer trash cunt!" I roared "Bella is MY daughter now, and I will be the mother she deserves, the mother that you are clearly not capable of being! You will receive none of my sons wealth, as well as Bella's, you are a sorry excuse for a woman. She asked you to leave, I suggest you do it, and I suggest you do it NOW!" I shouted pointing to the door.

"I don't know what you think your doing ESME, but you will not take my daughter away from me!" "Her father did that once and I will not allow it to be done again!"

"WHAT!" Bella screamed

"That's it I have fucking had it with your delusional ass! My father _**kept**_ me away from you, you psychotic, money hungry lunatic!" "You never wanted me, you only came around in the beginning, to make it look good so dad would loan you money time to time" "You come around now thinking I will do the same! And I wont EVER! If you must know Dad's last words were to not give you a dime EVER and I WILL NOT go against his final wishes."

Bella was on full on screaming mode and I watched as she inched forward as Renee walked backwards.

"You are nothing to me!" "You never will be!" "and my fiancé's finances are none of your fucking business!" "Now you are to leave me alone, per the restraining order I pick up today, and so help me GOD if you ever come near me again, I will forget you gave me life and I will rip your fucking spine out of your back!"

And she shoved her through the front door and then slammed it in her face!

Bella grabbed her cell and called someone, I assumed to be her cop friend, and asked him to get the paperwork started.

She hung up the phone and came back in the kitchen, as I threw away the food the troll made and started making breakfast from scratch.

"Are you alright Baby?" I asked her

She kissed me on the cheek and thanked me while nodding her head that she was.

"Wow that felt kind of good!" and she laughed

"Took you long enough!" Rose shouted

"Well my dad also said I had to treat her with respect, she was my mother after all, and acting like she does will get me no where." she took a deep breath "but the fact that she made it sound like my dad took me away from her just set me off." and she shrugged

"Well, I'll have breakfast ready in a bit, why don't you girls go shower and relax." I ushered them to their rooms.

"Mom?" Bella asked

"Yes Dear?"

"Would you like to go with me to the Connecticut house?" "Edward sent me a text saying I could come pick up the key, but he was swamped with unexpected meetings today and couldn't get away after all?"

"Absolutely!" "I cant wait to see it!" I clapped excited

She smiled and left towards her room.

We ate breakfast and Rose retired to her office while Ally bounced in her seat excited when Bella asked her to come as well.

I watched as Bella went into business mode and called several people checking on the club and everything that was to be done this week for the grand opening this weekend.

We left about an hour later for Edward's office, he was in a meeting. But his secretary handed us map quest directions and a house key.

We were about to leave when I heard a "psssstttt" We all three turned around to Emmett and Edward who must've took a break from their meeting to come say hi.

"I raised you right" I told them as they each kissed my cheek and Ally's as well.

Emmett picked Bella up off the floor in a monstrous bear hug until Edward took her from him and they had their little moment.

Ally was bouncing again, and Bella and I knew that was our cue to say goodbye and head toward the house.

We actually made it their in under an hour.

All three of us sat in the car looking out the windows in awe of how beautiful it was.

It was newer Victorian and in pretty good shape. Camille and Edward senior leased it out to a young couple for a while and they kept it in great shape. They moved out a year ago, but it still looked very nice.

I looked over at Bella who was simply glowing.

BPOV

This was exactly what I needed after the morning I had.

The house was amazing, needed some touching up on the outside but I couldn't wait to get inside.

I flew out of the car, Esme and Ally just as excited as I was with a pad and pen in hand, ready to mark everything I wanted down. I fully intended on hiring Esme, little did she know, I already called into her Decorating company under a different name. I really wanted to put my touches on everything but new with the club opening I just wouldn't have the time.

Not to mention I LOVED Esme's taste anyway.

The house needed a thorough cleaning and some fresh paint but over all it was in great condition inside and out.

There was massive staircase when you walked in that led to the bedroom, we went up their first. The master was dark and very Victorian. I wanted to modernize a bit and make it brighter, so Esme jot down my ideas.

I then asked her if we could open up the rooms more as we went from bedroom to bedroom.

Alice agreed with my idea, the closets could be moved and the space they were occupying would open up the room more.

When I said master suit, I meant it. I wanted a big space for Edward and I to spread out in and christen like crazy!

The bathrooms, light fixtures and a major portion of the kitchen needed to be updated.

Esme wrote down everything I wanted and I made it very clear I wanted a version of her Colorado kitchen. I told her this affirmatively.

"That's when she caught on and said, Bella is there something you would like to tell me?" and giggled

"yes, I have retained Couture Living, Esme's interior design firm, to do all this." and I grinned real big

She debated taking my money then lost that train of thought by looking around at the possibilities of this place.

"I will make you a deal, Living Couture will pick up the tab, if you allow at completion the place to be photographed for house and garden For us."

I nodded and shook her hand, I knew her big house and garden shoot was going to make her company ridiculously popular, but the thought that she was going to use Edward's and my place, tickled me pink.

It was getting dark, seeing as we had been there for hours, the pool was mesmerizing the way you walked down a long path of lights and bushes to get to it, but that was nothing compared to the garden, it was breathtaking and I knew a great place to get away too.

I heard a car door as I was walking along the back of the house. I walked in through the back and hit a muscular chest just as I was entering the kitchen.

"Hmmmmmmm, is that me some Fuck Me Spray I smell?" and I looked up into those incredible green eyes.

Edward chuckled leaned down and placed a small kiss on my lips, he whispered "I'm sorry I couldn't be here earlier."

He kissed me again this time with more depth.

And a whole lot more tongue.

I moaned into his mouth, finishing with a small peck. "You are definitely forgiven baby." "But uhm I really wasn't mad at you at all." and I giggled

He spun me and kissed my neck as he walked me backwards until I felt the edge of a countertop hit my butt. He hoisted me on to it and rubbed on my thighs.

"Baby," I moaned as he kept up his teasing licking and scraping of my throat and neck.

"Hmmm?" he responded

"Your mother is here, you think you could go easy on me, till we got home." I pleaded

"I sent Mom back with Alice." He grabbed my ass and shoved me tight, forward into his erection, "And we are home." he finalized with another great kiss.

I moaned as he pulled my shirt over my head and arms and tossed it to the floor.

I leaned back on the counter as he pulled and I wiggled out of my jeans. Genius Edward slid my panties off with them. I pulled his shirt down his shoulders and he kicked off his pants and boxer briefs, god I love how good they make his ass look.

Edward slid his hand up my back and pulled my hair so that my throat was exposed and my breasts thrusted forward. Edward wrapped his lips around my nipple and swirled his tongue sending the peak shooting out.

I groaned out in pleasure.

Edward slipped two fingers inside me while circling my clit with his thumb.

"God the way you can work my body" I moaned

"that's because this body was made for me Bella, all of me." He pulled out his fingers and thrust his cock inside me.

"god…" he moaned "Bella don't make me go two days without the feeling of your pussy again."

"unacceptable baby, your right, I will right a note to myself daily" I panted out as he slid in and out of me.

He scooted my ass even farther off the counter and began pounding into me.

I yelped at the fierceness and welcomed the aggressiveness in his speed

Edward grunted and moaned as I tightened my walls around him.

I exploded flying from my slightly laid back position, to sitting up straight grabbing at his hair.

Edward wrapped and arm completely around my back side and pulled my neck down with his other arm to kiss me hard as he came.

He was panting, and whispering how much he loved me as he came down from his high.

We remained as we were for a few more minutes, kissing and whispering to each other. We stayed intimately connected as he stroked my hair and face telling me how proud he was of standing up to my mother.

Rosalie had started the gossip chain this time, we so affectionately called it in our group. One person tells their mate and so on and so on.

Edward told me he Jasper and Emmett all unanimously agreed they have never wanted to deck a woman more then in that moment when she was first in the house.

I smiled grateful for his praise and kind words from Emmett and Jasper

"Baby, you have no idea how badly I want to stay like this all night, but I am quite hungry and you need to feed your woman."

He laughed and slid out of me, I hissed at the absence

We dressed and decided to stop at a diner on the way back home and discuss what Esme Ally and myself had planned for the house.

We took a quick tour of the place for Edward to see the grounds and then locked up and headed out to get some grub.

The little diner we stopped at was really cool, it was like a 50's diner and I loved the motif. We both ordered burgers and fries and he told me about his busy day and court appearance he would have to make soon.

I let him know all about the changes we wanted for the house and surprisingly Edward loved all of our ideas. I also told him I wanted to open up the library more to also turn it into a largo office space for him to work at home when I could seductively compel him too and I grinned.

He tightened a grip on my thigh and assured me I wouldn't have to try to hard.

"Just sit on my desk naked and I would never be able to leave" and he chuckled

Edward then brought up the wedding.

"Do you have any idea when you would want to set the date?" he asked me

I shrugged not really knowing when was a good time.

"Do you want a long engagement?" he asked me again

"NO" came out of my mouth rather quickly and I laughed

"Do you want a big wedding?" he asked

"Do you?" I retorted

"Sure" he said

"Then I do too." I told him smiling

"How about this summer, like June maybe?" I mentioned

"June is good, and I know you want to go to Italy, so we can honeymoon there for two weeks or so."

"I love that idea!" I bounced in my seat

"Ok, so June 10th?" he eyed me for my approval

"That's my dad's birthday so I think that would be perfect." I smiled

He kissed my hair and we made little decisions on things we wanted at the wedding.

A DJ and not a band, a night wedding instead of a day wedding.

I wanted fireworks as we drove away, I always loved the idea of fireworks shooting up from the ground as a limo pulls away.

Edward agreed that would be cool.

He brought up tuxes with top hats and canes and I shot that down right away and he laughed at me.

I was hoping he wasn't serious cause I really didn't want to turn anything down that he wanted.

I told him I wanted to ask Carlisle to walk me down the aisle, and he warned me about the waterworks.

"Why would he cry?" I asked him

"Dad, loved raising three men, trust me he was the best man for the job. But I overheard him telling Esme once, the one thing he wished he could have was the experience t walk his little girl down the aisle." he said saddened

"Well, now he does" and I felt the tears a bit., "Not to mention, fate would have it that he does twice more after me." and I smiled knowing he did not think of this yet.

Edward grinned knowing fate definitely came into all eight of our lives, Esme and Carlisle included.

My phone rang then and I saw it was Cricket.

I answered it "Hey momma what's cracking?' I asked her

She told me everything was done at the club and all the furniture had been moved in and the people who installed the several waterfalls had just left.

She sounded so excited, knowing she had so many of her own touches on the planning and creating of Scion.

"Good babe, I'll meet you there in the morning and we'll do a soft walk through and add anything else we can think of." "Now go home to your man and get you some" and I winked at Edward

But Edward looked down and guilty

"uhm, ya ok I'll see you in the morning" and she hung up quickly

I placed my phone down and pointed to it. "what was that all about?"

He shrugged so I pointed to him "ok then what is that guilty look all about?"

Edward took a deep breath and said Connor came to his office this afternoon to drop off my restraining order and paperwork.

I nodded for him to continue

Well, he and Crick split up.

My jaw dropped "No, why?"

Well, Connor said he got our bug, the lovey dovey bug, and made her a candlelit dinner and planned to tell her he was in love with her, but…."

"But?" I pushed for more

"Well she didn't respond and got up and left before they were even finished with dinner, she told him as she was leaving, she needed some time to think about things and then just left. Leaving him sitting there by himself."

My heart broke for Connor, that had to hurt. I knew Cricket was scared and told Edward what I thought.

He agreed with me this was bound to happen, if she didn't let anyone in. But I couldn't blame her, when you open up her heart enough times for it only to get stepped on, you soon realize your setting yourself up for failure and just don't do it again.

We drove home in silence, I think we both felt bad that everything was going so great for us and here two of our newest family members were lost and had no clue how to find each other. I planned to remedy this immediately.

I looked over to Edward as we pulled up to the guys house, everyone clearly here and he nodded knowing I was planning something.

He smiled big signaling to me he would help as well.

"Damn mind reading husband!" I said leaning over in my seat and placing a smooch on his lips.

"Before we go in honey, and I know this is random, but if I asked you something you may not want me to know, would you tell me the truth anyway?" I asked hopeful

"Yes Bella, what is it?"

"Have you been putting money in my account?" I asked serious

"Which one, your checking, savings or the account I opened with both our names?" he snickered

"ugh all of the above?" I asked with a raised eyebrow

He stared at me grinning and nodding but said "I plead the fifth" and shut his door and ran up to the house with me chasing after.

"Wait, Edward I don't even have a savings!" I said shouting as I chased after him

"You do now!" He yelled back laughing'

He shut and locked the front door as I stood on the other side banging on it.

"Let me in, Edward, you cant hide, we have to talk about this!"

"Not until you promise you are not going to punch me and have me fall into the pool, and be mad!" he said laughing

I crossed my arms over my chest and growled "You have to grab my ass" I said turning around looking for another way in.

He swung open the door reached out quickly and grabbed my ass then quickly shut and locked the door again

"!" I roared but had to laugh because it was childish and I could here everyone laughing inside of the house.

I heard a smack and an "Ough Mom!" and the door opened to Esme ushering me in.

I walked in glaring at Edward but smirking too.

He grinned and shrugged his shoulders "I want to make sure you want for nothing"

"Do I have you?" I asked him

He nodded

"Then I already want for nothing" and kissed him as everyone awed us.

We all sat around while the guys each had a beer and the girls and Esme had wine.

I told Esme Edward loved our ideas for the house and that we set a date for June 10th for the wedding. Everyone applauded and Esme and Alice went into immediate panic realizing that was only 2 months away. I knew they could handle it though.

We both loved the girls idea of having it at our new place being that we had a big open area out back of the house, and could take pictures in the garden.

Esme assured me the house would be ready by then and even choked up when I told her I wanted to ask Carlisle to walk me down the aisle.

We talked a little more about the wedding and then I cut them off at one point needing to discuss something else.

I asked what everyone thought about doing something to get Connor and Crick back together and everyone agreed it was a good idea and they all wanted to help.

Tanya and Sam had stopped over and Tanya choked up when I asked her to be a bridesmaid. She flew into my arms and gave me the biggest hug.

"I would be honored Momma Bear!" "it's a good thing you asked me cause I was just gonna show up in a bridesmaids dress anyway." and I laughed at her knowing she wasn't lying.

So "operation seduction" went into its first planning stage as we all sat around debating on how to get Connor and Cricket back together.

At first it was a cluster fuck, with guys shooting down to much of the romantic things as we shot down the unromantic things. Eventually we came up with a brilliant plan that was both romantic and erotic if I may say.

Emmett and Sam had great ideas on how to get them there and make their transportation disappear so neither could leave.

Alice, Esme and Rosalie even knew how to keep Cricket calm and playful so the wall doesn't come up and ruin the whole thing.

I was really excited as was everyone else to do a mission impossible to get Intel.

We all jumped up and dressed in all black, head to toe, even the guys. The girls had pretty much moved the majority of their stuff into the guys house so I just borrowed an all black outfit from Rosalie.

Esme was giggling in the bathroom and came out with camo makeup on her face and hair pulled into a tight ponytail

We all fell into a loud roar of laughter at how cute she was and ready to be devious with her children.

"I am going to be the get away driver as you guys get what you need from their places, but YOU ARE NOT TO TELL YOUR FATHER I DID THIS WITH YOU!" and she pointed to each of us.

"Mom" Emmett said holding back hysterics "The makeup is to help you blend into trees and brush not camouflage you behind a steering wheel!" and he busted into laughter.

She smacked him upside the head "Emmett don't laugh at your mother, let me have my fun!"

And so we left, Operation Seduction in active status!

A/N I hoped you guys liked it. Plan on serious hysterics next chapter. My best friend from California is coming into town tomorrow for a week but I hoping to have her help me with the next chapters, so I will update as fast as I can. Thanks for the reviews guys they are better then Edward between my legs, well almost! Xerox Heidz


	20. Chapter 20

Humor Alert, and I mean that I was cracking up writing this and picturing it all go down. Lemon alert too xoxo see you at the bottom lovies

Chap 20

BPOV

It was blacker then I had ever seen it out tonight, Tanya and Sam had left and we were locking up and heading out to the Emmett's Hummer. All of us were about jump in and start our re-con when lights descended down the street and came towards the house. They had the last house on the street so it didn't take a rocket scientist to see the car was coming here.

"Wait, isnt that Connors pick up?" Jasper asked

"How can you tell its dark as shit out here." Rosalie asked wondering

"It is, It is" Esme yelled

"Ma, you have never even met Connor or scene his car." Emmett bellowed

"Well you guys got me all dressed up, I got a little excited damn it!" Esme yelled

"It is Connor!" Edward whisper yelled, you know like Connor could actually here us talking from inside his car all the way down the street.

"HIDE" Jasper yelled

Edward and I flew behind Rosalie's GTO.

Jasper ducked behind a bush almost his height, while Alice panicked not knowing where to go.

Emmett emerged from under the hummer with Esme and picked Ally up off the ground and literally tossed her into the side bushes of the house.

All you heard was ouch, ooh, shit damn! From Alice.

Connor turned onto our driveway just as Emmett flew back under the hummer as Esme whisperd, "I've never been under a car before, its really dirty."

"shhhh Ma!" Emmett whispered.

"Well when was the last time you cleaned under here?" Esme yelled back confused

Edward and I were cracking up quietly as Esme and Emmett argued over her getting under there the next morning to give it a good cleaning.

I don't know where Rosalie disappeared too but she would've blown our cover by cracking up too.

Alice was still bitching about the cuts and scrapes she was gonna have on her when she emerged from the bush Emmett tossed her little ass into.

It was pretty obvious the several glasses of wine and beers we all had had kicked in.

Just then Connor emerged from his truck and walked a little funny up the driveway, Edward and I maneuvered opposite him so he wouldn't spot us, I didn't watch where I was going and hit my head on Rosie's side view mirror.

"Ouch", I hissed

"You might wanna put some ice on that Bella or your gonna get a big bump." Connor stated out of view.

I looked to Edward who snapped his fingers out of being busted

"Does someone want to help Alice out of the bush, the poor girl probably has a thorn in her ass?" Connor slurred

"Jasper, you, the one behind the bush that dosen't cover your bleach blonde ass hair." "Help out your girl you ass." and Connor chuckled

We all groaned and emerged Alice cursing up a storm as Jasper helped her out of the bush.

Rosalie stepped out of the hummer and we all laughed at the simple brilliance of hiding in there.

"Idiots," she scoffed as she shut the door.

"How did you know" I asked rubbing my head

"Well watching Emmett throw Ally a few feet in the air and land in a bush, was my first clue." "But seeing you all scurry like ants with my head lights shining on you all in the driveway was my second" he announced still slurring

"Conner man, your wasted." Jasper slapped him on the back

"Ya well, it hit me when I was around the corner, so I cames over here to sleepy, I mean sleeps it off." He ranted

"We were actually headed over to Crickets to work some magic, and get ya'll back together." Jasper stated

"Don't bother, she's got another guy." He told us

"WHAT!" Rose Alice and myself shouted

"Ya, I went over there earlier tonight to try and talk some sense into her and I heard her in the house, I think shes with another guy." he told us saddened.

"That's it, get in the hummer were keeping with the plan, Connor Is just gonna be involved now." Esme yelled definitely tipsy

We all climbed in and filled in a drunk Connor on our plan. He got real excited and told us how to properly sneak up on the house. Then handed me the spare key he had so we didn't have to break in.

"Wait what do we do if there is a guy in there?" Emmet asked a bit panicked

"I'll fucking kill him!" Connor yelled

"No one is going to fucking kill anyone" Esme yelled back at us "Just fight for your woman!" "But don't kill!" She said sternly

We pulled down Cricket's street and Edward told Esme to kill the lights.

She did, bitching how dangerous that is since she couldn't see.

"Mom were stopped, you don't need the lights." Jasper said chuckling

"Well you guys are gonna need to see." she said antagonistic

We all climbed out and cowered and hunched while we swiftly ran up to Crickets house. Emmett started chanting the Mission Impossible theme song that had us all pausing and laughing as quietly as we could.

Connor's drunk ass tripped over a decorative rock at the end of her neighbors driveway, and fell cursing like a sailor.

Rosalie snickered looking back at him then screamed "ewwwwwwww" "I stepped in dog shit damn it!"

Ally ran over to her worried about Rosalie's expensive shoes and helped her with a stick she found on the ground and attempted to pick it out while Rose steadied herself.

Emmett did somersaults while continuing to chant the theme song and dove behind objects like he was Tom Cruise in the movie. It was hysterical.

Edward and I strolled up to the front door real quietly and waited for the others to catch up but stopped dead in our tracks, when the biggest cat I have ever seen stood in an attack stance at her front door hissing and swatting at us.

The cat got louder, hair standing on end and tail sticking out straight Edward and I stepped back a bit and when everyone else got to where we were the cat went ape shit.

"Dude Pussy's pissed!" Emmett whispered

"That's a guard dog trapped in a mother fucking cat's body!" Alice screeched when withdrawing her hand as she was swatted with talon like nails trying to make nice nice with the fucking thing.

"Connor what is that!" I pointed at the cat

"it's the neighbors, they never feed it so Cricket does, it's real protective of her now. It did the same thing to me when I first came over!" he told us whispering

"What the fuck are we gonna do?" Emmett continued "I don't want to get cat scratch fever!"

"That's a song title you fucking moron!" I elbowed Emmett in the gut

"Actually Baby, I think it's a real thing too." Edward whispered to me

"For crying out loud, wait here!" Rose announced

She came back a minute later from the car with a bottle of water.

"Here possessed fat fucking kitty kitty.." she chanted tip toeing up to the freaking tiger of a cat then squeezed water all over it and the cat growled disapproval and booked it back to its own yard.

"Damn that was loud!" Jasper yelled

"Shhhhhhhhh" we all said at the same time

I put Connors key in the door and slowly very slowly pushed it open.

I was grateful it didn't creek and we tiptoed in

Edward knocked over a plant and caught it right before it fell to the ground.

Rosalie hit him in the back of the head for his stupidity.

He mouthed the word "ffuuuccckkk" as I glared at him

Alice and I looked to Connor for the direction we wanted to avoid since we had never been inside her house.

He pointed toward a bedroom I guessed and Alice and I made sure not to go near there.

We all quietly searched for a spare key to her car and Connor looked for evidence of a guy.

Rose pointed to an empty carton of chocolate chocolate chunk ice cream in the trash and we knew Cricket wasn't entertaining anything other then a depressed late night golden girls moment of pity.

I instantly felt guilty.

None of us saw her car keys hanging on a key ring on the wall by the door and instead searched knocking shit over and bumping into things all while whispering out our frustrations, that's when we heard it though….

"ungh…ya just like that…."

"fuck me harder…."

"Fuck me in the good whole Daddy!"''''

We all were frozen dead in our tracks and you could see the steam coming out of Connor's ears.

Then we heard the vibrator, loud as all hell.

"Damn does she have a generator hooked up to that thing! Rose whispered in awe and baffled at its loudness

"Ya big daddy, oooohhh just like that, you're the only one that can fuck me this good..unghhhh!"

Emmett was about to restrain Connor, and jumped over the couch to grab him but it was too late.

Connor stomped to the bedroom Alice grabbing at and hugging one of his legs, while I gripped and pulled onto his arm to stop him, he kicked the door open with the both of us clinging to stop him.

Cricket screamed at the top of her lungs, and jumped out of bed buck ass naked, arms up and in fists in fighting stance.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE!" she screamed at us hands on her hips then and still buck ass naked. I don't know if in the state of shock she forget or was just so mad she didn't give a shit.

Connor stomped over to the bed, as we fell to the floor, throwing back the covers, when he found no one he threw open the closet doors. Alice and I were being helped up by Edward and Jazz.

"Uhm Connor" I whispered…

"Connor" I said again….

"CONNOR" I yelled this time…..

"WHAT BELLA!" "Give me a second I will find the fucker" as he bent down to look under the bed

I tapped his shoulder and when he looked up at me I hit the mute button on the remote that was probably pressed in Crickets jumping out of bed and the porno on the TV verbally came alive as a chick was getting pounded into oblivion chanting "Oh Ya Big Daddy Do Me!"

Connor looked to the TV, then me, then Cricket confused

"But…But….I thought you were fucking some guy?" he confessed trying to simmer down

Crick bent over to the floor picked up a huge pink vibrator and threw it at him.

Connor caught it and examined it and lowered his head in shame.

Cricket just glared at him…then at us…but smiled real big when Emmett whistled out a cat call at her naked form.

You then heard a huge "oomph" when rose punched him in the gut.

"You are, very spoken for, Emmy, but thank you." and she giggled then stopped and continued to glare at Connor

"I….I….I'm sorry baby" "I was going to fight for you" "You already hate me and now I've probably tainted every time you go to get yourself off and play with your self…and ugh…Did you need a hand?…..god I suck!" Connor ranted looking defeated

"Connor holster your gun you ass!" Crick shouted at him, all of us freaked a bit not knowing he even pulled the fucking thing out.

I pushed everyone behind me to leave the room to give them some privacy as Cricket stared at me I pointed to my ring, in hopes she'd realize guys will fuck up and she needs to give him a break.

"I know you snatches wanted to watch me get off, just call and book an appointment next time heffers!" All three of us chuckled as I shut the door.

We were secretly thankful she wasn't mad at us.

The six of us left laughing at the keys we saw dangling from the key hook that we missed by the door.

We made it back to the hummer and lost it cracking up once inside.

I prayed the sorrowful looking Connor made Cricket forgive him, cause there was no way we were gonna pull that off again.

We got back home and laughed and laughed at our antics tonight.

Even Esme was cracking up at hearing what we saw.

My phone chirped with a text….I read it out loud.

_**Text From Crick**_

_**I will be coming in late tomorrow hooch, deal with it.**_

_**wanna see my poonani perverted freaks lmfao love u**_

_**Goodnight**_

The following morning, true to her word Cricket was an hour late. We were too so it didn't matter. Esme flew out early and we didn't get to bed till late obviously so we were dragging ass.

Tanya was sitting on the trunk of her new Mitsubishi Eclipse, compliments of The Group, with 6 coffee's.

Cricket was bitching about our antics from the night before but assured us she made Connor pay sexually, several times. She said they were ok and gave in and told him how she really felt. She said she is scared and feeling very vulnerable but any man that acts the way he did last night and mentioned he was going to fight for her is a keeper how ever you look at it.

Then as if on cue, car after car of my bartenders and staff from Push, pulled into Scion's parking lot.

The exterior looked fantastic, rustic and warehoused but flags with our logo were hanging as well as a huge Marquee built into the front of the building.

"Alright guys" I yelled as everyone had exited there cars, lets go check out our new home.

I opened the front door knowing all of my security was in there ending their meeting.

I greeted everyone and said "ok lets all do a walk through and point out what we think needs added or we hate and need to get rid of that I agree with," and I winked

The DJ booth was insane, we all agreed.

The main dance floor was about three times the size of Push's and completely surrounding it were incredibly lavish booths that had curtains to draw shut for private party privacy.

I had Cricket and Tanya pull out all the accessories for the club and put them all along the main bar.

Every one was excited with the glassware martini glasses that swirled at the bases and heavy shot glasses that were gonna be hard to break. All the glasses had different colored glass at the bottoms. Everyone had their nicknames they preferred etched in mixers that I told them was a gift but if they lost them they would have to replace them, and they had to remain at the club, unless you were let go of coarse in which you could keep it.

I then winked at my girls who ran up to my office to put on some of the uniforms for theme nights to show them on stage.

My three guy bartenders couldn't get over the dungeon like look to the walls and the sillouettes that came out of them almost like 3D. There were lights on the walls that had fake flames keeping up with the theme.

I flipped a switch and they awed as the dance floor rotated, we moved around the club and they noticed everything I wanted them too, the poles on the bars to dance on, not trashy just entertaining and to look hot, not to mention the pole at the ceiling of the bars to grip if they needed.

They also commended me on how over some of the bars there was mini marquees for messages and future dates for upcoming theme nights. It also will serve us well being that most of the side bars would be accompanied by our sister clubs and whatever they wanted to bring to promote them for this weekend and in the future.

I heard Rose shout that they were ready.

I told everyone to go sit in the booths in front of the dance floor, when everyone was seated I put on some music, lightly and each girl walked out in a themed uniform.

Rose wore our main uniform which was a hot pink one piece mini skirt with black trim and lots of skin showing with knee high boots with a wedge that I knew would be more comfortable then the heeled ones Jacob demanded at Push. The girls squealed with approval, it was a hot ass out fit. I told them they had to supply their own booty shorts for underneath but assured them the hem of the skirts had a sticky substance so they didn't have to worry about pulling them down all night

Alice and Tanya walked out in a sexy Nurse outfit and a sexy cop outfit, for our themed nights or what we will call Rehab Sundays, it's a ploy to get the hard working man and woman to come wind down their weekend and get a little crazy at the same time. I also informed them we had a referee, Army and fire fighter one, before they leave today they would each receive a different one.

I told the three guys that bartended I had muscle shirts of each job as well, but they were to wear black tight muscle shirts on regular nights, with black dress slacks.

Everyone was happy with this. Which made me feel better.

Cricket then passed out folders to everyone with rules and regulations that were more articulated then the ones at Push but would keep everyone out of trouble.

I then showed everyone that each bartender would have a radio that would stay with them at all times, in case there was an issue, if they needed a bar back or help for whatever reason as Cricket and I would probably be all over the club.

This is when I officially named Crick the bar manager and in charge as well as me. Everyone clapped for her and she smiled.

I also told them Tanya would be a floater if anyone needed back up at a bar and she would be our beer tub girl until she and I feel shes ready to go behind the bar permanently.

Beer Tub always made a killing because people flocked there for a beer instead of waiting for a bartender while mixing a drink. I told them I would alternate if someone needed the money or just wanted a break from the bar.

I then instructed everyone to sign their contracts and let me know if they for saw any issues or had any concerns. And no one did.

Everyone was excited to begin work and that's when I floored them and told them we were opening Friday night with HUGE musical acts.

I booked with the help of the group of coarse Bruno Marz, Rhianna and Usher to be in the three selected areas of the club.

I informed them the place was going to be packed and to make sure they come an hour earlier then usual on a Friday to meet each artist and get an idea of what the bars in each of their area's would be serving them and their entourages.

We talked about a few more things and everyone grabbed their uniforms and headed home.

Cricket and I stayed to talk to my security team which grew substantially based on the size of Scion vs. Push.

We went over some routines that would need to be mastered being they had more area to cover getting to a brawl, riot or just any issue that needed attending too. I told them this weekend they will not be zoned, they will move about freely, since it will be so packed and they needed to decide who was going to stay on top of specified VIP's and our musical guests.

Crick and I left about an hour later since Aro and Stefan made an appearance and stood back and watched me the whole time little did I know. They were extremely impressed with me, Cricket and the whole club.

Stefan then chuckled and asked "So I assume we will be specified VIP's?"

"Yes, every single time you are here, and you are not to tell anyone who you are, agreed?" and I smiled

They both found that the best scenario for there chance at a good time and a way to keep an eye on their people without them knowing.

We made it back to my place to raid my closet for opening night outfits and see if we needed to go shopping.

Neither one of us really wanted to bother with looking for something store after store if I had anything and I had plenty.

We both found something smoking hot and left my room to collapse on the couch after a long ass day.

I sent Edward a text saying I missed him and I loved him and I planned on becoming one with my couch and the remote.

We flipped through channels till we saw The Notebook on and settled in with some leftover pizza and beers.

Ally and Rose walked in a few minutes into it, after doing a little shopping for things the boys needed. Or actually what the girls wanted at the boys house.

My phone then chirped with an incoming text from Esme

_**Hey baby girl,**_

_**I have furniture being delivered for the Conn. House today**_

_**My assistant is already there**_

_**The H&G shoot is next Friday but should be ready to move in **_

_**This Monday. Have a great day**_

_**Love Mom**_

I felt so relieved and sent her back a text

_**Thank you so much for handling all that mom**_

_**Tons on my plate**_

_**Love you too **_

_**Bella**_

The girls left about an hour later. Cricket went to stay at Connor's and Rose and Ally had dinner plans with the guys.

I poured myself a huge glass of wine and soaked in my massive bath tub, bubbles and all. I needed a calgon moment.

I heard the front door unlock, open and shut.

Please dear lord don't be Renee, though she wouldn't of had a key.

But I felt the buzz soon after and I knew it was Edward. I always felt him when he was close it really was the coolest thing.

I watched as he ducked his head in the doorway.

"Well isn't that a sight for sore eyes." He said pointing at me surrounded by bubbles.

I giggled and nodded him to come over

"Enough room for two?" He asked me grinning

"Always" I told him pulling my knees to my chest.

It was a huge tub I think you could've fit three in here.

Edward undressed all while I ogled him and bit my lip.

He slid behind me and hissed at the heat as he leaned back against the tub with me against his chest.

He sighed and stroked in between my fingers with his own.

"Tuff day buddy?" I asked him

"Yes" he sighed, "Why don't we work out you coming for lunch daily" and he chuckled

"I would've came if you needed to eat?" I said giggling "What happened today?"

"Nothing really bad, just tedious, lots of paperwork and contracts." He said moaning sinking lower into the tub

"Things I assume your secretary cant pick up the slack on?"

"Well she could if she still worked there, I fired her this morning." He said calmly

"Why what happened?" I asked while spinning around to look at him

He whined his disapproval of not having me in his arms.

So I laid back laughing at his persistence to my touch and waited for him to answer me.

"She just was unprofessional at first and then inappropriate and I had to fire her." He simply said

"Unh ugh babe, you have to give me more then that." I chastised while turning my neck to look at him.

"Well she just dressed a little too provocatively at first and I made a small mention of it and she didn't change her outfit choices, and I found it got worse." "Then lately she has been suggestive and it made me uncomfortable so I let her go." he said again simply

"Do you not want me to know the specifics or something" I asked him squeezing his thigh

"No, I just don't want you to get mad, promise you won't and I will tell you."

"Hell no, even if she's fired I may see her on the street and I'd have to cut a bitch" I blurted out laughing

He laughed with me and told me the rest. "Well the leaning over to show cleavage and even short skirts became obvious but I blew it off, but the stunt she did today was her undoing." "She asked to come into the office to give me something, I waved her in at the door not even looking up and when she locked it behind her, I looked up to see her, hands on hips with her dress open and a bright red panty and bra set staring at me!"

"HOT!" I replied chuckling "So what did you do?"

"I bent her over my desk and banged the shit out of her until she screamed out…..BELLA!" "Now what was that all about?" he said laughing "Do YOU have something to tell me?"

"GOD! I told her to be careful about that and not get us confused!" I snickered

"Your such an ass" and he tickled me, "No I just told her to cover herself up and get the fuck out!" "She actually had the nerve to stand their debating, but I had beeped Emmetts office and put him on mute, when she didn't move I unmuted it and yelled into the phone, Emmett can you believe this shit!" He screamed back "hell no, she should know the rules, we all get to come in and bang her!" "Needless to say she left mortified"

"Shut up! It didn't go down like that did it?" I asked him laughing

"Yup, I knew I needed to think fast and have a witness to my response when I saw she was half naked and Emmett just made it funny and handled it the only way Emmett does." "We did have a good laugh at her expense."

"well sounds like you had an entertaining day to say the least" and I chuckled "At least you got to see some titty's"

He tickled me again and kissed my forehead "And here I thought you would've been jealous"

"Probably would have but the Calgon took it away" and I sighed

"The what took what away?" he asked confused

"Never mind hon it's a girl thing." I sighed

"Speaking of you never did tell me the inside joke about the energizer bunny"

"Oh, sorry that was an eventful weekend." "you remember how you went buck wild in the hot spring?"

"Uh huh," he said groping my breast

"Well I….oh don't stop doing that, it feels good." "I nicknamed you that when you fuck me in that position!" I whispered trying to stay on track since he was distracting me.

"I see, Does this feel good?" as he circled my clit with his finger

"uhg huh" was all I could breathe out

"What about this?" and he slid two fingers inside me

"That definitely feels good" I moaned as seductively as I could "But….this feels better" and I grabbed his cock and stroked it from behind me, which I may say was a little difficult.

"Well I may have to do something about that." "Turn around" he whispered while licking my earlobe

I turned around slowly trying to keep the water in the tub.

He pulled me up by my hips and sat me on top of his erection.

I slid up and down on it and it glided in between my folds.

I reached down and lifted his cock and I lowered myself down on him.

"Uhmmmmmmmmm" I moaned

"God you are so tight!" he groaned

"it's the water baby" I whispered and kissed him softly

It didn't stay soft when I moved a little faster on top of him and Edward pulled me tight against him and kissed me hard.

He grabbed my ass and guided me up and down and in circles over his cock.

I threw my head back and moaned not able to contain my pleasure while Edward went to town on my tits.

He bit and teased my nipples as I picked up my pace even more not even caring now that water was splashing onto the floor.

I groaned and panted knowing my release was moments away and even began thrashing on top of him.

I heard Edward chant underneath me how good it felt and slam me down hard on his cock when our pelvises would meet, he then surprised me and smacked my ass hard which brought me to my climax as I gripped and dug into his chest.

I could actually feel my toes curl and the vibrations shoot through my body straight down to my girly bits and almost hum with sensation.

I slowly pulled my head forward and saw the look in Edwards eyes and I knew what was coming.

"uh oh" I giggled "I know that look"

Edward grabbed my hips tight, lifted his ass and straight pounded into my pussy, energizer bunny style to get to his big release.

This sent me into another whopper of a climax all while yelling as Edward moaned "Ungh, Ungh, ungh over and over through his thrusts until we both came powerfully.

I collapsed onto his chest and giggled "That is what I meant by the energizer bunny."

"I understand now" he panted "you like that huh?"

"Big Time" I panted as well

We got out and cleaned up the bathroom floor which was drenched and so was Edwards clothes. We climbed into bed naked and snuggled watching the news.

"Babe why don't you just stay here with me, until the house is ready" I asked him hopeful

"If you want me to then that's what I will do." and he kissed my hair

I sighed my ok, completely content and completely spent.

I curled up in the nook as Edward read over a document from work and I knocked out.

A/N ********Hope you all liked the little lemon, I am so wanting a bath I might add! Woo Hoo Thanks for all the great reviews you guys rock! Check out the pictures I'm putting up right now of the club uniforms and Edward and Bells completed house in Connecticut and I would love a banner so if anyone knows how hit me up*********


	21. Chapter 21

**Chap 21**

**EPOV**

**I was excited to take Bella up on her offer, the thought of not coming home to her every night bothered the hell out of me, so when she asked me to move in with her the other night I jumped at the chance. **

**Alice offered to help me pack up my stuff while I was at work the next day, and the little pixie had it all done when I got home to Bella that night. We relaxed and kicked back, she had already packed up most of her stuff seeing as we were moving in to the Connecticut house the following week.**

**So tonight I watch as she gets ready for the club. Good lord the woman can render me speechless, She decided to go comfortable and simple, she wore a light pink corset that made her tits go into her throat and the tightest sexiest pair of jeans. **

**Cricket had came over and borrowed another outfit from Bella that looked insane as well. It was a tight stretchy navy blue get up, pants with a criss cross top that only covered her breasts, it looked comfortable and Cricket looked smoking hot as well. **

**Bella kept her hair wavy and down and all I wanted to do was ravish her like crazy but I new she had a lot to do. **

**The girls left for the club and I headed over to my old place to meet up with everyone. We had a few drinks and inhaled chicken wings the Rosalie brought home after a meeting and everyone else got ready. **

**Scion was three times the size of Push and much more extravagant. We all piled out of a cab and was stunned to see the lines waiting at all four entrances. **

**There were several radio station trucks and set ups to broadcast that night. Emmett out did himself for Bella when it came to the advertising, the last week he had every radio station plugging it like crazy and every bar in the Boston area new it was going to be a quiet weekend for them due to the new club.**

**We were walked in and introduced to a couple large guys that again, memorized us and wheat we were wearing to keep an eye out for us all night. **

**Now scion was simply sexy in its décor. It actually was an intimidation look on the outside but a sort of "come hither" on the inside. Very dramatic and very eye catching. And it was PACKED!**

**I noticed all the side bars displayed and housed employees from the sister clubs in the area. Everyone seemed busy and everyone was promoting their individual places. I knew "The Group" would be immensely pleased with all this. **

**I looked around and spotted Bella behind a bar doing her thing and she had quite the crowd, around her again. She was tossing bottles in the air and catching them as if she had been doing this all her life. Guys were salivating and some girls were too.**

**She would bend over to grab another bottle and I was afraid her breasts were going to come toppling out of her top but she didn't seem to mind and neither did anyone else.**

**I noticed her get on a radio she had hanging off he jean belt loop and look over at the VIP area, I looked in the same direction and saw who she was checking on. The Group was here and they were surrounded by women and they were not their wives.**

**I motioned to Emmett and he nodded as well as Jasper knowing we had to go over and say Hello.**

**Just when security was allowing us to enter the small stairs to get to VIP, Bella jumped in front of me, grabbed my crotch and shoved her tongue in my mouth, "Hell YA" my insides were screaming. She finished with a chaste kiss on my lips and then disappeared when someone yelled for her into the radio. **

**I had to seriously adjust myself and one of the security guards snickered and nodded at my predicament.**

**Carlisle stood to shake each of our hands and kissed Rosalie and Alice. **

**Vladimir and Stefan had huge breasted bleach blonde women flanking them. I looked to Carlisle who shrugged and said "Girlfriend Night" I eyed him curiously and he laughed, "Son your mother is far to scary and far to perfect for me to act that stupid." and slapped me on the back.**

**I grinned knowing he was right.**

**Tanya ran up out of no where and hugged my waist to say hello. I hugged her back and kissed her on the forehead. She whispered to Rosalie and they both left after Rose kissed Emmett.**

**The beer tub was packed with people and Tanya needed a little help. I watched as Rose bend over the main bar and Cricket slid her a huge bottle opened that rose placed in her back pocket then climb up some stairs and get behind a huge tub, I guess you would describe it filled with beer bottles of all kinds.**

**I watched as she snapped at a bunch of guys who were pouting that they had to wait for Tanya to disappear and get some help. **

**The club was hopping. People were dancing like crazy on a dance floor that rotated slowly under their feet. Everyone seemed to be having a great time, and I saw the looks of awe and pride on Vladimir's face at what Bella had created with this place. **

**Aro cracked up and pointed towards Bella who was twisting some guys arm, clearly I missed what he had grabbed on her but it was obvious she was putting him in his place, just then two security guys lifted him off his feet and escorted him outside. **

**Couples were making out everywhere and men were groveling over women all over the place. It was a huge success. And I couldn't be more proud of my fiancé.**

**Just then a huge entourage of people came out of a roped off area of VIP and security flanked them and pushed screaming girls out of the way, the lights got dim and a DJ shouted over a mike throughout the club, introducing, Usher. We stepped back as huge crowds ran to the main dance floor to watch the show. Usher said a few words on the mike did a little spin and "yeah", his hit song bellowed throughout the club. What surprised everyone was Little John up in the DJ booth backing him up in the lyrics.**

**I heard Bella's voice yell over a security guys radio to hit the front door and help the door girl collect money and get people in here faster. They did as they were told and no one complained. It was obvious Bella ran a tight ship and no one argued with her. **

**When Usher began "Oh My God" the club went wild he played several more songs even some of his old hits when the club went black. People looked around a little confused and all radio's were actually silenced. All of a sudden a beautiful raspy voice chanted….**

"**Just gonna stand there and watch me burn"…**

**The crowd literally turned around to a second stage on the other side of the dance floor and screamed, as Rhianna was lit up singing her newest hit. **

**Bella crept up behind me and hugged me as we all stood and watched, she had to yell to us, "Watch this."**

**The Group and our little entourage all looked toward Rhianna as Bella said that and watched the crowd explode as Eminem walked through them screaming out his lyrics. We all turned to Bella shocked when she said simply….**

"**I called in a favor."**

**I hugged her tighter to me knowing him being here, and in a surprised fashion was going to be huge!**

**The club was off the chain. People were going crazy and having a blast.**

**At one point I stepped outside for some fresh air and saw that there was no one out there. Scion literally held everyone that came out that night. **

**Drinks were flowing, bartenders swaying and dancing on top of the bars as they were ogled shamelessly, and bar backs were running around like chickens with their heads cut off but getting everyone what they needed. **

**I saw Bella escorted on and off the stage letting everyone know the artists were taking a break. Techno blared out of the speakers as many ran to the dance floor as others took the opportunity to refresh their drinks. **

**I wanted so badly to grab Bella and do sinful things to her in her office but knew she was swamped and it would look hypocritical being the same stunt was pulled by Marco. **

**I inwardly pouted but watched in awe as my woman worked the entire club. **

**She was all over the place picking up the slack when bartenders needed it, carried out bottles and stocked the liquor for them before they even needed to ask, and most importantly made time to run up to us and say hello or just wink when she noticed me staring. The woman took my breath away.**

**BPOV**

**Opening night was going so smoothly and we hadn't had any issues, I watched as the money flowed in every corner and I was so pleased with the looks on Vladimir and Stefan's face. I wanted so badly to rape Edward whenever I caught a glimpse of him, and mentally fought with how to pull it off. **

**He surprised me by wearing loose fitting jeans that hugged his ass scrumptiously and a form fitting black shirt that reminded me how much I wanted to wash my panties on his abs. **

**When Usher and Rhianna came back on and everyone was dancing and having a great time, I yanked his arm and pulled him with me to the liquor room. I had the only key and had a comfy stool put in their for when I would need to do liquor orders and count the remaining bottles. **

**When we would slow down to cut through a group of people to get there, Edward would palm my crotch from behind me. **

**Ya my baby new I needed a release and was up for the quicky. Woo hoo my poonani screamed from below. **

**We got to the liquor room and I fumbled with the lock as Edward licked and nibbled at my exposed neck and shoulders.**

**I pushed the door open and pulled him in behind me. We didn't even turn the lights on. There was a battery backed up emergency light on, if the power were to ever go out and that frankly was all we needed. **

**We groped and grabbed at each others clothes anxious to get to the others needs. Edward didn't bother unzipping my corset and simply stuck his hand in and pulled and exposed my breasts. I moaned as he sucked on them while I tried to shimmy out of my jeans. **

**Edward noticed the stool, and must've had the same thoughts I did because he tossed me over it. I grabbed at the lower legs that most rests their feet on and groaned as Edward spit in his hand and rubbed it on my pussy, but chuckled seeing as it wasn't needed and I was already drenched**

**I felt him rub his cock up and down my folds a few times before he slammed into me. I grunted as did he when he began pounding into me..**

"**God I've wanted to do this since I first saw you tonight"**

**He panted while moaning**

"**Ditto" and "Don't Stop" was all I could get out through my moans**

**Just then my radio beeped and I heard a bartender shout, "Grey Goose needed at the main bar momma bear."**

**I grabbed at my radio and whispered for Edward to be quiet but not to stop and I laughed…**

"**Cricket?" I called into the radio**

"**I'm here" she responded**

"**Grey Goose needed at main bar…I'm ungh….not seeing any in the liquor room comprenday?"**

"**Understood Momma, Muah" she giggled knowing we were overstocked, therefore knowing what I was up to**

**Edward slammed into me while I was calling for her and brought me to a huge orgasm as I threw down the radio and cried out in pleasure. **

**He came at the same time, panting and trying to catch his breath**

"**Wow" we both breathed and I giggled as we both said "Jinx"**

**Edward helped me place my tits back in my corset, teasing them as he did it. I smacked his ass and said "Round two will have to wait till later, don't tease."**

**He chuckled while pulling his jeans back up from his ankles. :I cant help it baby, the girls just call to me" and he kissed the top of my breast while zippering.**

"**That they do and….." I shushed him as I heard the crowd chanting "encore" to Rhianna.**

"**That's my cue!" and I kissed Edward lips and pulled him out of the liquor room, thankfully no one noticing.**

**Edward smacked my ass and I squeaked as he went back to our friends. I watched as Emmett gave him a high five knowing what we disappeared to do. Vladimir and Stefan had their tongues down both blondes throats and paid attention to nothing else. **

**Rhianna pleased the crowd by doing an encore of "Please don't stop the music" and everyone went crazy. **

**Cricket grinned big as she handed me my prepared bottle for her, Rose, Tanya and I to pour open mouth shots from on top of the other stage, while people danced.**

**We decided to do this at the end of the night to give everyone's buzz a kick before we called last call. **

**The DJ blared the air horn and the bartenders got on top of the bars for last dance and people scurried to us pouring free shots to everyone on the dance floor.**

**Rhianna finished her set and thanked everyone and was escorted to her VIP area.**

**When last call was shouted out by the DJ, I ran up to the office with Sam to get each of the artists cash payouts twenty grand each. But it was well worth it, when I noticed how many times Sam and other security put wads of cash from the registers in a drop box.**

**We came back down and I had a shot with all of our VIP's. The Group introduced themselves as the owners to them careful no employees were listening. I smiled as I heard Eminem praise me and explain he was honored to make a surprise appearance.**

**I heard Rhianna's people tell The Group, how easy I was to work with, in contrast to others who run night clubs, this sent gleaming smiles my way from Stefan and Carlisle. **

**The lights came on a few minutes later and I ushered my VIP's out the back where their entourages got into limo's and left for the evening. I knew they were coming back the following night and were going to give another spectacular performance. **

**I disappeared into my office with a huge glass of wine to count the nights earnings. Carlisle and Edward joined me to help. Dad was staying with Edward and I at my place and was going to head back to Esme the next morning. The rest of The Group left with their bimbo's.**

**About an hour and a half later, and after counting out four times the amount of what Push pulled in opening weekend, and that was including what I paid out to the entertainment, I collapsed on a comfy couch in VIP.**

**I was followed by several bartenders taking off their boots and breathing out after a much needed rest.**

**The girls told me they did fabulously in tips and even the "Sister bars" did well seeing we allowed them to keep the profits they made tonight.**

**I was exhausted. **

**I heard people scurry about and finish up the cleaning of their bars and nightly duties, as I tried desperately to keep my eyes open. **

**A few minutes later I felt myself lifted off the couch and in huge muscular arms, I recognized the cologne and instantly relaxed, knowing Emmett was carrying me somewhere. **

**Cricket locked up and left just as we did. **

**Carlisle drove my car home while I slept in Edwards arms in the back seat. I heard him ranting to Edward that his daughter should be driving something better and Edward agreeing telling him he planned to remedy that soon and that was the last thing I remembered.**

**I woke up the next morning in my comfy bed to the doorbell ringing like crazy. I threw on my bathrobe and opened it, wondering where Edward was, to a teenage boy holding a massive flower bouquet. I took it from him and he scurried off obviously in a hurry. **

**I read a note on the kitchen counter form Edward telling me he was bringing his dad to the airport and would bring back breakfast. **

**The card on the flowers simply said…..**

"_**You have exceeded our expectations, and our deserving of everything we plan to spoil you with" Love Vladimir, Stefan, Aro and Dad**_

I poured myself a cup of coffee and Edward walked in a minute later with McDonalds.

I moaned as I bit into my sausage egg mcmuffin.

Edward began to tell me that everyone planned to help move our stuff to the Connecticut house tonight and Alice specifically wanted to make sure, it was decorated and ready to go so I could start thinking of only wedding plans when I got there.

I laughed, she did have it all figured out.

He pulled out a few sheets of paper and some pencils.

The sheets of paper were blueprints of the interior so he and I could label to make it easier for everyone to unpack.

We began labeling which closets would be for certain things and how we wanted everything put away in the kitchen, we had a few disagreements but overall it went smoothly.

Emmett and Jazz pulled up in a huge U-Haul about an hour later and began packing our things into it.

I jumped in the shower and headed out to run some errands, thanking the guys profusely for the help, I kissed Edward and left to meet with our landlord to pay him our last months rent and get back our deposit that the girls and I agreed to spend on a spa day.

I then went to bed bath and beyond and picked up everything Edward and I would need for the new place that Ally and Esme didn't get, and I had quite the list let me tell you.

By the time I was done choosing can openers, measuring cups, spatula's you name it I got to the register and pulled out my wallet.

Edward's black American Express card was mysteriously in there with a note that said….

_**My money is your money baby so use this and not yours! I mean it!**_

_**Love you E**_

I chuckled and handed the card to the lady at the register, my eyes bugged out of my head when she told me the total was thirty two hundred dollars.

I shrugged knowing If I am ever going to get used to being rich I might as well start now.

I dropped the stuff off at the boys house who were packing up the last of Edwards things and left the bags with them.

I jumped in the shower and got ready with the stuff I needed for tonight that Edward left out for me in his bathroom.

I was almost finished when I heard Jasper cussing up a storm at how heavy my safe was to carry into the truck and now Edwards bed was going to be a pain in the ass.

It was a rather large heavy bed but I knew he was just wining.

I said goodbye to everyone and left for my second night of opening weekend I promised Edward I would drive carefully to the Connecticut Estate since we decided we would stay there from tonight on.

EPOV

I hated packing and unpacking and doing it all without Bella, so I didn't unpack everything especially the kitchen stuff, just the little things, I wanted her and I to do that together.

I found myself worrying if it was always going to be like this, doing things separately being that we both had busy careers and it was going to be unavoidable. I secretly vowed to be there whenever she needed me.

The Group decided to have Scion's weekend to be a soft opening and they were going to do it again and open full time closer to the end of summer, they wanted to give their other clubs some leeway knowing scion's weekend brought out the masses to the nightlife again and that's what they were looking for.

They also didn't want Bella to get burned out to quickly, she was their top priority and I was thankful for that. They knew we were going to be planning the wedding and then I wanted to take Bella to Italy for two weeks, where I hopefully would speak Italian to her non stop and all the benefits that came with that.

So all and all the timing of everything worked out perfectly.

I laughed as I heard Alice scream from different parts of the estate on where everyone placed boxes vs. where they were supposed to be.

I looked at the clock, and saw it was already 9:30 pm we had devoured pizza drank many beers and were actually almost done unpacking.

Emmett and Rose left first about two hours later and I decided to go with Ally and Jazz and just meet up with Bella and ride back with her.

They dropped me off at the club just as everyone was leaving and making their way to cabs and what not at the end of their evening.

I saw Cricket at the front bar collecting cash, she winked at me and motioned to the direction Bella was.

She was wiping down some tables clearly not pleased with the person that did it before her when I snuck up behind her and slid my arms around her waist.

She jumped a bit and then relaxed when she realized it was me.

I kissed her shoulder and she hummed her appreciation.

"I didn't want you driving by yourself baby." I whispered in her ear.

"Edward, you big stud, take me to bed or lose me forever." she giggled

Her and Jazz had been in a war lately to throw movie quotes at each other and they had to guess the right movie.

"Top gun" I replied and kissed her nose.

She smiled and skipped away to finish up.

I waited about half an hour when she emerged looking really tired again.

I grabbed her hand and walked her out to her car, waving at the security that was still here and both of us kissing Cricket good buy.

I held my hand out for her keys and she gave them to me with no argument.

It took us about an 40 minutes to get to the estate but not until her car overheated as we turned down our street.

I pointed to the temperature gage and Bella rolled her eyes and threw her head back with a loud huff.

"Look hon, mechanics are paid well for a reason, they fix the issues!" she eyed me "Doesn't mean I have to allow my soon to be husband to buy me a new car!" and she crossed her arms on her chest and pouted

"Wow someone's grouchy", she didn't budge though so I pressed on, "Baby I thought you said you were getting better with the whole money thing?" I asked her

"I was, I mean I am, ugh I don't know." she ranted

I grabbed her face and turned it toward me, "if you had it, the money that is, would you want to give me everything you thought I needed?"

"yes" she whispered

"This isn't an extravagant gift love, it is a need." "You don't want to break down on the side of the road at 3am do you?"

"No" she whispered again

"Good, so is it ok that I take my bride to bed?" "I know your tired because you gave in way to easily." and I chuckled

She smiled and that was all the assurance that I needed.

I went to her side of the door, finally trained to give up and just let me be a gentlemen as often as I can.

I grabbed her hand and pulled her from the car, she stood on her tippy toes and kissed me. I palmed her ass and then grabbed it and wrapped her legs around my waist, she laid her head on my shoulder and let me carry her in and up to bed.

I could tell she liked it, it was huge and a tempurpedic, one she always wanted and Esme got it for her.

She moaned as I pulled off her shoes and I pulled out her favorite shorts and tank to sleep in.

She undressed shockingly faster then I've ever seen her and curled up under the covers and fell fast asleep.

I changed out of my clothes and crawled in next to her and popped in a movie into the DVD player, seeing that the cable people wouldn't be her till Monday.

I fell asleep 15 minutes into couples retreat and then woke a bit to feel Bella snuggle up into the nook and slightly snore.

I wondered for a moment if it was normal for her to be this tired, I know she was used to the late nights having doing this for years but decided to bring it up tomorrow and fell asleep stroking her hair a few minutes later.

A/N sorry for the short chapter lovies, wanted to get this out to you guys seeing as things puck up more after this. Xoxoxoxoxxo I am loving the reviews!*************** Don't forget to check out the pics!


	22. Chapter 22

Chap 22

BPOV

The last few weeks have been a whirlwind with all the wedding planning. Several times I had to ask myself if we gave it enough time to plan. I really figured I would pick flowers a dress send out invitations and it be done

But it was so much more detailed then that.

Thank god for the women in my life though, Esme handled everything with grace. Alice was a force to be reckoned with an after a couple arguments where I felt completely overwhelmed, she agreed to simply offer choices for me then once I chose just make it happen.

So I would point at pictures of flowers I wanted, while Edward would nod, I was brought to a dress shop and chose one of three dresses the girls all loved the most for their bridesmaids dress.

They just overall made it easy for me, I found stress wasn't my forte at all lately. I snapped easily and I was so tired all the time. It was really bad when I had my period last week, poor Edward didn't know how to approach me at all.

I felt terrible and begged those up above to create a reason for me too redeem myself. And wouldn't you know my prayers and worst nightmares were answered a few days later.

Edward and I met up for lunch in the city and as he got in my car he handed me a chicken salad sandwich and a bag of chips.

I looked to him puzzled but drove in the direction he told me too anyway. I knew what was happening as soon as we pulled into a Mercedes dealership, I groaned inwardly, but not out loud, I wanted to not be a bitch about this one thing.

I sighed as a salesman walked Edward and I, hand in hand, to every car they had to offer.

"Its just like what mom told you about your wedding dress, when you see it you'll know it." Edward told me patiently as I shrugged off car after car.

Esme, the girls and I had been to so many dress shops in the last three weeks looking for my dress, I actually broke down in tears at the last shop when I still hadn't found one I loved.

Edward talked a bit with the salesman just as a sexy as all hell black Mercedes got my attention from across the lot. It was a CL 550

The rims were black and the car gleamed with chrome lining. I immediately was drawn to it. I walked over and glided my finger tips along the hood. The interior was Tan leather and I heard the salesman explain how the seats hug your body when you take sharp corners.

"it's a safety feature" the salesman replied

I realized they were talking prices, but when I heard the salesman say "$128,000 fully loaded"

I looked to Edward panicked and stepped away from the car slowly, I have to admit it kind of hurt to leave her, I loved this car. It was love at first site for the both of us.

Edward saw my hesitation and beat me to my reservations with a simple

"We'll take it"

"We will?" I asked

He raised an eyebrow at me, and I lowered my head in defeat but I was inwardly screaming "Hell Ya"

Edward advised them of our address in Connecticut for the car to be delivered next day after all the things we wanted were added to it.

I laid one hell of a kiss on him thanking him before I left to meet the girls at another dress shop.

I took a deep breath and silently prayed I would find my dress today.

I got to the shop last, and told everyone about the car Edward bought me and every girl awed me.

The sales lady was warned to be very patient and while she went to get some dresses Cricket popped some champagne.

I tried on dress after dress still not feeling any of them. I started to get choked up again, when the sales lady came in and handed me a tissue.

She asked me to describe as best I could what I could see myself wearing.

I did as she said and she disappeared.

She came back with a massive dress, it wasn't virgin white like I kinda steered away from it was like a light champagne off white type of color with white embroidery and beading, the fabric alone felt fantastic.

She helped me get it on and I stood and looked in the mirror stunned. It was breathtaking, it was different, it was me!

Tears poured from my eyes and I knew this was the one.

I nodded for her to open the doors, the girls were getting tipsy having been through this with me many times already, Esme saw me first and had to cover her mouth with her hand.

Alice squealed as did Tanya

Cricket and Rose both choked back tears

"This is it, this is the one" I said as I spun in front of the mirror.

Esme walked over and placed a veil on my head that was sheer and very long. She then grabbed my face and kissed me, tears falling she said "Bella your name doesn't even do your beauty justice in this dress"

All at once we all had a massive group hug and cried some more.

As fate would have it, their were no alterations needed and the beading was impeccable so no touch ups were needed either. The dress was literally made for my body.

I went to the register to pay but Esme beat me to it, I went to argue, but she placed her finger tips over my lips stopping me.

"Every mother pays for her daughters wedding dress, I want to do this." she said with a sweet smile

I looked back to the girls, as did she, and I reminded her she would have to do it two more times.

"Yes I will" she said beaming

I left the bridal shop so excited. Everything was finally done, The last thing that was needed was the dress.

I took a deep cleansing breath and headed to Edwards office to let him know I found it.

I got there and was informed from his new secretary, whom, I loved and reminded me a lot of Cricket, that Edward was kidnapped by Jasper and Emmett and some other guys.

The wedding was two weeks away so I figured they were probably having the bachelor party tonight.

I gave Emmett and Jazz one demand and that was he had to come home the evening they planned on doing it. I assumed they knew it was looky no touchy

The girls never mentioned a word about my party, which was fine with me, a surprise or no party at all, I didn't care.

I pulled up to our Connecticut estate an hour and a half later, the traffic was horrible.

I unlocked the front door and was attacked with party poppers and screaming women.

A lot of screaming women.

I didn't recognize any faces besides Mom. Rose, Ally, Crick and Tanya.

A huge banner hung over our back atrium that said "Congratulations Bella!"

It seemed I was having a bridal shower/bachlorete party

It was a mixture of penis straws, pin the penis on the man, balloons shaped lick cocks and presents everywhere

I was brought over to a chair, fit for a queen.

Rose handed me a huge glass of wine and winked.

I sipped it as aunts, family friends, cousins and many others introduced themselves and some welcomed me to the Cullen Clan.

I opened so many presents Vases, art pieces and incredible décor for our new estate was just to name a few.

I was on my third glass of wine and was feeling very tipsy. Someone blared music as I was handed a whole other stack of presents.

Fuzzy handcuffs, vibrators, lingerie even crotch less panties were what I opened.

Everyone was laughing and having a good time, when the doorbell rang, Rosie went to answer it and called out for me. I looked up to find four police officers walking in.

I stood knowing this couldn't be strippers, I mean come on their was four of them. I noticed the look on all the girls faces, they looked around to see who was the brilliant culprit out of all of my guests, but everyone shrugged.

"Mrs, Cullen" one of the officers asked looking around at us

"Yes" I said "Well um soon to be"

I was biting the hell out of my lip.

"I'm afraid, you are under arrest?" he told me

"What!" "What for?" I demanded

They spun me around and placed cuffs on me.

"You are under arrest for being a sexy bride!" he screamed as he plopped me handcuffed in a chair and ripped off his uniform

"Hot Stuff", all of a sudden, blared out of the speakers and all the girls ran into the living room.

The girls all screamed hooting and hollaring.

"Take it Off!" Several of the ladies demanded as the other dancers ripped off their clothes

Irina, the boys cousin or family friend I wasn't sure, winked at me as I had one of the strippers in my lap.

I new then that she was the culprit.

Alice, who was getting a dance next to me, whispered in my ear

"she's not really a cousin or anything, Irina is the black sheep of the family and is known to be the trouble maker." She continued to tell me "her and Esme do not get along and Esme thinks she's bad news. She said Irina has always had a crush on one of the boys but Esme wouldn't tell me which one."

I tried to let that information soak in but was destracted by the dancer grinding on me.

The dancers got sweaty and I wasn't crazy about banana hammocks being swung in my face, I tried to be a good sport about it, but I pushed him off to let the others enjoy.

At one point, Esme got so drunk she pushed a dancer down on the couch, and started giving him a lap dance, if that's what you would call it.

I personally thought she resembled a woman riding a bull, but she was having a blast and I couldn't stop laughing at her antics.

Rosalie and Cricket waved cash in the air as two dancers through their pelvises into their face.

Cricket palmed her guys crotch, and when he pulled back a bit surprised she shouted, "Hell no mother fucker, I'm paying to see the goods, so lets see em" and whipped out a fifty.

The guy shook his head and placed the fifty in her tits, leaned down and motor boated them to get it out.

"That'll do!" Cricket said giggling, knowing she wasn't going to get a peek but could deal with that.

I snuck off again and grabbed another glass of wine, not really into anyone other then Edwards colossal cock in my face.

I returned just as Tanya was smacking some dudes ass as he grinded on top of Irina.

The girls were really having a good time and it was innocent enough

Ally was being pounced in the air as she had her legs wrapped around one of the dancers waist while he held her.

This lasted about another hour, till I saw Irina hand them a wad of hundred dollar bills and the guys left.

The night continued with toilet paper wedding dresses and pin the penis on the man, to which Cricket and Rose argued who's was closer to the bulls eye so to speak, I enjoyed this part, seeing as I didn't get more involved then when the guys first took there clothes off.

Tanya then had the idea for all of us to go skinny dipping.

And we did, we laughed and talked about our men, in bed, and the older ladies told us about the romantic things they experienced with their husbands. It was actually a lot of fun, winding down like we were, naked and in the pool.

Cricket actually went down the slide naked as a jay bird, and Esme and Ally followed behind her.

It was a little crazy but freeing and it was just us after all.

But what happened next was unbelievable.

None of us heard anyone come through the front door, we still had the stereo blaring and frankly we just weren't expecting anyone.

Alice went in the house to grab more alcohol and came back out and told us we all had to go see what was going on in the living room.

We all got out and wrapped some towels around us. She motioned for us to be quiet and we snuck around to peak, there were female strippers, at least eight of them, going buck wild on some guys in the living room.

They were dancing erotic and being touchy feely, no big deal, but it bothered me that they brought them back here.

"I think the guys forgot the plans had changed." Ally whispered

"What do you mean" I asked her

"Originally, we were going to have our party at our place and they were just gonna get a party bus and get some strippers, but we told them we were now doing our thing here, so they must've been to drunk to remember the plans changed." she said shrugging

"Wait, call me crazy, but they aren't ON THE BUS!" "and they are getting a little freaky to just be dancing" I said pointing to some girl letting a guy lick her tits!"

"Who are they?" I asked pointing to the guys

"A bunch of college buddies of Edwards and some guys he and Emmett work with" she whispered again

"Arent those the dicks from Colorado" Rose whispered pointing to a couple of guys on a separate couch

It was and we both nodded to Rose.

Just then I was shocked to my core, as I watched one of the infamous dick heads whisper to the dancer and hold up several hundred dollar bills

She took the money, unzipped his jeans and started blowing him in MY LIVING ROOM!

Esme yanked us all back outside, glaring big time.

"These arent strippers these are fucking escorts!" she whisper yelled.

I contemplated this and then asked "Where in the hell are the rest of the guys?"

When no one answered I stormed in the house, and I mean stormed, with the music blaring no one heard me, I stomped up the stairs with the 5 of them following me, everyone else from the shower/bachelorette stayed back at the pool not knowing men were getting worked on in my living room, I knew there had to be a few husbands in there and they would probably flip if they saw it.

The dancing didn't bother me in the slightest, but the fact that the guys got strippers that were willing to fuck for a little cash, made me livid.

I mean come on, every good man knows the unspoken rule NO INSERTION at a bachelor party!

And strippers don't do that!

I reached my bedroom and opened the door and their on MY bed was my future husband passed out next to a half naked chick!

They weren't snuggling or anything and Edward had his clothes on, but still they were IN MY BED!

I heard rose roar from another room "ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?"

As did Alice and Esme from another across the hall.

I told Tanya to go turn off the stereo down stairs, just as she did, there was screaming throughout the house by everyone.

Carlisle, Emmett and Jazz were in the other guest rooms and I secretly prayed they weren't caught cheating.

But before anyone could make matters worse, I lost my cool, when the bimbo rubbed Edwards stomach, still half asleep and told him

"Baby make everyone shut up."

I ran to my closet, pulled out my gun, racked it and shot up into the ceiling.

You could hear the blast all throughout the house, and everyone came running into my bedroom.

Edward sat up in a panic, looked at the bed and his predicament then looked at me holding the gun and fell out of bed, pleading its not what it looked like.

I turned when I heard a crash, two women were thrown out of the guest room into the hallway by Esme and Rose.

"Get down stairs all of you!" I screamed at the top of my lungs

Emmett started to protest their innocence, till I racked the chamber again, and everyone bolted downstairs, even Edward!

"Cricket!" I screamed "Do not let one man leave this fucking house!

I heard the front door slam and new Cricket must've tossed out the bitches.

Connor had to work and Sam was sick as a dog, so neither could make it tonight they are going to be thanking there lucky starts they weren't involved in this shit

I took a few deep breaths, and ran to the bathroom to puke. Esme held my hair while Rose poured me a glass of water, her hand was shaking as she handed it to me.

"How the hell are we going to handle this?" I asked after I took a big gulp.

Esme looked scary as all hell and I didn't think she'd have a response, but she did.

"Your father, Emmett and Jazz were all passed out like Edward was." she said "I don't think there was any fucking going on but…..why the hell did they bring them back here!" she then yelled

I think Esme was trying to convince herself and herself kept winning.

The fact of the matter is it didn't look good and something wasn't right about the whole thing

We composed ourselves as best we could and went down stairs to find the guys sitting in the living room, some pacing, some holding their heads in the palm of their hands and some almost passing out again.

The other ladies had come into the house from the pool, when they heard the gun shot and must of picked up on what was going on because they stood their livid looking at their men.

Carlisle stood up just as we reached the bottom of the stairs, and was about to speak but Esme smacked him and pointed to the couch.

He did not argue and sat right down, a bit wobbly I might add.

Ya each guy was hammered. And even a bit dazed about the situation.

"Who hired the girls" I shouted barely keeping my cool

The guys all looked to each other very much like we did earlier not knowing who hired our dancers.

Irina then came from out of no where and said "I did Bella, the girls are from my service."

It was silent for a second

"Your service? You mean like your escort service?" Rose yelled

Irina nodded

"So you are like a fucking Heidi Fleiss, Irina?" Esme screamed "And you gave the guys hookers!" she yelled again all up in Irina's face

"Aunt Esme, relax, it's a bachelor party, I didn't think any of the guys would actually sleep with them." she eerily smirked "Wait…. did you?" she asked and looked to the guys

"NO!" Edward shouted but got quiet again as I stared at him

"Edward, Dad and I went upstairs to pass out, when we did we were alone!" Emmett shouted in protest again

Carlisle didn't say a word, and Edward just continued to stare at me holding the gun.

Jazz nodded and said "I went up their to do the same and just sat on the floor when I got dizzy and passed out too, I guess, I really just wanted the room to stop spinning." He explained

"Well then you girls have nothing to worry about" Irina said a little irritated

I looked at Esme who was shooting daggers from her eyes at Irina

"I don't believe you!" Esme yelled at her

"Fuck this! I am going to find out!" I yelled and stormed towards Cricket who was grinning and opened the door and followed behind me slamming it shut.

I walked over to the party bus where the hookers were standing not sure whether to get back on or leave with Irina.

"What did Irina tell you about tonight?" I shouted at them

When no one answered I lifted the gun up, but made sure not to point.

A young little thing spoke up first.

"She told us that we would make a lot of money, we didn't have to give her her cut this time just make sure we give the guys the goods" she explained a little shaky

"So you were given the impression you would be fucking and not just keeping the guys company?" I asked angry

"We don't ever just keep a guy company, honey, were paid to do what a wife doesn't!" another chick declared proudly "But I was offered an extra grand to get sex hair up there to fuck me" she said pointing to the upstairs windows

Cricket stood in front of me, knowing I was seeing red, and then she thanked the girls for admitting they were prostitutes and unless they wanted us to call the cops, or have me shoot them for being on my property, to get on the bus and get the fuck out of here.

They glared at her but got on the bus and I didn't even bother to watch it drive away, I handed Cricket the gun, knowing I would probably use it, and stormed back up to the house.

I threw open the front door and heard the mirror behind it smash, everyone jumped, and I ran at Irina. I swung and nailed her right in the center of her face blood shot out of her nose and she screamed and grabbed at my hair.

I tackled her to the floor swinging and landing every hit. I felt her cheek bone crack and even sliced her skin as my engagement ring made contact.

I heard Dad scream for me to stop and he tried to pull me off her, while shouting for Emmett to help him.

Emmett lifted me off but not before I landed a kick right under her jaw, as she was getting up and she went flying back to the floor.

"You fucking bitch" she screamed at me, "All of you" she screamed at the rest of us, "I am supposed to be a Cullen wife not any of you!" "You are trash Bella Swan, you come from under a rock!"

I was screaming for Emmett to let me go, and then demanding that Cricket give me back my gun.

Just then Edward came out of no where, grabbed Irina by her arms and tossed her out the front door, she stumbled and landed on her ass.

Emmett released me and I ran upstairs into my bathroom and threw up again. I began dry heaving and crying because I had nothing left in my stomach and it hurt.

I stopped and sat against the tub, the coolness seeping through the back of my shirt and making me feel better.

I locked the bathroom door when I ran in and Rose and Ally were knocking on it asking for me to let them in.

"Just give me a second" I asked them as nicely as I could.

"Ok honey, we'll be right here." I heard rose say assuring me "Just a little worried cause you don't normally throw up this much when your upset."

That turned the light bulb on in my brain and I lifted my head and began to debate that.

I have been tired so much lately

I have been moody

But I had my period a couple weeks ago.

I stood and pulled out a pregnancy test from under the sink, that I bought when my period was late and never took it when it came the next morning.

It had three tests in it, I pulled out all three, my hands shaking as I opened them and somehow managed to pee a bit on each one.

I sat back on the floor after placing them on the counter, waiting out the three minutes the front of the box had advertised.

I let my mind wander, why would Irina not think we were good enough for them? Was it because I didn't come from money and frankly didn't have any until recently? But Rose and ally did. I then questioned if the rest of Edwards extended family thought that way. None of them really talked much to me and I know some didn't even come tonight.

And now if I'm pregnant it will look like I'm trapping him, I mean we have barely been together, that must be what they all think.

"What honey?" I heard Ally whisper on the other side of the door "Your talking to yourself in there and we didn't hear the last part?"

I groaned not even realizing I was talking out loud.

"Bella, honey Carlisle and Esme love you, don't worry about what anyone else says, you and Edward are perfect for each other." Rose said trying to make me feel better. "Now open this door so I can hug you"

I lifted off the floor to open the door when I saw all three pregnancy tests

POSITIVE

POSITIVE

POSITIVE

"Oh my fucking god!" I said out loud

"what" they both asked me at the same time "Bells let us in" Rose asked again "Its just me and Ally"

I unlocked the door and slid back down against the tub again.

I heard it open and the girls walked in.

Ally froze and grabbed Rosie's fore arm just as she was reaching for me.

She pointed to the counter and when Rosie saw the test's she gasped

"Holy Shit!" Rose then yelled seeing the results of all three

Cricket and Tanya had walked in right then, closing the door behind them.

"You ok?" Cricket asked me not even noticing Ally and Rose hovered over the counter

I pointed to them and Cricket and Tanya both looked at the tests themselves.

"Holy Mary mother of all that is …ugh….. Holy" Cricket whispered

They all turned then and looked at me

I lifted my head and looked back at them, then flew to the toilet to puke again.

RPOV

We helped Bella in the shower, and Ally, Cricket and Tanya stayed with her.

I went down to talk to the family.

Bella was still shaking up from earlier and now worried about what the family will think of her being Prego and all.

She was scared now and just a complete mess all because of Irina's punk ass.

I walked into the kitchen, noticing everyone but our immediate family had left.

Esme reached for my hand and asked "How is Bella sweetie?"

"Ughhhh, well….." I stumbled

"She thinks I cheated?" Edward asked a bit panicked

"No not at all" I told him and he let out a big breath of relief "But ugh she is questioning how the family thinks about her." I told them "Like she's not good enough for Edward"

"That's absurd" Esme yelled "That is my daughter and Edward couldn't find a better woman!" she said pointing upstairs

"Well, she's not thinking clearly and ugh…she's just real confused right now." I held my hand up to stop Edward who I knew was going to ask if she was calling off the wedding, "No its just…well….." I stammered again as everyone stared at me

"Rosie, Spit it out babe" Emmet chuckled

I took a deep breath and then blurted "Bella is pregnant, Edward your going to be a father"

Edward barely let it sink in, and flew past me to get to Bella, I heard him trip a bit on the stairs running to her.

I looked to Esme who had tears pouring out of her eyes and had the biggest smile on her face. "I have to go shopping" she squealed. And grabbed for her purse on the counter.

"Darling, its one am!" Carlisle said stopping her

"Oh Ya, ugh right" she replied sheepishly

"Listen" I told them "Bella now thinks the family is going to have a field day, she thinks everyone will assume she did this to hook Edward and just ughhhhhhh…..fucking Irina" I ranted

"That's it!" Esme said stomping past me to go up the stairs "No one will make her feel anything short of wonderful, because that's what she is, All my daughters are damn it" she continued as she stomped up the stairs with us following her.

We stopped at the bathroom entrance as all of us watched Edward hold Bella and rock her back and forth sitting on the edge of the tub, hair wet and in a bathrobe from the shower.

Ally, Cricket and Tanya had tears in their eyes, as we all listened to Edward profess his love and comfort her.

Not one of us could walk away, it was an intimate moment, but it was just to beautiful not to watch.

Bella sniffled and Edward placed a kiss on her lips then get on his knees to kiss her tummy, and Bells giggled.

Everyone of us AWE'd right then.

Jasper wrapped his arms around Ally who was crying and Carlisle kissed Esme's fore head as tears poured out of her eyes too.

Tanya had her head on Crickets shoulder and Emmett hugged me from behind then bellowed spoiling the moment in Emmett fashion….

"I'm going to be an uncle!" "I get to go crazy in Toys R Us!" then started singing the theme song…

"I don't wanna grow up, I'm a toys r us kid theres a million….Ough! MA!"

"Shut up you big goof" Esme chastised while smacking him but smiling

"We have an audience" Bella whispered giggling

"And you always will" Carlisle said winking at her

She smiled at him and then Edward wrapped his arms around her again and lifted her chin.

"I couldn't be happier baby" and he kissed her on the lips

*********Aweeeeeeeeeee, we all say unanimously…LOL well guys I had to write some drama, and many of you mentioned you wanted Bella to do some ass kicking, so hope you liked it. You know my drama dosent last long so relax, If it was an all fluff story it would be boring. Right? Well anywho sorry for the delay, RL happens you know. Hope you guys liked it, please tell me if you didn't your reviews keep me on track, and I listen I really do. Love you all see you next time!***************************


	23. Chapter 23

A/N this will be a bit long, but had to say I love my reviewers, I was getting doubtful about the story, and from what I'm gathering that can happen from time to time, when you get really into it, so after reading some fabulous reviews first thing this morning, I'm going to be at it all day bringing the goods for my best reviewers…Love me my Kerri, lady twi, shayna and umm edwardcullenswife, we need to talk love, I'm MRS CULLEN LMFAO but take off your anonymous so I can reply to your reviews! Oh and Hope you rock and make me laugh, Mrs motorboat! Just know all, my daughter is everything to me but I HATED being pregnant…..sorry…if that shows in this story

Chap 23

We all retired to bed after another "Cullen dramatic Episode" they are becoming classic in our little family. I made Edward change the sheets before I collapsed and crashed on the bed.

The hooker may have had some clothes on but hell to the no, was I going to lay where she did. So I also made Edward sleep on that side as well.

He didn't complain, I think he was just happy I didn't call everything off with us. I mean come on, I'm not that stupid. I have an incredible sexy man, with a colossal cock and his little one growing in my tummy, I should've paid her double what Irina offered for reminding me of that.

Esme had got on the phone first thing in the AM and called EVERYONE about the pregnancy. I was a little worried about that at first but Esme made me feel better when she saw the look on my face, and told each of us girls to sit down.

"Uh oh" was my only reply

"Girls let me explain some things to you so that you are more comfortable with your doubts." she took a deep breath and then chuckled "I'm sure you are aware every family has assholes in them".

We nodded, well Cricket actually moaned and rubbed her head, obviously fighting a hangover

Jasper and Dad were still passed out and Emmett and Edward left for an early meeting.

"Well, yes both Dad and myself come from money. We both worked very hard for our portions though. The family always looked down at us for that, several family members knew nothing of hard work, just a hand out."

"Most family members didn't like that we took in Edward and Emmett when they were young, Edward's real parents were Carlisle and I's best friends. In fact we were as close as you guys all seem to be and it reminds he and I of the closeness we had with them greatly. I didn't care what the Cullen clan had to say about that and neither did Carlisle but when we took in Emmett when my sister and her husband passed away as well, it was un heard of, they then considered us "The leftover Cullen's" and your father and I were ready to write them off, if they didn't attempt to be more open minded."

We all listened to her intensely, even Cricket forgot about her headache and Tanya was hanging on her every word.

"Anyway, after some time, we had a family gathering. This is very much like a family reunion, but all the Cullen men, with the exception of Carlisle, strayed so much with other women, that calling it a reunion was ridiculous. Hence, why some of the wives last night didn't have the balls to stand up to their men only glare at them. Mistresses came with their children and flaunted it. It was always quite a spectacle." "This is where Irina comes in, she is actually the daughter to one of the mistresses of Caius, Dads oldest brother."

"Its whispered she is not his actual child but he loved her mother and always vowed to take care of Irina, but as Irina aged and became a heathen, and a thief Caius wanted nothing to do with her."

"See that side of the family can be extremely hypocritical and they each have their dirty little secrets, they just tend to use them against each other"

"I questioned it all when I married Carlisle as well, but I vowed not to let their ignorance push me away from Carlisle."

"You'll love my side though" she said with a giggle, "If the boys speak highly of family its usually about my side"

"Who is Eleazar and Kate?" Rose asked

Ally and I looked to her puzzled

"Kate is my oldest sister, her and her husband Eleazar live in Alaska" "They are wonderful people and the boys actually went there during the summers, Emmett was very close to them, Kate actually looks a lot like his mother. Kate and my baby sister. I think that is why he was so drawn to her."

"He talks about her a lot." Rose whispered

"Yes, I thought he might." she sighed "Emmett and the boys hit it off, they had a strong bond from the beginning when all six of us brought our children together. So as Emmett stayed with them the summer his parents died he grew somber and disconnected, Kate was the only one that could get threw to him, and as you can imagine we grew concerned, Emmett is just to boisterous and loving to be sad and depressed. So as much as Kate hurt from him leaving to be with us, we all decided it was best to let the boys grow up together in our house as a whole"

"wow they had a ruff beginning, Edward and Emmett" Tanya whispered

"Yes they did, and the two of them were inseparable for a long time, Jasper so understanding of others feelings, waited patiently in the wings for the two of them to accept him, and they did, even though he was older and didn't know the loss of parents, he was just what they needed to move on. I tried the best I could to make them feel at home, and to my benefit they embraced it completely and called me mom long before I thought they would."

"So you see, this is what is important" and she motioned to us "Not the extended family but the immediate one."

We all three nodded and that's when I realized Rose and Ally may have begun to doubt their worth as well, with the boys.

I stood to make some toast and Esme poured me a glass of ginger ale which I moaned at once it hit my tummy and made my naustia go away.

"Wow this shit actually works!" I cheered out

Esme smiled and handed me a box of saltines

"leave them by your bed at night, it will help. Oh and Dad called his friend who is an Obstetrician, first thing this morning, then he went back to bed. He said he could see you today, would you like to go?" esme asked me

"Yes, definitely Let me go call Edward." I ran upstairs to get my cell from my purse

"The appointment is in an hour and a half" esme shouted up the stairs.

I yelled back to her ok and that I was definitely buying a mini fridge to go on my side of the bed for cold ginger ale's. I heard her laughing at my response.

I called Edward and he answered on the first ring.

"Hey baby, how are you feeling?"

"I'm good, Dad has a friend that's an OB and could get me in to see him in about an hour and a half, Can you come?" I asked hopeful though I knew this wasn't giving him a lot of time.

"Yup, I'll reschedule my next meeting and I'll head right home." He said excited

"Oh babe, its ok if you have a meeting, I'm sure their will be plenty more appointments." I tried to sound understanding

"No, I refuse to miss a single one, we'll go for a walk in the park across the street and have lunch after, I know which of Dad's friends he's talking about. Dr. St John is near my office."

"Ok I'll meet you there in an hour and a half." I told him

"Have fun driving your new car, its in the driveway" and he chuckled and hung up.

I squealed remembering it was being delivered today.

I jumped in and out of the shower, I threw on something comfortable and tossed my hair up on my head with a few pins.

I grabbed my purse and ran down stairs and shouted "My new car is here! Everyone come see."

We all skipped outside and Cricket whistled at my beauty parked in the driveway.

Rosie sized it up and actually got in and checked it out before I could.

She turned over the engine and it purred to life.

We all sighed at its beauty and grace

"Ok snatch, you can drive it later, I got to meet Edward for my first Doctors appointment!" I announced with enthusiasm

"Ok this is my _**first**_ grand baby, she eyed Rose and Ally, so I retain the right to go to all appointments Edward cant get too." Esme declared

"Ok I said, but you may have to just accompany us seeing as he claims he will not miss a single one" I told her and kissed her cheek

I waved everyone goodbye as I backed out of the driveway of my incredible home and roared off in my bad ass new car.

"How in the hell did I get so lucky" I asked myself aloud

When I came to a red light, I panicked when I thought the car stalled out but laughed at myself, when I realized I didn't need to hear the engine anymore to know it was still running. It was just that quiet.

I plugged in my ipod to the docking station that Edward had them put in for me and it turned on automatically.

The music stopped and a woman's voice chimed inside the car "Your husband is Calling" the screen flashed _ANSWER. _So I pressed it and Edwards "Hello" then filled the car.

"Shut up, how is it doing this?" I asked him shocked

"When your cell phone is plugged in and charging the car works as your cell phone. Isn't it great, I'm going to have it installed in the Porsche."

"I love it." I told him

"Well, now we need it more then ever, that car is holding two of my most precious cargo now."

I giggled at his response.

"You left the office yet?" I asked him

"I'm leaving in about 15 minutes." he told me

"Are you hungry?" he asked me

"Yes, starving" I replied

"Ok what sounds good and I'll pick it up for you to eat while we wait for the doctor."

"McDonalds breakfast!" I shouted laughing "Uhm yummy"

He laughed and said he'd get it and would see me in about 30 minutes.

I pulled up to the office and hit a button on the screen on the dash to save the doctors office location.

I parked next to Edward who was holding my breakfast.

We were about 15 minutes early so I sat on a bench and inhaled my food.

Grease, my god, the fucking grease tasted fantastic!

I finished it all and looked in the bag, pouting and wishing their was another Sausage Egg McMuffin, when Edward pulled another one out of his pocket smiling.

I looked sheepish knowing I was about to devour his breakfast.

He snickered at my face, "Mom told me to grab you a second one. She said she couldn't get enough of the grease either."

I kissed him and grabbed it from him practically eating the paper it was wrapped in.

I downed the orange juice he brought me as well.

Edward watched me smiling in awe or hell I don't know it could've been disgust but hidden well.

There wasn't a crumb left or a drop of liquid.

"I look like a pig don't I?" I asked embarrassed

"Not at all, I'm finding you ridiculously cute actually." he poked me

Yup, the previous look was one of awe, and in that moment I loved him more.

I burped loud and covered my mouth and he laughed

"Excuse me" I whispered

He kissed my hair and stood to dump my garbage in the trash bin and reached out for my hand "Lets go meet our little one."

I grabbed his hand and we walked in the building.

We didn't have to wait long since the Doctor moved his patients around to see us right away.

The nurse was sweet and took my blood pressure and even took several vials of blood. She pointed to a bathroom and gave me a paper robe and a little cup.

I went to change and I peed in the cup.

I sat on the exam table, while Edward rubbed my back.

Dr. St John knocked and then came in. He was a nice looking older man, he had a very kind face and reminded me a lot of Dad.

"Well Mrs. Swan, soon to be Cullen, you are in fact pregnant." he told us with a smile and a congratulations

"I am going to examine you and then we will take a look at an ultrasound too see how far along you are, since you mentioned in your chart you had a period about two weeks ago."

I nodded and laid back, I don't care who you are, it is never comfortable to have a strangers hand in your crotch so I tensed up, but laughed when I saw Edward glare at the doctor.

"Babe, come on!" I chastised him

Edward shrugged and the doctor chuckled "I'm used to it"

I was nervous so I began shooting out question after question…

"Uhm Doc I have been drinking frequently lately, could that hurt the baby?" I asked worried

"No you should be fine Mrs. Swan" "Most people don't know they are pregnant until months later and do the same, as long as you didn't use any recreational drugs I am not worried. In fact a glass or two of red wine, will help relax you and it wont hurt the baby. Just don't over do it"

"No just wine and xanax, though I haven't taken a xanax in quite awhile." I rushed out then realizing he said wine was fine to drink while pregnant

"Again I'm sure everything is fine, but lets check shall we?" and he pulled out a long stick looking thing and rubbed KY Jelly on it. He slowly inserted it inside of me and I winced at the uncomfortably but it wasn't that bad.

He clicked a few buttons and then we heard a liquid swishing and a thumping.

I gripped Edward's hand as I heard it again

_Thump Thump_

_Thump Thump_

I felt the tears well up in my eyes as did Edward when Doc nodded at Edwards question, that it was the heartbeat.

He told us everything looked great and took some measurements and then told me I looked to be about 6 weeks pregnant, but that is always just an estimate.

I chuckled knowing Edward knocked me up in Colorado, He probably did it the night of the competition, which one of the woman can be loudest, he was on a mission that night.

He probably even gave the baby a break when he shoved his cock in my ass the following night.

I laughed again and he grinned raising an eyebrow clearly reading my mind again and knowing what I was thinking.

"So we definitely won a prize that night?" he said laughing

I smacked his arm but nodded.

The Doc gave Edward and I his personal cell number and assured us to call if we had any questions, knowing Carlisle would answer a great deal for me himself. The nurse handed me a ton of paperwork for a birth plan and instructions if I were to go into labor and everything else I could possibly want to know.

She also handed us a ton of our baby's first ultrasound pictures, since we counted them out and asked for more knowing everyone would want one of their own.

Edward then assured me Emmett and Jazz would not disappoint. I didn't know what that meant but I knew I would find out.

We decided to go grab some lunch since I was hungry again, and he had an early breakfast.

We sat outside at a little bistro at the entrance of the park. I ordered a massive meatloaf sandwich which was placed on one slice of French bread with a heaping pile of mashed potatoes.

Edward got the same thing and we sat back and sighed when we finished.

"You wanna go walk this off honey?" he asked while rubbing his belly

I nodded smiling and he paid the bill and walked around the park with me hand in hand

I smiled watching mom's with their kids and even dads throwing Frisbee's.

"Can you believe were here already, a week before we get married, 2 and a half months after we started dating?" I asked disbelieving

"I know, crazy isn't it?" he said swinging my arm "Are you still worried about the family?"

"No, mom filled us in on them a bit, but I have a feeling there is much more to learn." I said laughing

"Yes I am sure you will here much more in time" he said looking down

"I'm fine babe, I really am, its us now" I said rubbing my flat tummy.

"Yes it is" He said wrapping his arm around my shoulder and pulling me in closer to his side

His phone chirped as did mine from every one of our family, wanting a picture message

I held out the picture and Edward captured it on his phone and sent it to all 8 of them, Cricket and Tanya included.

A minute went by and the texts came pouring in, Emmett of coarse had us laughing

_What in the hell is that? -Emmett_

_Awe you to created a kidney bean -Jazz_

_Dude it is so a girl -Ally_

_Seriously is it supposed to look like that -Emmett_

_Hell ya I think I can see his little pecker -Jazz_

_That better be an umbilical cord or I'm gonna marry my nephew -Cricket_

_Ally and I are at the babies r us it better be a girl that's all I'm saying-Rose_

_Oh my god I'm officially a grandma! -Esme_

_He's going to be handsome like his grandpa -Carlisle_

_Awe I'm the proud auntie of an alien with a huge …ugh…..ya what is that thing -Tanya_

Edward and I were dying laughing

_Well he's definitely hung like his Uncle Em -Emmett_

We both replied to him calling him an idiot at that point. And then replied to everyone else.

We walked back and got our cars. Edward had some work to do from home and I wanted to hit a bookstore to pick up the books the nurse mentioned. I kissed him and told him I'd see him at home.

I pulled up in our driveway a while later and saw that everyone had left but Edward was home.

I snuck in the house quietly and crept up to our room to surprise Edward

I was incredibly horny and nothing was going to stop me from getting some.

I pulled out my birthday present from Connor and Tanya.

I put on the cop get up over some crotch less panties I got at my bridal shower the night before. I didn't want to waste time with taking clothes off.

I slipped on my thigh high boots and piled my hair into the cop hat.

I figured I'd skip the real gun since Edward was kind of scared of me holding it now

I put on the sunglasses that came with it and walked down the stairs.

I heard Edward on the phone in his office, chuckling so I knew it wasn't that important of a client.

I tapped on his door

"Come in" he yelled

I opened the door slowly and leaned against the door frame.

The back of Edward's chair was facing me, and when I didn't come in and announce anything, he twirled around and spit out the soda he was sipping when he got a view of me.

"Uhm Michael, I have to let you go, it seems an officer wishes to speak with me." Edward said into the phone grinning

"No no everything is fine, I don't need any help, I think I can handle one cop." he chuckled and then hung up the phone

"Well Officer, what seems to be the problem?" he asked me not able to stop smirking

I kept a completely straight face and took off the glasses.

I sensually strutted towards him. "It seems Mr. Cullen, you have been a very bad boy" I nodded at him and put my hands on my hips and swayed them side to side

"You have several charges brought against you." I smirked

"and they are?" he asked biting his lip

When he did that I felt myself moisten below.

"Well there is a noise complaint against you as well as neglect charges from the same night."

"I might admit to the noise complaint, but what are the neglect charges all about? I felt the noise proved how non neglectful I am." He said standing up and face to face with me.

I pushed him back into his chair hard and I placed my boot sheathed leg in between his on the chair

"The charge of neglect is forgetting to follow a safety precaution that evening" and I grinned at him

"Ah I see, do you need to read me my rights?" he asked snickering

"As a matter of fact, You have the right to never keep me silent" and I pressed my boot on his erection softly

"Anything you have can and will be used against my body"

"You have the right to an attorney, though I don't recommend it because my husband happens to be the most bad ass attorney there is." I said pulling his tie from the collar of his shirt

"If you can not afford an attorney I will trade sexual favors for his fee" and I unbuttoned his shirt

"You can decide at anytime to exercise these rights and not respond to my needs, though I would not advise it" and I leaned down and palmed his erection.

"Do you understand these demands and wish to waive them away so I can fuck the shit out of you or would you like to retain that lawyer?" I straddled him and unbuttoned his pants.

"I waive my right to an attorney, I'm at your mercy Officer" he breathed and pulled me down to capture my lips with his.

I knew this is when I had to do it.

I grabbed both his hands and twisted them around and handcuffed them to the back of the chair.

Edward groaned "Bella I'm loving this, but PLEASE don't tell me I'm not going to be able to touch you!"

I straddled him again and rubbed myself on his now revealing cock.

He moaned feeling how wet I was and wearing crotch less panties under the cop skirt.

"Shut up Mr. Cullen" and I yanked at his hair "Or I will be forced to gag and hog tie you" I sealed my declaration with an intense kiss

I literally tongue fucked his mouth and Edward moaned into my mouth, loving it.

I bit his lower lip and lifted myself placing him inside me.

I pushed myself up and down on top of him, moaning loudly and clawing at the top of the chair for balance.

I then looked down, had a great idea and placed my hands on the arm rests, pulled my legs up in a squatting position and pumped my own version of the energizer bunny.

I could feel the burn in my thighs as I pounded my pelvis on top of his cock.

Edward was calling out my name and cursing out in raw pleasure.

That got me off more then anything.

He couldn't touch me, I was in complete control and was literally fucking the shit out of him

After about fifteen minutes my sexward gritted his teeth and threw his head back roaring as we both came explosively at the same time.

I slowed myself milking his cock for everything he had left.

Edward jolted a bit at the sensitivity of his dick in that moment.

I leaned forward and hit the little button that released him from the cuffs and Edward reached around wrapping an arm around my waist with one arm, startling me, and grabbing a tit out of the uniform with the other and bit down hard on one of my nipples.

"Ahhhhhhhh" I screamed out enjoying the pain.

He then stood up with me still wrapped around him, placed me flat on his desk, grabbed both my legs threw them over his shoulders and slammed into me.

We hadn't even intimately separated and he was hard again now fucking the shit out of me!

"Fuck me Edward!" I screamed out

"Ungh baby, that was too hot not to go for ungh seconds" he panted

Papers fell onto his floor and books and pictures followed as he pounded me into oblivion on top of the desk

We were both sweating and groaning being that our second orgasm took longer to reach then our first

But when it was just about to reach, I squeezed his head in between my thighs and Edward picked up his feet one by one and stood up on the edge of his chair to get the ultimate angle and hit the spot that sent me clawing at his back and screaming out his name as I came…again

He slammed into me a couple more times and shouted out profanities as he reached his climax and came …..again

He stepped off the chair back onto the floor and pulled me up into his arms and sat us back down in the chair with an "oomph"

I panted having trouble catching my breath and Edward rubbed my back relaxing me as I came back down from my high.

He kissed my shoulders and my breasts chastely

"I …_pant_…hope …_pant_…that wasn't…_pant_…. an important….._pant_…phone call." I said trying to catch my breath

"Nothing is more important then making love to my wife." he said kissing me on the lips

I hummed into the kiss loving his response.

We went upstairs after a few minutes to shower and get comfortable.

Edward started up the fireplace in the living room and we cozied ourselves on the couch.

I laid my head in his lap reading "What to expect when your expecting" while Edward read over some of his briefs.

"Babe did you know my mucus plug, coming out is the first sign that I'm going into labor?" I announced

"Your what?" Edward asked a bit repulsed

"My mucus plug" I said again nonchalantly

Silence…..

Then we both burst into laughter.

"That sounds as gross as it probably is" he said laughing "You better keep track of that thing and not lose it in our bed!"

"Oh hell no punk, I may just have to push it out when your going down on me!" I cried out cracking up

"UGHHH Nasty!" Edward retorted with a gagging noise

"Oh come on, I agree, chill out!" I said pushing him still snickering

"Ok but really, it says here I wont start to show till around the 4th month and the 5th month is when we can find out what the sex is." I schooled him

"It doesn't matter to me either way" he whispered kissing the top of my head as I now cuddled into his side getting into the book.

I noticed he didn't bother reading over his briefs knowing I wanted his thoughts on all this.

God I loved this man, always knowing what I needed

So I read some more…..

It is common to get strange cravings and be very moody.

"Awe" I said while I lightly smacked his thigh, "sorry babe!" I said chuckling

He smiled and pointed to a paragraph that said sex is considered good exercise and not to be worried about harming the baby.

"Damn, shows you how worried we were!" I said cracking up

"I had already asked dad" he whispered

"What!" "My god honey everyone knows you cant hurt the baby with sex!" I made fun of him poking him in the side

"Shit, I didn't know, I didn't want the baby coming out with a deformed face!" he said huffing

"Where do you think dimples come from?" I asked him matter of factly

He actually stopped and looked at me as if I was serious and I snorted laughing at his naiveté.

"Your something else hon!" I told him

Edward shrugged again and picked up the remote to turn on the large flat screen I insisted on him having.

I read that is was also common to toss and turn and not sleep well the first trimester and bad dreams can happen frequently

He put on the news and I kept reading. He stroked my hair and I looked up a few times to catch him reading the book as well and would smile at me when I caught him.

"You are going to buy the book for yourself aren't you?" I asked giggling

"Yup" he said matter of factly

"Maybe they make one for Dad's" I mentioned

Later Edward made us some grilled cheese with bacon since it sounded good to me and white rice.

We went up to bed about an hour later and I squealed and jumped on him seeing the mini fridge next to my night stand.

"What is that all about?" he asked me

"God I love our mother, that's what its about" I told him running over to it and opening a can of cold ginger ale feeling my stomach turning now that my dinner had settled

I sighed feeling the ice cold liquid relief slide down my throat.

I sent her a text from my phone charging on the night stand.

"God I love you, Thank you so much for the fridge!"

"I love you too baby, ur welcome get some rest lots to do this weekend! Kinda ugh busy with your dad right now"

"ewwwwwww" I said and cringed

"What's wrong" Edward asked taking off his t-shirt

"I think the parentals are getting freaky and mom actually stopped to text me back in the middle of it." I told him baffled

He started laughing "She does that to us too, gross huh?"

"Ya were going to need to have an intervention on that one, it is just wrong on so many levels" I said putting the phone down on the nightstand trying to get the mental pictures out of my head.

I woke up in the middle of the night to the tv showing some sort of cinemax porn and something going on between my legs…

"Hmmmm"….I whispered…"watcha doing down there?" I asked watching him move under our comforter

Just then I felt Edward slide his tongue in between my slit and stroke my clit.

I was completely saturated and wondered how long he had been at this, I must've been in a deep sleep

He slid two fingers inside me as he gripped my thigh for better access and I cooed at how great it felt.

He then slid a third finger in and pumped me hard, while licking and nibbling on my clit.

I grabbed the sheets at my sides and gripped them enjoying how vigorous he was being tonight.

I felt his thumb push hard on my clit and it shot pleasure throughout my body and I gripped him with my thighs as he hummed on my pussy the vibration of it intensified my release

I felt myself squirt and the tingly sensation tore through my body like a tidal wave.

"Wow Baby what was that for?" I asked whispering

He fumbled with the blanket and threw it over his head and I screamed.

"Vladimir what the, what the fuck are you doing?"

He slid his way up my body, grinning, coming up for a kiss

I tried to push him off me but he was so strong, I screamed again as I heard Edward

"Baby wake up, wake up Bells, your dreaming"

I flailed my arms waking up and lifted the blanket looking under it between my legs, huffing and panting trying to catch my breath as I collapsed back on the bed grateful there was no one doing that to me.

"shh shh honey, it was just a bad dream." Edward whispered holding me and rocking me in his chest

"You could say that again" I breathed out

"Do you want to tell me about it?" he asked nicely

"No" I told him with all certainty "it was just really graphic"

"Ok, just relax, here" he said as he put on a movie

I laid on his chest, my breathing back to normal, but inwardly I felt petrified.

I literally felt like I cheated on him but didn't want to, it was the strangest sensation, and I knew I must've still been half asleep not being able to get a grip with my emotions.

I watched a bit of Why did I get married 2 until I fell asleep again, this time no dreams, I woke the next morning still wrapped in Edwards arms.

I crawled out of bed quietly, not wanting to wake him.

I felt even more tired then when I went to bed.

Everyone was coming back over this morning to work on the seating chart for the wedding and to do a final head count. Esme said it was bad luck to add up all the I accepts on the invitations till the caterers absolutely needed it.

So I went down, started coffee and even made some breakfast, I had a pep talk with my little peanut as we were affectionately calling it now, to not make mommy sick.

Plus I felt it was smarter to cook what I could handle smelling and not giving anyone the chance to do it on their own.

One by one everyone got there, Dad had a surgery he needed to be at on the cape, they normally spent the summers there and just came a little early since the wedding was in the beginning of the summer. He also worked at the local hospital on Cape Cod.

Emmett and Rose came in first, Rose rubbing the belly and Emmett kissing me then squatting down to say "Morning baby" to my tummy.

Then they were telling me that the four of them were thinking of looking for another place here in Connecticut to stay closer to me and the baby.

"Oh my god, you guys I'm pregnant not disabled you don't have to uproot just for us." I told them shocked

Emmett and Rose just looked at me like I was an idiot

I knew that look, it's the same look we give Emmett when he says something stupid

I turned around and went back to cooking

Jasper and Ally were next and did the same thing accept Jazz patted the tummy

I guess this is what Edward meant about the guys, they were very involved in the belly.

Esme followed and by then Edward was up eating the breakfast I cooked and we were arguing over who should sit with who.

"Wait a minute guys" I interrupted "Lets see who all is coming."

So we did.

We had 2 boxes, one that said yes the other that said no

We each were handed a stack of envelopes

"Damn guys how many invitations were sent out?" I asked baffled

"Well there was you and Edward's list, then mine and Carlisle's and everyone at the bar and Edwards office, so about 400 or so" Esme reported

"HOLY SHIT!" I exclaimed

Edward agreed with my outburst with his jaw dropped

"Oh stop you two, I'm sure not everyone is coming it is short notice." Ally defended

40 minutes later we stared at the yes box towering full and the no box with maybe 30 in there.

"Well, alrighty then" esme declared "Emmett you and Rose mark off which meal each person chose from and then we have to write it on the tables on the seating chart so the wait staff no how many of each dish goes to a table."

Edward whispered to me how shocked he was that the whole company was going to be there, and I was stunned that all my bar staff was too. They all were giving positions at the sister bars since business picked up so much from the one weekend with SCIon. Surely these people couldn't all take off work.

Of coarse "The Group" was coming and their wives and ALL of Edwards extended family. Even Kate and Eleazar were coming.

I immediately grabbed a pen and put Kate and Eleazar sitting with mom and dad. Each table sat eight so I left the other seats up to Esme at her table.

I looked down a little sad that my dad wasn't going to be there, but just then my phone chirped. I looked over at Esme who smiled at me.

It was a text from Dad, that said, "Don't be sad sweetheart I will be there for both he and I"

The tears rolled down my cheeks and Ally handed me a box of tissues.

"Esme warned us how weepy you may get these next few months, so we decided to come prepared" and she winked at me

I grabbed them, and glared at her.

After about two hours of deciding which raunchy aunt and uncle would sit with who and as far away from us as possible. We were finally done. Jazz, Emmett and Edward had poured Kahlua in their coffee at one point, when we all couldn't make up our minds.

Mom and Rose pointed to the liquor as well.

I laughed at them, shocked that I really didn't feel like drinking, even though it was before lunch, I still just didn't have a taste for it.

I wondered if pregnancy killed that part, out of self preservation

The guys went out back with Ally, to be ordered around on what to move in the backyard, getting ready for next weekend.

Edward was going to work until Thursday and disappear until the wedding day at the guys house and all the girls were going to stay here with me. So he had a few busy days before he took off work for a little over three weeks.

He called and asked Dr. St John about Italy and me flying being Prego, when I left to go to the bookstore the day before, since we both completely forgot during the appointment.

The doctor assured Edward it was fine and even faxed over my medical records for us to have a copy of to have with us in case I needed to go to a hospital over there.

As Rose, Esme and I sat at the table I told them about my dream the night before.

Esme laughed at who it was and Rosalie lifted an eyebrow, I knew she thought Vladimir was hella hot.

They could tell I was spooked about it, and Esme assured me it was normal with pregnancy.

That made me feel better but of coarse Rose wanted to know how good Vladimir was.

"Are you fucking kidding me it was a dream and I thought it was Edward!" I ranted a bit embarrassed.

Rose huffed not getting the response she wanted.

We all got up and joined the torture of the boys, by Ally.

I was yelled at several times for lifting something, especially by Emmett.

He became overly protective. I kinda liked it though.

So I sat in a lawn chair watching them move things around and get sweaty.

Dad showed up at the same time Cricket, Connor Sam and Tanya did.

I got kisses from everyone and the belly got rubbed.

Dad snuck behind Esme, throwing his phone and wallet at me and grabbed her tossing her in the pool with him.

Oh, the words and threats that came out of that woman's mouth!

That of coarse started a domino effect and every man grabbed their woman and jumped in the pool.

I stood up waiting for Edward, but he just stood at the edge of the pool laughing at them.

I knew he was going to be too protective of me and not throw me in.

so I ran up behind him, as the girls saw this and rooted me on and grabbed at his waist falling into the pool with him.

We all had a splash war and I climbed out eventually, to put some dry clothes on.

I dripped all the way upstairs and Edward crept up behind me once in the bedroom and watched out the window at everyone with me, as he pulled off his wet clothes.

They were laughing and dunking each other while dad and mom stole a moment in the corner of the pool.

"You ready to Marry me next weekend and officially join that?" he pointed out the window.

I giggled, "Yup, are you?" knowing marrying me he got all the girls.

"Absafuckinglutely!" he replied with the most certainty I've ever heard

A/N sigh….I hope you liked it! Love you guys! Wedding is next and it will be a blast! don't forget to check out the many pics I post on my profile when I put up next chapter!


	24. Chapter 24

A/N Ok guys Edward has been bugging me, he wanted to say hi to everyone, so I decided to let him have a little interview…..here goes, sorry he's been bugging me. Don't worry next chapter will be up today, just needed to get him to shut up!

Heidi- "So Edward, you were dying to get some things off your chest, how can I help?"

Edward- "Well first I wanted to mention, I love that the readers are enjoying my story"

Heidi- "Actually Edward it's my story"…._Grinning_

Edward- "Ya, ok?"

Heidi- "Shouldn't you be getting ready for your wedding?"

Edward- "Bella is taking a nap, she's tired a lot being Prego and all."

Heidi- "How are you handling that?"

Edward- "I love it actually, I really can't wait till she gets bigger. I think My Bella is going to look fabulous round with child. I know most guys think pregnant women aren't attractive, but I completely disagree, I think she will look sexy as hell at nine months along."

Heidi- "Well I think you just made my female readers swoon some more with that affirmation."

Edward- "Just telling it like it is"

Heidi- "So do you want a boy or a girl?"

Edward- "I really meant what I said, as long as the baby is healthy it makes no difference to me. A little girl like Bella would be so precious, and a little boy like me would be great too."

Heidi- "I agree, just make sure I am the first to know, I know my readers are anticipating a girl though."

Edward- "What's with sexward?"

Heidi- "Oh I think Bella nailed it with that one. You are insatiable dear, and

You aim to please so, sexward just fit."

Edward- "and Colossal Cock?"

Heidi- "Well you are well in dowd aren't you?"

Edward- _shrugging "_I've had to see Emmett growing up, he's huge. I just assumed I was average."

Heidi- "Well, like me Bella must have a small pussy, Rosalie however must acclimate better then others", "Though don't tell her I said that"

Edward- "My lips are sealed."

Heidi- "What are your plans for Italy?"

Edward- "I don't plan on seeing much more then our hotel room, but my wifey has always wanted to go, so I guess I'm just hoping she'll bang the shit out of me before we leave everyday to site see." "You think she will, could you talk to her Heidi?"

Heidi- "I will but I make no promises, Prego women tend to change their minds a lot." "So far you have been lucky when I was pregnant I didn't want booty at all!"

Edward- "MY GOD don't curse me, knock on wood, quick!" "Bella seems to be even hornier, so hopefully I got hit with the lucky stick."

Heidi- "On that note I think you have made my readers hornier then there norm as well."

Edward- "Oh ya, I read the reviews!"

Heidi- "And what did you think?"

Edward- "Well I love lady twi and her version of sexting and phone sex, to relieve blue balls. I'm going to need to run that by Bella, that sounds really fucking hot."

Heidi- "Ill let her know, you approve."

Edward- "Yes I like that she didn't torture her man and just had a fun cabana experience HEIDI…. _hint… hint _"

Heidi- "Hey don't hate on me, you guys were the douche bags that came up with that stupid game."

Edward- "Ya ya sure sure. I really think the girls have something planned with that tape, the guys and I have been searching everywhere for it and we can not find it anywhere!"

Heidi- "Were women we hide things better then men!" "So my girl perfectly imperfect wanted to know who would play Cricket in a movie, what do you think?"

Edward- "She has the hottest pen name, you can tell her I said so." "Uhm Cricket, she's something else huh?" "well I would have to say Goldie Hawn, in Banger sisters, Bella made me watch it one night and I had to admit I was entertained. But Cricket looks a lot like Jacqueline Obradors, she played Vin's wife in A man Apart. The guys and I watched it the other night and we all shouted CRICKET when she was making the candles"

Heidi- "What about everyone else?"

Edward- "Well I think the twilight characters fit the immediate family. But Connor looks a lot like, Collin Farrell in SWAT but acts more like Donnie wahlberg in that new show blue bloods. Bella and I never miss an episode great show."

Heidi- "What do you make of The Group?"

Edward- "I personally think Vladimir has the hots for Bella, but Aro and Stefan are cool."

Heidi- "Ya I agree about Vladimir, I hope he's not stupid enough to try anything though."

Edward- "He better not!" "So moving on tell me about Kerri?"

Heidi- "What about her, she's my girl and kick ass."

Edward- "Ya I like her, you think Bella would be up for a threesome with her or perfectly imperfect? Her and Bella could both use their rabbits!"

Heidi- "I dunno about the Bella part but I'll ask Kerri or perfectly imperfect?"

Edward- "Lady Twi seems like she would be down to!"

Heidi- "What's with the threesome? Are you wanting that?"

Edward- "Every guy dreams of that!" "But if Bella wasn't down I wouldn't do it of coarse"

Heidi- "Ok just checking"

Edward- "Bella is up. I should make her something to eat. Tell Shayna I think she rocks and tell Hope I would motor boat her anytime she wanted!"

Heidi- "Bye Edward, I'll pass the messages along!"

Edward- "bye Heidi, thanks for letting me talk to the fans."


	25. Chapter 25

CHAP 26

The week of the wedding flew by and I barely saw Edward. He had to get caught up on a lot of work and meetings, both for his firm and for he and Emmett's company before we were to leave for two weeks to Italy right after the wedding.

I laid in bed Wednesday night tossing and turning. Trying to picture how the wedding would turn out or if there was anything I forgot or wanted added. I wanted it perfect but not over the top and now I'm stressing over it.

"Ugh" I sighed giving up on trying to go back to sleep

The girls were coming to spend a girls day with me and then we were doing a spa day tomorrow.

Edward was staying at his old place with the guys and going golfing the next day before the wedding.

I new I had one thing left to do so I crawled out of bed, my alarm clock flashed 6:10 am. I threw my hair on top of my head as well as grabbing on some jeans and a long sleeve top.

I left Edward a note and jumped in my Benz, god I loved this car.

I drove 2 hours down to Cape Cod. It was such a beautiful place, I loved it actually. It was so peaceful. The homes all had a rustic beach cottage theme and the bars were like taverns. Everywhere you went you felt relaxed and not rushed.

I pulled into Chatham my favorite part of the Cape and drove through the beautiful scenery, big mansions and very green landscape.

I pulled up to Carlisle and Esme's summer place. It was breathtaking.

I saw that both of them were here, along with a third car I didn't recognize.

Their house manager was just walking out the front door, when I startled her.

"Can I help you?" she asked eyeing me

"Yes, I'm Bella I'm here to see Carlisle"

I barely got my sentence out when she enveloped me in a hug.

"Its so nice to finally meet you Bella, I have heard so many lovely things about you dear." as she tightened the embrace

"My name is Colette, I take care of the Cullen's home here, in the off season."

"Ah yes, mom speaks so fondly of you, I heard you were ill in the winter, how are you feeling?" I asked her releasing myself from her hug

She smiled real big at me calling Esme mom, and told me she was feeling much better.

"Please come in, Esme is still asleep but Carlisle is on the back lanai having coffee." She advised me as she opened the front door for me

"Thank you I told her. Will I be seeing you at the wedding?"

"Of coarse sweetheart I will be there." she waved and walked out to her car

I entered the house and was not surprised at all at how quaint it was. Beautiful things sat everywhere and it was so open and airy. Definitely an Esme beach house.

I went towards the lanai, and saw him sitting there with his back to me, My soon to be father in law.

"Any coffee for me?" I asked with a giggle

Carlisle didn't even jump at my surprise visit.

"Of coarse sweetheart, help yourself." he said softly but I could hear the smile in his voice

I poured myself a cup and smiled seeing my and the girls favorite creamer in the fridge next to Carlisle and Esme's. No matter where they were they added our little comforts to their home just in case we were to visit.

I kissed Carlisle on his cheek before I sat down.

"Mom is still sleeping?" I asked

"Yes, this is the only place we ever go to where the woman takes time for herself and rests."

"Even with the wedding coming up?" I asked

Carlisle chuckled, "This trip she has been more on edge but it's only because she wants everything perfect for you."

"I know" I sighed

"How are you feeling? Is my grandchild kicking your butt this morning?"

"No the baby is giving me a break today, I feel really good actually."

"That's wonderful. Hopefully the wedding day will be smooth for you as well."

I sipped my coffee as we talked about the little things that needed to be done and how everything was going as planned.

"There is one thing I have left to do though, and I was hoping you could help me with it?" I informed him while continuing to sip my coffee

"What do you need honey?"

"Well I was hoping you would walk me down the aisle?" I waited a bit and then looked over to him and he had the biggest smile on his face and I watched as the tears pooled in his eyes.

"It would be my honor sweetheart" as he stood and pulled me into a tight hug.

"She is to be a married woman Carlisle Cullen do not grope our daughter!" Esme chastised with a giggle while pouring herself some orange juice in the kitchen.

"Our daughter has asked me to walk her down the aisle." Carlisle said to Esme proudly but still holding me, clearly choked up.

"Whew, I was wondering how much longer I could blow him off about it." she mumbled

I laughed knowing now, Carlisle must've been wondering if he was officially doing it, since I hadn't asked and Esme was avoiding answering him.

We talked a little more as Esme got ready to head back with me.

We both kissed dad goodbye and headed back to my place.

We got back around 10 am when Esme had me take a different way, which was much shorter.

I went upstairs seeing as Edward hadn't come down yet and was probably still asleep.

I tiptoed to my nightstand and pulled out what I needed and locked the bedroom door

I slid up underneath the covers.

I pulled his dick from his boxers and wrapped my lips around his head.

Edward woke and groaned while lifting his pelvis assuring me to keep going "Baby, ungh shit I love it when you do this."

I stroked his shaft as I suckled on the tip of his cock, this always sent him pulsating with hardness.

When I had him fully erect I went to town on him. I pumped him vigorously all while my tongue licked, and lapped at him. I stroked his balls and moaned while I sucked him off.

He flailed his body a bit not knowing how to get comfortable with the immense pleasure my mouth was creating.

His moans and grunts had picked up their pace and I knew he was close.

I got up on my knees still sucking him vigorously and lifted my head to gain better access. I slid the slender vibrator, I bought just for this, under my bottom lip.

I turned it on slow at first and Edward jumped a bit, but couldn't go anywhere with his dick in my throat.

"Babe, what are you- ungh….."

Just then I turned the vibrator up to the next level, he must've really felt it then, because he panted and moaned my name over and over.

I began to deep throat him as fast as I could and put my little toy on full speed.

Edward had thrown off the covers in order to grab my hair and push me down farther on his colossal cock.

He grunted and cursed, I saw his left leg start to shake and then Edward came harder then he ever has with me giving him head.

He panted and I lapped at his cock massaging him with my tongue softly bringing him down from his high.

I looked up at him and he had an arm thrown over his eyes and he was smiling.

"Good morning" I said smiling and tucking him back in his boxers

"Yes it is!" he whispered still smiling

I jumped up and kissed him chastely and went to the bathroom to wash my face, brush my teeth and put on my Bride to Be PJ's.

The girls and I decided to have a PJ movie day and just be lazy, even some of my bartenders from scion were coming over to spend the day with us.

I grabbed the girls presents for today and flew down the stairs just as several of them were coming in the front door.

When everyone got there and Edward was making himself something to eat I handed out there gifts.

I got them each monogrammed t-shirts and PJ's for today and comfy outfits to wear as we got ready for the wedding.

All of them flew to different rooms and bathrooms to change out of their own clothes and put on what I had gotten them.

Rose came into the kitchen wearing a t shirt that said "Don't need a permit for these guns" and it had arrows pointing to both her tits, with pink and black drawstring pants

Ally emerged in a t-shirt that said "I didn't ask to be a princess but if the crown fits!" with matching pants

Cricket sported a shirt that said "Your boyfriend bought me this t-shirt"

Tanya wore one that said "You cant handle this" with cherry pants

And Esme wore the best one "The Legendary MILF" with milk and cookie pj pants

My bartenders wore assorted ones that said things like "Bartenders do it on the rocks", "I'm the cute bartender your friends were talking about" and "Shaken and Stirred" and they all had beer and liquor brands on their bottoms.

Edward left after pulling me into the kitchen and placing a massive wet hot kiss to my lips, which left me breathless.

We watched movies with Vin, the rock and John Sena and we all groaned at the hot scenes.

We inhaled Pizza and Beer, I had ginger ale and inhaled Tums seeing as my heartburn was rearing its ugly head.

Later on, we decided to take a dip in the pool and then trash my kitchen getting at any junk food we could find.

We lasted till about 1 am, when we all passed out in different areas of the house. I was squished in between Cricket and Rosie when Esme shook my leg and said to go up to bed, so I could sprawl out and sleep better.

She tucked me in and went to leave, I told her to stay in here and go to sleep with me.

I woke up the next morning, a little nauseous and pulled a ginger ale out of the fridge. I downed it and felt a little better. I tiptoed out of the bedroom to not wake Mom.

Later after everyone was up and some of the girls had left, the six of us got ready and headed out in two cars to have a spa day.

We all went our separate ways getting pedicures, full sets, massages, facials etc.

We eventually all met up in the huge sauna and stretched out sighing.

"I did the vibrator blow job on Edward." I declared out of no where.

"Shut up!" Rose yelled sitting up quickly

I giggled as did Esme

"Well how did it go?" Ally asked with a ton of enthusiasm

"It was probably the most intense orgasm I have ever seen him have!"

"Really?" Tanya asked just as interested as Alice

"Ya" I nodded "But I think I agree with Rose I'm going to have to practice more before I add the water part of the technique"

We all relaxed again and stretched out

"I let Sam fuck me in the ass!" Tanya reported

We all burst into laughter, "You've been hanging with Cricket to much, your even talking like her!" Ally spit out through her chuckles

"What? What did I do?" Tanya protested

"Oh come on", Rose explained grinning "I would expect you to say up the butt or whisper out "Anal" but you flat out declared he fucked you in the ass!"

"Classic Cricket" I added to Rosie's statement "Did you like it?"

Cricket didn't make a sound she just grinned at her protégé.

"Um….. it hurt like hell and I ended it half way through, I told him maybe another time." "So the next day when he suggested we try again, I got scared to tell him no and wrote on a piece of paper "DO NOT ENTER" and drew an arrow pointing to my ass." "He didn't think it was funny though."

We were in our usual fit of hysterics.

Picturing Tanya scared and shaking writing her version of NO to a sexual experience on a piece of paper and taping it to her backside, just sent me into a massive fit of laughter.

"Awe sweetheart was he angry?" Esme asked giggling

"Not really he just hates it when I don't talk to him about things and thought I was making fun of the experience." she told her

"YOU WERE!" we all shouted and laughed

"Go down the list Rose." I said while trying to relax now that we were done laughing

"Did you use lube?" she asked Tanya

"ugh no" Tanya replied

"What is it with guys thinking they can shove it in there without any help!" Rose said angrily

We all agreed as Rose then told Tanya the same things her and Edward told me that were needed to ease the experience

Like me, Tanya paid close attention obviously wanting to give this to Sam as I did Edward.

We finished up at the spa and headed back to my house.

Esme handed me a glass of red wine with ginger ale in it, since I didn't like red wine and then she sent me outside to relax until the hair dresser and makeup person got there to get me and the girls ready for the wedding.

I sat on a lawn chair in the back yard, watching Alice scream at the company we hired putting up the wedding tent.

Rosalie was fixing the beautiful center piece's after the florist had put her final touches on them already.

The florist saw this and glared at Rose who shot her a more intimidating glare, you know the one that says "Bring it bitch, you don't even want to go their with me!"

I chuckled watching it go down between the two of them.

I heard Esme yell and I turned around to see her snapping at a delivery man that dropped a box of the glass vases that held the floating candles.

Cricket was ogling a guys ass as she held the ladder he was on, hanging the chandelier in the middle of the now erect tent.

Tanya was skipping around like a calmer version of Alice putting the place cards with everyone's name at the seats they would be occupying.

I took a deep breath silently thankful and overjoyed this was all handled.

"Bella Honey?" Esme chanted

"Ya?"

"Its time to start getting ready sweetheart." she said as she guided me back into the house and upstairs turning around to then yell "GIRLS! Come ON!

I chuckled at how soothing she was trying to be with me, and me only.

The 5 of us went up to the guest room which was all pimped out like a salon. There was champagne and little bagels and cheese and crackers. We changed out of our pj's and put on the jump suits I had made for everyone.

Mine said "Mrs. Cullen"

The girls said "Bad ass Bridesmaids"

And Esme's said "Mother of the bride"

They were written in cursive and glittered with swarfsky crystals

The guys were ordered to wear the same kind of jump suits more masculine obviously that said, "Groom" "Groomsman" and "Father of the Bride" and Rose being as clever as she is, made the guys send her a picture message of the guys sporting them on the golf coarse earlier.

In the picture Sam, Connor, Jazz and Emmett had their fingers at their temple as if they were guns. Edward smiled as did Carlisle not caring.

It was a classic picture that I definitely wanted to blow up

"Now ladies you know when we all stand up in the gazebo, you have to make sure you don't lock your knees or you will faint." Ally informed us with cucumbers on her eyes and a hair stylist fixing her hair

"What?" Tanya asked

"Oh come on that's an old wives tale isn't it?" Cricket asked while her hair was put up in curlers

The hair stylists snickered and shook their heads knowing it was very accurate

"So you want us to do what?" I asked confused

"Just stand with your knees bent a bit and shift your weight." one of the stylist instructed

Esme joined us a moment later sitting in a chair ready to get primped.

I munched on bagels and tried to escape to my room to get a ginger ale at one point, but when I opened the door I bumped into the guys going to get dressed themselves.

"Hi" I waved

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Ally screamed "Get the hell out of here you cant see the bride yet you asses!" and she yanked me back in the room and slammed the door in their face.

"Ough Ally!" Emmett roared as the slam of the door hurt his already pounding headache "Take a xanax you wedding Nazi! She's not even in her wedding dress!"

"This is when if I had a dick, I would tell you to suck it Emmett Cullen!" Alice screamed back "Don't mess with me!"

We were cracking up at their antics

"Babe can you just get me a ginger ale from my fridge please" I shouted through the closed door at Edward.

The door cracked open a minute later and Edward slid his arm and the soda on the floor, "I'm not peaking" he defended, Ally eyed him like a hawk but before he could close the door Emmett chucked the bottle of xanax in and it hit Ally in the head

"BULLSEYE!" Emmett shouted

"Why you!" Alice roared and stomped toward the door tossing the soda at me and pointed to the chair I was supposed to be sitting in and getting ready.

I knew not to argue and went and sat in it nursing my soda.

She stormed out into the hall and slammed the door shut.

You could hear Emmett scream "Oh SHIT!" and "Rosie Help ME!

As Ally was clearly chasing him in and out of every room.

"Your on your own you big dummy, you should know better. I love You though!" Rose snickered and shouted to him

"Fuck….Ough…Shit..Alice GET OFF ME, your like a fucking spider monkey!"

"EMMETT MCCARTY CULLEN Watch your mouth" Esme bellowed out at him

I just burst out laughing, this is the family I am joining permanently and I was thrilled.

Hearing Alice beat up the big oaf and his cries for help even had our stylists cracking up.

Ally walked back in the room, pushed up her breasts, our version of a man grabbing and adjusting his crotch, and strutted to her chair to get her make up done.

We chuckled at her as she opened the bottle of xanax "He better pray this kicks in before he does something stupid again." and she swallowed a pill

I watched as Cricket snuck over and I think took two pills, hoping Esme didn't see.

shit Esme sees everything.

But she didn't say anything just rolled her eyes at Cricket.

I was told to go into an adjoining room, where my dress waited for me. The make up girl helped me in it and then applied my make up.

She went into the other room and told Esme I was ready for my veil.

The door opened and Esme walked in, I turned around from facing the mirror when Esme gasped LOUD!

"Wait for us!" Rose yelled as they all ran into the room.

The water works began

"Oh my fucking god Momma Bear!" Cricket announced tears rolling down her cheeks

"You are by far the most beautiful bride I have ever seen!" Ally whispered

"Even better then the bridal magazines?" I joked

"YES!" She stated with conviction then grabbed a tissue and started to cry

That put me in tears, Alice has always gone on and on about how beautiful the brides looked in the magazines!

"Make up!" Rose shouted and everyone dabbed there eyes with tissue careful not to mess it up.

"Ladies can you give us a minute." Esme asked them

They nodded and left the room but I knew they were eavesdropping on the other side.

Esme walked over to me and pulled out a box from under her coat and handed it to me. "This is your something old"

The box did look old, it was dusty and discolored and looked as if it hadn't been touched in many years

I opened it and saw a stunning tear drop diamond necklace on a simple silver chain.

There was a folded up piece of paper in the box, she nodded for me to read it.

It was a short letter in beautiful handwriting that read

_**Dear Daughter,**_

_**I am writing this to thank you. Thank you for loving my son. I am sorry I am not their to meet you. But if my sweet boy chose you I know your are a pure soul, an angel from above and the light to his dark. Please cherish each other, love him so much that I can feel it wherever I watch over you. I will protect you and thank god every moment my son has found such an extraordinary women.**_

_**I love you beautiful daughter of mine**_

_**Aubrey Masen**_

I was stunned, I was in awe, and I felt so cherished.

I looked at Esme "Mom?"

"Shh sweetie let me explain" she said wiping my eyes "Edward doesn't know about it, none of the boys do, it's something as mothers we all did when they were about 4. We gave each other strict instructions to hand these to the loves of their lives on their wedding day. It can't just be their bride, it literally has to be the woman that completed them entirely. I knew the day I heard about you this was meant for you honey."

She wiped at my tears again.

"This is something Aubrey wanted you to have. She was an incredible woman, and a devoted mother." She continued as she fastened the necklace around my neck "Edward was her everything and he was so like her, so she knew the woman he chose to be his wife, his partner, his everything, would be the right choice."

"Its something you have now, something special between you and her even in her death."

I nodded feeling overwhelmingly humbled.

The girls were peeking in the doorway all crying

"GIRLS!" Esme yelled "You will be lucky now if I give you yours!" she spat at them

"Sorry mom, we heard her reading it and couldn't help but listen to the rest." Rose said crying

Knowing emotion was just not in Rosalie's repertoire, Esme softened and just nodded knowing the moment couldn't be helped.

We calmed ourselves and attempted to pull ourselves together.

My baby was something new, this I insisted on, being he or she was gift enough and Alice handed me something borrowed it was her mothers tear drop diamond earrings, we all stared at them stunned at how they matched the necklace perfectly.

No one said anything except for Alice with a simple "It's fate"

Tanya handed me a baby blue garter that I slipped on under my dress.

Esme helped me put on my veil, as the other girls fixed their make up.

Esme whispered in my ear, holding both my hands "I couldn't of dreamed up a better choice for him sweet Baby girl."

The tears started to well up again and I whispered back "and prayers gave me the mother I've always wanted" and I kissed her cheek

She was bawling then and we both then just stared at each other.

I didn't realize the girls had left, placing my bouquet on the bed, or the fact that Carlisle stood in the doorway watching and listening to what Esme and I just said.

He wiped at his eyes as Esme walked to him, kissed him and said "Its your big moment my wonderful husband, Now go give our daughter away."

She winked at me and left he and I standing in the room.

"You look so incredibly beautiful Bella" I really have no other words dear child

He walked over to me "I see you have met your other mother" and straightened my necklace.

"I did" I whispered

"She always wore this" he said grazing it with his fingers "And now its back where it belongs again." and he kissed my cheek

"Are you ready?" he asked

I took a deep breath "I've been ready"

And we walked out of the room and down the stairs

I peeked around the corner of the kitchen and saw so many people sitting in the big open space to one side of our back yard.

The were candles in vases lining the walkway to a gorgeous gazebo filled with flowers and ivy and twinkly lights.

There was a harp playing beautiful melodies as people took their seats instructed by one of Esme's assistants.

I couldn't see Edward yet, but god I could fell him.

The boys came walking into the kitchen, ready to escort out Mom and the ladies.

Jasper gasped when he saw me and Emmett's jaw dropped

I blushed and blew them a kiss.

That wasn't good enough it seemed, since they both walked over to me and gave me a kiss and each whispered they loved me in my ear.

They escorted mom out first, and she looked at the both of them in awe.

There was no arm in arm they each held her hand and escorted her down to her seat.

We didn't want kids at the wedding and there was no flower girl, but I watched as Esme and the boys kicked petals laid out on the walkway.

Tanya turned around and smiled at me.

And I knew she insisted on rose petals for us to walk on, essentially she was my flower girl.

The guys came back and escorted each girl up to the alter, or gazebo if you will.

Connor actually bowed to Cricket which made her grin and we all chuckled.

When all my girls were standing all in a row they played the wedding march and everyone stood.

Carlisle kissed my cheek and guided me out.

I heard several of my bartenders whistle and awe as we walked out, I stepped off the porch carefully, and descended down the walkway.

I saw Aro, Stefan and Vladimir and I winked at them when they said something in Italian, then dad whispered the translation, enchanting angel.

I saw Edward then and I felt my knee's get weak. He looked absolutely debonair in his tux, hair again a complete disarray and smiling in awe at me coming towards him.

I knew, I may never in my life want to run to him like I did in this moment.

Carlisle stood with me in front of the priest.

I barely heard a word he spoke, but I turned to Carlisle when he replied in the most devoted way…."Her Mother and both fathers do!" when the priest asked who gave the bride away.

I placed both my hands on his face and kissed him sweetly, as a tear rolled down, I was speechless that he thought to remember Charlie in that moment

He placed my hand in Edwards and kissed both of his cheeks.

He whispered something in Edwards ear and Edward nodded

Edward helped me up the steps and we faced the priest.

I heard nothing he said, I heard nothing at all, I just couldn't take my eyes off my sexy ass husband

I stared at Edward knowing in that moment , I would die for this man. We would grow old together and I would give him babies with pride. I reached down and rubbed my tummy, willing my tiny peanut to somehow be in the moment, Edward placed his hand on mine and rubbed with me.

I smiled up at him and caught the priests words just in time.

Jasper handed the priests the rings and he then handed one to each of us

We spoke our vows and right before we said I do, there was a movement at the corner of my eye and a loud thump.

I looked down as the crowd unanimously gasped.

Emmett had fainted.

"Oh for crying out loud, no one told the fool to not lock his knees!" Rose chastised and waved the priest to finish as her and Esme smacked Emmett back into reality.

"ugh what? What? Happened…" Emmett asked confused getting to use his feet"

"You fainted you idiot" Jasper said putting his hand to his fore head and acting like he was about to faint like a girl, making fun of Emmett.

"Oh my god I am so fucking embarrassed!" Emmett whispered looking down right mortified

"EMMETT Language!" Mom pointed and glared at him

I couldn't help it and I busted out laughing covering my face. "It's a Cullen wedding!" I yelled turning to the guests and then everyone laughed

"Yup, she'll go far in this family!" someone blurted from the crowd laughing, the way Esme smiled I knew it must've been from her side.

"Ok then, I now pronounce you Husband and Wife, Edward you may kiss your bride"

Edward grabbed me and pulled me to his chest like it was causing him physical pain waiting for the priest to finally announce that.

He kissed me sweetly and didn't release my lips even when the priest shouted "May I introduce Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen!"

He lifted me off the ground and hugged me, my feet dangling at his shins.

Everyone stood and clapped and all our family hollered.

"Lets Party!" Emmett instructed, clearly over his embarrassing moment

"You sure you don't want to sit down and relax, you look a little winded you pansy!" Jasper asked chuckling

Edward and I and the rest of the wedding party went back towards the house and into the kitchen

Esme pointed the direction of the tent and everyone trickled in there.

We all stood in the kitchen laughing at Emmett, who played it off like he planned the whole thing. He looked at me sorrowful though and I waved at him as if it was no big deal and blew him a kiss.

He smiled real big and jumped up and down ready to party.

The family all toasted Edward and I over a shot of Patron, I sipped my ginger wine, which we were now affectionately calling it.

We made our way into the tent just as the DJ announced us again.

It was by far the grandest site I had ever seen.

There were candelabras and twinkle lights everywhere, orchids sat loosely on the table tops while the center pieces stood tall in the center of the table over flowing with colorful arrangements of flowers. Tiny vases wait flowers submersed in water and floating candles on top were all over the tables as well.

The chandeliers were stunning and the ceiling had twinkle lights mixed with luscious drapery everywhere, there were multi colored sticks hung dangling that changed colors. It looked like a palace inside a rainforest it was truly breathtaking.

Our little bridge over a small creek we had added to the back yard when we moved in was the entrance to the garden where we were to take pictures the little bridge was decorated with more lights and flowers while everyone's food was brought to there tables we went to have our pictures taken.

Many pictures were taken and I new the ones of Edward and I would be stunning, being that we couldn't take our eyes off each other.

We took some funny ones of the guys holding me sideways in their arms and even some of each couple wearing sun glasses looking cool and the whole group making silly faces. It was definitely us that's for sure.

The last pictures were of Edward and I looking into our little stream where under the water Esme had a little light that lit up an E and a B intertwined. It was by far the most romantic touch she added.

We went back and all sat at our huge horseshoe shaped table and dug into our meals that were waiting for us, still steaming hot and absolutely delicious.

I knew I wanted Aro's restaurant to cater, I couldn't say enough about the food when we went together, he gleamed pride when we asked him and insisted it be on him. I caught him glare a few times at the waiters as if everything needed to be done perfectly.

I got Demitri's attention who then elbowed Aro and nodded my way.

I mouthed a response of "Stop" and gave him a hand signal of perfection.

He smiled and nodded getting back to his food and giving his waiter a break, who clearly had to take a deep breath out of fear.

After the food was finished and the wait staff cleared plates and poured more champagne, the DJ came over to us and asked if we were ready for the first dance, I looked to Edward who nodded snickering about our plan.

He escorted me to the dance floor as Allison Krause's When you say nothing at all, played through the speakers, Edward waltzed me beautifully, his movements were perfection and I actually matched him, being that we would practice at night before bed.

Well, actually I practiced, Edward taught me this dance that I fell in love with seeing it in a movie one night. It was simply romantic and exquisite.

Just when the song was about to end the DJ scratched a record and the song stopped.

Edward and I froze and looked at each other puzzled and at everyone else in the crowd.

Esme looked a bit panicked.

Then the DJ blasted "I like to move it, move it" and Edward and I performed a hilarious rendition of 80's dance moves, completely choreographed and hysterically over dramatized.

You could hear the roar of the crowd and Emmett's chanting at how much he approved of our surprise.

I even bent over and Edward made it look like he was smacking my ass and we switched and I did the same to him.

I looked as Carlisle was about to fall out of his chair with laughter, and Esme take a deep breath now knowing that it was all planned and our first dance wasn't ruined.

We ended the dance with everyone on their feet cheering.

Edward then dipped me and kissed me passionately which sent another roar throughout the crowd.

I was then told to stay on the floor for the father daughter dance, I watched as Carlisle took off his Jacket as all eyes were on him, and dropped in a come hither position, shaking his butt as if he was the encore. The crowd went wild again at his antics.

He waved them off, hinting he was kidding and put his jacket back on.

He strolled over to me and placed me in a big spin just as Faith Hill sang out the beginning notes to "There you'll be" in honor of my deceased father.

He once told me he had never heard the song, and must've listened to it a lot because he softly sang it to me as we danced.

He whispered… "I could, but won't up stage my son at his wedding," so we danced to a milder version of the waltz.

When the song was finished he kissed my hand.

Edward and esme danced to Lee ann whomak's I hope you dance, and after the two songs there wasn't a dry eye in the place.

Edward and I sat down and rested as he told me at Italian weddings everyone comes to you, being that the majority of his family were Italian, and we would walk around and mingle after.

The dance floor was hopping as I must've kissed, was introduced and thanked a bazillion people.

At one point I thought I was in a remake of "Goodfella's" when I saw a line of people waiting to come congratulate us and many held envelopes.

Stefan and Vladimir told me over and over how beautiful I was and kissed me several times. I squirmed a bit when Vladimir did, thinking of the dream I had but I was sweet to him none the less. They handed us a massively stuffed envelope and shook Edwards hand.

Carlisle and Esme were the last to hand us an envelope, it had a receipt stamped PAID IN FULL for the entire wedding, which Edward and I couldn't believe since the wedding totaled over 300,000 dollars.

They smiled at us as everyone clinked their glasses for Edward and I to kiss.

I noticed through out the beginning of the evening, Cricket got louder and louder at the end of the table, I watched as Alice would steal her glass of champagne whenever Crickets back was turned and then Cricket would steal it back when Alice's was turned.

I shook my head laughing at how silly they were being.

Edward stared at me as I sipped my ginger wine.

"What is it honey?" I asked him setting my wine back down.

"Your wearing my mothers necklace." He said a bit choked up

"You remember it?" I asked touching it on my neck

"Its one of the few things I remember about her." he smiled and touched it himself "You have no idea what it means to me that your wearing it."

"She left me a message and Esme said she would want me have it." I said before I kissed his fingertips.

"She did?" I nodded "she wrote me a message too, Carlisle gave it to me, though I did not know she wrote you one as well." he said staring in my eyes

"Is that ok?" I asked a little worried

"Its more then ok baby." and he kissed me just as the clinking started again.

The clinking continued by rose as she stood and got everyone's attention.

She held Ally's hand who stood up next to her as she began to read from a piece of paper.

"Every little girl dreams of a knight in shining armor, and every little girl dreams of having the best family, as she grows up she dreams of spending her life with her best girlfriends and dreams of having a loving husband who cherishes her. Every woman then dreams of having great friends to count on and envisions in laws that are just simply perfect." she took a deep breath then continued "Bella, my angel" she then choked up "Ally and I love you so much it hurts, you have received everything you ever dreamed of. You have a life now filled with love and never doubt because of the extraordinary woman you are and the extraordinary man that you deserve and now have. Love each other every moment and know that no matter what we are always here for the both of you."

Edward and I stood, my eyes filled with tears streaming down my face, and we grabbed them both and hugged and said I love you's. I wiped at Rosie's tears feeling blessed that in that moment, at my wedding, Rose chose to break down and finally show the emotion she felt.

Edward kissed and wiped Ally's eyes and we switched.

The clinking begun again as Jasper stood with Emmett.

"Now I hate to interrupt the beautiful women." Jasper began

"Ya cause one of them is prone to smacking me on occasion" Emmett finished

"Emmett!" Rose chided

The crowd cracked up at her command and the fact that Emmett then smacked himself for her.

"Well, we are all brought here today, because….because….wait why are we all here?" Jasper asked Emmett

Emmett then whispered in his ear as the crowd snickered at them

"Oh right, thanks man, because lets face it, Edward just got really lucky finding Bella!"

Everyone laughed

"My brother never chased after women, never dated much he simply was waiting for the right one to come along and quite frankly knock him on his ass." Esme glared at his language "Sorry Ma"

"Anyway, she did, Bella hit him with the door walking into a room, I mean how much more can fate knock you upside your head."

Emmett then rubbed his head

"Clearly my other brother is the one that needs the reminders" and he motioned to Emmett and everyone laughed again

"But Edward didn't, he knew right away and told us so" and Emmett nodded

"Bella I am going to break a brotherly vow of secrecy by telling you this."

"Oh god" Edward cried out

Jasper chuckled at Edwards response as I looked on intrigued with where this was going

"After the first 24 hours, Edward knew you were the one sweetheart. He knew after the first hour but since you didn't let him up for air for 24 hours we didn't find out until then."

I dropped my head in my hands knowing this could be humiliating on my part.

"No no its ok Bells" Emmett grabbed the mike "Were just going to embarrass Edward….. breath baby" and then handed the mike back to Jazz who glared at him for taking it in the first place.

Emmett shrugged and mothed.."What"

Our guests were eating this up and the boys had them eating out of the palm of their hands with their stupidity and somewhat bickering

"ANYWAY" Jasper said annoyed, "Edward told us, guys she's the one, she is it, she's everything." "and I mean he said this word for word"

I looked to Edward who then nodded at me

"She is going to be the daughter that our parents always wanted and Ally and Rose are pure bonuses in all their glory" "He told us to open our eyes wide because you ladies were going to change our lives forever, he knew it Bella and then so did we." "You are the light to Edwards Dark" I choked up remembering that is what his mother wrote "You are the sister Emmett and I always wanted" we knew this about you the same time he did because we fell in love with you too." "We will always protect you and after a few more lessons from the captivating Rosalie we will master the smack and smack him back into reality if you should ever need us too." "We love you both and I'm glad Edward found you." "We love you guys. So everyone raise your glass to Edward and Bella finding each other!"

Everyone raised their glasses and said "To Edward and Bella"

And we kissed again

I thought the speeches were over and I was already an emotional mess, as I could tell Edward was and was about to go mingle or even dance when the clinking happened again, this time really loud and it was Cricket who stood a bit unsteady on her feet and actually broke the glass because she was clinking with her butter knife way to hard.

"Oh shit, sorry" she said out loud, slurring into the mike she snatched from Rose. "I would like to say something" and I saw both Alice and Connor groan and cover their faces.

I didn't care though, so I shouted "Bring it on baby girl"

"Damn straight biatch" and some people laughed while others whispered at how inebriated she looked "I have known Bella for" and she started to count on her fingers "Ah hell, whatever, a little while ok?" and she continued "I personally think the snatch aint just lucky, she's hella-fuckin-lucky" she slurred again "She's got an incredible man who loves her like crazy and…"CONNOR if you kick me under the table one more time, I swear I will keep your balls and dick in my purse permanently!" she yelled into the mike pointing at him

The guests were stunned but our group was cracking up, this was so Cricket.

"Now where was I" she looked around thinking "Oh ya, all I wanted to say is I don't know yet" she glared again at Connor "What goes into a happy marriage but if I had to guess it would be some bomb ass insamacy" she slurred again "So give up the goods regularly and don't hold back with the vixen we know you got inside ya where it counts baby!" and she held up her glass while everyone hesitantly followed "What the hell raise your glasses you asses, your eating for free and all."

Everyone said cheers and the DJ got a queue from Esme who then blasted some good dance music.

Edward and I looked at each other and burst into laughter and at the same time our whole group shouted "Priceless!" at Crick's speech and had a family toast of our own.

Connor seeing we didn't care planted a big kiss to Cricket's temple to which she responded with "Hell no mother fucker, you aint getting your balls back, you bruised the shit out of my chins I just know it!"

We all laughed again and Connor looked weepy but Cricket stuck out her tongue and licked his face, he grinned and motioned for them to disappear.

She stood with him, shrugged at me and grinned then took off somewhere to bang the hell out of her man, bruises and all.

About another hour went by when they returned and I was asked to sit on the chair in the middle of the dance floor.

I went out their and twirled, playing with the crowd.

Edward followed me and sat me down and Emmett snuck up behind him and slid a box under the chair and under my dress. This was something he and I had planned and we thought everyone would get a good laugh out of it.

Emmett then stood with Rose at my side while Edward was crouched in front of me. Emmett then spoke on the mike.

"Ladies and gentlemen" I got a bit nervous because he and I didn't rehearse this part but he continued grinning at me "I think this would be the time for everyone to come forward, since Bella is off the market. She wasn't married before and we all are grown ups and no how to be open minded about a woman's choice before she settles down, so I encourage everyone who has one and obviously used it for late nights, come on up and return Bella's house key."

Just then, one by one, almost every man stood up with a key in their hand and placed it in a bag Rose was holding.

Edward cracked up as did Esme when Carlisle stood looked out at the crowd, shrugged and placed a key in the bag as well.

Women got up and did the same. It was freaking hilarious and Edward stood their with his hands on his hips glaring at me, playing along.

An old man in a wheel chair, milked his way up to Rose, begging to keep his key, "Shes medicinal for me I swear" he said with his hands up.

Everyone was dying laughing and for some reason I blushed and felt embarrassed which made everyone crack up even more.

Edward grabbed the mike and pointed at me "Bella is there something you think you should tell me or should I ask…well…..EVERYBODY else! I mean I thought I was the only one!"

I was holding my stomach I was laughing so hard.

Emmett grabbed the mike back, and rooted Edward on to continue with the garder.

The crowd had just died down, when it started up all over again as Edward dipped the whole half of his body under my dress and tossed out things onto the dance floor from the box that was placed under my chair.

He first tossed out a wrench which I assumed was meant for the wheel chair, then an oxygen mask, a pair of fluffy hand cuffs, some adult diapers and a book of Italian translations to which he stood and pointed to The Group and yelled "Seriously!"

They all stood as if to defend my affairs with them.

It was pure mania of laughter, I really thought I was going to pee my pants!

Edward then went back under my dress and pulled off the garder with his teeth as he teased me by sliding his finger under my panties and rubbed my clit, the look on my face must've said it all because Emmett got back on the mike and yelled at him

"Edward! Wait until the honeymoon man, she's trying to keep a straightface and failing miserably so we all know what your doing under there!" He tattle tailed into the mike.

I covered my face with my hands embarrassed but giggling.

Edward came out grinning with the garder in his mouth.

"Edward Anothy Cullen if you lick or do anything with that finger while people are watching, you will think you are on our honeymoon ALONE!" I said pointing at him and whispering sternly.

I gave him a scary look and he nodded chuckling and kissed my hand

Every guy was then asked to get up and gather round. And I mean every guy, the Dj made a point of saying this was open to all for good luck in our marriage.

Edward threw it back and it fell right into Connor's hands.

"Hell Ya" Connor shouted

Then all the girls gathered together and stood behind me. Edward helped me stand on the chair and held me as I threw my bouqet behind me and the girls were then in a massive may lay!

Some fell to the floor, others cursed and some even dove for it.

"Damn, I guess they really want luck in our marriage" Edward laughed

Esme then emerged from the pile holding the bouqet.

Edward helped me off the chair as Esme kissed us and sat in it, bouncing a bit and giggling.

Everyone cleared off the dance floor and took their seats.

Connor whispered something to the DJ, who laughed, and I'm too sexy by right said fred shouted out of the speakers.

Connor spin around to Esme, stalking towards her in a drunken somewhat seductive strip dance, with the garder in his mouth.

He looked over at Carlisle who gave him the cut throat symbol and Connor actually gulped then waved him off keeping up with his plan.

Esme was in a fit of laughter as Connor pulled off his belt and twirled it over his head like a hellicoptor and even put it between his legs and danced suggestively with it, grinding. He unbuttoned his shirt and straddled her attempting to look hot but really he just looked stupid.

After a miunte of this Esme pushed him back, to which he fell on his butt, lifted her dress and put the garder on herself.

She walked away leaving him on the floor, while everyone laughed at her impatience to get the guarder and put it on her own leg.

After some more dancing the party winded down and people stood to leave.

Edward and I ran out as the DJ announced us off to our honeymoon.

People threw flower petals and rice and we ran under it and went up to the house.

We both collapsed on the bed, exhausted but knew we had to grab our stuff and head to the airport.

Someone knocked on the door and we told them to come in.

Jazz, Emmett, Connor, Sam and Dad chuckled looking at us on the bed, tired.

They each grabbed a suitcase of some sort and brought it out to our Limo.

Edward and Esme helped me out of my dress and back into my Mrs. Cullen sweat suit.

When we got downstairs and I looked at the mess in the kitchen and outback, Esme literally turned my body around and pushed me towards the door.

"Don't worry about it sweety, go have fun, everything will be taken care of."

I kissed and hugged everyone good bye and whispered for Tanya to call me if she needed anything, being that her and Sam were going to house sit for us. Though I knew that everyone would be there the majority of the time, with Jazz on a mission to find a house in the area and all.

I glared at the boys, as I saw what they did to the Limo.

They all laughed at my expression and Edward grabbed my hand and pulled me towards it.

We climbed in and drove away, waving out of the sunroof at all our family and friends

***************Whew that was a long one. But I new you guys wanted a good wedding hope I gave to you. I laughed so hard writing it and imagining all these antics. I hopefully have a BETA everyone now sighs thankfully hee hee. She loves the story and now I have to email her back and tell her to go for it. She says she's never done it before so you all bare with her and I from here on out.

I've put pictures on my profile of the wedding and here are the videos of the songs.

Videos

.com/watch?v=RV-Z1YwaOiw

.com/watch?v=L-USqAp_tmc

.com/videos/watch/video/alison-krauss-when-you-say-nothing-at-all/-545346420919?q=when%20you%20say%20nothing%20at%20all

These songs were used in my wedding, and yes, a lot of the antics as well. My husband who I created Connor's character off of actually did that strip dance at my best friends wedding to the girl that caught the bouquet and his best friend did it at our wedding to my mother in law! I kid you not!

You are so loved Kerri, Shayna, perfectly imperfect, ladi twi and sweet hope. Xoxoxoxo my baby girls!

Love you guys…. Heidi

PS Edward will be back very soon for another interview and I'm told the whole gang wants to chime in so if you have questions I'd love to include you cause you know I like to make you guys feel special.


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer S Meyer owns Twilight I own Collossal Cockward and share MafiaWard ownership with Perfectly Imperfect who just needs to take credit in her brilliance love you sweetheart!

****************Sorry for the delay guys I really wanted to research Italy a bit so I wasn't sounding like an idiot writing this part. I also started a new story with my goddess, perfectly imperfect, she has been with me from the beginning and I just love her. Its called Wise Girls and I think our collaboration has been coming along fabulously! Push and Pull is going to have several more chapters then I will put it to a close, but check out Wise girls, I am getting a HUGE response with it. I have a new beta, who is going to make the two stories kick ass I just know it and I'm so excited to start to brag about her. I know you will make it even better Ohhayllno! Smooches all, here we go….

Chap 26

BPOV

I was sleeping like a baby.

My body was snug and wrapped inside the softest down comforter, a bomb ass feather pillow completely conformed around my head.

My toes and feet were warm and entangled with Edwards.

I've never traveled internationally, but I assumed on a commercial flight it would be cramped, stuffy and sleeping sitting up, was never a forte I think I could become accustomed to.

So, needless to say lying and sprawled out on this bed, on the family's private plane, curled up on my husbands chest, warm, snuggled and completely relaxed was the way to go to Italy.

You would be hearing no complaints from me.

Well, except maybe one, I was dead tired when we got on the plane and now with a little cat nap I wanted nothing more then to make love to my husband for the first time as his wife.

I rubbed Edwards tummy, I could tell by his breathing he was fast asleep, he still smelled of his incredible fuck-me-spray he had put on getting ready for the wedding.

I rubbed gently along his chest and traced the outline of his pecks and abs.

His skin was smooth and I twisted my fingers into his patch of chest hair.

Edward licked his lips, breathed out through his nose and turned his face towards mine getting more comfortable in his slumber.

I caressed his face then continued the path of my fingertips down Edward's chest past his yummy six pack and caressed up and down his happy trail.

When Edward still didn't budge I descended lower and crept under his boxers.

My fingertips began to glide along the deep V in his pelvis, god this part of his body was so sexy when his jeans hung low enough to show it off.

Edward stirred a bit but that was all.

I slid my hand all the way down and wrapped my hand around his cock, slowly and gently, I wasn't trying to rush this, I just wanted to feel him slide in and out of the palm of my hand, to feel his erection grow and know that is was my touch arousing him.

"I was wondering how long it would be before you raped me in my sleep." Edward whispered without opening his eyes.

"I was wondering how long you were going to go without making love to your wife for the first time." I whispered back

"hmm", Edward breathed "but you were so tired baby."

"And yet I still would never pass up an opportunity to make love to my husband." I said while softly sweeping my lips over his.

"Can I get that in writing?" he chuckled and turned on his side facing me, he stroked my face and looked into my eyes.

"Call me crazy my darling, but didn't I hear the priest say it in our vows, to always give thy husband booty?" I snickered

"My god baby, I thought you were to busy ogling me, but yes as a matter of fact, that is exactly what he said….honest…_kiss…._really…_kiss…_no bullshit." he chuckled then lightly kissed me into submission

I felt his hand slide up and down my thigh until he hitched it up over his hip and squeezed my ass, bringing his now fully hard dick pushing into my core.

I hummed my approval, as he grabbed at my hair gently pulling my head back, so he could gain access and nibble on my neck and collar bone.

I felt his fingers rub my slit through my panties. The friction began to make me tingle all over the place down there.

I wanted more but at the same time I found this little make out session of ours incredibly hot.

It was like a slow torture but the brief touching turned me on with just for the simple anticipation of wanting more.

"Baby?" I breathed as he licked down my chest pulling at my tank top cupping my breasts and kneeding them

"Do you think its possible that you will ever not want me, you know, like this?" I finished with a moan

Edward stopped touching me, lifted himself off of me and at the same time pulled my bent leg towards him, simultaneously turning me so that I was flat on my tummy.

"Yes" he finally replied "When I'm dead" he breathed grabbing my hands and pulling my arms up above my head.

He slid my tank top, up and off of me, tossing it to the floor.

He kissed and licked all up and down my back, even biting gently at my sides which tickled like crazy.

I felt him lick the back of my thighs and slide my panties down.

He placed his hand right next to my face, holding his weight up.

He then slid his cock up and down my slit and whispered for me to arch my back. His voice in my ear sent chills throughout my entire body.

I arched my back, and Edward grabbed one of my hips and lifted it so that my ass was up and more angled.

He slid inside of me with a grunt.

I squeaked and clawed at his wrist I was now gripping.

This was now my new favorite position, It was as if I could feel him in my stomach and every time he pushed back inside of me he hit that spot that sent my pussy quivering from the inside out.

He was not rushing, he was actually going very slow, it was purely sensual in all its form.

My husband was making love to his wife for the first time and it felt incredible.

He lowered his weight more on to my back and brushed my hair to one side.

He nibbled and sucked on my earlobe all while panting and breathing my name over and over into it.

"Come here my wife." he breathed into my ear, while swooping his arm under my tummy lifting me into his stomach.

He sat on his knees positioning me so that I was sitting on top of him.

He wrapped his hand around my throat gently while grunting and pushing everything he had inside of me.

His other hand pushed my pelvis down onto his cock as he thrusted into me from behind.

I dropped my head back onto his shoulder and he turned his face to kiss me sideways.

He released my throat and groped my tits as I rose my arms and pulled at the back of his neck wanting more of his tongue, all while our rhythm never picked up and never slowed.

It was a steady and constant push and pull with our bodies.

He fought to push deeper inside of me and was succeeding by the way I was sitting on him and the way he was able to enter me.

We were both panting and moaning, I began to feel the trickle of my sweat slide down from in between my breasts and follow the path down in between my thighs.

Edward reached up and turned the little air knob above us and it blew out and straight onto the front of my body.

The dual cold and heat sensations on the front and back of my body had me moaning and tightening my pussy around Edwards cock out of reflex.

Edward groaned feeling the tightening envelop and milk his dick in excruciating waves.

He began to thrust into me enjoying the sensation and sending me tightening my grip on his neck.

"More" was all I could pant out

Several more powerful thrusts and Edward sent me into oblivion, screaming out his name.

He circled his hips and came right after me, gripping my throat again and jolting his pelvis as the last of him spurt inside of me.

We sat like that for a moment, calming down and kissing passionately.

"Thank you" I whispered "That is exactly how I wanted you to make love to me in this moment.

"I'm glad is was to your liking" he said peppering kisses to my lips

EPOV

Italy was magnificent, as it always is, The scenery always took my breath away and it seemed Bella was just as captivated. We would walk hand in hand, But I watched as she would hum softly and be in her own little world. She touched all the structures she could reach and was simply mesmorized knowing how much history went into all the buildings and even the brick roads.

We stopped at many quaint little café's, I would get an exspresso and she would always get tea, she was ecstatic and quite certain that Italian ginger was better then American because she almost never had naustia the first few days we were there.

Technically the first day we didn't leave the hotel room. At All.

I really thought she was going to need to get the tourist bug out of her system, before she would spend time ravishing me, but oh how wrong I was.

Between her appetite and her insatiableness I was barely keeping up.

Bella wanted to see so much and I could tell she was frustrated by the fact that "The Group" had wanted to meet us for dinner before our trip was over. So she did the funniest thing, she truly became a Cullen.

She called my mother.

I listened as she told her to mention to dad, who was staying in the states due to some surgeries he needed to be present at, that the last thing she wanted to do was come up for air, so to speak and maybe he could get the group to bring up the dinner and have them cancel.

She was right, it was our Honeymoon, and they were going to eventually talk about Scion and the opening at the end of July.

My mother assured her she would handle it, and it was done diplomatically.

There was a message at the front desk, from Vladimir, cancelling our dinner plans the following week. With a simple, "What were we thinking, have fun on your honeymoon kids"

Bella felt better and I had her full attention again.

I surprised her by sweeping her off to Tuscany, she loved the movie Under the Tuscan Sun and could watch it over and over and the city did not disappoint.

I laughed as she and I walked the market and she actually giggled while eating a hot grape.

"It even tastes purple." she said giggling.

I loved seeing her like this, so interested so intrigued.

We went in and out of little shops and purchased little things for everyone.

We decided to stay overnight in Tuscany, for which I was pleased because it fit into my plan for the following day beautifully. We were driving towards the little villa we would be staying at, when Bella squealed and asked me to pull over.

BPOV

I was in heaven, I can't explain it any other way. We had been here a week and I was smitten with the place. It just took my breath away.

The cities were old and quaint everywhere we went.

The food, don't even get me started on that, I had absolutely no desire for grease, until I actually got a slice of Italian pizza, real pizza and I think I drenched my panties. I was constantly contemplating how to smuggle so much food back home.

I was coming up to my fourth month and I had quite the pooch, which Edward LOVED. I swore up and down it had to be from all the food I was eating.

He took me to Verona, which was a special place, but the parking was horrendous and the only really cool thing to look at was Juliet's balcony. I could be brought anywhere though and I would be pleased just looking at the architecture and eating the food.

When we got to Tuscany though, I was all smiles, all I wanted to do was stop and buy a house and fix it up.

The place was so peaceful and serene. I begged Edward to pull over at one point and let me run in a huge open land full of wild flowers.

"Seriously?" he asked me confused

"YES!" I replied excited "Humor me babe, it's a girl thing"

He pulled over on a little dirt road and I flew out of the car.

As fate would have it, I wore a little sundress that day. I ran amuck giggling and stroking all the flowers with my palms and fingertips.

I realized it was probably juvenile, and most people would just take pictures, which Edward did of me frolicking, little did I know, but I just couldn't help myself.

Edward walked up to me as I stretched out my arms and inhaled really deep trying to capture the crisp Tuscan air and keep it locked up tight in my lungs.

Edward wrapped his arms around my waist and hummed in my ear, swaying me back and forth.

I turned around in his arms and captured his lips hopefully saying everything I needed to with that kiss.

He stroked my back and deepened the kiss, not wanting to waste the moment.

We stood their making out when I felt bubbles in my tummy, I shrugged it off thinking I was inexplicably just hungry again.

I pulled away from the kiss and rubbed my tummy feeling the sensation again.

I looked up to him with the biggest smile possible in an already incredible moment, "I think I feel the baby."

"Really", Edward said excited and placed his hand on my stomach next to mine. He panicked as he shifted his hand different places all over my tummy, wanting to feel it as well before it went away.

I kissed his nose taking him away from task he had at hand, and whispered "Baby I feel it from the inside, not the outside yet, so don't feel left out."

He placed his forehead on mine and huffed.

"Come on my beautiful bride, lets get to our villa."

We drove a little while longer and I fell asleep in the car.

I felt Edward carry me to the front door and place me in a bed.

I stirred and woke about an hour later, in search of Edward, and food.

I heard the shower going and slipped in behind him, undetected.

"How was your nap?" he asked as I caressed his back and shoulders.

"Needed" I replied kissing the back of his neck and reaching to the front of him to stroke his cock.

He whimpered at my touch and reached around to squeeze my ass. I squeaked at his grasp as he released my hand from his dick and turned around pushing me against the back wall of the shower.

He groped my breast and licked and flicked at my nipple with his tongue, switching and doing the same with my other one.

I placed my foot up on the edge of the tub, and pulled him toward me bringing him closer to my core wanting the friction of his hard cock on my clit.

He rubbed himself on me, while nibbling and sucking on my collar bone.

I grabbed at his wet scalp and massaged it as he palmed my ass, lifting me just a bit and pushed himself at my entrance.

He sucked along my neck and pushed himself inside of me with a grunt.

He pulled out slowly and pushed back in even faster. I grabbed his ass hopefully with the simple recommendation that he need not be gentle.

True to form, my husband always knew what I wanted and lifted the other leg while holding me in place against the cold tile wall.

He grunted putting his whole body into every thrust with a sexy rush of air falling from his lips as he did.

I moaned just as Edward attacked my lips and vigorously pumped inside of me.

You could probably hear the wet smacking of our bodies colliding throughout the villa. When I want ruff, god the man knows how to give it to me.

He stopped and pushed the water nozzle to off, being that it had turned cold and was beating down on his back.

He wrapped my legs around his waist and carried us drenched and connected to the bed and plopped us down on top of it.

In doing this, I moaned as he hit the spot deep inside.

Edward pulled out of me completely and turned me over pulling my ass to the edge of the bed.

"Holy Hell" I groaned knowing what was coming

Edward chuckled, and slid his dick back in between my swollen lips.

He gripped my hips as his pelvis pounded into my backside.

He shocked the hell out of me by slipping a finger inside my rear while continuing to pump into me.

I moaned really loud enjoying the two sensations come together.

Edward panted and growled as he picked up the pace. He grabbed and wrapped my hair around his hand and pulled back hard while slamming into me.

"Voglio sentire il vostro pussy venire sul mio cazzo, venite per me, ora Bella!"

I had no idea what he said but his luscious accent sent me over the edge and I screamed out his name and came.

Edward smacked my ass hard then roared chanting my name as he came inside of me. I felt my pussy milk everything his cock had left as he slowed his hips, moaning at the sensation of me milking him from within.

He fell onto the bed beside me, caressing my back as I remained sprawled out bent over the side of it.

I didn't want to move, and surprisingly I knew I could fall asleep again, just like this.

My stomach grumbled and I rolled onto my side rubbing his chest.

"I need to feed my both my babies." Edward panted

"yes, you do" I said kissing his shoulder "But I'll take that over food any day."

It seemed someone disagreed when my stomach growled louder.

Edward laughed, "That is definitely my kid!" sitting up to pull on some shorts

"Did you have any doubts?" I challenged him grinning

"Why yes, my love. I saw you checking out the UPS man that one time." he said straight faced, hands on his hips.

I burst out laughing "The fat, hairy one, come on Babe you couldn't have come up with anything better then that."

He laughed "Sorry honey I think you fucked the quips right out of me".

"Come to the kitchen with me baby, you can watch me cook for you."

I sat up and then followed after him toward the kitchen.

I pulled myself up on the counter and watched as he pulled things out of the fridge that we picked up from the market.

Edward turned around and almost dropped a jar of sauce at seeing me on the counter.

"What?" I asked, "Its my honeymoon, I can be naked the whole time if I wanted to right?"

"Yes dear, you can but give the husband a warning, it was about to turn into a buffet." he said chuckling

"Hmmm, an all you can eat buffet?" I asked spreading my legs wider.

"I'm warning you, you little temptress, don't doubt how often I fantasize about devouring your pussy." he warned

"How often?" I pushed

"Several times a day" he replied placing pasta in a pot on the stove.

"Really?" I asked surprised

"Yup" he confirmed simply

He pored the sauce that the pizza shop sold us into a sauce pan. The old man that owned the place ranted and raved about his family's sauce recipe for pasta. Edward offered him a hundred American dollars for it, when he saw me practically salivating. The man turned him down and gave us a jar insisting that we take it at no charge.

He and his wife had been married over fifty years and he still lit up when she walked in the room.

Edward told him in Italian we were expecting and rubbed my belly, the man then handed us another Jar and kissed my cheeks, saying beautiful things in Italian to me while hugging me.

I blushed and we left after he told us of the villa, to stay at while we were in Tuscany, and asked us to return before we left the following day.

The aroma from the sauce, filled the entire kitchen and made my mouth water, so much so I completely forgot about Edwards offer of a buffet.

He poured it over some pasta while I sat the table with a few candles and opened a bottle of really old Merlot.

Still naked.

Edward spilled some sauce and cursed while watching my naked form lean over to light the candles.

He surprised me then by pulling off his shorts in the kitchen and carrying out dinner naked himself.

I giggled at him while he shrugged "If your going to torture me with that incredible body, I am going to torture you with mine."

I grinned at him as we sat in ate dinner. The sauce was like nothing I had ever tasted.

Edward agreed moaning as his fork left his lips.

He had warmed some fresh Italian bread, we bought at a corner bakery.

We sat quietly, enjoying the solitude and the great meal.

"Are you missing the girls yet?" he asked breaking the silence.

"Not really, I know their busy finding a place, and probably christening the hell out of ours until they do" I laughed

"Ugh" Edward groaned covering his eyes clearly getting a visual.

I laughed loud at his discomfort.

We finished our meal and I cleaned up the kitchen as Edward lit a fire.

He crept up behind me just as I was putting the last of the pasta away.

He picked me up, as I sucked in a breath, surprised by it and placed me on the counter and spread my legs.

"I'm ready for my desert" and lowered himself between my legs

I threw my head back, feeling the warmth of his tongue lap at my girly bits.

He swirled his tongue around my clit and moved lower to lick in between my lips.

My legs started to shake and I could feel my pussy quiver with anticipation of my climax, which was coming up fast

Edward slid a piece of Ice out of his water sitting next to my thigh and placed it on my clit and slid his tongue as far as it could go inside of me.

I rocked my hips back and forth, grabbing at is head and pulling him closer.

I felt the tingles shoot through my clit and powerful wave after wave of my climax as I soaked Edwards tongue with my juices.

He licked everything I had and placed a kiss on my clit as I hummed out my ecstasy.

"God you are soooooo good at that!" I whimpered

He lifted me off the counter and onto my very wobbly unsteady legs.

"You ok" he asked stroking my hair

"Uh huh" I mumbled

His erection was felt on my stomach and I smiled pushing him into the fridge.

I dropped to my knees, which were thankful for not having to hold me up at this time.

"baby you don't have to….. ungh christ bella"

"God, that feels so good" he breathed while placing his hand to the back of my head gently pulling me back towards him each time.

I hummed and it made him hiss as I massaged his balls at the same time.

He then placed both his hands on my head and pushed off the fridge.

I moaned approving of what he was about to do.

He put his feet shoulder with apart and literally began fucking my mouth.

Not rough but not gentle either, somewhere in the middle.

I folded my lips over my teeth and flattened my tongue, opening my throat as wide as I could.

Edward held my head in place with both hands and pushed himself in and out of me, I deep throated him while he did.

"My god, shit that feels so fucking….. ungh ungh" he chanted over and over

His thighs tensed up under my hands as he pushed into my throat one more time and gasped out as he spurt down my throat several times.

My jaw was killing me when he pulled me back but I didn't care I loved doing that for him.

"Now YOU are the one that is good at that." Edward said pulling me up from my knees and kissing my lips.

He bent down and lifted me into his arms carrying me to the bedroom where the fireplace was ablaze. He tucked me in as I laid across his chest.

"I love you" he whispered stroking my hair.

"I love you to baby."

************ I hope you guys are liking the honeymoon, if you have any cool ideas, I would love to hear it for the last week of the honeymoon, a girl could use an extra oomph to the imagination, trust me it will be helpful. Love to my Kerry, Shayna, who I think about often out there in hullaville cleaning up your wreckage from the tsunami, glad your safe sweetheart, and hope get yourself a motorboat already laditwi give me another fantasy you want to fullfill and I'll make it happen cap'n! Ladies several of you said you reenacted the cop scene tell me how it went AHHHH I love that!

Tanslation

Voglio sentire il vostro pussy venire sul mio cazzo, venite per me, ora Bella!

I want to feel your pussy come on my cock, come for me now Bella!


	27. Interview 2

***_Crash…smash…_

_(E)"_DAMN! What are you doing EM?"

(Em)"What? I just want to see what she has in her drawers."

(J)"EMMETT! Get the hell out of Heidi's drawers you fool, the girl's will be here soon and if Heidi catches you she's gonna have you sucking your own cock, in the next chapter!"

(Em) "Damn, you think she would? I wouldn't need Rosie then Ha!"

(J) "I am so ratting on you!"

(H) "So Am I!"

(J) "Hey hide!"

(Em) "Sup Heidi."

(E) "Hi there!"

(H) "Emmett, have you been in my drawers?"

(Em) chuckling "You would remember Miss Heidi!"

(H) sigh…."So I assume you are bombarding me again, because you guys have some things to say?"

(J) "Just wanted to catch up and talk to the reviewers!"

(H) "I think they will like that, so what's up?"

(Em) "I wanna go first!" stomping his foot.

(E) "God you're a child!"

(Em) "But hung like a horse, HA!" "Ok, soooo…tell me about Lady Twi!"

(H) "what about her?"

(Em) "She's down for whatever, I'm loving it, ask her if shes up for some sexting with me!"

(H) "Emmett I think she prefers the real thing. Also I think she's more prone to jump Edward, as we all are!"

(E) "Gotta love being wanted that badly!"

(H) "You have no idea, do you know how many times I've had you screaming out Bella, but actually typed Heidi by mistake, ya I really get into those scenes."

(E) "Nice, you should leave it and see if anyone notices!"

(J) "Moving on, let's get our questions out there before the girls get here and shoot the shit with Heidi, we won't get a word in edge wise."

(H) "Fair enough, I have a few questions so let me start….Let's see…oh here's one, from Edward Cullen's Wife, she wants to know what the best thing about sex is for you Edward?"

(E) "First, you haven't instructed her who my wife is?"

(H) "I've tried but she is anonymous, so I can't reply to her reviews, but I'm willing to share your name with her, now answer the question Edward."

(E) "Ok, well the best thing is being inside Bella, warm, wet and incredibly tight, same as being inside you and EdwardCullensWife, who I'm sure I've been in, I know all you ladies fantasize!"

(H) "Oh hell yes, we do!" "Ok, next part, she also wants to know if you will be fulfilling any fantasy's for Bella on the Honeymoon."

(Em) "Heidi you haven't put the Honeymoon up yet? Cause yes and my woman and Alice help!"

(H),(J)&(E) "SHUT UP EMMETT!"

(H) "The first part is up, but I just finished and sent the second part to Stacy, and thanks for giving something away, Emmett YOU ASS!"

(J) "Who's Stacy?"

(H) "Stacy is our Beta and she is a bad ass, she gets the Chapters back Hella Fast!"

(Em) "Ya, she want's me bad!"

(H) "God, your certifiable!" "And how do you know you're the character she wants!"

(Em) "Cause I'm a sexy beast with the biggest cock!"

(H) "Oh Lord, I feel a challenge coming on, may have to have you guys measure soon!"

(E) "Oh god! Knowing Emmett he'll by a penis pump, just for the occasion!"

(J) "He might need it! You know what they say, if you talk about it incessantly, there may be a real problem!"

Everyone laughs, except Emmett who begins to argue when the girl's walk in.

(C) "Hey Bitch! How's the writing going?"

(H) "Hey Crick, it's going well, how is Connor?"

(C) "He's good, at least he was last night! Woo hoo, Love it when that man does his ABC's!"

(H) "I couldn't agree more! Being that his character, profession and sexual demeanor is written about my hubby."

(J) "Whats the ABC's?"

(H) "When my husband first took a trip down town he had me sitting up screaming, I asked what his technique was and he said he traces the letters of the alphabet on my clit."

(E) (J) & (Em) "Nice!"

(H) "So since your all here, I will continue with the questions. Edward Perfectly Imperfect wants to know who you would be down with watching bella with? As far as the girl's that is."

(E) "Hmmm, Hell any of them, these women are fucking hot, but since two of them are going to be my sisters, I would have to say Cricket cause I think she would rock Bella's world. Awe hell that may be a bad thing, so then Tanya, Sam said she knows what she likes and can do incredible things with her mouth."

(H) "Ok so you guys gossip about the girls in bed, as much as they gossip about you."

(J) "Probably more!"

(H) "Ok, Ladies is there wedding bells for anyone else?"

(R) "Hmm there will be surprises I wont say which kind, but there will be surprises!"

(H) "Ok?" Care to elaborate more than that?"

(A) (B) & (R) "Nope!"

(H) "Where's Tanya, today?"

(C) "She'd probably under Sam somewhere." I have truly created a monster!"

(H) laughing, "Shes a good student?"

(A) (B) (R) & (C) "Definitely!"

(H) "So Bella, any idea what the baby is yet?"

(B) "Yes" You guys should all find out next chapter.

(H) "How are you feeling?"

(B) "I'm good, I am spoiled by many and over protected twice as much as I'm spoiled!"

(H) "I see, How much did you guys make out with from the wedding?"

(B) "uhm, babe how much money were we given?"

(E) "Just under 130,000!"

(H) "Holla!"

(R) "I agree, but the snatch probably bankrupted everyone, and they won't leave shit at Ally and My wedding."

(H) "Nah, I think you guys know plenty of big spenders that can afford to do it two more times.

(Em) "Well, that's why Rose and I decided to Elo-" ….._SMACK _"Ough Rosie, that one hurt!"

(H) "Hmmmm looks like a lot will be happening here soon."

(A) "Lots of exciting things are going to happen!"

(H) "I'm excited to write them"

(J) "Heidi, I checked out Wise Girl's, Hot fucking story!"

(H) " thanks Tascha and I are having a blast with it, I'm thinking of writing a vampire one , when Push and Pull is done."

(R) "Sweet, can I have a power?"

(H) "I'll come up with something I promise."

(J) "Hey can you tell ShayneLane, I think she is a bad ass, and freaky as all hell."

(H) "I'm sure she will read this Jazz." "Well guys I have to get back to writing!" "Sorry there isn't more questions, I told everyone to leave them, but they didn't."

(E) "Ya we gotta go, Bella is rubbing my cock under the table here, prego is insatiable!"

(B) "And you love it!"

(E) "I am not complaining love."

(H) "Ok, bye guys see you soon!"


	28. Chapter 27

A/N Hey all, sorry for the delay with the second part of the honeymoon, but I wanted to do a lot of research on this part. Ok what you need to know….First there will be hot as hell roll play below, if you don't like this type of thing wait till next chapter. Second GO VIEW ROMANIAN PICS on my profile, you will need visuals to go with my scene descriptions. Also Edward adores Bella and wants to create the ultimate fantasy for her, one that he knows she wants but doesn't know how to go about or even ask for. He also wants her to have an unforgettable experience, and believe me he and I will make sure of it! If you are a husband that doesn't attempt things like this for your wife, shame on you, because positive reinforcement can be such a blessing in disguise intimately! Ok hold on to your panties ladies and enjoy the experience! Love you all, thank you again Stacy you know you're a bad ass beta. Smooches…

Chap 27 Do as you're told!

I woke up feeling completely satisfied, in every way possible. I haven't had morning sickness, I was fully rested and I think my appetite has even toned down a bit, since this is the first morning I have woken up and not wanted to inhale a food substance.

Tuscany has been unforgettable, beautiful and rich in every way.

I stretched and sighed.

I slowly got out of bed not wanting to jinx myself with my nausea. I heard Edward on the phone in the other room and walked towards her voice.

"Ya, she's up now" he said into the phone winking at me. "I understand, take care sweetie." And he hung up.

"Who was that?" I asked kissing him good morning.

"That was Ally, my wife" he told me pulling me into his lap. "She and Rose have taken it upon themselves to plan the last leg of our honey moon."

I cringed and shifted, I didn't want any planning.

"Don't worry" he told me caressing my tummy "I helped and you will love it" he finished grinning then placed a kiss on my bump.

I smiled big at his insistence on paying attention to the baby and gave in.

"Ok I'm game" I said being supportive

"Good cause it's very detailed and you have to take it very serious to get the best experience out of it." He said holding my chin and looking into my eyes very serious.

"Yes sir, I will" I said saluting him then placing the air cross, signaling my promise.

"Good so go jump in the shower and I'll pack us up." He instructed then kissed my nose and smacked my butt as I skipped to the bathroom.

I took a long hot shower, begging my insides to relax and not worry about what the girls have planned.

I had to remind myself that they knew me well, and would want me to have a phenomenal honey moon.

I got out of the shower and changed into something comfy that Edward left on the bed for me. He packed up our things and we left about an hour later back to the airport.

We boarded the private jet and took off with me not having a clue where we were going. About an hour into the flight, Edward handed me several sheets of paper stapled together and asked me to read them.

I shrugged and began to look over what seemed to be some sort of contract.

EPOV

To say I was nervous about doing this was an understatement. Bella and I had an incredible sex life; you will not here any complaints from me.

A few days before the wedding I asked Rosalie if there was anything she could think of that would make it that much better for Bella, and wanted her to have the time of her life.

Rosalie grinned wide and said I should take her to Transylvania. I bursted into hysterics until I composed myself seeing she was dead serious.

"Edward the three of us love the whole Vampire thing. And I'm sure you've witnessed her salivate to Eric on True Blood."

I nodded

"Well, I know there is a castle in Romania that you can stay in that's incredible but it's a roll playing experience." She informed me while adding rice into the containers people would throw at us.

"Continue" I asked intrigued

"Well, it's a serious commitment, you have to stay in character, it's not a vampire thing per say, but it is at a castle in Transylvania for Christ's sakes, and Bella would be a peasant girl and you her master and you both would have to act as such." She finalized still paying attention to her task at hand.

I sat quietly contemplating it.

"Look, Bella is in charge at the club and I'm sure at times in the bedroom, it's freeing to let go of that dominance and allow your partner to take over. This also would tie into the dark vampire allure and the adventure could be quite erotic, again you're in a CASTLE DUH!" she said rolling her eyes at my doubt.

"Ok" I said knowing she was right and hell, Bella was into the whole vampire fantasy thing, I mean the woman went crazy when I would bite her neck.

So that's how we ended up here. It was quite an expensive adventure being that the whole castle went into character. There would be butler's and peasants to help the wives dress and get things they needed to complete tasks the master's requested of the women.

So here we sat, on the plane, both reading our contract's that came with the fantasy package. It said there would be other couples enjoying the experience as well and once all guests arrived, you had to stay in character. I wondered if I should've went over this with Bella, but as I watched her grinning ear to ear while she read over her contract, I knew this was going to be something she would enjoy.

My contract stated that there would be no assumptions on Bella's part. I would have to instruct when she could retire to her room and when to join me in mine, if I chose to allow her. She would wear peasant attire unless I instructed her to dress as a lady.

Sexual gratification was to be at my demand and performed with no question from my peasant bride.

She was to address me as master and conform to my every whim.

"Rosalie is getting diamonds for this!" I told myself inwardly jumping for joy.

All clothing would be provided and worn with the times.

I watched as Bella signed her contract and handed it back to me.

I signed mine as well and smiled huge when I saw she signed Bella Cullen. It was the first time she signed it and I felt ridiculously possessive seeing it.

It was a two hour flight and the pilot informed us we were making our descent and that our car rental would be waiting for us on the tarmac.

Sure enough it was, the GPS was programmed with the location of the castle and we were pulling up the long winding hillside about 40 minutes later, I made sure to kiss Bella's knuckles and rub her thigh as much as possible before I had to turn off the lovey dovey and turn on my character.

Several servants came out to greet us; one opened my door, while Bella had to let herself out. I wasn't crazy about that, but reminded myself to stay in character.

We were escorted to the entrance that literally was a bridge over a mote.

"Wow" she and I both said.

It was every bit vampire style, there were torches lit and rock and stone floor to ceiling. The servants wore the attire from medieval times and nodded and bowed constantly. Role play hell, they look as though they were meant for those times.

A butler bowed and greeted me as Master Cullen and his bride.

"These are your ladies Miss" as he motioned to two teenage girls that were to assist my wants for Bella.

"Sir, this way to your chambers" and I followed him as Bella waited for her instructions.

BPOV

My panties were soaked already. This was fucking hot as hell!

I never wanted to involve myself in the Sub/Dom lifestyle, because, well it was a LIFESTYLE.

Rose and Ally knew this; they knew experiencing a fantasy or enjoying it for a moment so to speak would be an incredible turn on for me. God I loved my sista's!

I walked down several extravagant corridors on the opposite side of the castle that Edward was lead too. I noticed the extravagance began to fade as I entered the wing that clearly the servants claimed.

It was stone walled and warm, but very barren. No more luscious carpeting and grand furniture, very simple and basic. I entered my room through a huge wooden door that looked as though it was hand-made, not like the solid oaks that enclosed rooms fit for kings or masters as it were.

There was a courier that held royal attire, which my lady informed, was for dinner if my master requested and peasant dresses to wear until I was told to look regal.

She helped me change and tighten the strings of the bustier that sent my breasts into my throat and my breath completely leave my lungs.

She swept my hair up loosely held only with a very old simple pin.

She did all this with very few words and no conversation.

It was strangely odd how once in these surroundings you found yourself completely in character without any effort. She pointed to several old books on a rickety bedside table for my entertainment pleasure; she then escorted me to the kitchen quarters where I and the other women here for the experience had chores.

We were instructed to set the table for our masters, light fireplaces and sweep and mop necessary areas.

When our ladies left to attain to our masters needs for us, I noticed a wife humming as she pulled out metal plates and goblets for dinner.

She saw as several of us watched her and she smiled then looked to see if anyone was coming.

"First time, I see?"

We nodded at her

"My husband and I have been here several times, it's intensely fulfilling, just stay in character and assume you are here back in those days and you won't be disappointed."

I grabbed a broom and went to sweep the areas we were instructed too, it seemed we were to keep the areas clean that our masters would inhabit.

I watched as the men came down the stairs dressed in old attire, strange fabric, slacks and shirts but had robes on them as well. I bent down to light the fire in the sitting area where cigars were being lit and brandy or rum was being poured by another wife.

We both stood and bowed to them before she left to get fresh fruit and I began sweeping around the area.

I caught a glimpse of Edward and dug deep into the recesses of my core not to jump him and beg him to punish me. He wore the clothing like it had always been in his wardrobe preference throughout centuries and sat proudly puffing on his cigar eyeing me like a sexual specimen, my chest was a large bull's-eye for his view and I noticed he couldn't take his eyes off my body.

I looked down just as he glared at me for staring at him to long and went back to my sweeping, oh my god this is going to be fun I told myself.

Someone snapped their fingers and the ladies and I were ushered back to the kitchen, the table in the center of the room had all the dinnerware placed on top of it and we were instructed then to set the large dinner table.

We did as the men discussed land and titles and riches, I knew Edward could master this part of his character being an attorney and knowing how to speak and be intimidating.

When the table was set, our ladies asked our masters what they requested of their mistresses. We kept our heads down surrounding the table as each lady informed us of their wants.

I was told to stay in my peasant clothing as was every other wife, we were to accompany them at the table, but weren't allowed to eat until they were finished and then get further instruction. I looked to the woman that had been here many times and she nodded as if this was normal.

Each of us brought out two plates, one for our masters and one for ourselves.

Edward grabbed my ass hard as I placed his meal in front of him.

He didn't rub it to sooth it after, like he usually did, and I knew I was going to be introduced to Dom Edward in some form with my stay in the castle.

We all sat and waited as our masters' dove into huge chicken legs potatoes and large steamed vegetables.

"Are you hungry Isabella?" Edward asked me

Holy shit, the way he sliced through my given name and drawled it seductively sent a flood in my nether regions.

"Yes Master" I whispered still looking to my lap.

"Take your fill, I am finished" Edward demanded as he stood from the table bowing to the other masters as he retired to his quarters.

When each gentleman had left, we stayed in character but made small talk and asked questions as a newcomer, peasant women would.

I learned we were to question nothing whatsoever in the next few days and do not expect any type of comforting treatment unless our masters allow it.

I learned this also meant no masturbating.

Holy Christ! I told myself inwardly. This maybe a long several days, if Edward feels he is the only one needing to be pleased and granted a release.

I silently threatened his manhood, if he chose to go this route and not help me out on the plane ride home, back to the states.

When we were finished eating we were instructed to go to our rooms and undress for bed.

My bed, holy hell, what can I say it was a twin bed, that was made of feathers encased in a large sewn cloth of some kind, it was no posturepedic, but wasn't too bad.

My night gown hung from my tall dresser, it came to the top of my thigh, and it was long sleeved, wide and tied at the breasts. It hung off one of my shoulders and I had to admit for as ancient as it was, it was quite sexy in its plainness.

I lay on my stomach with one of the books and reached to turn on the old oil lamp on the night table.

There was a tapping on my door. "Enter" I instructed knowing Edward wouldn't knock.

"Mistress, Master Cullen requests your presence in his quarters, as you are" She said eyeing my night shirt.

I nod and stand to follow her, after turning off my oil lamp.

She guides me back through the luxurious part of the castle and toward where Edward and the other masters await.

We stopped at what seemed to be an 8 foot door where she tapped gently.

I heard Edward instruct her to come in.

"Master Cullen, Mistress Cullen here at your request" she then bowed as he waved her away.

"Enter Isabella" he ordered to me still standing in the doorway "Close the door behind you".

I did as I was told and stood just inside the entrance a few feet from where he sat at a table reading something. There was fresh fruit on the table and what looked like red wine in a cantor.

He looked up and inspected me not breathing a word, and popping a grape in his mouth.

He leaned back in his chair and stretched out his legs in front of him, crossing one foot over the other.

He then demanded I disrobe.

I untied my night shirt at the breasts and pushed the other sleeve over my shoulder and let it fall to the floor around me feet.

I stood there one hand on my tummy, feeling exposed and self-conscience which I never am with Edward and waited for his next command.

He turned to eat more fruit handing me the tray "Take this and wait for me in the bed, you may eat if you choose"

I reached for the tray and carried it to the bed, placing it on my lap as I sat in the center, waiting for him.

I nibbled a bit, not hungry, but frankly a little nervous.

I watched as he stood after a few minutes, sipped his wine a final time and walked over to where I was on the bed.

He stood at the side of it staring at me. He pointed to a spot on the bed, where I assumed he wanted to tray placed, I did as he instructed and waited again.

I watched bug eyed as he pulled off his clothes and stood in front of me naked.

"Pleasure yourself Isabella!" he growled at me

I leaned back and with one hand caressed one of my breasts and nipples while my other hand rubbed my clit gently.

"Open your eyes" He told me as he palmed his cock and began to rub himself, watching me.

"Harder" he ordered again as I picked up the speed on my clit and pushed a finger inside of my now completely saturated folds.

I watched as he stroked his dick, softly moaning watching my finger push in and out of my entrance and my thumb circle my clit.

When he felt he was hard enough, he ordered me to stop. He grabbed my ankles and yanked me to the edge of the bed, my ass barely on it and pushed my thighs to my chest entering me in one aggressive thrust and groan.

"Do not cum until I tell you too!" He chanted over and over angrily while thrusting into my core with serious conviction.

He pulled at my hair and attacked my neck biting and scraping while he pounded his pelvis into me again and again.

My toes were curled, and my teeth and Jaw were locked, trying to keep quiet and hold out even though I wanted to explode all over him, minutes ago.

He pushed my arms above my head, holding onto them with one arm and grabbing my face for kiss with the other, he moaned into my mouth while pummeling me below.

"Now Isabella, Come for me NOW!"

"Yes Master" I shouted out and let go of all that I was holding inside, closing my eyes and seeing bright freaking stars!

Edward pumped me a few more times growling out his release, he slumped on top of me his breathing was intensely erratic and short.

After a minute he pulled himself up and pulled on his robe, walking away and leaving me lying on the bed.

He tossed my nightshirt at me "You may dress and retire to your room Isabella"

I pulled my nightshirt on and walked towards the door, I turned to look back and saw in Edwards face he was struggling not asking me to stay.

EPOV

I laid in bed, struggling not to go to her. Bella and I haven't slept apart, well, since we met. The other men told me it was better for her to get in character if the women were sent away the first night.

They didn't know my wife though; she was already in character, having no problems with it at all.

I thought it over for a minute and threw back the covers with a "Fuck It".

We were each shown where our woman slept, while they were in the kitchen, so I knew precisely where she was.

This was part of my problem, my pregnant wife, would sleep comfortably if I had anything to do with it.

I opened her door on saw her attempting to sleep on her back, I knew she always slept on her side, so she was either nauseous or very uncomfortable.

I stood at her bedside, startling her awake.

"Come with me Isabella" I whispered

She climbed out of bed and followed me back through the dark halls and up the many staircases to my quarters.

Once I instructed her inside, I closed the door behind me and pointed to the spot on wanted her to stand.

I went to the wash room and opened one of the ginger ales I brought that I kept on ice for her, and poured it into a goblet, handing it to her once I came back to the spot I told her to wait in.

She reluctantly took it and sipped it as I nodded again for her to do so.

The look of pure appreciation, as she tasted what it was, and downed it was humorous to say the least.

I took the cup from her nodding wondering if that was all she needed, when she nodded back I placed it back on the table.

I stood toe to toe with her and untied her shirt and let it fall to the floor again.

"Stay with me Isabella"

She took a deep breath, telling me she wasn't thrilled with being apart either.

She turned and walked into the bed climbing in and giving me a great view of her fantastic body, baby bump included and her succulent ass.

I removed my pants, turned off the oil lamps and climbed in next to her. She lay on her side facing away from me.

I tugged on her shoulder turning her towards me; I slid my arm under her neck and pulled her to my chest while hoisting her leg over my hip.

Chest to chest lips to lips I said "Uncle"

She looked at me smiling.

"You feeling ok baby?" I asked kissing her lips softly

"um hm" she mumbled kissing me back "The little one had me a little sick, but I'm better now."

"Are you hungry" I asked her in between kisses

"For you or for food?" she whispered giggling pushing her lower half right on to my dick and rolling her hips causing a delightful friction.

"Uhm baby" I moaned trying to talk while she rubbed herself on me "Seriously though, do you need anything?"

"Yes Master, I do, I need my husband" she cooed while pushing me back and sliding her body on top of mine.

I caressed her ass as she rolled her hips sliding on my erection.

God this woman could turn me on at the drop of a dime.

She reached in between us and pushed me up inside her.

I lightly grabbed at the back of her neck keeping her bent over chest to chest, close to me. I didn't get to hold her all evening and I wasn't relinquishing the feel of her breasts pushing on my chest now.

She circled her hips and breathed into my mouth mewling at the feeling of us slowly making love again.

I could tell she wanted to sit up and ride me, so I pulled myself in a sitting position and leaned against the head board.

Her tits bounced as I watched her rise and fall on top of my dick, searching for the sweet spot and then finding it.

I captured her nipple in my mouth and sucked hard, rolling the peak in between my teeth.

"Edward" Bella breathed out in pleasure putting her forehead on mine while riding me slowly.

I placed my hand on one of her hips and the other cupping her ass, as she rolled herself up and down on my cock.

"Christ, don't stop baby, you feel sooo good!" I panted feeling the coil tighten inside

"ungh, ungh" Bella breathed in no hurry to finish.

She leaned down placing a kiss on my lips, opening her soft lips to seek access and captured my tongue, sucking on it and moaning.

I groaned loving the feel of this woman suck on anything I had.

She started to whimper into my mouth and I knew she was close, so I placed both hands on her ass and pulled down tight each time she lowered herself, banging her clit into my pelvis.

She whimpered louder and faster as I helped guide her to her release, and mine.

I picked up the pace and softly pounced her on top of me, breasts bouncing gloriously as she grunted like crazy.

I felt her walls tighten and begin to milk me just as she threw her head back and groaned at her release as I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her tight to me as I rode out mine.

I kissed all over her face "is that all you need love?"

She didn't respond just enveloped my lips in one of those incredible kisses I loved.

I pulled her down to the bed and was on top of her, still connected and welcomed what I knew would be a long intense kiss that would get me incredibly hard again.

She pulled me to her tighter and moaned into my mouth again, something she knew turned me completely.

I felt the tingles and circled my hips applying pressure to her clit.

I could never go back to back with women before but being inside Bella I could've gone a lot more.

My dick was simply, at her mercy.

Making love to this woman was other worldly, it was intense and powerful, never rushed and always more gratifying then pounding her into oblivion.

Whispered I love you's and the simple caressing we both did along every inch of skin we came in contact with was bringing us both to our next release quickly.

I pushed into her deep with each circling of my hips and sucked on her neck as her back arched and she pushed her fabulously plump breasts into my chest.

"Ungh" we both breathed at the same time, feeling the delicious pressure build, she gently squeezed my ass each time I pushed deep into her.

I griped her hip as I pushed into her at a steady pace, holding her in place.

She hitched her thighs higher at my sides and the better angle sent both of our orgasms colliding and crashing down.

We kissed awhile longer and pulled apart exhausted.

We curled up together talking about the day and what we thought of the place until we both fell asleep.

BPOV

The next few days were filled with mind blowing sex and me to be at Edwards beck and call.

Meals were served and so was the sex.

Several of the other ladies I could tell were incredibly sexually frustrated, being that their masters made them hold back their orgasm's.

Edward and I were crazy all over each other several times a day and he always wanted me in his arms at night.

I wasn't feeling well tonight and actually tossed and turned quite a bit. My tummy felt a lot of pressure and the baby was very active.

I slid out of bed, with Edward, and went to the bathroom. I was hoping a hot shower would do me some good and relax me enough to get some sleep.

I stood under the spray feeling immensely better and began to wash my hair.

I was just rinsing the conditioner out, when I looked down and saw the blood on the shower floor.

I blinked my eyes a few times, hoping I was seeing things, when I realized I wasn't, I climbed out of the shower, trying to remain as calm as possible.

EPOV

"Baby?" Bella whispered waking me

"Ya?" I asked her rubbing my eyes, waking up.

Honey, I think we need to head to the hospital, I'm bleeding.

"What? Really?" I asked sitting up fully alarmed.

"Yes and I need some clothes." Bella whispered holding a tissue between her legs.

"Ok, lie down and I will go and get your stuff, here" I said handing her a t-shirt out of my bag.

It was a little after four am as I flew down the stairs to get Bella's things.

I slammed into a body as I bolted through the castle.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry, are you alright man" I asked one of the guys staying here, that I just knocked over in my rushing.

He was American, and told me he was fine, nothing broken.

"Are you alright?" He asked me chuckling.

"Yes, I have to go pack up my wife and get her to a hospital, she's pregnant and bleeding." I rushed out moving around him to get to Bella's room.

"I'm a gynecologist, would you like me to examine her." He shouted to me halting me in my jog to Bella's room

"Really?" I asked whipping around

"Yes" he said while knocking on a door and waking one of the butlers.

I listened as he told the butler to call an ambulance and have someone pack Bella's things before we jogged back up the stairs to Bella.

We walked in and I introduced him as a Doctor to Bella.

His wife walked in, behind us holding his medical bag and told us the butler woke her and told her what was going on.

I had to admit it was surreal to see her in her night shirt helping him as he was in his fabric pants they had us wear.

"Bella?" he asked her while pulling on some gloves from his medical bag, "I'm going to do a quick exam until the ambulance gets here, do you have any cramping?"

"No, just a little pressure." She said flinching as he pushed his fingers inside her and pressed on her tummy.

He moved his hand around and smiled. Then pulled out his stethoscope and put it to her abdomen.

"I hear the heartbeat and it sounds normal, have you two had sex this evening?"

We both said yes and chuckled

"Ok, this can be very common when you are pregnant, having sex can cause bleeding, but to be safe, I still think you should go to the hospital, to have an ultrasound and check on the baby."

We both agreed and Bella started crying, thinking she ruined the honeymoon, and then lost her calm worrying about the baby. I held her and comforted her until the ambulance came, which was like 40 minutes later.

The butler had several people wake and put our things in our car just in case we weren't going to return, but welcomed us back if we chose too.

I followed behind the ambulance, hating not being with her and trying to figure out how to make her feel that it was really ok to head home early.

Her Doctor at the hospital, spoke really good English, and assured her everything was probably fine and he would just take a look to make sure. I handed him her medical records, which he looked over while a nurse hooked her up to a fetal monitor.

After about an hour at the hospital, taking blood work and monitoring everything with the baby.

The Doctor informed us, the baby was fine, just under duress for a moment. He told Bella she needed to take it easy and make sure to get lots of rest.

He didn't think bed rest was needed, just to slow down a bit. He mentioned the blood was just from the lining in her cervix and is quite normal after sex and not to worry at all.

In fact he told us it is very good exercise while pregnant, he said it chuckling, but I didn't pick up on the humor, I just wanted to get my wife and baby home.

I shut her hospital room door and sat on the edge of her bed.

"The Doctors is releasing you and as soon as he brings the paperwork, we will get out of here", I said kissing her forehead.

"You want to go home don't you?" she asked me fidgeting with her blanket.

"Yes sweetheart I do, I want to be closer to our OB and even my dad." I told her trying to soothe her.

"Ya I must admit I was a bit scared in the ambulance, wondering if their medical methods were going to hurt the baby." She said biting her lip

I laughed, "Honey?"

"I know I know its stupid thinking, but I'm hormonal and tired." She said crossing her arms in a pout

"I think you might need to start doing the "Nap thing", the Doctor said he wanted you to have more sleep." I told her hoping she'd consider it.

"Ok" she hummed curling up on her side.

I made some phone calls on the way and made sure the plane would be ready to head back home.

We left the hospital and drove towards the Romanian airport we had the plane stored at. I stopped and paid an outrageous amount of money on McDonalds since I knew Bella, loved her grease.

We boarded the plane and I put Bella right to bed, still eating her French fries.

I spoke to the pilot and went back to check on her.

She was fast asleep, spilled French fries on one side, and an empty big mac box upside down on the other side of her.

Her hair was splayed all over the pillow and she snored a bit.

I couldn't take my eyes off how beautiful and peaceful she looked.

I shut the back shudder door to the bedroom part of the plane, and poured myself Vodka and sipped it.

I sat looking out the plane's window thinking back to an incredible lust filled honeymoon, and as fate would have it, a little drama in the end.

I was terrified and hid it well from Bella, if anything had happened to her or the baby, I wouldn't have recovered.

These two were my life, and now I was taking them back to reality, back to our family, back to our home.

I took a really deep breath and relaxed, I crawled in bed with Bella after disposing of her McDonalds mess and fell asleep rubbing her baby bump.

A/N ****_Ducking***** _don't throw anything at me, I wanted this to be realistic and the reality is you get what is handed to you in life, on your wedding and your honeymoon. Now we know Bella is moving along in her pregnancy just fine, don't worry the baby will be here, I don't write miscarriages. So for a hint for next chappie, I want you to take in what is happening now….Bella having to take it easy and rest and dear lord, what do you think would happen if Idiot Emmett is asked to give her a hand and look after her, when Edward is at work, oh lord the mishaps that will happen and the crap that is going to be thrown at Emmett, literally. I will be putting up next interview with the whole gang later today hopefully. So I need more questions I only have like three, if you read in my other interview, I will include my bad ass reviewers. Love to all!


	29. Chapter 29

A/N I am so sorry you guys had to wait so long, computer issues, money issues, awe hell just real life, I wouldn't give my hubby up for anything in the world, even Edward believe it or not (Though I would deny that if thee Edward ever asked me….giggle giggle) But I cant help, disappearing into my imagination, what I do sometimes thinking about what next chapters should turn out to be, and wishing I had Mrs. Bella Cullen's money, sigh real life sucks, and I find writing to you guys is my escape from reality. So now some laughs because I think we all need it!

Chap 29 Dear Lord hear my prayer.

Our homecoming was uneventful, especially since everyone was walking on eggshells awaiting my return, especially around Esme. She became a possessed protective Tiger during our flight back home, and as soon as Emmett made the mention that if anything happened to the baby, we could always have another one; she threw a massive vase of flowers at him and screamed with tears coming out of her eyes.

"Get out of this kitchen this very minute Emmett Cullen, or I will personally hand you your ass!"

Rose and Ally were filling me in on her rage at the thought of something happening to me or the baby.

I immediately felt terrible, for both her and Emmett. I knew Emmett had no verbal filter and simply didn't have much of a way at making people feel better without sticking his foot in his mouth.

Esme had barely spoke to him after she reamed him a second time, and made him feel nothing but shame and pure guilt, explaining if something were to happen to the baby, the baby could take me with, since we were on a flight, with no doctor.

Needless to say, Emmett was at my beck and call for as long as I wanted throughout the rest of my pregnancy.

Once we landed the next morning, Carlisle and Esme were waiting for us on the tarmac to get me to a doctor immediately, they insisted.

I watched as both of them had tears in their eyes, watching the little peanut on the ultrasound.

Ultimately everything was fine, and the baby and I just needed to rest a lot, I wasn't on house arrest, the doctors chuckled when I called it that, but I did need to take it easy.

So here I was curled up on my comfy couch in the living room, as the girls tell me all about the things we missed as Edward scratched my scalp and Emmett rubbed my feet.

"Ok" I said with a small pat on Emmett's shoulder and what I hoped was an understanding smile "Now, other than Esme on a rampage, what else happened?"

I flinched a bit, at Emmett's strength and the pressure he was putting on me feet.

"Ooh wait, I know!" Emmett declared making me jump, then lifted my legs and ran to the bathroom.

I laughed as Rose waved at him for us to ignore. "We found a house!" she said bouncing almost like Alice.

"That's great, where?" Edward asked her.

"Actually it's about four houses down and has a huge mother in law apartment out back, so Mom and Dad are going to stay there when they are not at the Cape Cod Estate." Alice said giggling.

I sighed, pleased knowing everyone would be right around the corner, when Edward would probably be at work, these last months of my pregnancy.

Just then Emmett flew back into the room carrying tons of stuff, but none of us paying attention to him.

He began massaging my feet again but this time, with lotion. I was impressed and moaned a bit as I saw him gleam with pride at doing something right this time.

Rose was telling me how the cops got called at Cricket's place due to the noise her and Connor were making after they made up from a fight.

He was the butt of every joke at the station, since he was almost arrested when the cops barged in hearing Cricket's screams and found her handcuffed to the bed.

Edward and I were dying laughing, well I kind of was, until I felt all kinds of warmth and tingly sensations at my feet and Emmett had a strange look on his face as he stretched out his fingers, stopping the massage to inspect them.

"Emmett, ugh…woah…what are you using down there?" I asked him trying not to panic at the intense warmth on the pads of my feet.

"It's a secret Bells, it's nice though huh?" he said way to eager at his accomplishment. Ya I was officially scared, but continued to listen to the girls.

The girls told me about the house and the fact that it was huge and had six bedrooms. They invited Tanya, to move in who happily obliged and a day later they were notified Sam was moving in with her as well.

I was so excited. Turns out Cricket was moving in with Connor and said to hell with her reservations, hence their hot love excursions the night he was nearly arrested.

I watched as Emmett grinned at his phone, typing something and only paying attention to one of my feet, then chuckled at whatever his phone was informing him.

Carlisle walked in then, letting us know Esme was at the new apartment adding some finishing touches.

It amazed me how fast these guys could get something done when they needed to.

Just then Carlisle lifted the bottle of lotion from the couch and read it; he raised his hand and smacked the shit out of the back of Emmett's head.

"Ouch, Dad what was that for?" he whined rubbing the back of his head getting the lotion all in it.

"Emmett, you idiot! Why are you using this?" Edward growled grabbing the bottle from Carlisle and reading it.

"What? I found it in the bathroom, and I Google translated it, and its warming lotion." He said shrugging and wiping at the back of his head realizing he put the stuff in his hair as well.

"You didn't put all the words in the translator did you?" Carlisle asked scolding him.

"Hell no, that would take to long. Why?" He said sounding like a four year old.

"Because it's chocolate flavored erotica you fucking moron!" Edward roared at him.

"Nu ugh?" Emmett said laughing and declaring he mixed it with this, holding up another tube of what he thought was Neosporin but was hemorrhoid cream, to my surprise, though the idiot wanted to taste it and then bent over and put my big toe in his mouth!

"EMMETT!" everyone then roared as I squeaked at the feel of his mouth on my toe!

It didn't matter though, because the paste of hemorrhoid cream and chocolate oil did terrible things to his taste buds and he ran to the bathroom, knocking my feet to the floor.

I screamed, keeping my feet in the air "Eewww I don't want this shit on my new carpet!"

Just then Edward scooped me up bridal style and walked me to the laundry room, placing me on the washer and putting my feet in the giant sink and washing them for me.

I chuckled as he growled out profanities at Emmett while rinsing my toes with complete care.

Though he began to laugh once we heard Emmett retching in the bathroom across the hall.

I couldn't help but picture me making him a cement mixer next time he was drinking, for paybacks of course.

I knew it would be a reminder of what he was feeling in his mouth right now.

We walked back out to the living room, after Edward dried off my feet and placed a kiss on the top of each of them, to Carlisle glaring at Emmett and calling him a damn fool.

Emmett just sat there looking green, and incredibly ashamed for screwing up again.

I felt bad, and looked to Rose who was hiding a little bell with a bow on it, behind her back and nodded to Emmett. I knew she would've been cool with me changing my mind about Emmett giving me a hand, but I knew his heart was in it, so I walked over and grabbed the bell from her.

I shook it in front of him, getting his attention.

He looked up at me and smiled wide, realizing I was letting him know I was going to use it when I needed him; hence he was still going to help me out.

I watched as Edward slapped him hard on the back and gave Emmett a death glare but attempted a somewhat assuring smile, showing he was somewhat okay with it.

"Baby, I'm hungry" I said getting Edward's glare off of Emmett "Are you guys hungry?" I asked looking at everyone.

"I could eat!" Emmett answered jumping off the couch again.

Everyone rolled their eyes.

"What are you in the mood for baby?" Edward whispered in my ear while wrapping his arms around my waist.

I stood there thinking as my mouth began to water and I read out the menu floating around in my head.

"Steak…mashed potatoes….green beans…..bloomin' onion….and a huge hot fudge brownie sundae…..yup that'll do" I finished giggling.

"I'll call and put in an order at Outback" Edward chuckled kissing the tip of my nose.

An hour later I was sitting at the dinner table, staring at an empty plate and an empty bowl from my finished desert while everyone else stared at me in amazement.

"What?" I asked with a loud burp and an "Excuse me".

Edward smiled and winked finishing his food, while Emmett searched under the table for the culprit that helped me eat that huge amount of food.

"Did you all adopt a dog?" Emmett snickered still looking under the table.

To my embarrassment, it was a 12 oz steak and a double helping of potatoes and green beans. And the bloomin onion forget it, I was eating it while the girls were putting everyone's food on their plates.

EPOV

"Dude he is so going to be a fucking offensive lineman" Emmett bellowed laughing at Bella's expense, while pointing at her tummy and all that she ate.

"EMMETT!" we all roared again as Bella lowered her head clearly embarrassed.

I swore he was going to get a black eye from me very soon.

"No! that is a compliment Bells. He is going to be a "bad ass" sweetie, I can't wait!" he said patting her arm trying to sound sincere.

Bella gave him a small smile and kissed his cheek, there was a unanimous sigh all throughout the table.

I gave Rose a knowing look and she nodded knowing she was going to have to have a long talk with Emmett.

We then made small talk about next week's meetings at the company and Dad and Mom's return back to Colorado to shut down the house and stay here till after the baby is born.

Jasper was swamped at his office being that they spent a lot of time finding the house and getting it ready. It seemed everyone wanted to be moved in and ready for Bella when we returned from the honeymoon.

Alice nudged me with her elbow and pointed to Bella who was holding her head up with her arm on the table, fast asleep.

My father and I both chuckled at how cute she looked; I stood from my chair, to go to her, when Emmett stopped me.

"Please Edward, let me, I want to get something right with her today and you know I won't drop her."

I nodded and watched as he gently lifted my wife from the table, careful not to wake her, and walked her up to our room.

I smiled when he bent down and kissed her forehead.

He placed her in bed and turned returning my huge smile, knowing he did well.

I slid her out of her pants and jacket, leaving her in her tank top and panties.

I had to adjust myself, even unconscious my wife was stunning. I pulled our fluffy duvet over her tiny frame; I kissed the ring on her finger then a small peck to her lips and left quietly.

About two hours later and everyone had left, I heard Bella yell for me from upstairs.

"I'll be right there babe." I yelled back.

"No it's ok, I just wanted to know if it's safe to come down?"

"Ya, coast is clear hon." I shouted back to her.

She came down the stairs in her tank and panties as I flipped through the channels on the T.V.

She leaned over me grabbing the throw blanket from the back of the couch, as I rubbed the back of her thigh.

"Got room for me?" she asked wrapping herself in the blanket.

I nodded "Always" and spread my legs for her to climb between.

She curled up on her side, head on my stomach and sighed telling me she was comfortable.

I stroked her hair, while she rubbed my thigh under my basketball shorts.

She groaned and pulled the throw blanket over her head as the clicker landed on a red sox game.

Bella felt baseball was by far the most boring game in all of sports.

I was only teasing with her and was about to change the channel, when I felt her lift her head and pull down the waist of my basketball shorts.

"Baby, behave, you are supposed to take it…..ungh….shit babe."

The feel of her warm wet tongue on the tip of my cock had me not able to finish my sentence.

She hummed as she took me all the way to the back of her throat.

"Fuck, my wife, you are so good at that…..ungh….god don't stop."

The feeling of this woman's mouth on me was sorry to say indescribable, even still. I told myself to buy a thesaurus next time I was at the book store.

I pulled the blanket off her head, wanting to watch her glorious mouth suck my cock.

She gripped the base and began sucking harder, causing me to hiss and throw my head back.

I grabbed at her scalp and eased her up and down my dick at the pace I wanted.

As soon as she did that swallow thing I almost came unglued. The feel of her throat closing on the tip, was like sensory overload.

"Christ Bella, do it again baby." She swallowed again and I groaned pushing myself into her a little harder.

She began massaging my balls and began humming really loud.

"Fuck….baby…..ungh I'm gonna…..ughhhhhhhhhhh" I stumbled out as Bella swallowed everything I gave to her and placing a small kiss on the tip of my dick when she was finished cleaning me off.

She giggled laying her head on my tummy, grabbing the remote from my lifeless hand.

"Did you enjoy that husband?"

"Ugh huh" was all I could manage.

My other hand still had not left her hair, but I loosened my grip and apologized as soon as I felt her tap it.

As soon as I got my second wind I grabbed her and twisted her tiny body so that she was on top of me.

She giggled into my mouth as I swept my tongue with hers, stopping the giggle and creating a moan once I palmed her breast through her tank top.

I released her lips and pulled the shirt over her head, turning us so that I was on top and flicked my tongue on her nipple.

Bella cooed and whimpered, creating more disarray with her hand in my hair. I loved it when she did that. It was her way of running her hands through my hair and keeping my head exactly where she wanted me, both at the same time.

I pulled her panties to the side and slid two fingers in between her wet lips.

"God baby, you are so wet for me." I whispered as I descended down her incredible body, dying to taste her sweetness.

She surprised me by stopping me and pulling me back up. "No baby, I need you, just you, inside me NOW!" then attacked my lips, grinding her pussy on my cock, obviously needing the friction.

I was more than happy to oblige, placing myself at her entrance and pushing inside of her.

We both moaned at the pressure of filling her and Bella arched her breasts and now hardened nipples into my bare chest.

I pulled her thigh up around my hip and pushed all the way in her.

She whimpered in my mouth and pulled me down on top of her as close as I could get.

I clutched her thigh as I picked up my pace pumping in and out of her.

I attacked her neck, nibbling and licking as I panted out how incredible it felt to be inside her.

"I agree Master" Bella whispered in my ear with a chuckle.

I groaned, intensely aroused hearing her call me that.

I growled as I shoved myself inside her more forcefully and picked up the pace. I made sure not to be too powerful in my thrusts, but enough that Bella was flailing and moaning underneath me.

"Yes….baby…yes just like that don't stop ungh…Edward GAWWWWWDDDD!"

She screamed out as a massive gush was felt all around my cock, the hot liquid intensified the feelings down there and had me panting after two more thrusts when I came again.

"Thank you baby that is exactly what I needed." Bella whispered pulling my lips to hers and kissing me passionately.

It always amazes me how thankful this woman is when I make her cum hard.

The honor is always mine.

She pulled me to her chest and rubbed my back, calming me down so I could catch my breath.

"God, I love you" I said kissing in between her breasts.

"I hope so, you did just marry me." She said chuckling.

"I'd do it again tomorrow if you wanted too." I told her, now a bit sleepy myself.

"Awe baby." Bella cried, sliding down so we were now facing each other on our huge couch.

"Baby, why are you crying?" I asked while wiping her tears.

"Fucking hormones?" she barely got out before another sob over took her and attacked my lips with a wet kiss.

She pulled back and laughed "I need to get a tissue or you are about to kiss some serious snot.

I grazed her ass with my fingertips as she slid away from me and the couch to go in search of a tissue.

"Baby wait" I said feeling around the table next to the couch, with my hand for the box of tissues.

She came back and saw I was holding the tissue box and burst into tears again.

I got up and wrapped her in my arms, chuckling.

She pulled away from me with a stern look and snapped at me "Don't laugh at me Edward" her bottom lip was puffed out and she looked fucking adorable.

"No, baby, I would never laugh at you. But can I laugh at your hormones?"

She studied my face for a second and I saw the smile creep on her "I'm being ridiculous aren't I?" she asked sniffling.

"A bit, but my dad said mom was a serial nutcase. And I think you pale in comparison to that description."

She batted her eyelashes, content with my answer.

"Do you want to go for a little walk, with me? Doc said it would be good exercise." Bella asked with a small smile

"Do you think I would let my incredibly beautiful wife, walk by herself? I think not!"

Bella came down the stairs a few minutes later in her bathing suit and flip flops and baby bump in tow.

"Change your mind love?"

"Ya if that's ok?" she asked me sheepishly, "A swim sounds better"

I reached for her hand and walked her out back to the pool.

"Don't you want to go change?" I heard her ask behind me.

"Nope" I said popping the "p" like she always does.

When we got out back, I stripped out of my shorts and ran and did a cannon ball into the pool.

I surfaced seeing Bella bent over laughing. "You should have seen your junk swinging as you ran." She shouted not able to contain her laughter.

"I thought you loved my junk?" I asked angrily wading in the pool waiting for her to stumble out the next part.

"Oh, ..No…baby I meant….ahhh…damn…..I love your junk!"

I busted into hysterics and watched her put her hands on her delicate hips and glare at me.

"I had to mess with you love, get in this pool with me."

"Edward Anthony Cullen, you're an ass, I thought I really offended you!"

"Hey beautiful, no bathing suits!" I said stopping her once she went to place her foot on the stairs.

"Oh come on babe, I'm already starting to look like a whale!"

"Bella, my love, I was just admiring your naked body 15 minutes ago, and we have a 10 foot privacy fence around this massive property, get your fine naked ass in this pool with me."

I watched as she sighed and started to take off her prego tankini, that she didn't even fill out yet, but my god watching her from a far I could see how much fuller her breasts were getting.

I watched her walk naked down the stairs of the pool and all I could do was just stare…"Baby you are simply breathtaking."

"You're just biased" she said giggling and meeting me in the center of the pool.

I lifted and pulled her legs around my waist, circling the water with her wrapped around me.

"Baby!" Bella said sternly feeling me getting aroused by just the feel of her.

"I thought you would never turn me down" I whispered sucking on her neck.

"Honey, the pool has chemicals in it, you do want that entering me and getting near the baby." She chastised me, already a mother.

I kissed her sweetly, "I'm sorry Bella, I'll try and calm down, it just… this body…. Naked….. on me!" I finished feeling her up and getting the right reaction.

"I didn't say you had to calm down, you just have to get me in the shower, babe, not the pool. But can I swim a little first?" she said grinning at me.

I kissed her nose and let her swim a bit. I pulled myself out of the pool and sat on the edge, watching her do laps.

Holy shit what this woman could do to me, just watching the water cascade down her back, along her perfect backside and end with a splash from her tiny feet, was an erotic torture that I just leaned back on my hands and enjoyed.

I sat here just simply ogling my wife.

I watched as she surfaced and pushed her hair out of her face, it was like a slow motion movie trailer. Fuck she is hot.

I kicked myself in the ass for not taking her to some exotic island where she could've swam in the ocean and lay out naked on the sand to get a tan, for our honeymoon.

I made a mental note to have a second honeymoon after we got settled and after the baby was acclimated.

Watching this hot, water foreplay was almost torture for me.

Bella swam over to me and rose between my legs raising an eyebrow at my erection.

"You're obviously ready to get me out of this pool."

"That I am Bella" I said grinning at her tits bobbing in the water.

"Well, take me to bed or lose me forever" she said all seductively.

"So….. that would make me Goose or Maverick?" I asked her confused.

"Maverick, but a hell of a lot hotter!" she said never losing the grin.

I stood up and helped her out of the pool and wrapped her in one of our huge pool towels and carried her upstairs, all while she giggled at my speed.

I turned the multi shower heads on in the shower and helped her in.

I clicked the bathroom radio on and smiled as Enigma poured out of the speakers.

I climbed in behind Bella, caressing her every curve and kissing along her shoulders and back.

She spun around a loofa in her hand, with my body wash on it and was scrubbing and stroking my cock.

"Let's get you all cleaned off, so you can do dirty things to me." She purred into my ear.

"Yes ma'am, the sooner the better." I moaned back, enjoying her hands on me.

Every time I closed my eyes, from the pleasure she was giving me just cleaning the chlorine off me, I went back to the water roaming over her body in the pool.

I grew incredibly hard and placed both my hands on the wall, cornering Bella.

"Baby, your killing me" I groaned.

"Oh I'm sorry baby, do you want me that bad?" she cooed in my ear.

"God Yes!"

"Then take me" she whispered licking my ear.

I pushed her into the corner and lifted her up "Hold on tight my love" I breathed out before attacking her lips and slid inside her yet again.

"Christ Edward!" she groaned clutching her nails into my back.

I couldn't even help it; the woman had the most amazing spell over me, I thrust in and out of her biting every inch of skin I could come in contact with.

"Fuck, Edward you are so hard!"

"Am I hurting you?" I asked panting not wanting to stop.

"No" she moaned out "Faster baby…. faster."

I did as I was told.

I gripped her bottom and grunted with every quick thrust, watching Bella come unglued. I felt her walls tighten and pulsate around my cock; the feeling was exhilarating and primal, thrusts filled with need and urgency.

"God baby, cum for me, cum for me now!" I ordered.

Bella screamed out my name as her walls vibrated and shook all around me.

I pumped into her several more times and exploded inside of her, as her walls again milked everything I had left.

I smiled at her and thanked her this time, kissing her with everything I had in me, hopefully conveying how much I worshiped her.

We separated and I shampooed and conditioned her hair. She grabbed her razor but I took it from her and shaved every inch she needed.

We climbed out of the shower, both of us exhausted. I dried off Bella and she climbed into bed. I kissed her and went to go lock up and make sure my queen was safe in our home. I paused in the kitchen after I shut out the light and just looked out the backdoor.

I stared out at the yard where the incredible woman in my bed said yes. I now knew why she wanted the wedding here. Every time I look out here it will be a reminder to how lucky of a man I was. I walked through my new beautiful home, complete and beautified by the angel upstairs, whose incredible body was carrying my first born.

I got a bit choked up as I climbed the stairs, realizing I would be nothing without this woman.

Each step I took I made a silent promise to Bella to do whatever I needed to make her happy, no matter what.

When I came into our bedroom, I stood at the end of the bed, watching her; not at all surprised she was already fast asleep.

I cringed a bit, watching her reach for me in her sleep; I dropped my towel and slid in next to her, wrapping her in my embrace.

I whispered how much I loved her and how there wasn't anything I wouldn't give her.

I told her how I would be the best husband and the best father, how much my parents adored her and how protective Jazz and Emmett would always be with her. How I would do anything Alice and Rose ever needed of me and support them in every decision they needed me too. I couldn't help the tears that escaped my eyes as I slid down and I kissed her tummy and whispered my own vows to our child, safe and doing well in mommy's belly.

My eyes grew heavy and I fell asleep right there on Bella's baby bump stroking my child. I felt the thump just as I was dozing off, and I knew I felt my first kick…FINALLY…and my baby heard everything I said. I whispered goodnight, I love you and I fell asleep.

A/N Ok all that was officially the end of the Honeymoon. I felt Edward needed to feel the Husband/Daddy emotion that my husband claims every man feels when it actually hits him. I really hope you like it and be prepared for the funny times to come with Emmett, Bella and the constant ring of the Bell, I make no promises it won't be used by others LMFAO. Love to my Stacy who puts up with back to back updates and then nothing for a week and a half. My sistas from anotha mistas, you know who you are Kerri, Shayna, Tascha and LadiTwi love you all like a fat kid loves cake! Xo Heidi


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer SMeyer owns all things twilight, I own Push and Pull and Wise Girls.

*******Warning, long funny chapter, hope you like it and my reviewers make sure you read my other story Wise Girls, if there isn't a lot of loving in one chap I make sure I make up for it in the other story's next chap, as some of you may know for last chap of Wise Girls, wow huh! Ok on with a very uncomfortable pregnant Bella….

Chap 31

"Emmett, you know I love you and if you allow me I will brag to the world what a kick ass brother in law you are for doing this with me, but….are you sure?" I asked him, cringing a bit.

"No Bella you can't tell anyone, yes I am sure, and Hell Ya I am a kick ass brother in law, now let me set the timer on my phone for three minutes."

Emmett had been quite the trooper offering to take an enema with me, being that I was scared of what it would do and wanting to be done with the pregnancy already.

He was literally my partner in crime when Edward was at work, and when Edward would come home Emmett would work nights from home.

"Now your book says, an enema has been known to bring on labor and the directions say we have to ugh…hold it insides ourselves for at least three minutes for it to take full effect." Emmett educated me for the third time. "Now to wager" he said rubbing his hands together.

"Wager? What in the hell are you talking about boy?" I asked dumbfounded

"Well, if I can hold it longer then you I get to keep my bet on the baby being a boy, but if you win I have to double my bet for your share." He said wiggling his eyebrows.

Emmett bets on EVERYTHING and he and the guys wanted to bet against the girls that the baby would be a boy. I had no idea what the pot was up to at this point, because of reasons like this and it being raised constantly, but I shrugged and agreed.

Emmett disappeared into the hall bath while I went into the one off of the laundry room.

I read the directions again and cringed knowing I was about to stick something up my ass and hold the liquid inside hopefully provoking my labor.

I took a deep breath and pulled down my Prego shorts and did just as it instructed.

It felt strange and uncomfortable, but not too bad, until I stood, pulled my shorts back up and was washing my hands.

My stomach was making god awful gurgling noises and I was puckered up extremely tight.

Emmett came out of his bathroom just as I entered the hallway, he shouted he had started the timer when I had just finished putting mine in me, and now here we were leaned against the wall in the hallway, looking at each other with the same expression, an expression that clearly said "What in the fuck were we thinking?"

I dropped and sat on my knee's squeezing very tight, praying I could hold it and not shit myself.

The cramps came more powerfully and in waves and felt exactly like having the runs and knowing full well you had to get to a toilet immediately.

Emmett was wining clutching his stomach cursing.

"What kind of fucking moron came up with this idea belly? You're not going to go in labor, you are just gonna shit the kid out in the toilet!"

"" I moaned painfully but still determined

"Em don't make me laugh, or I will shit it out right here in the hallway!" I tried holding in the laughter and my ass with all my might.

"Shit woman, ahhhhh I may even shit out a kid! Damn Bell's I don't think I can hold this in ahhhhhhhh!" Emmett rolled and moaned arms wrapped around his abdomen.

I grabbed at his phone for the third time in 10 seconds secretly wishing the timer would move faster.

We had only made it to 2 minutes and 3 seconds.

"Ughhhhh" I said slamming the phone down and then we both shouted "I can't, I can't" and we each bolted to our prospective bathrooms.

I whimpered loudly as I emptied myself in the toilet. "Holy Shit!"

"Literally!" Emmett roared from his torture chamber "Damn Belly I think I did push out a kid! This gives a whole new meaning to dropping the kids off at the pool!"

I groaned out responses not able to find anything he says funny in this moment as wave after wave of the cramping slowly working its way out of my system.

Twenty minutes later I came out of the bathroom, again bumping into Emmett coming out of his.

"That sucked!" He whined "I'm gonna Google whoever came up with that idea and go kick his ass!"

"What makes you think it was a he?" I groaned again collapsing onto the couch.

"Cause a woman, isn't stupid enough to come up with something like that unless pure desperation drives her to it, nope it was definitely a dude!" he finished and winced cursing at the rawness of his asshole when he sat down next to me.

"You think it worked?" he asked all of a sudden excited

"I doubt it, we couldn't hang the full three minutes, and I'm betting you have to, too get the results you want." I moaned pushing myself off the couch for round two of my shitting spree and Emmett following his hitting him in that moment as well.

I was pulled out of my memory of last week when I heard Emmett in the kitchen

"Belly Bean?"

"Yes Emmy?" I shouted back

"You hungry?"

"Well that's a stupid question" I replied laughing

"Don't I know it! Ok I'm gonna fix you something"

It had been almost two months since our return from our honeymoon.

No drama, knock on wood and no more baby scares.

I have tried everything though, to bring on labor, being completely over the whole pregnancy thing, I knew it might be too early but I was 8 months and something inside told me the Doctor's date had to be wrong, especially when on our last visit they claimed as wasn't as far along as they thought.

I have been pampered beyond belief. Emmett has been wonderful, we watch movies, he rubs my feet, no concocted lotions thank god and we actually laugh a lot.

When he has to go to the office, Rose, Alice or Esme come over or I go over there.

The club has been doing fabulous since last month, every weekend has been packed and I'm about to sign a new hot DJ from Miami, he had the club in an uproar, and I wasn't about to lose him.

The Group's profits have been phenomenal and they couldn't be happier.

Edward has been working a lot. He insists on working out of our home office frequently, but I act like he is not there in order to let him get whatever he needs done, done.

I have my next Doctor appointment today and hopefully the baby, spreads some serious leg action because the little one has not been cooperative the last two visits. My OB also wants to go over my birth plan and to make sure all my wants are ensured for delivery.

The whole family has insisted on coming to the ultrasound since the bets were incredibly high on the sex.

This baffled me since the kid is going to come out with whatever it is, so there is no way Edward or I could cheat or lie at the ultrasound today. I mean hello?

My baby shower is tomorrow afternoon, I wanted to have it early because I simply just didn't want to wait, and incredibly it is going to be packed! Mom tells me I can plan on seeing many faces from the wedding; I just hoped Edward's retched cousin wasn't going to show up.

"Here you go Belly?" Emmett said handing me a bacon and tomato grilled cheese sandwich.

I moaned taking a bite out of it, Emmett was really good at grilled cheese, suffice it to say it wasn't rocket science but he worked real hard on mastering it for me.

He also loved to tell everyone how good I got at Halo. It was his favorite video game and he was determined to get me to like it, I still remembered the hysterics that happened the one day last month I whooped him.

Edward was in his office, working on contracts while constantly yelling at us for being so loud.

I had just crushed Emmett in Halo and was dancing a little jig when Edward came out and burst out laughing at my victory dance and phrases.

"Emmett, you are going to be putting my nuts in your mouth!" I snickered at him not taking my eyes off the screen.

"Belly, do not kid yourself, I AM MASTER CHIEF!" he taunted shoving his shoulder into mine, trying to deter me.

In one last loud BOOM, I beat him and jumped to my feet, squatted down and placed my hands on my large stomach rubbing it and chanting "Get in My Belly!" in a lousy Scottish accent over and over again!

Hey…give me a break, I had just watched Austin Powers the night before, and the fat man always made me crack up.

I was shaking my ass and shaking my fat stomach, Emmett was crying he was laughing so hard and I heard a snort and looked to the doorway of the office and there stood my husband making a video of my antics with his IPhone.

I ate it up too and walked closer to the camera getting really into the dance.

I don't care what Edward says, my feet were swollen and I felt big as a house, there was nothing attractive about me 8 months pregnant, so dancing a hilarious fat man jig and making fun of my current size, was a giggle I earned and needed.

It actually took us quite some time to stop laughing until I growled and cursed up a storm, having to go upstairs and change my panties again!

There wasn't a whole lot of laughing on my part these last two months but when something was rarely really funny, I would wet myself, it was gross and embarrassing and I think my share of laundry was mainly all undergarments! Ugh!

The next thing I was privy too was squirting pee when I would sneeze, come on really? It's like my pee whole muscles went on strike, and the bastards need to get their asses back to work!

My cell then chirped next to me, taking me out of the memory of my un-potty trained Halo moment.

I rang Emmy's bell, which I rarely did, hell the family got more use out of it then I did. In fact Rose offered to "Walk me"; yes that is what we are calling it these days, which she hated because I walked so slowly, for 1 night with the bell back at her place.

Needless to say once Esme found out about Emmett's hemorrhoid cream and chocolate erotica foot massage she insisted his punishment was to run to that bell whenever it was rang no matter what, and he had to do whatever the bell was rang for.

He showed up the following morning with a headache from Jaw pain, it seems Rose wanted head every hour on the hour all night long and he stomped into my kitchen swearing that she made him dislocate his tongue.

I immediately sent her a text shouting "I'm not worthy, I'm not worthy"

I asked Emmett to take a video of me bowing down at feet that weren't even there but my stomach being in the way just looked like I was a retard with a new sexual position, so I just left the text what it was with no video.

Her response was classic though, "Negative Ghost rider, you are worthy and I will teach you all the ways of my brilliance child, Come with me if you want to secrete juices." I had to stare at it for several minutes before I realized she was mimicking several different movie phrases in one weird statement, it made me laugh none the less.

Emmett then snapped his fingers in my face asking if I was ok.

"Ya, I'm fine, this whole Prego thing just zones me out constantly" I told him sheepishly. I could be transfixed and in the middle of an important conversation but would zone out to memories from last week last month etcetera.

"What did you need hon?" Emmett asked

"Uggggh… huh" I asked confused

"The Bell, Bells?" he said pointing "You rang it a second ago"

"OH! Ya ugh, what did I want? Shit, this kid is making me so stupid! Oh, my alarm went off on my phone, we gotta get to my doctor's appointment." I told him aggravated then excited that the thought came back to me all of a sudden.

Emmett chuckled and went to get my shoes, that was another thing, watching me get my shoes on was quite a sight too, I was determined to do it myself at first and then eventually just gave up and would lift a foot at whoever was closest to give me a hand.

Emmett pulled me off the couch with a 1, 2, 3 count and helped me with my jacket.

I glared daggers at him when he tried to take away my half eaten cheese sandwich, he then laughed and handed me the rest for the ride.

The first time Emmett messed with my food I bit his hand and I mean literally bit his hand. I was eating much craved chicken wings and blue cheese, the plate was resting on the top of my stomach, which is now where everything rested, and reached over to grab one off my plate, I leaned up and bit his pinky as he turned to answer rose who was calling him.

He hissed and grabbed back his hand rubbing his finger as I warned him next time he touched my food I would club him like a baby seal.

The looks on every family member spoke of fear, pure unadulterated fear.

When it came to my food I was almost demonic.

Truth of the matter, I hated being pregnant, everything about it, I watched my bartenders walk by my office in skimpy attire and 6 inch heels and I was so jealous I would yell at half of them to go eat a cheeseburger. In fact I was feeling so miserable one day I stopped at McDonalds and bought 25 big macs insisting nobody started their shift unless they inhaled one.

Ya, I was scary pregnant.

As Emmett and I drove to the Doctors office I knew I had to do something nice for my staff and hell, my family! I had been horrible the last month and a half, but my excuse was simple…. I was miserable!

Believe it or not I was never mean to Edward though, I craved that man more than my food believe it or not, my sex drive was through the roof and several nights a week, he woke up to me on top of him, going to town not caring if he woke up or not.

I was also ticked cause all through the honeymoon and two weeks after I had quite a baby bump but in the month following and till now it's like the kid somehow ingested bio hazardous splooge that made the thing 4 sizes bigger over night!

"Ugh! I want this to be over already" I groaned telling him I had to pee again.

"Do you want me to pull over?" Emmett asked gently

"Ya Emmett pull over so I can squat on the side of the road, you moron!" I slapped my hand to my mouth realizing how mean I sounded "Oh Emmett I'm sorry, you have been so nice and I am being such a bitch!" I said tears coming to my eyes.

"Don't cry Bella, I'll take you being a bitch any day, but I can't take the crying! And besides you aint got nothing on Rose, but don't tell her that! Dear god, can you imagine her pregnant!" We both gulped loud at his statement and I felt better knowing she would probably be ten times worse than me.

"So you really don't think I am that bad?" I whispered looking at him from the corner of my eye, daring him to reply negatively.

"Belly, you are the sweetest pregnant woman in the world, and you are by far the sexiest I have ever seen!" He said straight faced and winked at me.

"Damn, Rosie is good; I may have to lend her the bell again." I chuckled knowing she made him memorize these responses if I ever needed reassurance.

"NOT THE BELL, BELLS!" he yelled out in a panic "I swear I still haven't gotten back all of the feeling in my tongue!" He whined as I laughed loud at his dramatics.

We pulled up to the building as Emmett then helped me out of his big ass Hummer, lifting me in it was another feat all in itself.

I told him I was going to the bathroom as we entered the office and he checked me in at the front desk, when I was done and washing my hands I heard the rest of the family pile into the waiting room very nosily.

"Ok, so does everyone remember their bets?" Dad said rubbing his hands together while snickering, it's not hard to figure out that the boys are rubbing off on him, seeing them so much now a days.

I watched as everyone nodded and Edward smiled wide as I waddled my way over to them.

He pulled me into a great wet kiss that sent those crazy tingles down to my girly bits.

"Ok come on now you too, that's how you got that one!" My doctor laughed pointing to my belly standing at the open door to the ultrasound office. "So we have our fingers crossed today right, family?"

"Yup" Jasper announced, holding up his crossed fingers.

"What's the pot up too?" My doctor asked chuckling

"Ten grand" Dad responded "The winners have to split it"

"Well, let's get the road on the show!" Doc announced waving everyone back.

We all piled into the ultrasound room, well they did, while I plopped onto the exam table and pulled up my shirt and pulled down my Prego elastic waist band for the tech to put on the KY, I swear you could've heard a pin drop and I knew everyone was holding their breaths.

She squirted the warm goo on my tummy and I knew Emmett was going to open his mouth.

"You like it on your stomach don't you bells?" he snickered

"No, Emmett I prefer it on my tits or in my mouth!" I retorted chuckling

Simultaneously the tech got beat red, Edward whispered "BABY!" sternly and everyone else yelled "EMMETT!"

"What? She's the one that said it not me!" Emmett pouted

"Ya but that's cause she's been around your crazy ass non-stop! You're rubbing off on her you freak of nature!" Alice said jabbing her finger in his side.

"Sorry" Emmett whispered but winked at me, telling me he was proud.

"Ok, here we go guys" the tech declared moving the ultrasound contraption all over my kegerator, yes I have no more six pack and don't even do a keg justice so I will describe my stomach as the contraption that houses the keg!

"Is that it?" Jasper asked excited pointing at the umbilical cord again, like he always does.

We all rolled our eyes as the doctor and the tech chuckled saying no at the same time.

"I was going to say…." DAMN EDWARD", maybe we are blood related" he chuckled

"Don't get your panties in a bunch, Jazzy you aint that big even on your best night!" Ally tinkled out a laugh while Jasper pouted at her omission.

"Ok, kids calm down I think we may have something here." My doctor announced

"Hell Doc, there BETTER be SOMETHING there, lord knows I've been carrying its chunky ass now forever it seems!" I groaned out

"There!" the doctor said to the tech to stop the movement on my belly.

Everyone got real close to the large flat screen that hung on the wall for people to view.

"What? I don't see anything?" Emmett complained

"That's because what you're looking for isn't there Mr. Cullen, what you are looking at is Edward and Bella's little girl and her private parts." The doctor stated simply

"IT'S A GIRL!" Rose, Alice and Esme screamed jumping up and down

Tears poured out of my eyes as soon as it was said and final.

Edward kissed my forehead, thanking me while Jasper and Emmett pouted, Emmett especially knowing if we hadn't ran to the bathroom at the same time during our enemas he would've been paying me double.

I heard the tech whisper to my doctor as he and Carlisle shook hands and Carlisle received congratulations.

"Sirs?"

I looked to where he pointed at the numbers on the monitor and Carlisle and my doctor spoke… well…. "Doctor Talk."

"What's wrong?" I barely squeaked out, my mouth immediately going dry and my voice laced with fear.

"This is quite common Mrs. Cullen no need to panic, it seems though we were wrong on your due date, based on the measurements of the baby now, you are actually nine months pregnant!" he said smiling at me

"Oh thank god!" I groaned and then shrieked "I KNEW IT!"

"I'm sorry if we worried you, we just…"

"No, no, no Doc, I said that because she is almost out of me!" I said sighing

"Oh" he replied chuckling

"Ok, now that that is done, let's discuss your birth plan again."

"DRUGS!" I spoke with no hesitation

"Yes Bella" he laughed "But I mean if we have to…."

"More DRUGS!" I interrupted with no hesitation again

Everyone was laughing at me now.

"Bella!" Edward laughed but kind of yelled at me to let the Doctor finish.

"HEY! I am the one about to push something the size of a melon out of something the size of a grape, can we PLEASE just establish the DRUGS part!"

"Consider it established Mrs. Cullen" the doctor announced with a salute as if I was a general "What I also need to know is if you would like us to use ulterior methods to get the baby out, if we need too?"

"Doc, I have read the baby book's front to back several times, if I can no longer push or whatever you can use the forceps the vacuum hell, if you need to…. grab a Dyson, I hear they have the best suction power on the market!"

"I have to excuse myself" Esme tried to say without bursting into a fit of laughter and left the room to calm herself.

We all heard her in the hallway cracking up and repeating "A Dyson!"

I sighed loud when she came back in apologizing.

"Ok, then I think that's it, do you have any questions for me?" he asked me

"Yes! When can we schedule the induction?" I asked sitting up and completely serious.

"Bella!" everyone roared at me

I flopped back down with a loud huff and pouted.

"I know you are very uncomfortable, especially since we now know you have been in the home stretch for a few weeks now. What I can tell you is enemas and magnesium sulfate has been very effective and not harmful, light exercise….ugh hem…and sex can bring on labor as well."

I grinned at Edward who actually looked a bit scared.

I winked at Emmett too, who got pale thinking I was gonna make him do an enema again.

On the ride back home I worried about the nursery not being ready and also wanted to look up when the next full moon was so I could ….hell whatever it is you do during a full moon to bring on the labor. I'll dance naked under the pale moon light if that is what it takes.

We got back home and I immediately went upstairs to change into a bathing suit for a swim as Edward laughed watching me skip out to the pool, to bring on the exercise.

The girls came over and joined me, well; they laid out while I did lap after lap.

After about 20 minutes I was beat and sat in the shade next to them.

"Bella, I have to tell you, I think that was the funniest doctor's visit I have ever been too!" Esme cracked up again

"I am glad I can amuse you mom" I responded chuckling

"I am going to have to have a talk with your large oaf of a brother in law about his future phrasing around you though!"

"Oh give him a break mom, he's just being himself, and to be honest it's kind of nice to act boisterous and shocking" I informed her with a grin

We all laid there relaxing and talking about men and random things when they all jumped to feel the baby move. It was knarley looking too, like something you would see in the movie alien, the way you could see my stomach roll and cave in as the baby adjusted herself comfortably.

The girls left a few hours later after they had beer and pizza, mainly beer I inhaled the pizza myself.

I took a long nap after they left and woke up hearing Edward shouting on the phone downstairs, I tried to walk down each step quickly but carefully.

When I got to the kitchen his back was too me and he was growling into the phone, trying to be quiet but you could tell his anger was getting the best of him.

He slammed the phone down on the counter cussing up a storm.

"Babe? Is everything alright?" I asked while Edward whipped around startled at my voice

"Sorry baby, did I wake you?"

"Ugh kind of, who was that?" I asked intrigued

"Nobody, Nothing, let's go watch a movie and get to the sexing" he attempted to deviate and wiggled his eyebrows.

"Edward Cullen!" I shouted with my hands on my barely there, hips.

I watched as he took a deep breath and then plopped down at the breakfast nook, obviously realizing I wasn't going to back down.

"Bella, that was your mother."

"MY MOTHER!" I shouted

"Yes love, she found out we married and you were expecting and demanded to be invited to the baby shower tomorrow."

"OH HELL NO!" I roared stomping my foot.

"Baby, look, let me take care of it, ok? I promise she will not be able to come near you or upset you." He said walking to me and placing a soft kiss on my lips.

I took a deep breath, not wanting to deal with it and whispered "ok".

"Now, what was that you said about …oh ya,…sexing?" I grinned suggestively

Edward chuckled and pulled me into one of his incredible kisses; I slid my hand down his jeans, which wasn't easy since my kegerator was in the way and wrapped it around his cock. I squeezed and gripped while he moaned into my mouth, before I knew it I was being lifted on top of the counter with Edward pulling his old Harvard Law t-shirt over my head.

I barely had time to register that my husband was pulling down my panties when I felt his tongue between my legs, and fingers sliding in and out of my drenched core.

"Always so wet for me baby." Edward whispered onto my lips, which tingled incredibly and sent my head flying back.

Everything was so much more intense down there and I found myself cumming so quickly now a days.

Like clockwork and a few swirls of Edwards tongue on my clit I came unglued and very powerfully, and just like that Edward slid inside me.

He attacked my breasts licking and biting as I ran my fingers through his scalp tightening my grip every time I felt his teeth on my nipple.

He moved in and out of my slowly at first, but I could feel how much he didn't want to and was holding back.

"Baby, Don't hold back, I am already so fucking close again!" I panted out releasing his hair and grabbing his ass.

With that simple demand, he began to thrust in me with conviction and loud grunts.

"Bella God!" He chanted over and over as I squeaked holding in my orgasm as long as I could.

"Cum for me Baby, Cum hard!" Edward growled in my ear

I screamed out my release wrapping my legs around him tightly, the strong tightening I made with my kegels made my insides incredibly tight and Edward whimpering at the feeling.

As I kept my muscles squeezed it sent Edward pulling my ass even closer to the edge and pummeling my insides "SHIT BABY, so fucking tight!" He moaned

I could feel my next release roaring its ugly head and I laid back on our counter top putting my thighs on Edwards's chest and my calves over his shoulders.

Edward slammed into me hitting that intense sweet spot easily in this position.

Our bodies smacked together and Edwards's grunts and panting got really intense.

"Just like that baby, I'm going to…ungh Edward I'm gonna cum again! UGGGGHHHHHHHHH!" I shouted out at our kitchen ceiling.

Edward grabbed my shoulders for leverage and pumped into me hard a few more times growling out his climax cursing like crazy!

"FUUUCCCKKKKEN SHITTTTT Bella UGHHHH!"

He slapped his hands down on the counter, attempting to hold himself up as I wiped the trickles of sweat from his forehead.

"Damn!" he panted and chuckled

"You can say that again" I sighed my legs like rubber as the intense vibrations still radiated through my whole body.

"I've got a craving" I said breaking the silence of our post haze state.

"But of course you do love." He laughed kissing my chest lightly

"I want a loaded baked potato with broccoli and cheese" I stated with all seriousness. "But I can make it."

"Are you sure?" Edward asked sliding out of me causing me to whimper.

"Ya, but I was kinda hoping I could pull it off with you still inside me." I pouted

"That would've been difficult." Edward laughed, pulling up his jeans and helping me to a sitting position.

I made myself the yummiest baked potato covered in shredded cheese, bacon bits and sour cream. I topped it with melted cheddar and broccoli.

I sat in bed watching "The Longest Yard" moaning with every bite, while Edward took a shower.

He came out a few minutes later and kissed my forehead, letting me know he was going downstairs to work in his office and to not wait up for him.

I don't remember when I even got drowsy and dozed off because I woke up the next morning to Alice giggling her way up the stairs.

Edward wasn't in bed when I sat up rubbing my eyes.

Alice came barreling through our bedroom door jumping up and down on the bed.

"Christ Ally" I ranted, still half a sleep and giving her a push, which sent her losing her footing and falling to her ass on the floor with a loud thud and whimper.

"GAWDDD BELLA!" Ally roared getting up and rubbing her butt

"Girl, I am in no mood for your morning craziness!" I mumbled rolling out of bed and going into our bathroom to do my everyday rituals.

I pulled my hair up into a loose ponytail and walked back into the bedroom to find an outfit laid out for me on the bed.

It was a pair of white leggings and a striped white and tan collared shirt. It was cute and looked really comfortable.

I got dressed and began my descent down stairs.

I paused peeking into the nursery where I heard mumbling and bickering and pushed open the door.

Jasper was on the floor with Carlisle looking at the instructions on how to put the crib together, while Edward was tackling the dresser and Emmett was working on the changing table.

The guys wanted to come to the baby shower believe it or not and were going to join us as soon as they were done putting everything together.

We were in no hurry with any preparations until on the ride home from the Doctors I panicked about going into labor and not having the nursery ready.

I smiled big, loving the idea of them all coming together to get it done for me.

Many people had already begun to arrive as I went downstairs and my face lit up when I saw all the fried chicken from KFC. That was my only request; I wanted tons of KFC at the shower.

About two hours into the shower, which was more like a pool party, that I refused to join in, it was present time.

Edward and I walked over to the area where Esme insisted the presents needed to be put and I was exhausted just looking at it.

I really assumed many people would just give money, being that we told all the guests to wait until yesterday to pick something from the registry, hoping we would know the sex by then.

So to my amazement, everyone listened and there had to be hundreds of daintily wrapped pastel colored gifts, bow's and string taped all over.

I whispered in Edward's ear to please help me by opening a present at the same time I was, to try and get through all of them fast.

Rose sat next to me and wrote down everything I received and who it was from.

Emmett bought the baby her first Disney princesses four wheeler!

We all rolled our eyes at him, as he demanded to be the one to show her how to use it.

"Em you realize she can't ride this till she's like 5!" I asked him dumbfounded.

He shrugged clearly not caring.

Jasper signed her up for an expensive children's book club, where every week she receives a new book until she is 18, he also added a hand written promise that she would get a hundred bucks for every book she completes.

I actually liked that idea, as did Edward. Carlisle beamed at Jasper's intelligent gift choice, though I knew his inner kid had more toy type presents somewhere under this mound of gifts.

I made Esme promise not to buy anything else, her and Carlisle's gift was the nursery, which was delivered at a complete surprise to me, last week.

But in typical Esme fashion she handed me a large box to open, as I glared at her while ripping the wrapping paper I bursted out laughing not able to contain myself.

Underneath all that wrapping paper was a brand new Dyson vacuum, the whole family lost it when I showed them, with the other guests looking around confused as Esme began to tell the ultrasound story.

Carlisle told me he started a college fund with a 25,000 dollar CD for the baby's choice of college, and I blew him a kiss from where I sat.

Good lord I knew this child was going to be spoiled.

After opening almost three of everything and I kid you not, that was on top of my entire registry being fulfilled, I was tired and inexplicably hungry again.

Rose being the bad ass she was, knew to make two extra plates full of food and put them aside for me.

I was ordered to walk around covered in all the bows and strings from the presents, when the huge hat Ally bought to put them on couldn't even fit them all.

I watched the clock carefully, knowing the Steeler game was coming on soon.

At four o clock and four hours into the baby shower/BBQ I nodded to Emmett who distracted the girl's by making a huge splash into the pool, wetting them a bit as I made a mad dash upstairs to change into my Steelers gear.

I came back down with my terrible towel and plopped back in my chair, turning on the outside flat screen TV and flipping through the channels till I was on the right one.

The girls all glared when they saw I had rid of my previous outfit and all the bows and strings and I stuck my tongue out at them.

Emmett joined me just as kick off began.

Everyone seemed to be having a good time, swimming and drinking, which many were feeling the alcohol that was flowing and became loud.

Esme invited the whole neighborhood and even the husbands came, the majority sitting with Edward, Jazz, Emmett and I watching the game.

Carlisle took a picture with his camera phone and sent it to mine, little me except for my belly which was big as a house, completely surrounded by huge guys watching a football game.

I knew I wanted the picture blown up and hung on the wall, it was incredibly cute.

I stood up many times shouting profanities at the referee on the TV for being a pussy and needing to pull his head out of his ass, so he could watch the plays, when the girls dragged me away from the game to make quick goodbyes and thank everyone for coming.

When that task was done I went back to my comfy seat in front of the TV.

My back began to bother me immensely, and Edward put all his muscle into trying to work out the kinks for me but to no avail, I retired in the third quarter to go lie down in bed and watch the rest of the game.

I feel asleep before it even finished and I didn't wake up till the sun was beaming through our bedroom windows.

I got up to pee; again noticing Edward had gotten up already and was shocked when my clock blinked 10:32.

"Damn, I slept over 12 hours!" I shouted out

"Good morning Sunshine!" I heard Emmett yell, from where I guessed was the nursery.

I walked in there as he and Rose were putting the last of the gifts that we weren't retuning, away.

The throbbing in my pelvis, reminded me if I didn't pee I was going to wet myself.

I swiftly walked back to my bathroom after saying good morning to them.

I washed my face and brushed my teeth a bit puzzled that the achiness in my hoo haw was still there, even after I emptied my bladder.

I shrugged it off and left the bedroom, when I saw that they no longer occupied the nursery, I stood staring at what they had done and was completely amazed.

It was fully stocked and welcoming. I loved it.

I rubbed the soft fabric of a baby blanket draped over the dark cherry wood crib.

"Belly, come get some breakfast." Emmett shouted from the kitchen.

I skipped down the stairs feeling really good today even with the pressure on my va jay jay becoming increasingly annoying.

Emmett paused looking at me strangely once he turned around holding a pan of scrambled eggs.

"What?" I asked looking at myself to see if I spilled toothpaste on my shirt or something.

"Your tummy looks funny?" he told me continuing to stare

"What do you mean" I asked rubbing it

Emmett shrugged obviously not able to put his finger on it, though Carlisle did, when he walked in right then.

"Hey Dad!" I said kissing his cheek

"Bella, dear you've dropped!" he announced excited

"I've what?" I asked confused again "Oh you mean the baby has dropped!"

"Woo Hoo" I screamed "that means it's almost time"

"Yup" He confirmed kissing my cheek.

The three of us sat down and had a little breakfast.

Carlisle left having to run an errand and Emmett and I were planning to attack Halo again.

He followed me into the living room and was reaching under me for a remote just as I was about to sit down on the floor when Niagara Falls decided to pay a visit too Bella Cullen.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Emmett screamed wiping his forearm which was drenched, on the couch, carpet hell anywhere he could.

"Bella Marie Cullen, did you seriously just pee on me! What the hell sis?" he shouted mortified.

"Emmett?" I whispered but loud enough for him to hear though he was too busy bitching…

"Damn woman when the Doc asked if you had any questions, why didn't we ask him to fix your bladder ewwwww gross" he ranted running to the bathroom to wash his hands.

I followed him in there, determined to remain calm.

"Emmett?" I said again trying to get his attention.

"Ironically this is so much worse than the enema Belly, at least I dealt with my own shit and not yours…yuk…..I mean really…."

"EMMETTTTTTT!" I screamed

"WHHHAAATTTTTTTT?" he screamed back

"That wasn't pee, my water broke!" I roared frustrated with him.

"All hell, do I gotta take you to the doctor for him to fix it, or something?" Emmett asked sincerely

"No, Em! The baby's coming! MY WATER BROKE!" I tried to say calmly but wasn't able too.

He looked at my stumped for a moment, then almost as if I could see the light bulb going off in his head his eyes bugged out and he grabbed my arms…"Bella! The baby is coming!"

"Ugh ya, Em that is what I just told you, bonehead!" I said rolling my eyes at his stupidity.

He has been telling me he would absolutely remain calm if this ever happened on his watch, but I knew by the look on his face, calmness hit the road and panic was on its way.

"Ok, Oh my god, ok ok ok You stay here!" He pointed at me and bolted toward the kitchen I assumed to get his phone but not before turning to look back at me telling me again to stay put, and inexplicably not watching where he was going and ran straight into the wall, knocking himself out cold and falling to the floor.

"You have got to be kidding me!" I growled stomping my foot and stepping over his large lifeless frame on my floor, and headed to the kitchen to call Edward.

**************Dun duh dunnnnnnnn! LMFAO I hope you guys liked it, my kick ass Beta was working and wouldn't be able to get to the chappie till tonight which meant I wouldn't be able to update till tomorrow so I updated unbeta'd. Sorry if it seemed confusing all. YES this pregnant Bella was me entirely and I did everything she did in this chapter at the end of my pregnancy, which included drinking the magnesium that just made me shit like crazy, standing outside at a full moon and lifting my shirt as if the moon on my skin would bring on the labor, I even did the enema I kid you not and I did only make it just over two minutes. Friends of mine have a video bouncing to techno music on one of those exercise balls trying to bring it on as well. Needless to say a Steelers game and my shouting at the TV is what did it and the back pain during the game was the start of Labor, though I did not realize it till the cramping the next morning. Now many asked for a girl and many asked for a boy, some wanted angst in the delivery and some wanted something terrible to happen, I will tell you this…..nah I won't ha! You'll just have to see next chapter…Love to ALL, especially my beta Stacey, my incredible BG Tascha, Kerri my sista from another mista, shayna and ladi twi who are probably furious that there wasn't more toe curling moments but bear with me there will be a funny 2nd interview next and because I love you guys I will do both the interview and the next chap so you will get a two for one, and YOU WILL be mentioned ladies.

PS Since the story is very nearly over let me know if you guys want to see anything coming up and DO NOT FORGET if you want mentioned or you want me to ask any of the boys or girls something make sure you leave a review telling me your questions, I wanted last interview to be longer but I only had three people ask questions…hello don't you guys want answers on stuff…..lol

xoxoxoHeidiCullen


	31. Chapter 31

****************************A/N*******************************

**Ok guys sorry for the scare of this being next chapter but you know I will have it up before you know it! Listen guys I need questions for my Cullen boys interview. I want to include my fans as you have seen me do before and I need more questions, come on use your imaginations! Also PNP is almost over there is only about two chapters left and an Epilogue that I will make great I promise! I am starting a new story called LIVING THE MYTH, it is my first vampire story and I have already started it, it will be everything you love about my writing and there will be some characters that are dedicated, if you will, for my devoted reviewers.**

**Here is the summary, I hope you all stick around to read it.**

Living The Myth Summary

Edward and the rest of the Cullens leave Bella in new moon, Alice does no see Bella attacked just days after they left or the fact that her and Edward were intimate, she dosen't see the baby growing in Bella's tummy and dosent see how powerful Bella will become. Thought to be humanly dead, after Bella remembers she has to fake her death and word got back to the Cullens, what will the Family do when they discover Bella is alive and VERY powerful and with a little Cullen, what will Bella do when Aro pursues her to join the Voltouri, just not in the way she thinks?

Canon/Graphic Lemons/Humor/Drama/Bella very OOC (But in a really good way!)

Ok that's it now bring on the questions my crazy babies, picture Edward, Carisle, Jasper and Emmett sitting on my couch waiting to answer questions! Swoon, Edward on my couch WOW *****Heidi passes out!*************


	32. Chapter 32

Final Interview Hope you guys like it!

"HEIDI!"

"WHAT, Jesse you are still in the dog house and I am not speaking to you!"

"I know, but you have company. Your Cullen guys are here for some type of interview"

***GASP****

"Oh, ugh ok, I'll be right out."

Where in the hell is my torn jeans and tank top, shit where are my spanks?

"Give me five minutes! Or, ugh…. maybe ten. Just have them read the questions from the reviewers while I find my ugh…stuff!"

"Damn! Ohhayllno is down to letting me tear it up?" I heard Emmett yell.

"Yes Emmett, she said to bring it on!" I screamed from my bedroom, falling over to the floor trying to pull on my spanks.

****THUD….CRASH***********

"You alright in there darling?" Jasper shouted at me.

"Ya, I'm ok." I groaned rubbing my butt which I knew would carry a massive bruise.

"Your husband left" Edward announced, chuckling "He seemed a bit intimidated.

"He left because he knows what's good for him, and intimidated, that's probably because you're my loophole!" I replied opening my bedroom door to scurry in the bathroom to throw on some powder and mascara.

I scurried into the living room a bit out of breath, "Sorry guys I was ugh….freshening up." I told them while throwing Edward a sexy smirk.

"Your loophole?" Edward asked me curious

"Nevermind." I said in a huff sitting in my chair.

"What's the camera for?" Carlisle asked pointing at my digital.

"Uhm well, Tascha and I would like a picture of Edward." I said shrugging trying to change the subject quickly….

"So, did you read over some of the questions?" I said smiling.

"Ya, ugh but I have a question first….why do people wanna know what I'm like in bed all of a sudden?" Jasper asked me confused.

"Hell sweetie that isn't all of a sudden, you're a fine southern gentleman, and well over all, you are a hot piece of ass, so inquiring minds wanna know." I finished with a wink.

"Ok I guess. What do you want to know?" Jasper asked hinting.

"Why don't we hear about your and Alice's excursions?" I began

"Well, Ally believe it or not, is adventurous and I don't think she wants the readers to envision her in the compromising positions I put her in." he said chuckling.

"Really, compromising huh, got any tips on a great position?" I asked wiggling my eyebrows.

"Well, one of my favorites is her upside down on the floor?"

"Www…hhh….aaattt?" I asked stumbling.

"Come with me so I can show you" Jasper says standing, pulling me with him to my bedroom.

********HOLY SHIT…Jasper in my bedroom! Wow! Compose yourself Heidi! ****

"Ally goes to the end of the bed like this…" he says while placing me on my back with my head hanging over the edge. "She then slides so that she is upside down on her head on the floor and her legs are in the air." He then places my hands on my legs, pulling them toward my head as Jasper stands over me and begins to show me in this position how his cock goes straight down into her deep hitting my girly bits a few times.

"This is kind of uncomfortable" I said sounding strange being that my head and neck was bent and it made my voice sound funny.

"Well, in this position it doesn't last long, that's how deep we get!" Jasper said matter-of-factly.

"ALL righty then, let's go continue our interview, shall we. Ugh, would you mind giving me a hand?" I asked him, not knowing how I was going to get up without it.

"Sure Darlin'."

Then Jasper bent down and lifted me from my position, bridal style with very little effort.

Good lord being in any Cullen man's arms will leave you breathless.

****SWOON*****

He kissed my hand and I watched as he adjusted himself.

"Wow, you have to tend to yourself with just the thought of that position?"

"No, dear Heidi, I did thrust on your core a couple times to show you how it's done. You did that to me Darlin'!"

Holy Christ I needed to leave the room before I tried something and I felt the wrath of Alice!

All three guys sat there grinning at my expression as Jasper and I returned to the living room.

"Dude you are such a queen!" Emmett said chuckling.

"WHAT?" Jasper asked angrily.

"Come on, Heidi just let you into her bedroom to show her a sexual position and all she has is a look of sheepishness, I would have had her coming out here bright red and eyes glazed over, Panzy!" Emmett said rolling his eyes at Jasper's missed opportunity.

"Well, the both of you try too hard, I could have her drenched by doing even less then that, we'll try that later Heidi" Edward said winking at me.

HOLY HELL, Tascha where are you when I need you, we could so share!

I attempted to shake out of my fantasy of what Edward is going to do to me later by asking the next question.

"Ok my sweet Kerri, who is entirely the reason Push and Pull has gotten as far as it has, between twitter and twipimps, wants to know who EACH of you would want in a threesome with your women?"

"Jasper?"

"Two Ally's definitely!" he said smiling.

"Oh come on, that doesn't count!" Carlisle glared.

"Wow, Carlisle….ok then you first, who would you want?" I asked intrigued by his outburst.

"I would have to say Esme and Tanya. The combination would be so hot. And I'm a fair man, so I would let Sam videotape."

****Unanimous laughter between us all at his twisted sincerity! **************

"Dang, Dad I didn't know you had it in you!" Emmett said slapping him hard on the back"

"I don't ever have it in me, but your mother does frequently." He said chuckling "Alright Emmett, you're up" Carlisle informed him.

"Hell, why does it have to be just three of them. I could take Cricket, Ally, Bella and Tanya all while Rose blows me!" He stated proudly.

All of us turned to him dumbfounded on how he would pull that off.

"Hello" he announced holding up both his hands, wiggling his fingers and then wiggling his tongue.

"That leaves one woman out" I announced.

"Nope Rose has a hand too!" He said wiggling his eyebrows.

"WE….ugh I mean they, don't wanna fuck around with Rose they wanna fuck around with you! You Idiot!" I said laughing.

"Oh, come on Heidi, there is nothing wrong with her warming one of you up; you need that to handle this big rig anyway!" He said matter-of-factly.

"Ok, I guess that makes sense" I said gulping imaging the size of Emmett.

"On that note though, your character Stacy, sounds hot from Wise Girls, but I wanna save all the goods for Ohhayllno." He said snickering.

"Emmett, they are one in the same, I wrote that character for Stacy, she is my Beta." I informed him.

"Well then hells yes, bring it on Stacy!" He said standing with his hand down on an imaginative Stacy bent over as if he was smacking her ass and pounding into her as he made loud grunting noises.

"DAMN! If only she was here to see that! But I have to tell you, I wouldn't be surprised if she was the one on top calling you her bitch!" I announced laughing loudly.

"I could settle for that!" he said sitting back down.

"Mmm…sounds like fun to me." Stacy said

We all turned around to find her standing in the doorway with a glazed over look in her eyes.

"How long have you been standing there?" I said.

"Oh long enough. Trust me! I just came by to drop off your story after pre-reading it and I just happened to remember that these gorgeous men would be here today." Stacy then waltzed over to the sofa and plopped right on top of Emmett.

"Dayum" Emmett sighed.

I shook my head at her grinning and moved on to Edward, "Well?"

"This is completely hypothetical and if Bella ever allowed this type of situation, right?" he asked a bit nervous.

"Yes Edward" I said rolling my eyes.

"Well, I would have to say YOU, Bella and I, and Hell bring Tascha in to sit on my face!"

********Heidi faints*****************

"Heidi"…"Heidi sweetheart, wake up are you alright?" Carlisle asked rubbing my face, concerned.

"Ya, uhm I'm good, sorry about that, is it hot in here?" I said a little embarrassed.

"You didn't lock your knees, did you?" Emmett asked standing over me with the rest of the guys.

"Emmett, you idiot that's what you did at the wedding, Heidi was sitting in a chair, clearly picturing Edward giving her his junk." Jasper hissed at him.

"Good lord, stop or I will not make it through this interview." I groaned as they lifted me slowly back into the chair.

"Ok there is a huge amount of questions from LadiTwi, why don't you guys read them over?" I hinted still trying to come back to reality from picturing Edward pounding me into oblivion while Tash got hers as well, ironically Bella was nowhere in my fantasy, oh well, better leave that part a secret! Ha!

"Dang! That Nicole is a freak, can I have her and Stacy!" Emmett roared

"Absolutely, I'll schedule it for her; she will love me for it." I said cracking up.

"Uhm, pregnant sex is great" Edward said out loud reading ladyTwi's next question, "Bella gets off so fast but her orgasms come in three's and even fours sometimes; it does wonders for my ego. Plus I love the way Bella looks pregnant, she is fucking hot as hell so hell ya prego sex with Bella is the bomb!" Edward ranted hoping he answered LadiTwi's question.

"OH MY GAWD!" Edward then screamed reading a little lower. "Heidi, you told LadyTwi about how I dream about her when I'm banging Bella; you were supposed to keep that a secret! I almost got busted when I moaned out Nicole, but Bella was screaming in her release so thank god she didn't hear my slip up." Edward said taking a deep breath.

"Actually, Edward I didn't tell her, she just assumed you envisioned her while screwing Bella, but she knows now, she was right!" I said giggling.

"I always hit Bella's lining and that killer lining milks me to me release every time Nicole. You wanna see how it's done?" Edward asked chuckling as I scrambled to write down his response for LadiTwi a.k.a Nicole.

"Oh, she wanted to do it while I was house sitting?" Emmett exclaimed reading the finishing touches to Nicole's question.

"Damn, Heidi why didn't you tell me?" Emmett pouted.

I watched as Stacy circled her hips on top of Emmetts crotch and his eyes roll in the back of his head.

"Sorry hon, I'm sure she would be up for christening your new place."

"Woo Hoo" Emmett cheered "Get me her number"

"I'll get that for you Em, when your clearly not occupied by my beta." I laughed pointing at the two of them.

"Alright, each of you…what is your favorite position?"

"Any position I can inflict the energizer bunny." Edward said chuckling.

"The Belly" Jasper said grinning.

"Backwards cow girl" Emmett said proudly as Stacy was grinding on him in that exact position .

"On her back legs over my shoulders" Carlisle stated smiling.

"Wow, ok good to know" I responded to them "Kerri and Lady Twi want to know another of Bella's fantasy's, and does she plan on playing it out?" I asked Edward.

"My baby girl has lot of fantasies, I'm not sure we can play any out for a while because of the baby, but I'll work on it." He said grinning "Shit" he said looking to Carlisle a bit panicked pointing at a question.

"I think she was kidding Edward, the baby's eyesight is fine, and not even Emmett and his big rig could affect a baby's eyesight." Carlisle informed us laughing at LadyTwi's joke/question.

"EMMETTT?" All three of them roared looking up from the question they just read.

I snickered knowing his cover was about to be blown.

"What?" Emmett asked stumped then looked down and read his enema antics with Bella was now out in the open "Awe hell" he said panicked and embarrassed.

Edward stood to ream him a new ass, when Jasper stopped him.

"Wait; let me get this straight, you actually gave yourself an enema?" Jasper asked barely holding in his laughter.

"Yes" Emmett whispered embaressed then losing his train of thought as Stacy continued to tease him .

"Oh, I know you son, there had to be a bet in there somewhere, what? Did you bet to see who could shit the most out?" Carlisle asked laughing loud.

"Ewwww no" Emmett said glaring at them "we bet to see who could hold it the longest?" he informed them shrugging.

"No way, who won?" Edward asked now finding the humor in it.

"No one we both imploded at the same time."

We all cracked up at his innocence and idiocy.

"Dude, it's not funny, I had to do three courtesy flushes!" Emmett pouted.

"Why, was Bella in there with you?" Jasper screeched clutching his abdomen with laughter.

"No, Dick, I had to do three courtesy flushes for ME! I know they say everyone likes their own brand, but that was NOT my NORMAL brand, it was gawd awful!" He said arms crossed, pouting some more at being the joke in the moment.

"Ok moving on" I shouted feeling bad for Emmett now. "Edward everyone wants to know if you and Bella are going to be able to hold out for the six weeks?"

"Six weeks of what?" Edward asked confused.

"Six Weeks of no sex, you know after the baby is born, for her hoo haw to heal." I told him confused that he didn't know what I was talking about.

"WHAT! SIX WEEKS OF NO BOOTY! Wait, does that include blow jobs?" he asked panicked.

We all looked at Carlisle.

"Yes, Edward six weeks of no booty" he said repeating Edward's words laughing "But blow jobs are fine, Bella too, she will have stitches if she has an episiotomy though it may sting."

"A what?" all three guys asked.

"You know where they have to open her further down there to get the baby out." I instructed as I used my fingers replicating scissors, they all turned to me horrified.

"Wait, Bella's pussy is going to be ripped open?" Jasper asked shocked.

"Duh?" I replied chuckling.

Edward sat there white as a ghost with an appalled look on his face.

"They're going to tear up my playground?" He asked looking devastated.

I couldn't help it; the look on his face sent me into hysterics.

"And, I have to not go near it for six whole weeks! That's like a month and a half!" he argued.

"It's not LIKE a month and a half, it IS a month in a half" I told him still laughing at his ignorance.

"Well, then Bella better be open to me mounting you and your reviewers!" he said defiantly but dead serious.

"HOLLA!" I shouted as they laughed at me.

"I'll make a list of all of us and you just have to get US done in six weeks!" I said excited. "I'll take every other weekend since that's when Jesse works."

"Come on Heidi, your husband would never go for you being with another man!" Carlisle stated shocked.

"The hell he won't, first of all we made a loop hole that the only time we could cheat is for our celebrity fantasies, and since his is Kelly Clarkson and Danika Patrick, and mine is Edward, he has no say since mine is coming to life HA!" I said excitedly. "So every other weekend, okay Edward?"

"I'll pencil you in Heidi" he said chuckling. "I guess I now know how I am a loophole."

"Ok, now I need to take a picture of you." I said grinning.

"A picture of me?...wait…what part of me HEIDI?"

I giggled and wiggled my eyebrows pointing to his crotch, well more like bulge in his jeans.

"It's for…ugh….the spank bank for Tascha and I….. pppllleeeeaaaasssseeeee?" I said begging."

"Well, that's our cue!" Emmett said chuckling as the rest of them stood to leave.

One by one they kissed my cheek and Emmett grabbed me in a massive bear hug, I felt the breath leave my body as I squeaked for him to let me go.

"Have Nicole call me" he whispered in my ear and then they all left.

"But tell her to give it a few days. He's gonna be busy for a while." Stacy said walking out as well.

But not before he placed a loud smack to Stacy's ass.

"Have mercy" Emmett said wiggling his eyebrows.

"No mercy for you dear Emmett!" she said seductively.

Edward and I sat facing each other as I stood and pointed for him to "Drop 'em."

"Well now Heidi, I can't let you have evidence, but I can get some of my own." He whispered seductively.

"Ugh….hmmm...what…wha…what do you mean?" I stammered walking backwards as Edward stalked his way toward me.

I felt myself come in contact with my back wall and I froze as Edward placed both hands to each side of my head and leaned into me….

**************HOLY SHITTTTTTTTTTTTTTT my bits were screaming! **********

"I..ugh….thought…you would never cheat on Bella?" I asked gulping and silently praying for him to say it was on.

"I'm not going to cheat on Bella, Heidi. I just want to perform a little experiment on you." he breathed into my ear.

*********Pull out the microscope, scalpel and exam table; I am all yours to experiment with colossal cockward! Please don't faint please don't faint I chanted over and over. *******************************************

Edward placed one hand on my hip, while the other held his body weight completely on top of mine up against the wall.

I felt his lips ghost along my neck and his hot breath blow down towards my cleavage as he rounded under my chin to the other side of my neck.

I was panting and swallowing loudly, with just the feel of his thumb circling my hip bone and his breath sending every molecule in my body into convulsions, I whimpered feeling his nose tickle my earlobe.

I watched his bicep tighten and constrict as it held him on top of me on the wall.

He wasn't doing anything but breathing on my neck but it was hot and incredibly erotic. I felt the tingle all over the place in my girly bits and all I wanted to do was grip his shirt and pull him into me as I devoured him.

He placed a tiny soft kiss on my neck just below my ear, and I swear I felt wetness. I could only surmise he granted my neck with a bit of tongue action as his lips kissed me and I came…..literally!

I could feel the saturation in my panties and my eyes roll back in my head.

He chuckled and whispered, "I knew I could do it to you."

I kept my eyes shut tight and found the strength to say "Fuck it" and pulled his lips to mine just as he was about to back away from me.

He pulled away after I felt a small return kiss and shook his head at me, clucking his tongue that I did something bad.

I smiled and shrugged "you didn't kiss me, I kissed you. So you won't get in trouble" I said definitively.

"I know that." He said grinning.

"Now I'm sure you need to go write all this down for your reviewers." He reminded me grabbing his jacket and heading for the door, grabbing at his phone which was now ringing as was mine alerting me to a text.

"Ya, that's what I'm going to do, after that." I groaned pointing back to the wall we were just at with my thumb and reading the text.

I giggled and held my phone in front of him to read the text that was clearly meant for him.

"I sent Tascha a text during the interview of what you said…."

Edward read it out loud "_Edward baby Heidi has my #. I'm all for some kinky shit. As for riding your face, FUCK YES BABY,MAMA IS NICE AN BARE FOR YOU! RIGHT AFTER THAT IM JUMPING ON YOUR COLASSOL COCK!"_

Edward chuckled "You ladies are going to damage me" and then left with a simple "Goodbye Heidi." smiling

"Christ, where is my vibrator!" I yelled running to my bedroom

Two and a half hours later I came out of my room to my phone blowing up with a text…I opened it and it read…

"_HEIDI! Damn it did you try and seduce my HUSBAND! Here I am in labor and you are there trying to seduce my HUSBAND!_

I replied a bit scared….

"_Sorry Bells, couldn't help it the man is irresistible! Please forgive me; if you do I will make sure Edward dislocates his tongue as well, during your six week hiatus! Also, with your permission, I and your devoted fans would love to make good use of him during those six weeks, just food for thought! Good luck, and remember to make the nurse count to 10 at a normal rate and not the slow ass way when you push!_

Bella's Reply

"_Alright your forgiven, but I want serious dislocation….I will consider the six weeks, being that I can't use it. Love to the reviewers and thanks for the tip on the counting, drugs are kicking in…woo hoo!"_

***********************LMFAO LMFAO LMFAO ha! What did you guys think? Again, I would've added more questions but no one left them, I even checked back several chapter reviews but didn't find anymore, if I missed yours or you want last minute to throw one out there, send me one ASAP and Ill add it in beginning of next chapter!

Now for your homework, I already have a name in mind, and there is a very special reason behind it, but I would like to know what you guys would think of for their daughters name next chapter? Do Tell? Love you all! Heidi Cullen


	33. Chapter 33

A/N Push and Pull and Wise Girls have been nominated for an awards…

Best Story

Best Author

Best Edward

Best Alice

Etc….

Go Nominate or vote not sure how you do it exactly but here is the link.

Love you all Heidi Cullen

http : /thesunflowerawards . blogspot . com/p/nominations . html

just remove the spaces


	34. Chapter 34

Disclaimer: S Meyer owns all twilight. I own Push and Pull and co-own Wise Girls.

*****A/N ok, hopefully I get all this out. We have been nominated for the sunflower awards! Woo HOO! You guys go nominate, there are several awards, Best Edward, Emmett Bella etc. Most Lemony and Best Author. It will be our first award and I am soooooo excited! As for some concerns with well, how I am writing. It is my imagination; it is how I see the characters play out. So if I see them respond a certain way, it is my imagination. I mean let's face it, fan fiction is to do that and overall just re write stories, books and movies the way you wished they would have been. I want to give my apologies to whom I have offended, though my incredible sistas from anotha mistas, tell me not to apologize for my vision. I Love you guys for keeping me on the right path. Know this though….I write for me and for my fans at their request. Please please go nominate, I would love to see Emmett win for his antics in push and pull, the enema alone proves the poor guy deserves it…..ok on with the delivery….

This is dedicated to my sweet Kerry, I love you baby.

EPOV

"Ughhhhhh" I huffed out of pure frustration.

This day has been one annoying catastrophe after another. My assistant, Monica, had a family emergency and left in the middle of the night and was coming in late. The office manager called into a temp service and had the biggest twit I have ever encountered sent over until her return this afternoon.

Therefore my morning had been filled with stupid questions, idiotic responses and a whole lot of "huh's?"

The group was in town and asked for a meeting with us and they also brought along a few of their overseas associates. They completely understood my brother being at home with my very pregnant wife, so here I was getting ready to go into this meeting with Emmett's assistant, who thank god was nowhere near as inept as my temp.

Vladimir had knocked on my door and was waiting for me to join them in the conference room when said intern walked in to ask if it was ok to show the rest of the group into the conference room.

"Did you graduate high school my dear?" Vladimir asked completely filled with distain. "Of course you show people waiting for a meeting into the conference room."

She rolled her eyes at him and turned walking out the door, loudly instructing some associates as to where the conference room was and pointed.

Vladimir went to go confront her again, I could only guess as to educate her on how she should be physically showing them to where they needed to be, when I stopped him and told him to just ignore her.

We walked past her picking at her nails at the desk, when I noticed line one blinking on her phone. Monica let her know through email to forward all calls to voicemail or just take a message while I am in a meeting. I just hoped she remembered to clarify that Bella or Emmett's call was to be given to me right away.

Thankfully, the meeting was going well, and Vladimir's associates were very interested in using our services and were about to sign some contracts, when Monica waved that she was here as she passed the conference room window. I made a finger gesture of a gun to my temple and she replied with a simple wording of "I'm so sorry" with her lips. I waved her off that it was fine and directed my attention back to the meeting.

A few minutes later there were some raised voices at the front desk and I leaned to look out the conference room window. I watched as Monica's hands were on her hips and she looked very angry. She was pointing to the phone, while the receiver was on her ear and she was talking to someone.

She hung up and stormed, and I mean literally stomped her way around the desk and then sprinted toward me and the conference room.

All I could think was please god no female drama, in front of prospective clients.

The door to the conference room flew open as I glared at Monica who apologized for the intrusion.

"I am so sorry Mr. Cullen, but it seems…." And she threw a thumb gesture over her shoulder towards the twit "she left your wife on hold."

I wanted to keep the current environment calm, though the veins in my forehead clearly said I was anything but, in this moment.

"What line is she on? I will take it in here."

"No, Mr. Cullen, she has been on hold for forty minutes and hung up, I called her back and it seems she has been rushed to the hospital in an ambulance and she is in labor."

"WHAT!" I roared. "Ambulance? Where is my brother?"

"He would be in the ambulance behind her. The EMT that answered Bella's phone advised me that he knocked himself out in a panic to call you, and has a concussion they think. Bella's contractions were very strong and she just called 911, when the temp didn't get you on the phone."

I barely registered anything she said as I ran to my office, grabbed my car keys off my desk and bolted down the stairs not wanting to wait for the elevator.

I yelled out for her to contact my family, as she followed me down the stairs.

"Make sure you call that service and raise holy hell Monica!"

"It will be my pleasure sir. Mr. Voltouri was on the phone with your father, so I am sure he will meet you there. I will close up the office. I hope Bella and the baby are ok." she got out before I flew into my car and peeled out of the parking garage.

BPOV

"You have got to be kidding me?" I screamed out just as another massive wave of contraction hit me like a ton of bricks.

I had been sitting on hold for twenty minutes now.

"EMMETTTTTTT….Wake up you IDIOT!" I yelled nudging his side with my foot.

No response.

I hung up and called Edward's office again. I had no idea who this chick was answering the phone at the office, but she was about to feel my fist come through the phone if she put me on hold again.

And she did, before I could even get out that I was in labor.

"Fuck it!" I screamed and hung up again and called 911.

The contractions were really intense and based on the timer on my cell while I was on hold; they were about 2 minutes apart. This worried me, seeing as my back pain during the game last night could've been the start of labor and I needed to get to the hospital since my water broke.

I'm not going to lie, I was more worried I was going to miss the time frame to get an epidural and I was not doing this without them.

I told the 911 operator that my brother in law was lying on the floor, knocked out.

Thank god my front door was unlocked because there was no way I could get up to unlock it, when I heard the ambulance pull up sirens and all.

If any of the family was at home a few doors down they would've heard that and been freaking out. That thought had me inwardly cussing myself out for not thinking to call them instead of waiting for Edward to pick up the phone.

The EMTs walked in, as I instructed into the phone to the operator. Two rushed over to me as two more then rushed over to Emmett.

Immediately they strapped a monitor around my belly and other parts of me, lifting me onto a stretcher. I looked down just as the other two snapped something under Emmett's nose and waved it back and forth.

He then came too, screaming and swinging.

"EMMETTT! CALM THE FUCK DOWN! OUGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed out with another contraction hitting me.

"Oh shit Bell's, oh my god, we gotta get you to the hospital. Thanks, ugh, for your help guys." Emmett ranted in a panic.

"That's why they are here you moron!" I roared like the demon within was coming out of my body!

"Ok ok ok, Bella, keeh keeh wooh" Emmett breathed attempting Lamaze and then getting dizzy and wobbly himself.

"OH MY GAWWWD! Please call in another ambulance, he obviously needs one, and if he gets in mine I WILL KILL HIM!" I growled out then moaned as another contraction hit me.

The EMTs were spurting numbers and stats on a radio, I assumed talking to the ER I was being transported too, when my cell rang.

The EMT grabbed it and read the caller ID out to me…..

"Hubby's Office" he said.

"Please talk to him, he doesn't know" I screamed and gritted my teeth as yet another one hit me.

I heard him talking to someone, and I could hear a female's voice yelling.

I chuckled knowing it was Monica and was probably going to give the other girl a piece of her mind.

"Your husband has been informed and is on the way."

"Thank god!" I yelled dramatically.

We made it to the hospital, I'm sure in no time but it felt like hours to me.

I was rushed into a room and handed a gown, I changed with the help of a nurse, just as I heard Edward in the lobby yelling…..

"My wife, is she here yet? Mrs. Bella Cullen?" he shouted.

"Yes sir, I'll escort you to her room, here is some paperwork for you to fill out."

I watched my gorgeous husband practically trip running toward me as she motioned for him to go through my doorway.

"Baby, oh my god, I am so sorry. She was a temp and I will sue the service, I swear…..are you ok? Is the baby ok…and where the fuck is my brother!"…..he panted finishing his rant.

I couldn't help but laugh at his panicked state.

"I'm good and the baby is fine….." I said looking at the nurse who nodded looking up from the baby's heart rhythm on the screen next to the bed.

"Thank God!" he said in a huff, plopping down in the chair next to my bed and grabbing my hand, kissing it.

"The contractions are back to back, and you hear me Edward Anthony Cullen, get that anesthesiologist in here before I kill someone." I roared while attempting to breathe through the next searing pain.

Just then my guardian angel walked in, resembling my father and a doctor following behind him with a tray that had butterfly needles and bags of liquid.

"Thank you God for my father and his connections!" I shouted to the ceiling.

Carlisle chuckled and kissed my forehead. "Hello, my darling, how are you hanging in there?"

I grabbed my father's shirt and yanked him close to me….."Drugs Dad, give me DRUGS!"

My obgyn walked in just then, "Well, let's take a look and get you fixed up then."

He propped up my feet in the stirrups and placed his gloved hand in, moving it around. The pressure was very uncomfortable but he worked quickly.

"You are four centimeters and you are eighty percent effaced, so let's start you on a drip and up it every 30 minutes, okay?"

I nodded and sat up as the drug doctor instructed, he asked Edward to stand in front of me pulling my head and shoulders into his chest, as the doctor slid the needle in my back. It stung like a son of a bitch, and Edward rubbed my shoulders to help.

"Ok Mrs. Cullen, go ahead and lean back slowly, just try not to fidget too much, being that it is directly in your spine."

I sighed out some type of response, instantly feeling the warmth radiate down my back, swirl inside my pelvis and down to my legs and toes.

"Thank you a really lot" I mumbled smiling.

Both Edward and Carlisle cracked up at my sentence structure but I could've cared less.

One by one each of our family members came in with flowers and balloons.

I was kissed and doted upon. The fact that no one would get me food, only flavored ice chips, got me really irritated though.

But my annoyance all changed as soon as Emmett walked in. I really had predicted myself throwing the closest object at him and continuing till he was knocked out again. But when he walked in, head wrapped in gauze and looking completely ridiculous holding what had to of been every stuffed animal the gift shop had, each one of us burst out laughing.

His head was hung low and he looked guiltier then I had ever seen him.

I patted the bed next to me and he sulked over and sat on it, placing a small kiss to my forehead with a tiny whisper of "I'm sorry!"

"How's your head feeling?" I asked lightly patting it.

"I have a horrible headache and a cut, but I'm ok. They gave me Vicodan."

"Oh lord help us all!" I said laughing at a dopey Emmett, attempting to help me through this.

I promised him weeks ago, as long as the hospital allowed it, he could be in the room with Edward and I or alternate if it's a long labor.

"I can do this Bells, I promise you!" He said confidently.

"I'm sure you could, Em I'm just a little worried about the Vicodan thing and you passing out again."

"Nope not me, I am good to go, the panic is all gone." he ranted puffing out his chest.

I watched as Rose rolled her eyes and Esme glared at him.

"Why are you guys so upset with Emmett?' I asked.

"Because before coming here the big doofus got caught ransacking the prescription cabinet for VIAGRA!" Rose said huffing loudly.

"He also decided he would push every freakin' button he could come across on the way to the gift shop! He nearly gave all the doctors in the E.R. a heart attack!" Esme said seething.

"I wasn't that bad mom." Emmett said trying to down play his childish behavior. Esme just glared at him like he had a second head. "Besides, the Viagra is for later." he said winking at Rose.

I couldn't help it. With the drugs finally kicking in, I laughed my ass off. Leave it to Emmett.

A nurse and the drug doctor came in then and looked over the pages that showed my contractions, he nodded at her and she then walked over to the side of the bed and told me they were upping my drips in case of discomfort.

"I don't have any discomfort…I am mighty fine right about now!" I said giggling.

"I'm sure dear, but we need to start pushing soon, so it's just to help you a bit."

"Pushing already, I've been here only an hour or so." I asked dumbfounded.

"Your progressing well Bella, I am going to have the anesthesiologist come back and up the medication since we are about to have you push."

"Okay" I said as the doctor picked up the wall phone calling for someone to come down. The nurse then unlatched part of the bed and instructed me to sit up with my knees bent.

The doctor then left and so did most of the family, as the nurse stood on one side and Edward stood on the other. Emmett held a damp wash cloth at the side of my head.

"Okay dear, I want you to push like you are having a bowel movement and don't stop till I am done counting to ten, okay?" the nurse told me.

I nodded and grabbed my knees and began to push.

She counted so slowly and I stopped pushing as she got to seven.

We did that about three more times until she said I could take a break. Some sort of tech came in with a new bag of liquid and hung it where the other one was and linked it into the tube in my back.

"Emmett can I have some ice?" I asked and he ran to the tan jug holding the flavored ice chips.

"I'm sorry sir; she needs to focus on pushing." the nurse told him.

He saw the look on my face and literally shoved her out of the way and handed me the cup.

I nodded when I was done and he took his place back at my head, patting away the sweat.

It was hard to push after a while, because I couldn't feel anything and I was getting frustrated. The nurse continued to count so slowly.

That's when I snapped, and screamed at her…"Do you not know how to count? It is ..9.10…not ….1….2….3….4….just, you know what, stop fucking counting." I roared; sweat dripping down my face, bright red and not feeling well at all.

I got frustrated that I needed the drugs to get rid of the pain, but I wasn't able to feel the baby's descent, it was making me crazy.

She began to count again, pulling me back up to push…..

"I need a break, I just don't feel well, just give me a second."

"Come on Mrs. Cullen this little one needs to come out" she then looked to Edward giving him some silent nod that my attitude was normal.

"Come on baby, you can do it" Edward rooted me on.

"Baby, I don't feel well, and I can't feel anything." I began to cry.

I heard the hospital room door open and the doctor walked in.

He looked at me and asked how we were doing. I was crying so hard I couldn't respond.

"She says she doesn't feel well, and she can't feel anything." Edward answered for me stroking my cheek as Emmett dabbed my forehead with the wet cloth.

"Something's wrong baby, something's wrong" I repeated over and over getting very sleepy.

I heard loud beeping and then raised voices and then nothing….everything went black.

************A/N I know I know I am evil….But you guys love me and because of that and the fact that you guys are all going to go nominate my stories….

….Just kidding here's the rest of the chapter HA!

EPOV

Bella's color drained from her face quickly. I didn't want to panic, and I knew that would make her panic. I wanted to believe the nurse's facial expression, that the way she was acting was normal, but my gut told me to listen to my wife.

So when the doctor walked in, I stopped the nurse who was clearly about to roll her eyes and say everything was going fine, I told him what Bella said.

He walked over and quickly wrapped a blood pressure cuff around her arm, I could see Bella's eyes were just empty, but she was saying something was wrong.

He ripped it off her arm and then flung it around her lower leg on her calf.

"What. What's going on?" Emmett and I both mumbled both worried.

"What was the IV push?" He snapped at the tech that brought her in more drugs.

I struggled to understand what they were saying to each other and what I could gather was the tech gave her too much of the drug, when the doctor requested a small amount to help her get through the pushing.

Just then Bella, who looked as if she was asleep, vomited.

It was as if her body just pushed it out and she still didn't wake up.

The doctor swiftly walked over to the IV and clicked something.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH HER?" I yelled.

"Mr. Cullen the baby is fine, she is in the canal, when Bella comes too, she can start pushing again."

"I MEANT WHAT IS WRONG WITH MY WIFE!" I screamed.

"She was given the wrong amount of medicine and her blood pressure dropped and she is now unconscious. I have turned off the drip and she should wake momentarily."

I stroked her hand as Emmett, the doctor and I glared at the anesthesiologist tech.

Bella's eyes opened a few seconds later, and she looked around and immediately began to cry at the look on Emmett's and my facial expression.

"What happened, what's going on?" she choked out starting to really get upset. "I can't feel anything, why is this on my leg?" she cried looking down at her leg.

"Bella, listen to me. Your blood pressure dropped, there was a mix up with your medication and I had to turn it off. We couldn't get a read on your blood pressure through your arm so we had to put it on the artery on your leg." The doctor said smiling trying to reassure her.

"I need you to push though, as soon as you can start to feel again ok?" he asked her.

"Ok" she whispered.

Emmett kissed her forehead and I stroked her hand.

"I'm going to be sick, but I can't move." Bella said getting upset again.

There was a shift change and a new nurse that was assigned to Bella, wrapped elastic around her head with a bag attached so she could just lay there and get sick.

A few minutes later, Bella whimpered, feeling a contraction.

"Ok Bella, let's start pushing again." The doctor said while the nurse tied his paper scrubs behind him and pushed his prep tray next to the end of the bed.

"Wait, what about the drugs." Bella asked panicking.

"We can't give you them anymore Bella, it's too much on your body" the nurse informed her.

"HOLY MARY MOTHER OF GOD, YOU MUST BE JOKING!" Bella shouted now that her body was empty of drugs and feeling a contraction.

We watched it spike high on the monitor and both Emmett and my hands were squeezed hard.

"Bella, push hard when you start to feel it, okay? Ready….GO!" The doctor told her.

I held a knee and her hand as the new nurse held her other leg and Emmett held Bella's other hand.

Bella screamed while she pushed.

I thought the veins in her head were going to pop out and run out of the hospital.

The nurse began to count, when Bella glared at her and I asked her not to, just let her push without it.

The next thirty five minutes were filled with Bella's screams and panting.

In that moment I vowed to coddle her the entire time she needed, this simply looked like the worst pain and exhaustion one woman could ever bare.

At an hour of pushing Bella was simply exhausted, her body still didn't have complete feeling and even though doctor shouted that we were crowning, Bella begged….

"Doc, I promise I will sleep with you, blow jobs, anything you want, just get me into the room for C sections." she said crying hysterically now.

"Bella, I will use the forceps, if you wish, but we cannot do a c section at this point."

"FORCEPS, VACCUMME whatever!" She yelled.

"Oooh ooohh, I have the Dyson in the car!" Emmett offered trying to be helpful.

"EMMETTT! They use a special vacuum you fool, and you don't have a car, you came in an ambulance you asshole! Bella roared out in Pain.

"Oh ya sorry Bells, Vicodan must really be kicking in." he whispered knowing we all could here.

"GIVE ME SOME" Bella shouted startling him enough that he jumped back and tripped over one of the legs of the tables that held a monitor and fell on his ass.

"Jesus Emmett!" I screamed at him.

"Whoa! What is that?" Bella asked making a squeamish face at the doctor, who had slipped in the forceps.

"I need one big push Bella, come on, a big one NOW!" He ordered.

Emmett jumped back up grabbing Bella's hand and screamed out with her, the both of them loud as hell…

"!"

"Holy shit, is Emmett in there having a baby too?" Jasper said laughing loudly from the hallway, as the door opened for the baby's incubator to be pushed in.

"SHUT UP JASPER!" Bella screamed toward the door.

"Holy Shit this FUCKING hurts like Hell, THIS IS WHY I WANTED DRUGS EDWARD!" Bella screamed at me.

"I know baby, I'm sorry, it's my fault. You are doing so well though." I said kissing the top of her knee.

"It's not your fault baby, I'm sorry it just hurts sooo OOOUUUGGHHH " she roared with one last massive push and that's when we heard it.

The glorious sound of our screaming daughter…..

"Oh thank you god!" Bella said exasperated falling back against the bed.

I watched as the nurse suctioned her nose and throat and the doctor handed me some metal scissors, instructing me to cut in between two plastic pieces on the umbilical cord.

I did and a quick squirt of blood landed on my shirt.

Emmett and I both stood there in awe as they took the baby and put her in a tiny little baby bed on wheels, cleaning her up and tending to her.

I kissed Bella's hand and walked around the doctor to go see the baby, that's when I made a huge mistake and looked down.

Bella was spread eagle, my playground ripped open and blood everywhere, I all of a sudden felt faint as I watched the doctor sew her back up below.

I tried to hold it together as the doctor chuckled and asked if I was ok, my disgust clearly written all over my face.

Emmett trailed behind me and made the same mistake, but his worse, seeing the afterbirth come out and the doctor place it in a small bucket. He then ran over to the closest garbage can and heaved.

"My god you pussies, are you kidding me?" Bella said still quite breathless, trying to move the metal poles that held her useless drugs, so she could see our daughter.

Finally, the nurse handed her wrapped and bundled in a blanket into my waiting arms.

"7 pounds 9 ounces, Mr. and Mrs. Cullen and she's perfect."

I stared speechless at the little hand wrapped around my pinky. Her eyes were closed covered in goop, but by far the most beautiful thing I had ever seen.

I swayed with her a bit, as I walked her over to Bella.

I placed her in Bella's arms and lay with the both of them on the bed.

Bella pulled down her hospital gown. When I looked at Emmett he nodded and left, as did everyone else.

Immediately the baby latched on to her breast and Bella smiled and cooed at her.

I wiped the tears that were streaming down Bella's cheeks.

There was a knock at the door and a nurse stood with a clip board and a pen waiting.

"So have you decided?" I asked her stroking the baby's head over her tiny hat to keep it warm.

"Yes" Bella whispered and then looked up to the nurse.

"Kerry Marie Cullen" Bella told her and made sure she had the spelling right.

I smiled wide knowing how we both loved Kerri, but I wanted our daughter to have her momma's middle name, and Bella finally agreed.

I kissed her sweetly on the lips and placed my forehead against hers as we both watched Kerri suckle on her momma.

After the baby was done and still awake I waved the family in. Esme bawled her eyes out sitting in the rocking chair, holding her granddaughter.

Rosalie and Ally doused Bella's hair in some spray conditioner rinse, wetting it and brushing it out for her.

It was in knots and sweaty and plopped on her head, so I knew Bella appreciated their efforts to make her more comfortable.

Just as they were finished and braided it for her, Bella fell fast asleep.

Quietly, one by one the family left with hugs and congratulations. Rose insisted she would go make sure everything was ready at the nursery and make sure the house was locked up and secured.

After I said my goodbyes I held and rocked my daughter to sleep, singing her a lullaby.

I looked up at her exhausted sleeping momma, and whispered "Thank you Baby, I Love You! Sweet Dreams."

**********************A/N and that's it folks, there will be a really good epilogue I promise. I named the baby Kerri after my first reviewer and my friend Kerry, who has supported me the whole way; she has pimped me to Twi pimps and nominated me. She has been so wonderful and is currently struggling to have a baby of her own, though it is small and just fiction this chapter is dedicated to her in hopes it brings her luck that one day real soon, she will be blessed with a little miracle. I love you sweetie, it will happen for you, I know it, DO NOT GIVE UP! WE WILL ALL PRAY FOR YOU MY LOVE!

"Living the Myth" will be up this week after Stacy my beta and Tascha my better half go over what I've written so far. As many of you know, I have decided to add some of the reviewers as characters. I can't wait to see how proud you guys get when you read it. Love you all Heidi Cullen


	35. Chapter 35

Hey guys sorry for the tease, this is just an A/N.

I have been nominated for Push and Pull and Wise girls at

The sunflower awards and Avantgarde awards just go to the webpages and vote.

The Sunflower awards I believe get announced june 1st and the Avant ones you can vote today to June 4th if I make it to the second round based on votes they will announce winner July 1st.

I GOT MY HOUSE! Hubbs and I are moving in today, ugh exhausting but I promise to get back to writing in the next few days. I am going to need a break from un packing and all, so I will be on the computer.

LOVE TO ALL and thank you so much for your prayers on the house!


	36. Chapter 36

A/N holy smokes, I am ducking. Seriously ducking at the daggers you all are throwing at me. Too much going on to be able to tell you, so I'll just fill you in on a few things with the stories. Push and Pull is not ending YAAAAAAAAAAAA! BUT Living the myth may be on hiatus for awhile. I may have bitten off more then I can chew with all the characters, and though I rarely take negative criticism to heart one of the last reviews was pretty obvious as to my reconsidering how I wrote it, so I will be looking at that further and getting help my incredible beta Stacy and my BG Tascha on how to write it with an addictive flow. If anyone wants to help I would love that.

Chap 36

EPOV

"ROSIE!" I screamed from the nursery. "Get up here I think there is something wrong with Keri!"

I could hear Rosalie's screech of "What?" resound all through the house as her footsteps echoed like a five hundred pound man was flying up the stairs in a panic.

"Oh my god what is it, what's wrong?" Rosie barely got out through her intense panting.

I was standing in front of the changing table, holding my breath and quite frankly, about to turn blue.

I pointed at my niece and gagged out "I think she may have eaten a rodent or something and shit it out, did you forget to feed her when Bella and Edward left, she may have gotten a hold of a mouse or something, if you forgot to feed her!"

"Emmett what in the hell are you talking about, I fed her half an hour ago!" she yelled at me, with her hands on her hips tapping her foot purely annoyed.

"Well then she got a hold of the mouse before that or something cause there is pure death in her diaper!" I said continuing to point at the intense rot that clearly came from the babies ass.

Rose huffed and walked over to us shoving me to the side.

"It goes all the way up her backside, now that's not right….right?"

"Shut up you idiot and hold her up as I wipe her down and get the onezie off her."

I did as I was told but still not deterred from the fact that there was something seriously wrong with the kids, my niece dropped off at the pool.

I huffed as Rose asked me to hold her while she filled up her baby tub and got it ready for us to bath the rest of the rot off her.

I had to admit the kid was gorgeous, she was a mixture of both Bella and my brother. She had dark hair and piercing green eyes that her Doctor assured all of us, would not change.

I smiled at her as she stared up at me and cooed a bit. Rose placed a towel over her shoulder and placed the bath on top of the changing table, signaling me to place Keri in it.

I tickled her sides a bit, having a little moment with her, now that the god awful smell was gone, when, with the cutest giggle a small yet spreading warmth was felt along the front of my shirt and the sleeve of my forearm, which tucked her close into my chest.

"What the….awe hell Rose she pee'd on me!" I yelled, scaring Keri and sending her into a loud wail.

"Give me the baby you ass! Its just a little pee Em chill out….." She stopped short when she saw the huge wet spot all along the front of my shirt, and then she had the nerve to bust out in a loud laugh.

I glared at her and stomped off toward the stairs to run next door, to our house to shower and change my clothes.

We lived a few houses down and I knew if the gang was all there I would never hear the end of getting pee'd on.

Edward and Bella hadn't had a night out since they got home from the hospital, we all insisted they go out to dinner and spend some quiet time together, now I wished I would've kept my mouth shut. I had plenty of opportunities too since prying Bella from the baby was literally like pulling teeth.

But noooooooo….I had to help get them out and now I'm walking down our cul-de-sac covered in baby pee.

I wondered if she was too little too understand things yet, I hoped because if she wasn't, I knew Edward had something to do with the diaper of death and the peeing on me. He probably promised her extra boob time on her mommy or maybe the car of her dreams when she turned 16 if she complied with grossing me out beyond belief this night.

I sighed loud as I entered our house and saw everyone watching a movie in the media room, I crept passed the open door and headed for the stairs, like in a movie I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and ran smack dab into little Alice, who was coming out of the hallway bathroom.

She pushed me into the wall and cursed at me for stepping on her brand new Jimmy Choo's.

"Damn it Emmet, watch where your going, wait…why do you smell like…..JASPER! You owe me one hell of a shopping spree! Emmett got pee'd on again!" she roared skipping into the media room alerting everyone of my most recent embarrassing moment.

It was known now, that I was Keri's favorite, in fact everyone agreed based on the fact that she felt the need to "Mark" me by peeing on me. Tonight would be the fifth time, and you would think the laughter would die down by the third time but nooooo, there hysterics were heard all the way up in my room, as I undressed and got in the shower.

I really wasn't that embarrassed, just more grossed out, that little peanut worked her way up into my heart, the moment she opened her eyes in the hospital. Other then Rose I didn't think I could love anything more.

I finished up in the shower and changed into some clean, urine free attire and tiptoed out the door to head back to Edward and Bella's, but not before I heard Cricket shout through an obviously paused movie for me to here that she was putting a hundred bucks in Keri's piggy bank for being the best niece in the world.

I shook my head and had to chuckle myself.

Keri was probably going to be richer then all of us, being that she was constantly getting money put in her piggy bank. Between the fact that mom now considered it the "Swear Bank" as well as it was the pot when any of us lost a bet.

I was only gone 15 minutes tops and Keri was already sound a sleep again. In fact that's all she did, sleep eat and shit! The kid had the life, she slept through the night after the first few days of just getting used to being out of the womb, though that I could not understand, she slept ALL the time, how she stayed tired at night was beyond me.

Bella was do for her six week check up a couple of days ago, and I could tell Edward was losing his mind with sexual frustration. We all bet they wouldn't make it home, before pulling over on the side of the road, but Mom won that bet, knowing Bella would want to be comfortable and in her bed the first time. We all agreed never to discuss it again, as our father explained it would be a bit painful being she was torn open and stitched up and actually began to show us a diagram. Every guy looked squeamish and all the girls looked terrified. It was humorous to say the least.

"Feel better baby?" Rose snickered as she rocked a sleeping Keri in her arms in the rocking chair.

I knew I wasn't ready to have a kid yet but I couldn't help being amazed at how beautiful my Rosie looked holding the sweet little baby.

She slowly and ever so carefully lifted herself off the chair and placed the little one in a bassinet next to the couch.

She placed a little blanket on her and turned to me grinning, I watched as she swayed her hips as she walked toward me. Emmett freshly showered and smelling good always did things to my Rosie and before I knew it I had her thighs wrapped around my waist and her tongue down my throat. I looked at the time on the cable box, knowing we had at least an hour to kill before either Bella and Edward got back or the baby woke up for her next feeding.

BPOV

My tummy was so full, I almost felt pregnant again. I was definitely buzzed and I could tell Edward was too, being that he couldn't keep his hands off me under the table.

He came very close to being able to push my panties aside a few times, but our waiter interrupted him every time. If it were possible I think I heard Edward growl when the guy came back and handed him the bill.

"Let's get out of here little momma" Edward said in my ear placing a soft kiss just below it on my neck.

Little Momma, Edward's new nickname for me, I had to admit I loved it, it was a cute an honorable term of endearment, and it sent a smile on my face every time I heard it.

I was scared about tonight, I had to admit. I knew Edward wanted to make love and god knows I did too. Six weeks was a long time for two people who on a daily basis up until the birth, couldn't keep their hands off each other.

My OB told us it would sting and be uncomfortable at first and quite frankly I was not looking forward to that.

The ride home was quick, being that Edward floored the petal on my Mercedes practically the whole way.

We both climbed out of the car and walked hand in hand up to the house, stealing quick flirtatious glances at each other.

We ever so quietly walked in, knowing if we woke up Keri, the mood would probably fly out the window. She was sleeping soundly in her bassinet I couldn't help but smile looking at the angelic creature Edward and I created.

I was startled though as I heard Edward gasp and groan, whispering cuss words at someone in the stairwell.

I began to walk up the stairs and yelled covering my eyes just as Emmett's bare white ass came into view.

"Awe that's going to take some serious mental bleach for my brain!" I groaned still covering my eyes.

Rose giggled and had the nerve to ask us to come back in five minutes.

"WHAT?" Edward and I both shouted

"I haven't had sex in my house in six weeks, and you guys couldn't wait a couple hours till you got back to your own bedroom!" Edward roared stepping over them not even caring about the weird position they were in.

I giggled spreading my fingers enough to show Rosie one of my eyes and threw her a wink.

"Just ugh, do me a favor put Keri too bed and leave quietly, ok" I said trying to avoid another Emmett bare ass shot and stepped over them as well, heading in the direction of our bedroom where Edward was clearly pouting.

I opened the door and was berated before I even got it all the way open.

"Can you believe them! What the fuck! All I asked them to do was watch the monkey, but nooooooo they had to screw on my stairs!" he roared really pissed off.

I knew he was being overly dramatic, sexually frustrated and all, so I let him vent as I walked nodding in agreement to my closet tossing off my heels.

I pulled the few bobby pins out of my hair, allowing it to fall and flow freely down my back.

Edward was still pacing and ranting as I slowly unzipped my dress, letting it fall to the floor, revealing a new, black, lace panty and bra set that hugged all my curves and thigh highs I knew he would go crazy over.

It became silent in our bedroom, I mean you could've heard a pin drop, I grinned knowing I got his attention.

Edward cleared his throat, clearly confused between his aggravated state and well his other aggravated state.

I threw him a look over my shoulder, letting him know it was okay to continue his rant, when the look I saw written all over his face was clearly one that said "What were we talking about?"

I strutted slowly over to him to help him undress. As I slowly began to unstuck his dress shirt and loosen his tie, I couldn't help but light up inside when I felt his hardness at the sight of me, through his pants.

The fact that he still found me sexy, even though six weeks ago I pushed out his daughter sent pure wetness into my panties. I truly loved still being able to turn him on.

Now my Edward on the other hand, visited our home gym so often in these last several weeks that his muscles seemed to grow twice the size and all I wanted to do was lick his incredibly cut abs.

I felt one hand on the small of my back and the other gently caress one of my ass cheeks as I worked on unbuckling his belt. I was just pushing his pants down his legs when he attacked my neck, sending the proverbial Edward chills throughout my body.

He nibbled on my collar bone and let out a loud desire filled moaned as I wrapped my hand around his obviously throbbing cock and sensually began to pump it.

Ever so quickly, he lifted me and lowered us both to the floor.

"Baby, something wrong with the bed?" I giggled in between passionate kisses.

"Its too far away, Fuck the bed!" He almost begged pulling my thigh up around his hip, pushing his pelvis against my now saturated panties.

I could've been happy just making out like this, but I knew if we were gonna get back to us, we had to get past the sting, if you will.

So I tugged at my panties, hinting for Edwards help, and with no argument on his part, he sat up on his knees and slid them down for me, as I unhooked my bra.

His lips attached themselves to my nipple as he kicked off his boxer briefs, biting down gently, sending my back in too an arch and a moan from my lips.

My fingers made their way through his hair, gently tugging letting him know I was ready and I didn't want him to stop.

I felt his fingers slide in and out of my slit, making sure I was really wet, just before simultaneously sliding his tongue back in my mouth and his dick slowly inside of me.

I hissed into the kiss as the sharp sting I knew I was going to feel, reared its ugly head. I pulled Edward back into the deep kiss just as he was pulling away to ask if I was okay.

I deepened the kiss even more, silently telling him to pick up the pace as I could feel the pain outside of me begin to dull and start to feel incredible inside.

I moaned into his mouth when I felt him all the way inside me and hit that sweet spot only he could do deep within.

We rolled all over our bedroom floor, one trying to mount the other, when me being on top and the spreading of me even wider, really began to hurt.

Edward rolled me onto my back, bringing me back to my euphoric state with a few intense thrusts, making my eyes roll back in my head. My panting picked up as did his, both of us needing this release.

I could feel my legs start to shake and my hands clutching at his back, the walls inside of me clamp down and roll enveloping Edward completely inside of me. He groaned loud and I knew he was close too.

I managed the beginning part of his name before my climax shot through me and came crashing down, with Edward following right behind me. Both of us groaning loud as we came hard.

We were panting loud and our lips were inches a part before Edward smiled and whispered "I love you little momma"

I pulled him back into the kiss not being able to respond in that emotional moment only to feel him harden inside of me again.

"Well, well…seems were back" I chuckled as did Edward who began to slide in and out of me again.

EPOV

_KNOCK…KNOCK…_

I cracked an eye open, hoping I was dreaming and was not being bothered.

I was wrong.

_KNOCK…..KNOCK….KNOCK…."_pssst Edward you awake bro?"

"Go away!" I shouted hugging Bella's warm sleeping body tighter to me.

The fact that we were still on the floor, wrapped only with a sheet and sharing a pillow, surprised me because I was completely comfortable.

"Keri is up bro"

Bella groaned rolling over and snuggling her face into the crook of my neck.

"I'm Coming" we both shouted at the same time

I watched as Bella pulled her beautiful naked body up from the floor. I stroked her calf as she stepped over me heading to her dresser to pull something on.

"What?" she asked as I stared at her.

I quickly came up with the cheesiest line I could…"I hate to see you go but I love to watch you leave." I said chuckling as she threw a pillow at me.

"You having a lovey dovey morning douche!" Emmett laughed at the other side of our bedroom door.

"Why are you still standing there, Perv" Bella screamed at him knowing he was eaves dropping.

Emmett laughed and made kissing noises.

I covered my face in laughter as I saw Bella grab some breast milk from the small fridge in our room, open the door and squirt it on him. "Get the hell out of here, we'll be down in a minute"

"Wha..wha…what was that?" Emmett yelled through the slammed door.

"Lets just say, if you squeezed your shirt into a bottle you could feed the baby with it" I burst out into laughter.

"Oh come on what the fuck! First your kid eats a rodent and then shits it out, pee's on me AGAIN and now her mom squirts titty juice on me, GAWD I'm going to need therapy!" Emmett grumbled walking away from the bedroom.

Bella and I were looking at each other dumbfounded by the rodent part.

I jumped in the shower and threw on some jogging pants eventually joining everyone who was now huddled in my kitchen having a riot at Emmett's expense.

I kissed my daughter on the forehead as she fed off Bella like she hadn't eaten in days.

"Bella dear, you didn't drink last night did you?" I heard my father ask concerned.

"Dad, she had 1 glass of wine and felt a buzz, she was pretty easy last night." I paused at grabbing my coffee mug realizing how bad that sounded. "ugh I mean…"

"Wait! Did we have sex last night?" Bella turned to me astonished.

My jaw dropped at her confused confession and then I saw the evil grin cross her face knowing I deserved that I rolled my eyes but smiled back.

"So my daughter ate a rodent last night?" I asked trying to change the subject quickly.

"Your brother is an ass, no, she had a hellatious dump and in the world of Emmett that could only mean she ate something that would create the smell of death." Rose argued not taking her eyes off the business section of the paper.

"I see." I said sipping my coffee and sitting next to Bella

"Yours doesn't exactly smell like roses Em, you ever wonder where the cactus went I had in the bathroom last month?" she continued

"Dude, I liked that little plant, you punished me by taking it out of there cause I stunk up the bathroom?" Emmett asked appalled.

"No, idiot" she said smacking him upside the head "You killed it! I cant keep plant life in the commode because of the bombs you drop!"

"Dude" Jasper somewhat got out through his laughter "I didn't think you could even kill a cactus, but my brothers ass can?" he fell over in hysterics

"You don't even want to compare stinks, Jazz! I moved your shit into the hall closet so my shoes wouldn't have to suffer." Ally said matter of factly.

We all looked at her confused, "What? I make him use the guest bath when he does that, and the hall closet is right next to it." she shrugged as we all cracked up as Jazz looked embarrassed.

"I warned you girls, that's all I have to say!" My mother chastised Rose and Ally who now knew why she harped so much about finding a place with his and her baths.

They both groaned and my dad changed the subject before he could be brought in the may lay. "So how was dinner?"

"Fantastic, Aro spoiled us as usual. The new restaurant looks fabulous Ally." Bella said praising Ally's work.

After the new club opened up over the summer Aro asked Ally to help out with his new restaurant. Liking the touches she had put on Bella's club. I had to admit she did a phenomenal job it was quite breathtaking, both the club and the restaurant.

"Thank you" Ally squeaked out proudly.

"Well, I spoke with Aro and Vladimir and they invited the whole family to the island in a few weeks." Carlisle said rubbing Ally's back.

"The Island?" The girls all asked looking up at the same time.

My mother giggled, yes ladies, The Group owns an island off the coast of Brazil and has asked that we all come. Cricket, Connor, Tanya and Sam too.

"Woo Hoo!" The ladies shouted

"We have to shop!" Ally said jumping up and startling Keri.

Bella groaned and we all laughed, it didn't deter Alice though, she flew to the fridge and pulled down the little note pad and started writing down a bunch of things.

"Can you get away from work?" Bella asked resting her chin on my shoulder.

"Hmmm go to an island off the coast of Brazil with my best girls or go to work…ya I think I can get away, I smiled placing a soft kiss on her lips, just as Keri let out a loud burp and spit up a bit on Bella's shoulder.

"Uggghhhhh gross!" Emmett said spitting out some scrambled eggs he was chewing on and trying to hold back a gag.

"We gotta toughen you up dude!" Jazz said throwing a napkin at Emmett.

A/N So like I said P and P continues. Gonna have some island fun next and the whole gang is coming along. Sorry again if there is some grammar mistakes, gotta buy Microsoft word, cause my beta cant open word processing L Send me your reviews it will get another chapter out faster. Love to all! Xoxox heidicullen


	37. Chapter 37

**DISCLAIMER: S MEYER OWNS ALL THINGS TWILIGHT, I JUST LIKE TO PLAY WITH HER CHARACTERS AND HAVE THEM DO THE TWISTED THINGS MY MIND COMES UP WITH**

**A/N ok ok ok ok let me just say a few things. Push and Pull is my baby, I wanted to keep going on it because I felt so many fun things happen when you have a child and family being around to experience it could bring on some classic moments, so that is one reason I decided to keep going, the second reason is I received some negative reviews on WG and LTM, I am aware there will be people that don't like or even get what goes on in my imagination and I am ok with that, but the fact is Its My Imagination. I put disclaimers up because I am not following S Meyers vision completely, I may have bigger covens, more unique powers and obviously some serious lemons. As far as my WG's that is a collaberation between me and Tascha, and I think her idea was brilliant. If the flow of any story is a little off, or a little confusing, I apologise. That is why I have a kick ass beta and Tascha reviews chapters of Wise Girls before I put them up. We are not perfect but this is also why I take your reviews seriously and included a lot of my reviewers in the stories. 2 Chapters were deleted from Wise Girls and in order for me to add them back I had to delete the whole story and put it back up, so the many of you who Story Alerted may have to do it again. I apologize for this. With saying that the first couple of chapters may be messy because I accidentally didn't save the Beta versions. So I am considering taking down LTM and spicing it up, tweeking it a bit but I havent completely decided yet. So until then, More Push and Pull and more Wise Girls.**

FYI- What is written in Italic is Cricket talking to someone else….

Chap 37 (Teaser)

BPOV

_**Thud….Bump…Thud Thud….**_

"What was that?"

"Crick, relax momma its just a little turbulence."

"Jazz, give me another Valume, I specifically said I wanted to be a vegetable on this plane, not hear turbulence!"

"You feel turbulence Cricket not hear it."

"Shut the fuck up Sam, the point was not to FEEL ANYTHING!"

"Baby, just try and relax and enjoy yourself."

"Oh I'm going to relax, as soon as Jazz gives me another Valume, Connor!"

"pssssssttttt Jazz, just give her another Valume."

"Bells, I gave her three already!"

"Well, get her a drink or something."

Jazz sighed and pushed the button for the flight attendant.

"What can I get for you sir?"

"A straight Jacket!" Rose groaned

"I heard that hooker!"

"Miss, can I please have a glass of …

"Tequila! Double!"

"Cricket!" we all half whispered, yelled

The poor flight attendant looked like she was going to struggle with a yes or no, until Cricket decided to help her.

"Honey, Focus, I am on the verge of having a nervous breakdown, thousands of miles above water, I am very observant and I have seen Titanic, you have NO LIFE BOATS on this bitch. Just get me a tequila so that when we crash, the liquor and pills I have in me, will relax me enough to hang on to those flotation devices!"

It didn't escape my attention that she was pointing at my very engorged breasts, full of milk.

"ugghhh heifer!" I said glaring at her "On that note baby, I am going to escape to first class and feed the little one so no one is offended. I'll send your dad back to deal with crick okay?"

Edward chuckled at me and handed me a sleeping Kerri.

"Wait, where are you going with my flotation devices hooch?" Cricket asked almost panicked.

"I am going to deflate them psycho, when we crash grab on to Ally's!" I growled and headed to the front of the plane.

"Heeeyyyyyyy Bells, Ally and Tanya are with the itty bitty titty committee, I'll drown, come back! Please!"

I pulled the first class curtain closed behind me as I heard Emmett offer Cricket Rosies titties and then the classic smack to the head, followed by an "Ough" and "What? Rosie you got great knockers!"

We wanted our friends to feel comfortable so we all decided to sit together in business class since the other couples couldn't afford first class and Mom and dad didn't hesitate to get as far away from us as possible and booked first class tickets.

"Dad, you mind switching with me, I need a break from one flew over the coo Ku's nest and I gotta feed Keri"

Carlisle sighed "How many has she taken?"

"Jazz said he gave her three, but she's about to down a glass of tequila, so she should be better shortly." I said trying to give the sweetest smile I could.

It worked, he smiled back, unbuckled his seat belt and stood, kissing me on the forehead before walking back to business class.

Esme took the baby, while I tossed a baby blanket over my shoulder and moved the front of my shirt aside and unhooked my breast feeding bra.

I learned quickly to wear shirts that released a tit quickly when needed.

"Sweetheart, why didn't you allow us to buy first class for everyone?"

"Are you nuts? This is the perfect escape!" I told her laughing "I kinda feel bad for Dad though.

"Oh don't, he was getting on my nerves, with the whole mile high club thing anyway." she said waving his presence off.

"Shut up, Dad is trying to get you into the bathroom?"

"No dear, he's trying to get me to do it right here, I mean really who can do that in there, no one could pull that off."

"Ya ugh…. Ya… your right, too tight of a fit." I cringed

"Bella Cullen, tell me the truth, YOU DIDN'T DID YOU?"

"Well, do you want me to tell you the truth or tell you that I didn't do it?" and then I chuckled as Keri took a loud slurp.

"Dear lord, where my children have learned these things…."

'Oh ya mom you're a saint. Don't tell me you weren't considering joining the mile high club, when Dad brought it up a few minutes ago."

"Bella, when will you learn, I'm already in the mile high club, your father just wanted to cash in his frequent flyer miles." she said winking.

"Wait, what does that mean exactly?" I asked completely confused.

"You know…..head." she stated simply

"Ewwww I'm getting a visual!" I cringed

We sat there quietly another few minutes until Keri was finished feeding and then she was wide awake and wanting to look around, we were tickling her just as the familiar voice, very drunk and very slurred came over the speakers on the plane.

"Ladiez and ghentlemen, in case you made no sense of thee stuwardisses intrucktions at the beginning of this sturbulent flight, like I did, let me help you out….."

"Oh my gawd, it's CRICKET! Both Esme and I whispered and slumped down in our seats, trying to hide as she continued...

"Sooooo….Welcome toooo Alaska flight 370 to Brazil….I say Alaska, cuz I knows we are going to hit an Iceberg, and likes you I saw no life boats when I boarded this bitch, anywho…..If you are planning to go to bootiful Brazil, you are on the right flight. If you are not, it is going to be a really long few days for you blind ass idiotz. Now, there is pretty lights on the floorz to direct you to exits…..they probablyies wont light up cause ugfh we will be crashing…duh!"… "_No Emmett…..give me the mic…..get the fuck…ughhhhhhhhh …._

"Sorry about that….Now if yous are traveling with more then one small childz, like I am…..him!"

I assumed she pointed at Emmett who was trying to get the mic away from her ….

"_idiot get away from me_…So if you are travelin with mores then one child you will need to decide which one is your favorite cause after you put your own oxygen mask on you can only chooze one at a time and then work your ways to the next one….."

As if that wasn't enough, she continued…..

"There are two smoking sectionz on this flight they are on the outside of the wing exits…duh….we also have an out of flight movie for smoking sectionz….wait….its called…..let me check with this bitch…._what is the…_oh ya "Gone with the wind."

"In a moment they will be turning off the lights in this mother….it is going to get really dark, if you are afraid of the dark….._Emmett!_…..turn on the buttonz above your head, this is your reading light….don't turn on the orange button I think it's the button that will eject your seat. Emmett hit your orange button!…_hey…hey…bitch get away from my microphone, I'll cut you like a fish….wait…wait give it back_…"

"Ladies and gentlemen I truly apologise for the intrusion, The lady here has had one to many. She is now being restrained and the issue is being taken care of, please sit back and enjoy your flight."

Once the flight attendant hung up the microphone, Esme and I both took a loud needed gulp of panic, knowing we were probably going to have to bail Cricket out of a prison jail cell in Brazil.

What completely shocked me though was the laughter coming from the rest of the plane, it seemed the other passengers found Crickets inebriated state hysterical, and god I prayed that was enough to get her some leniency.

A/N hahahahahahahahahahhaha thought you guys could use a good dose of Cricket, Been awhile since we've heard from her! I hoped you liked the teaser, just wanted you guys to know I wasn't disappearing for another month again. Love you all! Heidi Cullen


	38. Chapter 38

Authors Note: Alright you guys thank you for being so patient with me, Between computer issues and weirdness on Fan Fiction some chapters of Wise Girls have been deleted and disappeared. Hopefully My Beta is able to find the ones that are missing and wrong, so far it seems to be Chapters 11 thru 13, so if you are new readers I truly apologize, and will try to fix it, if not I can send you a quick recap, which I know sucks but it's the best I can do, for those that are up to date please please let me know if you have these chapters, I have copy and printed stories when I went to work and couldn't bring my lap top so I don't mind if you have done so. As far as Push and Pull you can see it is still on going and will be for awhile. I hope your happy with it, continuing it has given me the bug again. Living the Myth I am sorry to say is going to definitely be on a hiatus FOR A SHORT TIME, I have gone through it and though I am glad what is there I need to add more, because I do feel I rushed it, so it will change a little but also a lot will stay the same so bare with me. ALL my characters will stay and yes my angels you will still be in it, just a little more spread out. Now keep an eye on PNP Author notes for updates on Wise Girls and Living the Myth since I may have to Delete and re post because of the issues and when this happens it deletes your author updates for those two stories. I am going to try and avoid deleting and reposting Wise Girls and hope I don't have to continue with 3 missing chapters for my new readers.

Again Thanks for your support and tolerance of technical issues. Love you all as much as I love Edward's….well you know! Xoxo heidicullen


	39. Chapter 39

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. S M Owns twilight I just love to play around with her characters….**

A/N I updated my profile and I think it looks much better, also much more informative. I added more pictures for PNP and for Living the Myth….. so before my last chapters authors note, I gave you a teaser and this is the reminder of it…Follow me on twitter and you will get update info and story info before anyone else!

Chap 39

_"Ladies and gentlemen I truly apologize for the intrusion, The lady here has had one to many. She is now being restrained and the issue is being taken care of, please sit back and enjoy your flight."_

_Once the flight attendant hung up the microphone, Esme and I both took a loud needed gulp of panic, knowing we were probably going to have to bail Cricket out of a prison jail cell in Brazil._

_What completely shocked me though was the laughter coming from the rest of the plane, it seemed the other passengers found Crickets inebriated state hysterical, and god I prayed that was enough to get her some leniency__._

Chap 39

BPOV

All ten of us waited in the very small airport security office, each of us secretly and silently begging any higher power to get Cricket out of this mess.

Thankfully, Connor was working his Police Officer magic, as best he could, to get her out of the shit storm she got herself, and us, into.

Emmett, of coarse, being the wise ass he is, continued to replay the funny statements Cricket was repeating over the airplane intercom.

"Can you believe she smacked the flight attendant in the mouth with the phone, when she tried to take it away from her?" Emmett chuckled, not at all careful to hide it, as Airport security stared at us from their desks.

We all glared at him as the door to their interview room opened and both Cricket and Connor walked out looking irritated but pleased, followed by the flight attendant and the two pilots who were chuckling.

"Desculpe pela espera, Senhoras e Senhores. Você é livre para ir, gostaria de sugerir este sedativo antes de embarcar no seu voo de regresso!" the airport security said rolling the words off his tongue, and having each of us look at the other completely confused.

"He simply said, you are free to go, and to sedate this one" the pilot translated for us pointing at Cricket, "before your flight home." He finished chuckling.

"Are you kidding? That was what got us in trouble in the first place!" Rose chastised glaring at Cricket, and placing Kerri on her other shoulder, giving my arms a much needed break.

Edward grabbed my hand, and practically running, got us out of there, leaving our early vacation mishaps, hopefully behind us.

We had all climbed out of two cabs, at the docks where Vladimir and Stefan had quite the large boat waiting to take us all to their Island.

Carlisle and the rest of the guys emptied the two cabs of all our luggage, which I had to admit, was hysterical, seeing as how much we all had.

Kerri alone, had the most, seeing as I was not about to forget a thing I would ultimately need, on a deserted tropical Island.

We all climbed into the boat and took our prospective seats next to our significant others.

I took Kerri from Roe and bundled her up tight, knowing the wind from this ridiculously large speed boat would give her a chill, and wake the now sleeping angel.

It was about 8pm Rio time, and I couldn't of cared less. I stared at the large moon that now lit up the wide open waters as we were slowly but surely picking up speed and heading to our destination.

Edward pointed into the distance after about twenty minutes on the water, getting my attention to look where he was pointing. We bounced every time we hit a small wave, making it difficult for me to see what he was trying to show me.

I saw then, where he was pointing and it looked like a spec, in the distance, but lit up in many places. The best way I could describe it was being the size of a shot glass with fire flies around it.

As we got closer though, how wrong I was!

The island was quite large and the so called fireflies, were actually tiki torches, lit and dancing in the island breeze, giving way to a path toward a massive big house, with several smaller houses surrounding it.

"Wow" all of us girl's replied, as the boat pulled up to the dock and we all began to unload our suitcases.

Several different men, put our luggage on a cart and we followed them off the deck as Alice, argued with one of the men about how careful he needed to be with her luggage.

"Lord, bless me!" Jasper groaned shaking his head and nodding at Vladimir, Stefan and Aro who stood at the beginning of the dock waiting to greet us.

Kisses and handshakes were exchanged, with the normal "How was your flight?"

When Cricket roared, startling Vladimir and Aro "No one say's a word!"

"It was an interesting flight to say the least" Carlisle chuckled giving Aro a nod to lead the way and to not ask any more questions.

EPOV

The island retreat was truly beautiful and peaceful. You could tell my fathers friends put quite the chunk of money into it.

All of us guys settled in and met up on a massive stretch of beach, while the girl's unpacked. We all sat at a table where a huge spread of exotic food, fruits and meats were waiting for us to devour.

Emmett was salivating, and not at all trying to hide it.

Two by two, each of the girls came out giggling and looking "Island Hot!"

Emmett, let out a cat call whistle, and I couldn't help it, I did the same. They each wore long skirts, sarong like, with slits high up on one of their thighs and bikini tops.

Bella carried a monitor in her hand, and nodded to me that she got the baby to sleep.

Drums began to beat and fire spinners danced all around us, I couldn't help but be reminded of when I asked Bella to marry me, and I knew she was reminiscing as well, as she smiled big at me, taking her seat next to me.

I had never met the wives, of "the group" and it seemed I wasn't going too.

My father rolled his eyes, as three very young, but very attractive and clearly high maintenance girls walked out of the back veranda doors of the main house and headed in our direction.

"So much for this being a pleasant trip." My mother growled placing down her fork full of food, like she clearly would never have an appetite again.

"Who are they?" My beautiful wife asked, full of curiosity.

"They" My mother pointed…."Would be the whores." she said glaring at them as they strutted toward us, like any platform they walked on was a cat walk and everyone should pay them attention.

My father cleared his throat, and was about to say something, until my mothers glare shot down any chance he may have wanted, and he simply remained quiet.

"Okay, relax everyone….. Damn, I'm sure they are nice enough." Ally, ever the mediator tried to advise in hopes of relieving the tension that was palpable at our table.

Vladimir and Stefan, barely acknowledged them as they reached their seats.

Small talk was made with all of us, and after a few moments of eating, Emmett had us all laughing and feeling much more relaxed.

I watched as each of our women scarfed down their food, starved.

Bella elbowed me in the rib, and nodded at one of the girlfriends who, spit out what she was eating into her napkin, and pushed the rest of what was on her plate around with her fork.

We both gave each other, the look that clearly said "Did you see that?"

"Esme" one of them actually purred my mothers name, getting her attention, though her eye contact was on my father like a female panther, dying to crouch and attack its prey.

My mother simply glared at her when she asked if the food on the plane wasn't to her liking, clearly mocking how much my mother was eating.

I shook my head baffled that anyone would goat my mother in such a way and then attempted not to laugh as Bella, stepped up and grabbed hold of the situation by moaning loudly as she slowly savored a massive bite of something, getting the attention of the women. "This is simply delicious, but I seemed to of dropped my napkin, may I borrow yours, ugh…what was your name?" Bella asked, hand out to the snobby chick, who clutched her napkin, knowing if Bella took it, tons of food would fall out.

Bella's eyebrow lifted, a simple look between two women, that clearly said and could've screamed "Don't fuck with my mother bitch!"

Esme giggled and moaned into a bite of her food, following Bella.

"My name is Josephina." She told a now uninterested Bella, who almost choked hearing Rosalie's response, wanting to get in on the action.

"Well, that's nice, were you named after your father?"

The girl shot daggers at Rose, who grinned wide.

"Not Joseph-phina! Josephina" she said articulating the difference with a sharp dialect in her tongue.

"Ah, so sorry, couldn't hear you clearly, down here." Rose replied shrugging as Ally giggled.

All the men at the table sat quietly, knowing better than to speak up, including Connor who was immensely entertained by it.

I sat back in my chair, rubbing Bella's back, as the beginnings of some playful, yet sharply put bantering came to an end, as soon as the infamous Cricket, who was as blunt as they come, spoke up, sending every guy at the table, covering their eyes and shaking their heads.

"Why do you ladies keep spitting your food into your napkins? Are you anorexic or something? This food is fabulous." she eyed them, chomping loud on the remnants of what was in her mouth.

"OH MY GAWWWDDDD!" Carlisle could clearly be heard, but trying desperately to whisper his astonishment, under his breath.

The three women glared at Cricket, who remained straight faced and really was waiting for a reply.

Bella, looked up at the dark, star filled sky, I assumed silently thanking the heavens above, for Cricket's, classic big mouth. I've seen her do it many times before, but the difference this time, was the grin on her face this, as she did it.

You could've cut the tension and silence at the table with a knife.

Josephina, took a loud deep breath and whispered something in Aro's ear and excused herself from the table, followed by the other two.

As soon as they were far enough away and out of ear shot Vladimir asked us completely baffled….

"What was all that about?"

Esme chuckled and nodded to the napkins, near each of the women's plates.

One by one each man, grabbed the napkin and opened it, making strange noises and almost gagging.

"You never noticed they don't eat?" Rosalie asked laughing as did the rest of us.

"Never paid that much attention." Stefan simply replied, with a chuckle.

"Why didn't you introduce us to your wives?" Bella asked as I flinched knowing she was about to hear, what us guys were only privy too, with the exception of my mother.

"Wives?" Vladimir choked out in pure laughter. "We are on our exotic island, why would we bring our wives? Those are our girlfriends!" his laughter ceased abruptly though, when he saw the disdain in Bella's stare, as he realized, I brought my wife.

He took a huge gulp of his alcoholic beverage as Bella's stare did not falter.

Esme, chuckled knowing Vlad was in the hot seat, for once not by her.

"Its, okay dear, its something to get used too, but you will." Esme said patting Bella's hand, that lay limp on the table.

Bella, glared at me then, thoughts of what my mothers meaning was.

I rolled my eyes at her, kissed her forehead and grabbed her ass tightly.

BPOV

It had been a hour since the very strange dinner and after all the food had been cleared and picked up, everyone was getting pretty drunk. Those retched three women returned a little while later, and didn't say a word to us as everyone sat around a huge bon fire and drank.

I excused myself at one point to go check on the baby, and found her fast asleep, somewhere in dreamland completely content.

I couldn't help but go in the opposite direction of the fire, when I was done checking on her and went to go sit out by myself on the beach, and enjoy the silence.

Even as the sounds of the waves crashing to the beach and the soothing sounds would normally relax me, my mind began to wander, and all I could think about was what Esme said.

I knew there as quite a story behind Carlisle's history with the group and I hoped the girlfriend factor, wasn't something that intrigued him at one time or another.

Just then, I heard sand filled footsteps behind me, and come toward me.

With a thud and a liquored filled breath in my ear, a drunk Edward, sat behind me and whispered seductively into it.

"I was wondering where my sexy wife disappeared too" he cooed and nibbled on my earlobe.

A drunk Edward never disappointed when it came too drenching thy panties.

Or in this case, bathing suit bottoms.

I sighed and leaned back into him, loving the feel of his hands rub up and down my thighs, as I sat in front of him.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Edward whispered again, but this time in between, soft, wet kisses along my now reachable collarbone.

"You would need a lot of pennies, but if you keep doing that, the amount is dropping rather quickly." I said sighing again, and relaxing into his chest and his embrace, though frankly the embracing part was beginning to dwindle as one of his hands began to explore under my sarong.

"Is this helping the cost?" Edward purred again, rubbing my bathing suit bottoms, and my clit.

I was about to respond, when he hit me with the coo de grau…

"ah, il mio dolce angelo, come io muoio dalla voglia di vedere, bagnato come posso fare, semplicemente con il mio tocco"

I whimpered, at his vicious yet, sexy attempt to get me over the edge.

I couldn't lie, though, it did.

It always did.

I pushed my butt deeper into his crotch, and swiveled my hips a bit, though shockingly, Edward didn't stop and take it farther.

He kept up his antics, by continuing to rub me down there, and even pushed aside my bottoms, to get his fingers ridiculously slick with my now ever flowing juices.

The sound of his impeccable tongue, swirling around in his mouth as he seductively whispered Italian words, over and over bringing me to the brink of my insanity.

I could feel his long fingers push in and out of my now completely drenched core, curling them, and hitting the sweet spot every time.

My panting and wiggling body, did nothing to stop his torture, as he pushed in and out of me faster, continuing his chanting in my ear.

"Venite a me la mia Bella, vieni a me, ora ragazza prezioso!" Edward practically growled out, voice filled with lust.

That did it too, I had no idea what he said, but he was commanding and I gave in to him the only way I could in that moment, with my release.

Edward chuckled, as I tried to catch my breath and come back down from my blissful state.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Edward asked again.

"Huh?" was all I could get out

"Perfect response my love." he chuckled kissing my collarbone again and swiftly, getting to his feet and lifting me bridal style from the sand.

"What…what are you…..AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed as salty water filled my open mouth, as Edward ran us into the ocean, fully clothed.

The water was bath water warm, and it massaged and tickled my still throbbing clit.

I came up for air, once I pushed Edward away a bit annoyed and was about to ream him a new one, when he shocked me, by yanking me back into his arms and shoving his tongue into my mouth, aggressively kissing me and holding me tight.

I gave in, as I always do, when drunk, determined Edward comes out to play.

I gasped for air, pulling away from his kiss, when he wrapped an arm tightly around my waist and pulled me up, wrapping my legs around him. He yanked one side of my bathing suit top from my breast and sucked in my nipple hard.

I groaned as I felt his teeth, scrape at my heightened peak, while he somehow, simultaneously yanked down his shorts while pushing aside my bottoms, thankfully not worried about my sarong, that now floated on top of the water behind us and out of his way, though still tied to my waist.

It all happened so fast, and so frantic, but before I knew it, Edward had slammed his incredibly hard cock inside my tightened core. He growled out in pleasure, at how tight the water made me at times like this.

He gripped my shoulders, almost painfully, shoving me down on top of him as he pushed into me.

I loved this aggressive Edward, and decided to make it easier and grant him better access. So I leaned back on top of the water, almost floating, as he pummeled me over and over, sliding into me deeper this way. Gripping my hips for the leverage he needed.

Water splashed and rolled over my torso as my arms flailed under the water, keeping me a float.

I panted out his name and begged him to go faster.

He did, I could feel his pelvis slam into mine, over and over again.

I curled my toes and tightened the muscles in my legs, which were still crossed behind him, as I felt the sensitive coil, deep inside me begin to release…again.

I screamed loud, alerting all the sea life of my climax, as Edward roared, alerting them to his as he thrusted a few more times and stilled, pulling me back up and wrapping his arms around my shoulders.

I kissed him passionately, my way of thanking him for his surprising acts of conquering me.

We stayed out in the water like that a few more minutes, me not wanting to stop kissing the man, until I could feel the water wrinkles begin to form on my fingers as I caressed his back.

"Time to put this woman to bed." I whispered along his lips, still caressing them with my own.

"Time to put _**my**_ woman to bed" Edward corrected but still not putting me down.

"I'm sorry, yes, it is time to put _**your**_ woman to bed." I said, giggling as he turned us back toward the beach and began walking us out of the water, me still wrapped around his waist, and us still intimately connected.

A/N Sorry for the short chap but I wanted to end it here. More fun times at the Island ahead. Look below for the translations. Please please review guys, I am finding per authors that have been on fan fic awhile, that more people read stories based on the reviews then the summary's. That baffled me, I read them based on the summary's! xoxoxoxoHeidiCullen

Translations:

ah, il mio dolce angelo, come io muoio dalla voglia di vedere, bagnato come posso fare, semplicemente con il mio tocco

ah, my sweet angel, how I am dying to see, how wet I can make you, simply with my touch

Venite a me la mia Bella, vieni a me, ora ragazza prezioso!

Come for me my Bella, Come for me now precious girl!


	40. Chapter 40

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. S M Owns twilight I just love to play around with her characters….**

_**A/N~ So were back….if you hadn't received an email, I updated Living The Myth last night and Wise Girls will be as well after this one. So sorry for the delay. Lots of RL BS going on right now. I'm hanging in there and escaping back into my stories. First let me say a tremendous thank you to those who review after each chapter and give me a thumbs up and tell me how excited they are. Also, to those who review to point out my many mistakes, I am only human, and I am more then happy to have someone volunteer to proofread and check the flow. Stacy was my beta and she was fabulous at it, but me no longer having a word program stopped her from being able to open chapters for her to proofread, as well as Shayna who took a break from my stories and is working on her own, which I cant wait to read. So again thank you for your honest and gentle criticisms, but I would rather someone have the courage to offer to pre-read my stories for me. **_

_**Any who here we go…..Now if there is any confusion, try to remember back to all that has transpired with the group, and how bella has felt about them good and bad since the beginning.**_

_Last chapter Cricket made quite the scene on a plane, got in a little trouble at airport security in Brazil, and the whole gang headed to the island to join "The Group" and there obnoxious girlfriends._

Chap 40

EPOV

To say the beginning leg of our trip was interesting and exciting was the understatement of the century, never mind Cricket and her antics, Bella and I carried out nightly fuck fests in whatever places we deemed worthy. Lets just say it definitely brought the spark back to the "old Bella and I" after abstinence after having the baby and I couldn't of been happier…

….then.

The last two days though, something was different and very wrong.

I don't pretend to be a psychologist or even someone that watches Dr. Phil enough to be able to dissect someone's mental stability, but what I did know was my wife. Better then anyone, even my own family, I think I could safely say, and something was very wrong with her.

She became very distant and wasn't sleeping well at all. I spoke to my father about it and he agreed it wasn't post partum because she was very attentive and loving to little Kerri, she just wasn't with me. It wasn't for a lack of trying, and I did. Candlelit room and offerings of me on a platter, or quiet walks on the beach, but she declined at every one of my advances. It just wasn't like her, and truth be told I felt a pain somewhere deep inside from it.

So here I wait, out on our veranda, for my brothers to have a beer with me and help me figure it out.

The both of them just sat across from me puzzled, sipping there bottles and pondering all that I have told them.

"Did you say anything in your sleep? Like maybe another girls name or a porn star-"

"Shut up Em…You're the only one that would do something like that." Jazz growled at Emmett.

"Yeah, not to mention Rose would tell me by punching me and making me describe in detail what happened so she could do it better the next time we had sex." Emmett chuckled but stopped abruptly knowing all he did was remind me that Bella hasn't told me what I've done wrong.

"Look, Edward maybe your reading to much into this, maybe Bells is just moody and I don't know going through that time of the month or something?"

I took a sip of my beer after throwing Jazz a reluctant and annoyed look, knowing I wasn't the only one that was feeling it, everyone was, even him. Bella bit his head off at breakfast the other mourning, shocking everyone at the table.

"Where is she anyway?" Em asked followed by a ridiculously large belch.

"She left with the girls to go relax in the Jacuzzi and have a few drinks. She tried to blow them off again, but Cricket screamed at her to cut the shit and get her ass moving."

"Yeah, I can see how that would do the trick." Jazz laughed "Well, then lets just relax and hope all the girls together can get the funk out of her or at least find out what's wrong. You know Ally will tell me."

I nodded in hopes and took another swig of my beer, feeling the effects now being on my twelfth.

Secretly I prayed Ally would find out and tell Jazz, I couldn't shake this overwhelming feeling my wife was in a bad way and needed me but wouldn't let me in, and that scared the shit out of me.

~ (0) ~

BPOV

I was a ticking time bomb and I knew everyone sensed it. Snapping at Jazz who yelled my name jokingly, taking me out of my over thinking trans-like state, only to get me to bite his head off in reply was definitely the straw that broke the camels back.

Excusing myself from the table and the stares of shock, and a couple grins was my only escape.

Truth be told, there was no escape. I was in an emotional and physical hell that I could not see a way out of, and frankly I was drowning in dread.

"So you gonna let me in on the stick?" cricket asked snidely breaking me out of another lost inner battle.

"Where'd everyone go?" I asked looking around seeing only Crick and I in the hot tub.

"Well, lets see, after ignoring Rose and Tanya's inane questions, trying to include you in a little harmless girl banter, they left, both with feelings hurt. I think Ally left cause she simply got sick of sending you best friend glares that you were not catching on too and the twigs who attempted to join us and play nice bolted for their lives when I ordered your favorite strawberries dipped in chocolate….yeah, that about covers it. So are you gonna tell me about the stick, heifer?"

"Stick…what stick?" I asked dumbfounded and completely lost.

"The stick that is shoved so far up your ass, it must be dislodged and refusing to come out. I ask only to be weary that it may find a way to my ass eventually and I may ruin Connor's vacay like your ruining Edwards!" She said glaring at me to respond with as much conviction.

She got her wish.

"Who do you think you are talking to me like that? You know I didn't want to even come out here with you guys." I yelled glaring back at her.

"Perfect, cause you aren't here with everyone, your bitter bitchiness had them all running for their lives including Anorexa, Anorexis and Anorexella!"

We sat there staring each other down from both of our sides of the Jacuzzi, until without warning we fell into a fit of hysterics at her new pet names for the girlfriends.

I laughed harder then I had in a long time, releasing all my aggression and clutching my stomach.

Cricket, in true fashion sent me into another wave of hysterics by adding that I shouldn't open my mouth in the water cause she thought she may have pee'd a little from laughing.

I began to wipe the tears from my eyes from the laughter, but before I knew it, they were free flowing and turning into a hyperventilating cry for help.

Even Crick's glass being knocked over in her haste to swim over to me to comfort me didn't take me out of my need of release.

"My god Bella" She chanted along with "just get it out bitch, so I can help you" while rocking me back and forth letting me bawl my bloody eyes out.

I attempted to calm down till I heard the laughter of Vladimir and Aro coming out of the main house drunk.

I froze, and I mean froze. I ducked low in the Jacuzzi and didn't make a sound, pulling Crick down with me.

"What the fuck?" she demanded rubbing the arm I had just yanked on in my haste to not be heard.

My throat was burning, wanting to cry and release again, but I remained perfectly still, one hand covering Crickets mouth as the two men headed in the direction of their cabana's on the beach.

As soon as both their silhouettes were gone, I immediately jumped out of the Jacuzzi, leaned over and threw up all over a beautiful exotic amount of plants, lining the pool and Jacuzzi.

I felt a towel being pushed in my face and a stone faced Cricket asking me if I was done.

I nodded in response to which she whipped around grabbed the bottle of wine and my hand simultaneously. She pulled me away from the pool area every few minutes placing her finger to her lips, making sure I knew to be quiet.

We crept around mine and Edwards cabana as Edward, Jazz and Emmett, who were clearly sloshed, were discussing in quite the slurred state how they would do whatever it took to put a smile back on my face.

Cricket gave me a pained look of apology as I heard what they had said, my heart broke knowing I had put Edward threw an emotional hell and his brothers wanted to help me in the worst way.

We made it out to the beach, far from the main house and everyone and the both of us plopped in the sand, when we saw we had gone far enough.

"My God….." was all I could manage with a shaky tone and another fight to hold back the tears.

"Bells, I love you. For a short friendship we have been through quite a lot together, and I can see you are going through something that normally you would fight back at like a mother fucker. So…..let me in and we will figure this out together."

I nodded knowing her perspective couldn't hurt, not like…. well….anyone else's could.

"BUT!" Cricket sternly yelled, "You have to start from the beginning and tell me everything, I wont interrupt, but you cant hold back if you want me to help. Okay?"

I nodded again, took a huge, much needed deep cleansing breath and started at the beginning.

Two nights ago to be exact…

"I couldn't sleep, I wasn't used to the humidity yet and I hated how I sweat while I slept. I got up to get a glass of water and actually popped one of your valume's that I had for you for the plane, I peeked in on Kerri, who was sleeping like an angel and….." I paused as a patient Cricket just nodded for me to continue.

"Edward was passed out, we had a romper of a night and I think we may have calculated some very unique new sexual positions as well as riding out a few old ones….several times…. so he was exhausted" I said smiling but continued.

"I went out to the veranda, and the breeze felt amazing as did the sounds of the waves crashing, so I decided to take a walk, you know maybe tire myself a bit and be able to come back and go to sleep…."

I didn't look at Cricket for an acknowledgement, I just kept going, taking myself back to the other night and frankly wishing it had never happened and that I had kept my ass in bed.

The sand on my feet and in between my toes was like a million tiny fingers massaging, and all I wanted to do was keep walking. No crying from Kerri, who really didn't give me any trouble, but just the silence of voices and melodic ocean sounds was mesmerizing, so I just walked…and walked.

I ended up at the end of the island. I stopped and just looked out to the ocean, letting the break of the waves caress my feet and cool me down.

Little did I know I wasn't alone. I mean really who in a state of calm and relaxation looks around, right? Well, I didn't. And he almost gave me a heart attack, when he crept up behind me.

It was Vladimir.

I must've jumped ten feet in the air, to which he chuckled, grabbing hold of my arms to steady me. I tried just simply telling him he startled me, but the feel of his thumbs caress my arms just a bit, sent me back on guard and immediately uncomfortable.

He stared at me for a long time and that's when I noticed his shirt was open and his pants were unbuttoned, I immediately backed up from him and looked behind him, thinking I interrupted something between him and his twig.

But no one was there.

That's when he beat me to the punch and spoke…

"Going out for a midnight stroll, Isabella?"

"oh ugh yeah, I couldn't sleep. You?"

"No, sleeping next to the company I keep, isn't something I am used too, I usually just send her home." He chuckled very seductively. "Same for you?"

"No, Vladimir I relish in sleeping in the arms of the company I keep, the heat is what I am not used too." I said with a bit of disdain.

I couldn't help it though, he seemed so arrogant and in that moment I had to question who I felt more sorry for, the napkins the twigs resorted themselves too or the twigs themselves.

"That's too bad, your obvious curiosity peeked my interest, I in fact thought this conversation may have happened with interest and not doubt."

"My curiosity? Conversation?"

"Yes your curiosity to the girl friend factor, the straying on our wives factor. I overheard Esme discussing it with you."

"Sorry for the misleading Vladimir, but that was not curiosity that was disgust." I couldn't help but hiss at him.

"Hence, my knowing this conversation will continue with doubt and not interest." He grinned at me. I stared at him completely perplexed and knowing my gut was shouting into my throat this wasn't going to be good.

"Please" he said hand reached out into the direction back to the main house. Asking me to walk with him. I did, though my feet had never felt heavier.

"Bella, you have proven yourself quite worthy of our trust, after all you have made an exceeding amount of money for us, and are continuing to triple the value in our night club investments, as well as your husband and your brother in laws, raking in millions with the new clientele they bring in with their firms."

"Ugh thank you I guess, but I have nothing to do with Edward's brilliant litigation or Jasper and Emmett's successful efforts."

"Oh but you do my dear, because of you, we brought on Edward, Jasper and Emmett, so without you none of their expertise's would be needed. Not to mention Carlisle as a partner, I mean I am sure you can imagine the uncomfortably for him as well as us, if your services and their's were no longer needed. Yes?"

"Wait, I don't think I understand Vladimir, is this your way of firing me, them, or Carlisle, or all of the above, because if you are you are literally a walking double standard, you just said yourself how profitable we all are for you."

"Please don't misunderstand Bella, I am saying you are profitable, and because of that they also profit off of us, so if we didn't need you, well, where would they be?"

"I don't think I understand where this is going at all." I stopped and eyed him carefully.

"I think you do." He said leaning in and briskly moving his lips along my collar bone, I could feel the hot breath he pushed out, I assumed to tantalize me, rolling along said bone, as he continued, but spoke in a softer more sensual voice.

"You see sexy Bella, you are quite wanted and needed, on both our parts, your family _needs_ you to keep _us_ happy so that their endeavors and businesses stay lucrative, and I want you in _every other way _imaginable" he stressed while lightly cupping my ass and squeezing pulling me completely into his chest. "Edward's firm is doing very well, with the clients I have supplied him, Jasper has made substantial income in his projects for us and Emmett's most lucrative client, is us. So you can imagine where everyone would be if _we_ weren't _made happy_!"

I could feel the bile rising in my throat. Vladimir was extremely attractive and quite frankly one of the smoothest men I had ever come in contact with, other then my Edward, he exuded confidence and a bad boy persona that would send any woman at her knees, not because she couldn't stand but frankly to pleasure him without him even having to ask. But with that said, I have also never been witness to such a man in one moment and the exact next moment wanting to vomit out of disgust.

I was there now.

I tried grasping mentally for any coherent, yet brilliant quip at this time, because I did not want him to think he rendered me speechless out of want, but I was a complete blank. My head filled with rage, shock and lets face it, plain old terror, not knowing how serious he was with this.

"Quiet that mind of yours Bella, it is not something to debate or fret over, like I said I expected doubt, but know this, Edward never has to know, I will send for you as needed and ultimately you will make everyone happy. Your husband will maintain his high ranking status due to my verbal reference, you daughter will grow to be happy and healthy in that luxurious house you live in. Your brothers will prosper, again at my hand and Carlisle wont have to dip in to any of their trusts to stay a float, remaining as our partner."

Now the terror was overwhelming, and he knew just how to bring it on, rebuttling with the response I would have of all three guys having their own money in trusts.

He stroked my face and continued lower with his fingertips, as my body shook with anger and fear, lightly stroking the inner edge of my barely covered breast and whispered closely into my ear "And I can assure you sexy Bella, you would be happy as well, I make quite the lover and I fully intend on pleasuring you in every way humanly possible, trust me on that."

"And then he just walked away" I finished telling Cricket who's jaw was now dropped farther then I have ever seen it go.

I pushed the sand around with my feet, not even bothering to wipe the tears that streaked my face, knowing they told the completely frustrated and cornered story I found myself in.

"Oh shit, so you weren't in la-la land at breakfast when you bit off jaspers head, you heard how he repeatedly thanked the group for yet another client they were bringing to him, the big fish he had been talking about for the last couple of weeks."

I simply nodded but looked at her with what had to be the most pain filled expression, because she wrapped her arms around my neck and cried with me.

"What are you going to do?"

"hungh…" I said exasperated but with a light chuckle, "I was so hoping you could help me figure that out."

"Okay…..well, from what I see, you have three choices."

"And they would be…" stumped on how she came up with a third.

"Well, you could tell Edward and all hell would break loose, he in fact, may lose his practice on bad PR from the group, Emmett may not ever get that profitable a client again, and Jasper may lose the big fish and not do as financially well…. Maybe! But you would live with the guilt of doing all that and it may tear you guys up as a family."

"or?"

"Or you could do as he asks, possibly have mind blowing sex with a man that repulses you, while keeping up pretenses as a loving wife, mother and sister and as he says making everyone happy, only to ultimately have Edward get wind of it and by then think you wanted to do it and not be forced into it and again tear you up as a family.

"or?" I asked again this time angrily not seeing this third possibility.

"Or you go straight to Carlisle and tell him, that way he knows and whatever decisions come there after you make as a family and that way you wont feel guilty for the possible aftermath, which I pray you know will come regardless, on the groups part that is."

"What do you mean regardless?"

"Bells, he put you into a literal rock and a mother fucking hard place, which means you do this it could destroy everything you hold dear, you don't do it and it could destroy everything you hold dear, BUT not at your hand, if you go to Carlisle, he, as the head of the family, and there trusted partner will make decisions based on the okay from the rest of you. All I'm saying is either way the fallout is going to happen, you just have to ask yourself where you want to be when it happens knowing it is going to bad either way."

"What would you do?"

"Sweet Lord Mary and Joseph, uhmmm well, Vladimir is fine as hell and I wouldn't mind knocking that one out of the park, but I have Connor, so its just a fantasy, and you are knock down, drag out, stick a fork in you, in love with Edward, so I don't see you doing it, without dissatisfying Vladimir intimately, as I would thinking about Connor. With that said…..Me personally… I would do it, in hopes that I could live with the guilt and in hopes that I dissatisfied him enough that he released me from any further obligation and just prayed that no one would ever know and no ones lives would ever be affected."

"So you wouldn't go to Carlisle?"

"No….You asked me what I would do, and I don't have a Carlisle to go too. So that is my answer."

"I'm so scared Crick, this isn't an inny meany miney moe, you know, I cant go back on a decision I make. And what if I make the wrong one and I lose everything and so does everyone?"

"I know baby. I really am at a loss on what to tell you to do, but I know it means little, but for what its worth, I'll be here no matter what, and I think I can speak for Connor on this one too."

I hugged her tightly, not wanting to let her go, and wishing she could make it all go away.

"May I make one last suggestion?"

"Please."

"Tell Edward something, tell him your just an emotional wreck and you hate yourself for taking it out on him, but you need to work it out your own way, and you love him for being patient, Cause frankly the poor boy is daily looking like we are going to dress them in drag again or something"

I laughed at that and we both walked hand in hand back up the beach, it didn't escape my attention that the bottle of wine was almost gone, Crick probably needing to take swig after swig to not interrupt and plainly just needing to get drunk hearing the story I was unveiling.

We got up to my cabana where the guys were still sitting outside, Edward somehow sobered up while Emmett and Jasper just completely annihilated themselves.

Edward sat up straight as we came into view and quirked his head to the side, like a dog, when Cricket grabbed one last big reassuring hug from me, and left toward her cabana, literally shoeing Emmett and Jasper on their way as well.

I gave Edward a small smile and told him I was going to take a long hot shower and I would be done in a minute.

Even the hot water trickling down my back and shoulders, relaxing the muscles that were so tensed up in my predicament, could not soothe the pain and terror running amuck on the inside.

I washed my hair and did my bit and climbed out, wrapping myself in a lush bathrobe.

After brushing my teeth and hair, I slowly opened the bathroom door to find Edward on his back in bed, staring at the ceiling.

I opened the second bedroom door to peek in on little Kerri who was sound asleep off in dreamland, but just as I quietly had her door shut, his voice sent the chills straight up my back.

"What am I doing wrong love? I'm losing you I can feel it, and it hurts more then I can describe, what can I do?" Edward choked out fighting hard not to cry himself.

I turned around to see him sitting up on one elbow looking at me, waiting for me to tell him what he needed to do, and my heart broke into a million pieces.

I slid on the bed and onto my knees facing him, and willed all the strength I could possibly muster to say what I had to say.

"Baby, its not you….."

"Urghhh typical response" Edward groaned plopping his head back onto the pillow and covering his eyes with his arm.

"Edward, Its _**not**_ you. I am in a lot of trouble." I whispered, but clear as day, this getting his attention and sitting up in a panic state facing me, as I was him. "I don't know yet, how I am going to get myself out of it, but no, it is not you. Please know that if I have any life in my eyes or any moment of happiness in the near future it is because of you, I just have to figure a way out of this and I am not sure how yet. I just need some time to figure out what to do. Okay. Please just be there for me patiently."

"Love, I don't know how to do that, you mean quietly I assume, I mean, what in the hell could you possibly have done illegally in two days here, that I couldn't, being a lawyer, get you out of. I am your husband, it is my job to keep you safe, and I have never seen you so scared, not even when you found Tanya!"

"It is nothing illegal Edward, of coarse you would be the one I would go to if it was anything like that, its not. I just need to figure this out on my own…."

"I should be the one you go to no matter what, baby, don't you remember our vows, they weren't that long ago."

That was like a knife thrown across the room and sliced right threw to my heart, and sent the tears a flowing.

He was absolutely right, I knew it, and it hurt that much more because of it.

"Fine, if you feel you cant tell me, then you are not going to take this burden alone, you are telling all of us, the whole family, I'm calling a meeting. NOW! I will not have my wife this scared, I don't care who or what is doing the scaring."

"No, Edward please, I don't want everyone knowing, please, just let me handle this on my own."

"Baby, its just the family here, The group left early, they took the boat and are headed back already, I guess the girlfriends were unmanageable, its just us. You can talk to your family, we will all help you through this."

I sat there stunned, Vladimir left already, he wasn't going to wait around for me to chicken out and have it all brought out in the open on an island.

He left and he obviously was ready to put everything in motion, based on whatever decision I made.

A/N ….whoa…I'm ducking, but I needed to give you guys incentive to review. What do you think Bella should do, what would you do, or better yet as much as you love these characters, but love a good read more, what would be fun for me to make Bella do? Hmmmmmmm….let me know…. Love to all…..working on wise girls now. Muah! heidi


	41. Chapter 41 Hard Choices

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. S M Owns twilight I just love to play around with her characters….**

A/N~ Okay guys I heard what each of you had to say and considered it. Now remember we left of with Bella being sought out sexually by Vladimir, PLEASE hear me out…have an open imaginative mind when you read this chapter…..get through to the end and all will be explained, BUT you must allow yourself to be BELLA until the end, you will understand why at the bottom. SERIOUS LEMON ALERT!…. just give it a chance, and here we go….

Chap 41 Hard Choices

I stood there, completely motionless, like a statue staring into the fire that was now ablaze, I watched as the flames danced, streams of orange, red and yellow sending out a perfectly intricate source of light that lit up the entire hotel room I now found myself somewhat trapped in.

The sounds of a saxophone and smooth sultry Jazz flowed erotically out of the speakers of the surround sound.

A few candles, that spread out in random places throughout the room, began to scent the place like a whorehouse or just simply one hell of an attempt to make an uncomfortable situation better.

I knew not talking to Edward about everything was a huge risk to take, but I never imagined I would be tossed to the wolves, the wolves I was stressing over relentlessly, by the man I thought I was protecting.

Our trip ended and our return home was filled with tension. I still hadn't spoken to anyone other then Crick about everything, and I really did want to talk to Carlisle I just didn't know how to go about it.

At All!

Vladimir requested my presence for a business meeting as he put it, and as innocently as I could, I asked Edward if he would come with me and we could grab a bite to eat afterwards, but work stopped all that. Shockingly one of his biggest clients, recommended by Vladimir of coarse, was in town and wanted to meet with him right away.

So here I was, in Vladimir's hotel room, completely and literally cornered. I gripped the cell phone, my lifeline that just chirped with a text from Edward saying his meeting went later then expected and he wasn't able to meet us for the meeting, or do dinner after.

It wasn't unlike the guys to take there best clients out for a good time, I knew this as did Ally and Rose, but this client couldn't of come at a worse time.

"Mrs. Bella, it would seem, Edward made your choice easy on you. I find that…._sigh_…..almost poetic, so now, just relax and allow yourself to feel tonight" Vladimir seductively whispered walking up behind me and caressing my arms.

"You planned this didn't you. You set this all up." I said through gritted teeth.

"Well" he breathed, while pulling all of my hair to one side and placing slow wet kisses on my bare shoulder. "I didn't want to give you the chance to chicken out or make the wrong decision about my proposal. I don't want to end the business arrangements I have with you and the rest of the Cullen's, but I am a man who knows what he wants Bella and right now I want you, so I felt making the decisions for you would make things easier."

His fingers lightly brushed throughout my hair, swept to the side as his tongue led a wet trail up to my neck.

"If that's the case, why don't you just get it over with then." I asked angrily, secretly hoping that he would just bend me over something, have his way, so I could run out of here, vomit and scour my body with an s.o.s pad and bleach and be done with it.

"You don't think I can make you feel good?"

"I don't want you to make me feel good!"

"Scared you may enjoy it, maybe a little too much, dear Bella." He continued to whisper and taunt while one of his hands wandered to the front of my now regrettably low cut mini dress, that I wore for Edward, and pulled it up, caressing my now completely exposed thigh and massaging with his fingers until his fingertips were in between my legs.

My breath hitched just as he made contact with the base of my panties and my body began to shake and I mean really shake. A few more minutes of this and I could've easily been recognized as the body double of Diane Lane in the first sex scene of _Unfaithful._

I tried desperately to think of a way to slow down the predicament I was in, praying to the gods that in doing so Edward would miraculously text again saying he was on his way, and I would be out of this nightmare.

To no avail though. I was about to speak and try to make conversation, get him angry, something for Christ's sake, but before I could say anything, Vladimir's lips were on mine, desperately assuming I was going to enjoy this kiss and kiss him back.

Uhm I don't think so!

I glared into his eyes as he pulled away and somehow he found calmness and frankly a ridiculous amount of patience in my non responsiveness.

"Bella, hear me. There is no reason why anyone ever has to know about this, because of that, you don't have to honor anyone by making yourself not enjoy it. Think of it as a business transaction. I want you, in the worst way." I couldn't tell or anything, his cock was as hard as a rock and frankly jamming into my pelvis at that moment. "So the best thing you can do is make yourself available to me and make sure I am pleased, and I promise you, you may not want me, but you will want the pleasure I will give to you, if you just allow it. Its just sex Bella."

I released the ridiculously long breath I was holding and closed my eyes, willing the tears to stay at bay. He was right, it would be just sex. That thought wrapped around my brain about a thousand times, trying desperately to find a brain cell that would agree and just let this play out for what it was.

Vladimir whispered "That's it beautiful girl, just relax and go with it" a few times. His voice soft in an attempt to be soothing. "Now, just kiss me back Bella, remember it's just a kiss." and without opening my eyes I felt his lips back on mine, soft and sensual, but completely foreign and just wrong.

I willed the courage from deep within and surprised myself by kissing him back. He was no Edward that was for sure, but he definitely knew what he was doing. He was very passionate in his kiss and his touch. He didn't slam his tongue down my throat, he simply explored and relished in his discovery of the rest of my body as he stroked, lightly gripped and fondled anything that would fit in his hand.

I didn't even realize he had walked me back to the luxurious bed, my mind reeling with emotion and shame especially since my body was treacherous and enjoying what he was doing to it, until I felt the falling sensation and his body weight gently on top of me and the slow grinding sensation his pelvis was making in between my thighs.

A struggled and frankly strangled moan escaped my lips and I regretted its surprising release immediately as the sound gave him all the permission he needed to release our kiss finally, only to tug down the front of my strapless dress and completely envelope one of my nipples, his hand massaging my breast as his tongue swept all around my peak, lightly sucking and causing the tingling sensation to begin, deep within.

My body began to shake even more violently, torn between the incredible duality of wanting to run and wanting to stay at the same time.

My throat vibrated releasing noises that surprised even me, I made erotic sounds that sent Vladimir's pelvis and hardness into overdrive, his rolling hips hitting my clit, which was now, only covered by many panties, seeing as my dress had slid its way up allowing almost all of me to be exposed.

My lips quivered and shook as did the rest of me as he attacked my other breast and slid one hand up my thigh, gripping the side of my thong and ripping it, without interrupting the sensual dance his tongue was providing my now completely hardened nipples.

I whimpered at the cool air I now felt below, and desperately tried to get my body to relax and stop shaking.

I felt his hand between my legs for a brief moment and then it was gone, I sighed again trying to calm myself, until he attacked my lips again, moaning into my mouth somewhat distracting me, until….god, it was happening I felt him push and rock his hips and then he was in me.

I clenched my eyes shut so tightly, a tear escaping and me feeling its warmth descend down my cheek.

I obviously didn't need Vladimir's grunt or lust filled gasp to tell me he was now fully sheathed inside me, he was well in dowed, and for a brief second I didn't know if he was going to fit.

He sucked on my bottom lip softly and pulled me into a tighter position, gripping the underside of both my thighs, pushing himself deeper inside me, sending another erotic sound from the both of us.

"Fuck, I didn't think you were going to feel this good." he said ending it with a loud groan and a swift plunge deeper inside, only ultimately to pull out almost all the way and do it again.

"Do you like it baby? Does it feel goo….." I pulled him back into a kiss, not wanting to answer, not wanting to hear the lies or truth that would leave my lips, instead I hoped my kissing him would be enough.

I was wrong.

This man was intent on knowing if he was making me feel good and he pulled away with a stern "Ill kiss you all night long baby, but tell me does it feel good?"

I fought the distain as best I could, opened my eyes and put on my best actress and whispered a "yes" truth be told I meant it, and I hated my body for meaning it.

And that was all he needed, he dove back into the kiss and back into my body, getting a bit more rough but still not aggressive.

"I am going to make you cum so hard baby." he chanted pulling my thighs up even farther and going to town inside of me. I could feel my insides tighten hearing his promise, which only made him moan relentlessly and almost pant into my mouth, I gripped the bed spread underneath me knowing it was coming soon. Either he was going to finish or I was, either way it would be over.

He began to groan, incoherent words left his lips and I swore I heard him growl as the slapping noise our bodies were now making could probably be heard in the next room, I looked over his shoulder, not knowing why I needed to, but I did so as best I could as his body rose and fell on top of mine at a fast pace and what I saw, literally sent my heart into my throat, stopping the screams that were dying to come crashing out of my mouth.

But I couldn't scream and Vladimir took one look over his shoulder as well, focused visually for the briefest second and then utterly floored me by looking back at me, grinning and getting back to his satisfied, vigorous pace inside of me.

I struggled and began to flail, not understanding what was going on. Why wasn't he stopping, I mean he was standing right there watching us.

Edward.

I flew up in a sitting position, completely saturated and drenched with sweat.

And now I was the one panting. Completely at a loss of breath. I gasped and felt around, not quite aware of my surroundings. I blinked and rubbed my eyes, placed my hand to my chest and willed the air to get back in my lungs and give me the sense of panic no more.

Seconds felt like hours as I very very slowly began to get my bearings.

I focused, got somewhat of a grip and realized my nightmare was just that, and it was over.

Until….I looked up and again, there he was. This time sitting in a chair across from the foot of our bed, Work pants still on, work shirt opened, bare chest exposed. Looking completely fuck worthy, until I saw his face.

He looked angry and sad and worried like I had never seen, all at the same time.

He didn't say a word, he just stared at me, a moment ago clearly having watched me thrash in bed and be taken over by my nightmare, he just stared, and I was debilitatingly terrified of his look. His stare.

I sat on our bed, on display and feeling completely retched and vulnerable but I didn't speak either.

After a few moments, I thought my heart stopped, he finally spoke….

"Bella Marie Cullen, I have a few questions I now demand answered."

I simply nodded my head, completely admitting defeat.

"What ever has been going on with you, started on the Island. And I mean literally. Yes?"

"Yes" I barely breathed.

"Vladimir?"

"Yes" I barely breathed again.

"Did you sleep with him?"

I wanted to walk over and deck him, but again I admitted defeat, and frankly I was exhausted with this whole secret.

"No" another whispered response fell from my lips.

"Do you want to?"

I looked up at him, looked straight in his eyes, this time not caring about the tears that now streamed my face, and assertively snapped a loud "NO!"

Edward stood from his chair and began to pace.

"But he wants you…"

"Yes" I said quietly again, almost interrupting him.

"He has something on you…..something that has been eating at you and making you feel you have to do this, yes!"

"Yes…..but I…"

"NO….. ENOUGH…" He shouted at me holding up his hand. And that's when I began to bawl my bloody eyes out, hyperventilating and all.

"BELLA!" Edward shouted, scaring me and getting my full attention. "Is it me, is it us, this family?"

Then I lost it, here I was bawling, thinking he thought I had done something horrible, been with another and that's what Vladimir was holding over me, then he shocked me and screamed the truth, I prayed it was because he knew I would only act as I have for my family.

I guess my tears said it all, cause he didn't ask again but continued, for whatever reason needing all the details first.

"And your dream…..you decided to give in to his threat and you were clearly torn because you enjoyed it, or that's how it clearly looked from here, but hated it all the same?" He kinda blurted but still waited for a response.

My head fell in shame and I nodded, knowing the man had to be a mind reader in another life and I couldn't of said it better anyway, so I just simply continued nodding.

I watched as Edward paused in his pacing, looked to the floor and take several large deep breaths.

"Bella, I'm going out for awhile, go get in the shower and try to calm down and relax."

I watched him head to our bedroom door, open it and slam it shut. And then he was gone…

~)0(~

I was beyond enraged.

I wanted to jump in bed as soon as I saw her begin to thrash and moan, but when his name left her lips, I snapped a bit. I immediately called Rose and had her come get the baby.

And I just sat there watching the love of my whole being, battle between tears and being scared and quite frankly a wet dream, and that's when it all clicked, it all made sense, and I was filled with the need for blood.

I wanted to hold her.

To see the strong, defiant bitch of a woman, that I married, cower and be relinquished to shame and fear at the hands of not only what me and my family brought her way, but now was the reason for her terror absolutely crumbled all sense of who I was to her in that moment.

I put her where she is, and her loyalty of me and my family had her consider going against everything she is and the life we have built, to keep a roof over our heads, so to speak. I knew that had to be it, I was guessing but I had to be close with what he obviously threatened her.

I knew the reality of that was next to null, but my Bella didn't. She never really did realize the depths of this family's wealth, not to mention it far exceeded Vladimir's, hell the whole groups combined!

I couldn't remain in our home a moment longer, or the blind hate I felt for him, she would feel it was for her and I will not allow the pure, beautiful creature I devotedly call my wife and the mother of my child, to see that.

I needed to get my brothers, I needed to get my father. And we needed to handle this together as a family.

Bella has done enough alone.

And then….

I am going to go back home, and fuck the last remnance of that horrible nightmare right out of my beautiful wife's body.

I will give her no reason to ever question the physical wants for another, other then me… EVER!

She will get no sleep tonight.

A/N ahhhhhhhhhh duh duh duuunnnnnnn! Woo Hoo Edward is going to come home and knock that poonanni right outta the park! Hallaluyerrrr! ROTFL I can not wait to write that! Hoped you guys liked it! Xoxoxox Heidi


	42. Chapter 42

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. S M Owns twilight I just love to play around with her characters….**

Chap 42 - Liquid Euphoria

"WHAT?" Em roared

"HOW? Why?" Jasper stuttered angrily

But my father was the epitome of the quiet before the storm, as he stared out my brothers bay window.

I called all of them together as I stormed out of the house and away from Bella. I drove for awhile, hoping it would help me calm down and get some rationality flowing through me instead of murderous psychotic tendencies.

Vladimir was very devious in his actions and clearly thought them out over time, so I vowed to not be rash or haste, I wanted him to feel every inch of terror like my wife was feeling with a large dash of pain as well. That was the recipe I was planning for the man.

"So you think he made Bella feel if she didn't do this, it would be the ruin of us all?" My father seethed through clenched teeth, fighting his own rage not protecting his daughter from a man he knew all too well.

"Yes, it's the only thing that makes sense and Bella somewhat confirmed it, just not the details."

"So this is a future event, Bella hasn't….?" Jazz softly asked knowing how it would set me off.

"No, she hasn't. But the terrified look in her eyes as I questioned her, told me how much she has been battling the fact that she thought she had no other choice, so in my mind, he's mentally already violated her." I seethed pacing and yanking on my scalp.

"Oh this is war!" Emmett roared jumping to his feet and slamming his fist in his hand.

"I agree, but this has to be handled delicately." My father now replied facing us.

"Delicately, why delicately?" All three of us asked him baffled.

"I have a feeling Bella isn't the only one he has done this too, and we don't need to end up in jail either" My father said staring out the window battling his own thoughts.

"Fuck it!" We all roared at once.

My father sighed and asked the question I had been wanting him too.

"Edward, what do you want to do?"

"Do you know where he is?"

"Yes, its girlfriend night and he's probably with the rest of the guys at Aro's restaurant."

I didn't say another word I turned quickly and flew out the front door with my brothers and my father quickly on my heels.

~)0(~

To say I was excited, was the understatement of the year, the family all knew I was the first one to start some shit, always. But backing up my brother in his rage to do some damage, was the next best thing then to starting my own mess.

Not to mention, I adored Bella and I'd go to jail for her in a heartbeat.

I could tell Jasper agreed with me, getting close with her before all of us, and clearly not able to sit still in the back seat next to me, as Edward floored it in the direction of the restaurant we all went to as couples at one time.

The memory of it made my wonder how right my father was. I would have to speak with Rose and find out if this fuck stick ever tried anything with her. He would be a dead man, though he was already.

Edward pulled into the lavish restaurant's parking lot, and was out of the car before it was even put in park, an action my father quickly remedied with the gear shift, sitting in the passenger side.

Moments later all four of us were walking into the establishment, not knowing if we were going to walk out as we entered or handcuffed.

Frankly we didn't care.

Edward scoured the place looking for Vladimir and spotted him in the back, standing and holding a glass of champagne, about to make a toast.

People huffed and bitched as we knocked into them in our haste to get to Vladimir and the group.

Aro stood, seeing us approach and his smile quickly faded as he saw the livid expression on my brothers face.

What happened next, had me beaming with pride, as I watched Edward draw back his arm and with all his body weight swung and land a loud cracking punch onto Vladimir's face, sending his whole body airborne and toppling over a rolling tray full of champagne and desserts.

Sprawled out on the ground, covered in pastries and icing and cupping his now cut and bloodied cheek Edward roared at him "STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM MY WIFE OR I SWARE TO GOD I WILL KILL YOU!"

Bellowing laughter left my body as Jasper kicked at Vladimir who was trying to get to his feet, sending him back to the ground hitting his head, then running after a calmly fleeing but enraged Edward.

I waited for my father who glared at Stefan and Aro, not caring who else was sitting at the table. "This is not over, consider his and my partnership finished, and if I find out either of you knew anything about this, ours will be as well."

A woman at the table ran over to Vladimir, who was knocked out from his head hitting the floor the second time, and kicked him, trying to wake him and yelling at the table wondering what was going on.

"Was that a new girlfriend?" I chuckled following my father out of the now completely silent establishment.

"No son, those were the wives, and if they paid attention to your brother, I am guessing each of the group have some explaining to do. As much as I don't condone the way Edward played this out, I think the timing couldn't of been better. I find it comical that I had the girlfriend day mixed up"

"Because the wives are now going to be suspicious?" I asked, hovering over the top of Edwards car waiting for my fathers answer, intrigued with his logic.

"Son, any successful man knows risky business endeavors are no where near as frightening as a scorned wife!"

I chuckled watching my father duck down and slide into Edwards awaiting back seat.

~)0(~

I didn't know what was worse.

The fact that Edward now knew and was going to come back home, or the fact that he knew and he wasn't going to come back home.

I skipped his advice on the shower and decided to just strip my sweat drenched pj's and dive into our pool naked. Needing the exertion of a good swim, to help me work through what I was going to do next.

The duality of my fears and relief was aggravating. I was emotionally exhausted and physically drained, feeling as if sleep hasn't really come to me fully since our trip.

Kerri has been sleeping like an angel, and acting as such as well, and I haven't had time to enjoy it with all this on my mind.

Not to mention Edward and I haven't made love in two weeks now, which to other couples isn't long at all, but to him and I, its like eternity.

I came up for air, after about 20 laps up and down our pool, when the outside lights shut off and the pool went dark.

Holy hell, the man had to of heard me swimming and shut the lights off anyway.

I hung on the edge of the pool, debating how angry he must've been and how much I very possibly tainted our perfect marriage.

I sighed, still struggling to get my vision to adjust to the dark, when I heard some rustling and then a loud splash into the pool.

I immediately stiffened, startled and scared praying it was a calm Edward and not an opportunistic Vladimir with balls of fury, coming here knowing Edward had left.

I felt the waves of the pool water at my thighs and knew whoever it was, was coming closer, just then I was spun around and ready to hit a target hoping it wasn't my husband.

Edward caught my fist in his hand, before it laid claim to his face.

He stared at me hard, and didn't say a word as I began to stumble out an apology as best I could, knowing again tonight I had too. But just as I began to speak Edward's lips came crashing onto mine …HARD…..and he yanked my body tight onto his.

He was very, very aggressive and obviously not wanting to hear a word out of my mouth, because he attacked me with a kiss that screamed shut up Bella!

So I did, and what happened next shocked me to my core. The same core that was screaming out in pleasurable torment because of what he did next..

~)0(~

After pulling her tightly to my chest, feeling her perfect breasts squish and slide along my upper torso and enveloping her into an angered but passionate kiss, I walked her backwards and up against the wall of the pool.

I released her lips and lifted Bella's tiny frame up and onto the edge of the pool, spreading her legs roughly, and tugging on her tight little ass, till her perfect pink pussy was glistening at me. I tossed her legs over my shoulders

and dove in lapping at everything she had with conviction.

Bella screamed out "Oh shit!" loud as I swirled my tongue and nibbled hard on her clit. I did this without restraint and sent her screaming profanities as I devoured her pussy.

I plunged my tongue even harder into her clit, my way of telling her I make the rules tonight, sending a strained but lust filled scream from her throat.

But I didn't let her cum, I came to a sudden and brutal halt, just as my fingers which were twisting and massaging her insides, began to feel the tightening of her walls, alerting me to her impending release.

Bella cried out in protest as I jerked her off the edge of the pool, knowing her ass had to be scraped and pulled her back into the pool. I spun her around and forced both her hands up making her grip the wall for leverage, her plump ass now pressing against my rock hard dick.

I grabbed her by the front of her throat with one hand and gripped her hip with the other as I lined myself up and slammed my cock inside of her, biting down on the skin and bone of her shoulder simultaneously.

"OH MY GAWDDDDD!" Bella screamed as I plunged in and out of her.

My dick was practically vibrating with need to own this woman in the moment, and make her know it all the same.

I slammed back inside her every time I pulled out, pushing us fully flushed against the wall now. Bella no longer needing leverage simply placed her hands against the wall, cushioning her breasts that were being pounded into the side of the pool as I continued to literally fuck my wife into submission.

"Ohhhhh Gawwwdd….." Transformed into "EDDDWWAAAARD" as I slammed into her again, my way of reminding her it was not God who was owning her in this moment.

"Tell me you want me!" I growled before pulling out slightly and slamming back into her with the reply I wanted to hear.

"Tell me who you belong too?" I demanded as I launched into her again.

"Yoouuuu Edwaaarrrd, Just you!" She cried out, legs growing weak, as I felt me slowly but surely starting to hold her body weight up as well as my own.

Bella panted as I growled, sucking and biting hard on her ear lobe, sternly whispering orders of me being the only man to touch her. Ever.

"You belong to me!" I growled gripping her luscious ass and lifting a bit, sending my dick deeper inside her.

Bella's body began to shake and her answered responses to my demands began to quicken and sound high pitched as the both of us got closer and closer to our release.

It felt so good to take her like this, ridiculously hard and fast, staking my claim on her. It wasn't like me, I usually worshiped her but right now with all that has happened and in this moment, my wife needed to be fucked by her husband.

I struggled not to give in and continued pummeling my creature over and over, enjoying Bella's loud and erotic moans and grunts as well as my own for almost an hour. Water splashed and broke on our bodies as I thrashed my pelvis in and out of her.

"Fuck!" I roared feeling my hardness slide with her wetness along her now vibrating walls. She felt so fucking good.

Bella's head flew back on my shoulder and she cried out, chanting my name followed with a strained "I'm cuming I'm cuming!" Her tightened walls, strangled my dick in a euphoric torture sending me exploding inside of her, slowing my pace but still relishing in the feel of pumping in and out of her, shooting out all the reminence of needing to overpower her tonight.

Bella gasped for breath as did I, both of us now shaking and not at all knowing what to say.

After a few moments of silence and our bodies slowly but surely beginning to relax she whispered…

"Does this mean you forgive me, or does my hoo haw need to go for a few more rounds of punishment before you do?" Her words were soft and filled with fear, which was understandable since I hadn't said a word to her, but as the shivering of my beautiful wife's body began, something it did when she began to weep, ultimately tore my heart to shreds and I knew in that moment I had to be her understanding husband again.

I slid out of her and gently turned her toward me, holding her tightly in my embrace and hugging her close. "Shh shhing" her as she began to cry.

"I know why you felt you needed to do that, and I'm sorry you had too, but it felt really really good" Bella sobbed into my neck torn between regret and satiation.

I pulled back from her, placing my hands around her face and caressing it as I spoke "I love you baby, and I'm sorry I felt the need to do that too. It's done though okay, its all over and the men in this family are going to handle everything from here on out, okay…. You don't have to deal with this alone anymore. And I'm sorry too."

"What are you sorry for" Bella asked confused and adorably looking up at me through her long tear filled lashes.

"For not knowing, or just not seeing it, I should have, you didn't hide your torment, and I should've assumed the worst when you pushed me away intimately, something you have never done. I'm not saying we should be psychic Bella, but we should know, we have that in this marriage. Right?"

She nodded, her bottom lip still trembling a bit, to which I captured kissing and sucking on it gently.

I leaned my forehead on hers and whispered again, how much I loved her and how I will never allow her to feel alone again.

I lifted her onto my waist, her legs encircling me as I slowly and soothingly spun her in our pool, kissing her gently.

A few moments went by before she spoke again.

"Not to sound like the worst mother in the world, though I know I will, but can I ask now where our daughter is now?"

I chuckled and in between sweet kisses told her she was with Rose and Ally at their house.

Bella took a deep breath and asked her next question….

"Can I ask what happened tonight?"

I sighed and dipped my head back, saturating and cooling my head full of hair before answering honestly, but not taking my arms from around her.

"The guys came with me to Aro's where I laid out Vladimir and told him to stay the fuck away from you. Little did I know Vladimir's wife heard that as did the other wives, oh and Carlisle ended the partnership." I said shrugging.

"With all of them?"

"No, just Vladimir unless he finds out the others knew what he was doing to you."

"I don't think they did."

"Bella, I know something like this wont ever happen again, but regardless, you need to realize the lie that was said at your expense."

Bella looked confused but waited for me to continue.

"Love, this family's wealth greatly exceeds, the group, even together as a whole, there wealth doesn't come close to ours as a family or even ours as a couple. Also, and please don't take this as an insult, but in my, Emmett's and Jaspers line of work, getting out of a contractual arrangement is almost impossible, so our company's are safe regardless where the clientele was networked from."

Bella looked past me, pondering everything I said, and actually smacked herself on the forehead, for not thinking of that before.

"Love, with the stress that was put on you, I would've been astonished if you didn't fall for his bullshit. The fact is if it were just me he was threatening I know my spitfire wife would've considered her doubt, but he put the pressure of the whole family on you and then made you scared to come to us about it, so don't beat yourself up to much okay."

She nodded but I knew her guilt wasn't going to dissipate easily, I kissed her temple and pulled her close again, she tightening her embrace in a much needed hug.

I walked up the stairs at the shallow end of our pool, Bella not wanting me to put her down, laid her head on my shoulder as I entered our house and made my way up to our bedroom.

I placed her on her feet and grabbed a towel, drying us both off, and continuing to place soft kisses to her lips. A few chaste kisses turned into one long passionate one and us stumbling back to our bed for round two.

Three hours and three orgasms later, Bella laid sprawled out on top of me, passed out. I didn't realize how many sleepless nights she had but they caught up with her, because she was out like a light. I drew lazy lines along her bare back and stared at the ceiling pondering the ways to separate Vladimir from the club that Bella adored.

And then it hit me.

"I'll buy him out."

I caught myself speaking out loud before I did it again and woke Bella.

She rustled a bit, but other wise was still fast asleep.

I knew if my father could convince the others losing him, would be detrimental to their future business, maybe they would make Vladimir step down with our family's current endeavors and Bella could buy her own club. At a ridiculously low cost with all she had been through and the problems my mother could cause with their wives with all she knew, of coarse.

I grinned knowing it could work and kissed Bella's hair, rolling over to snuggle her closer and pulled the blankets over the both of us, satisfied with my plan and needing a goodnight sleep myself.

Now to execute the plan.

A/N~ Ahhhhhhh I hoped you guys liked it. Edward needed to tame the puss! Ha. Sorry if this chappie wasn't long, but I figured I owed you guys a faster update since I made you wait so long before. LOL Love to all my honeys! Liv the myth should be up next xoxoxoxxoHeidi


	43. Chapter 43

_Okay guys I know its not long, but I hope it will hold you over till Monday of next week, when I will hopefully be a writing machine during my vacay! Love to all! Muah Heidi_

Chap 43 Redemption

I knew I had to lose the guilt, but I also knew I couldn't push Edward away again, dealing with that guilt. So as I caressed my husbands back, tracing his glorious muscles, I came up with a plan.

I slid out of bed, literally! Edward had a hold on me like never before and getting out of his embrace without waking him, proved to be harder them it must've looked. Never the less I tip toed to my glorious closet and pulled open the secret compartment.

The girls and I always had a secret compartment, you know to hold porn, sex toys, outfits. Etc. Rose once told me that Emmett along with any other man in the world, unless he was gay, secretly or openly would admit their love of being tended too, waited on hand and foot and then fucked into oblivion by a really hot French maid. I laughed harder then I ever had when she told me this grand secret, but the looks of "you better axe somebody!" from both her and Alice told me I needed to take the idea seriously.

So I grabbed the very skimpy, raunchy black and white contraption from a box and even twisted up my hair, put on the lacy head piece and believe it or not stuck a feather duster in my waist band. I took one look in the bathroom mirror and grinned. My ass, covered in white ruffle panties looked incredible. My tits were about to come exploding out of the barely their maids dress that left absolutely nothing to the imagination. After the sexy as all hell thigh highs and stripper heels were applied I crept through the bedroom and down to the kitchen.

I made coffee, and poured a large cup for Edward. I grabbed the business section of the paper and neatly put them both on a tray. I wanted to play with Edward a bit, and I needed a reason to leave him and come back down here. So I felt a mind blowing blow job over coffee was absolutely in order.

I opened our bedroom door and was giddy, Edward was fast asleep on his back, laying in perfect position for my impending assault. I really was worried on how to maneuver him without waking him, so to find him like this I was close to jumping up and clicking my heels together yelling yippee!

I ever so quietly placed the tray high up on Edwards stomach, and lifted the blankets just under it. There was my Edward, naked in all his glory and completely hard with mourning wood. The timing was perfect.

Within seconds of kneeling between his thighs, making sure my ruffled ass was in perfect view of the mirror at the end of the bed, and placing Edwards rock hard cock slowly and tortuously in and out of my mouth, he was awake and panting.

It didn't take him long to strain his movements seeing as the tray and a large steaming cup of coffee halted any chance of stopping me though I knew he wouldn't.

"unnngghhhh shit baby…..ahhhhh uggghhhhh"

I hummed going deeper and deeper along his shaft, until Edward must've opened his eyes and got the view I was hoping for.

"Waiiitttt…..FUCK Oh GAWWWDDD Wait…ungh…Bella is that a MAID"S UNIFORM!….ungh….."

Edward roared profanities as I shook my little ass in the mirror and began to deep throat him, massaging his balls simultaneously.

He grunted and growled LOUD before screaming a ….."Fuck Baby I'm Cumming!" and shot a rather large amount of spunk into my throat.

I swallowed and placed a small chaste kiss on his tip. I sat up and dramatically licked my lips, and wiped the corners of my mouth.

I climbed off him, and almost broke character with giggles as Edward, somewhat over run with orgasm looked at me like I was a wildebeest and he was the lion. It was official the maids outfit, was definitely a hot fantasy for my husband.

He moved the tray to the floor with vampire speed and was about to pounce when I stopped him with a feather duster to the face.

And in my best French accent possible…."no no no monsieur, I must feed my master and then buff the kitchen tiles."

I managed out a small squeal as Edward chased after me down the stairs and through the house yelling …"The only tiles I want buffed are yours, missy."

After several circular laps around the kitchen and living room, and the tearing off of piece by piece of my outfit in my flee, Edward caught me.

Wearing only the thigh highs, having ditched the heels in order to run faster.

"Got you!" Edward roared lifting me off the ground and spinning me, sending me into another fit of giggles.

He lowered me to the top of the table in our grand dining room. "Here bite down on this" …Edward said grinning and trying to put the handle of the feather duster in my mouth.

"Wha…why?" I asked still giggling.

"Because I don't want my neighbors to hear the maid scream, when I fuck the shit out of her." and with that finality Edward thrusted himself inside my now thoroughly drenched pussy.

He held my hands above my head with one hand while groping and sucking on my breast with the other. If possible the man could make me cum simply but they way he tended to my nipples.

It felt that much more intense, just being us again. Having sex first thing in the mourning, as many times as we wanted and for no reason other then the torture of teasing and game play. It was fuck me hot, and god I missed it.

I was so in the moment I even pulled up both my thighs onto Edwards shoulders, putting myself in quite the acrobatic position on top of our family dining table where eventually we would be giving thanks for all the good things in life, but hell this was definitely one of them.

Edward bit down hard on the inside of my thigh, overly aroused at the deepening position I put us in. I swear I could feel his cock in my stomach and I groaned telling him so. He pumped in and out of me slowly and carefully, needing time to get used to the depths I was allowing him. It only took a moment though and then the moment was over and he was pummeling me, grunting and seething as we both reached a boisterous climax.

We were both sweaty and panting, gasping for air.

"Were back" I panted out locking eyes with my Edward, who couldn't get close enough and climbed on top of the table and on top of me. Our kiss was deep and wet and mewled with moans as our tongues collided with need.

A few snaps….A crack or two and then…..a loud CRASH as two of the legs of the table, gave way and sent us rolling onto the tables debris and then the floor.

Edward's arms protectively encased me as I now looked down, on top of him, and in his eyes as we then both fell into a fit of hysterics.

It was a great laugh, you know the ones were no noise comes out and your fanning your face like the simple gesture could will the laugh from your insides. Edward and I both snorted and rolled around cracking up in the ridiculousness of the moment.

As we caught our breaths and began to maintain some composure, I couldn't help but crawl back into his naked lap and kiss him again, holding him tightly, squishing my breasts into his bare chest. He rubbed and soothed my ass and that's when we started again, this time passionately making love. Ironically over the remains of our now shattered dining room table.

~ () ~

"Do you think they are arguing?" I asked Jazz

"Maybe Edwards got her tied up and torturing her sexually for even considering doing what that…..OUgHHH Rose, what did you do that for?" Emmett whined rubbing his head.

"Because your talking like a sexual deviant in front of your niece, you ass, now grab me the little ones blanket before I tie **you** up! Were gonna head over there."

I could tell Emmett was hoping Rosie's threats were real as he rubbed his hands together and rubbed her ass for Jazz and I to view as we walked down the street toward Edward and Bella's.

I pulled out my key and unlocked the front door, but hesitated and decided to knock, nut not before Emmett pushed me aside and let himself in.

We all froze when passing the dining room, and seeing the wreck of the once antique Italian table which now lay in ruins.

We kind of all stood there stunned not knowing if that was a horrific scene or the aftermath of what Rose moments ago called the act of sexual deviants.

"All I'm gonna say is if there are any marks on her body that she didn't ask for, it is your choice to bail me out or leave me there, either way I'm gonna kill him!" Rose gritted through her teeth.

And no one questioned her.

We then continued into the house, almost tiptoeing until we reached the kitchen, and all sighed with relief.

Bella was washing dishes as Edward hugged her from behind and whispered things in her ear, causing her to giggle.

They must've been in their own little world, because a clear of the throat from Jazz, didn't pop their romantic bubble.

I held up my hand and signaled a one two three, just as Edward pulled Bella into a deep kiss.

"HI!" We all shouted at the same time, greeting the happy couple and startling a few birds just outside the windows.

Bella waved a bit, eyes still closed as Edward turned her and dipped her deepening the kiss.

"Wow, now that's a kiss!" I declared with a tinkle of laughter.

Still nothing….

Watching the two of them stare whimsically at each other, once their lips parted, was beautiful and well over due.

"Okay I love you both and I love my niece more, but it so happens I have a man to tie up, so here you go!" Rose chuckled handing little Kerri to a completely lit up Bella, then turning and tugging a giddy Emmett back through the house. Jazz and I followed hand in hand hoping to get on the love boat as well.


End file.
